


All the young Dudes

by gryffinpuff_girl, MidnightblueYellow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, First Kiss, First War with Voldemort, M/M, Requited Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 61,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffinpuff_girl/pseuds/gryffinpuff_girl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightblueYellow/pseuds/MidnightblueYellow
Summary: Hinweis: Wir haben diese fanfiction nicht selber geschrieben, sondern nur aus dem Englischen übersetzt. Geschrieben wurde sie von MsKingBean89Warnung: Diese fanfiction ist sehr lang und enthält eine slow-burn Beziehung zwischen Remus und Sirius, welche über ihre gesamte Schulzeit geht. Auf Englisch ist sie komplett veröffentlicht; wenn ihr also auf ein Kapitel nicht warten könnt, müsstet ihr damit vorliebnehmen. Ich hoffe aber ungefähr zweimal die Woche ein neues Kapitel hochzuladen.Verfasst wurde sie aus Remus Perspektive. Der einzige große Unterschied zwischen J.K. Rowlings Beschreibungen ist, dass hier Remus Vater gestorben ist und er in einem Kinderheim aufwuchs. Zeitlich spielt sie von 1971 bis 1995. Es wird somit die Schulzeit der Rumtreiber thematisiert, aber auch die Zeit danach.Im Laufe der Fanfiction werden unterschiedliche Lieder erwähnt, welche die Rumtreiber hören.Spotify playlist:https://open.spotify.com/user/htl2006/playlist/3z2NbLq2IVGG0NICBqsN2D?si=Liyl_JKJSx2RUqks3p50kgZusammenfassung 1. Kapitel: Remus bekommt Besuch von Dumbeldore und wird nach Hogwarts gehen.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	1. Sommer 1971: St Edmund's

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All the Young Dudes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057010) by [MsKingBean89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsKingBean89/pseuds/MsKingBean89). 



_Samstag, 7. August 1971_

Er wachte im Dunkeln auf. Es war zu heiß in dem kleinen Zimmer, in das sie ihn gesteckt hatten, da es Anfang August war. Obwohl er vermutete, dass es das Fieber sein könnte. Am nächsten Morgen hatte er immer Fieber. Früher haben sie ihn in einen Raum mit Fenster gesteckt, aber vor ein paar Monaten war er in der Lage gewesen, eines davon zu zertrümmern und ohne Gitter wäre er entkommen. Er hatte gehört, wie sie davon sprachen, ihn im Alter zurück zu halten. Er versuchte, nicht daran zu denken.

Er erinnerte sich an das Gefühl des Hungers, so intensiv, dass es sich in Wut verwandelte. Er erinnerte sich, dass er stundenlang heulte und in der Zelle auf und ab lief. Vielleicht würden sie ihn heute aus dem Unterricht entlassen und er könnte schlafen. Es waren sowieso die Sommerferien, und es war nicht fair, dass er Unterricht nehmen musste, wenn alle anderen Jungs den ganzen Tag herumhängen, Fußball spielen oder fernsehen durften. Er setzte sich auf, dehnte sich vorsichtig, achtete auf jeden Schmerz und jedes Knicken seiner Gelenke. Hinter seinem linken Ohr gab es einen frischen Kratzer und einen tiefen Biss in seinem rechten Oberschenkel. 

Er rieb sich mit der Hand über die Kopfhaut, wobei sein Haar ganz dicht am Kopf rasiert war und sich gegen seine Finger sträubte. Er hasste es, aber jeder Junge im Kinderheim hatte den gleichen Stoppelhaarschnitt. Das bedeutete, wenn sie am Wochenende in die Stadt durften, wusste jeder, dass sie St. Edmunds Jungs waren – und das war wohl der springende Punkt. Die Ladenbesitzer wussten, nach wem sie Ausschau halten sollten. Nicht, dass die Jungs selbst irgendetwas getan hätten, um die Erwartungen zu untergraben. Man hatte ihnen so oft gesagt, sie seien der Rückstand der Gesellschaft, zurückgelassen und unerwünscht – warum also nicht ein wenig Chaos anrichten? 

Remus hörte Schritte am Ende der Halle. Es war die Hausmutter; er konnte sie riechen, ihren Herzschlag hören. Seine Sinne waren immer nach einer seiner Episoden verstärkt. Er stand auf, zog eine Decke um sich trotz der Hitze, und wattierte zur Tür, um stärker zuzuhören. Sie war nicht allein, es war ein Mann bei ihr. Er roch alt und irgendwie. . . anders. Ein dicker, eiserner Duft, der Remus vage an seinen Vater erinnerte. Es war Zauberei.

«Sind Sie sicher, dass es Ihre Zeit wert ist?» fragte die Haumutter den Fremden: «Er ist wirklich einer unserer schlimmsten Fälle. » 

«Oh ja», erwiderte der alte Mann. Seine Stimme war satt und warm wie Schokolade. » Wir sind uns sehr sicher. Ist das der Ort, wo Sie ihn festhalten während. . . ?» 

«Seiner Episoden. » beendete die Hausmutter mit ihrer knappen Art. «Zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit. Er hat angefangen zu beißen, seit seinem letzten Geburtstag. »

Die Antwort des Mannes klang eher nachdenklich als besorgt: «Ich verstehe. » «Darf ich fragen, gnädige Frau, was wissen Sie über das Leiden des jungen Mannes?»

«Alles, was ich wissen muss. » antwortete sie kalt. «Er ist hier, seit er fünf ist. Und er hat immer Ärger gemacht – nicht nur, weil er einer von Ihrer Sorte ist. » 

«Meine Sorte?» erwiderte der Mann ruhig und ungestört. Die Hausmutter senkte ihre Stimme fast zu einem Flüstern, aber Remus konnte noch hören.

«Mein Bruder war einer. Ich habe ihn natürlich seit Jahren nicht gesehen, aber er bittet mich ab und zu um Gefallen. St. Edmund‘s ist eine ganz besondere Einrichtung. Wir sind für Problemfälle gerüstet. » 

Remus hörte Schlüssel klimpern: «Nun, lassen Sie mich ihn zuerst sehen. Er muss oft geflickt werden. Ich weiß nicht, warum Sie ihn überhaupt nach Vollmond sehen wollten, wenn Sie es schon gewusst haben. » 

Der alte Mann antwortete nicht, und die Hausmutter ging auf Remus‘ Zimmer zu, ihre Lackleder-Absätze klickten auf den Steinboden. Sie klopfte dreimal an die Tür.  
«Lupin? Bist du wach?» 

«Ja. » erwiderte und zog seine Decke enger. Sie zogen ihm die Kleider aus, damit sie nicht von ihm zerrissen wurden. «Ja, Hausmutter. » korrigierte sie ihn, durch die Tür. 

«Ja, Hausmutter. » murmelte Remus, als der Schlüssel sich im Schloss herumdrehte und die Tür sich knarrend einen Spalt öffnete. Die Tür war aus einfachem Holz, und er wusste, dass er sie während einer Episode leicht zerschlagen konnte, aber sie war nach dem Fenstervorfall mit einer Versilberung versehen worden. Allein der Geruch davon machte ihn schwindelig und bereitete ihm Kopfschmerzen. Die Tür öffnete sich nun komplett und Licht strömte wie Wasser in den Raum, weshalb er blinzelte. Als die Hausmutter den Raum betrat, trat er automatisch einen Schritt zurück. 

Sie war eine vogelähnliche, spitze Frau, mit einer langen, dünnen Nase und dunklen Augen. Sie betrachtete ihn vorsichtig. «Brauchst du diesmal einen Verband?» Er zeigte ihr seine Wunden; sie bluteten nicht mehr. Er hatte bemerkt, dass die Wunden, die er sich zugefügt hatte, schneller heilten als alle anderen Schnitte und Schrammen, obwohl sie relativ tief waren. Er brauchte nicht einmal mehr genäht zu werden. Die Narben verblassten jedoch nie und hinterließen silberne Schrägstriche am ganzen Körper. Die Hausmutter kniete vor ihm nieder, betupfte ihn mit Antiseptikum und wickelte ihn in juckende Mullverband. Daraufhin reichte sie ihm seine Kleidung und er zog sich schnell vor ihr an. 

«Du hast Besuch. » sagte sie endlich, als er sein T-Shirt über den Kopf zog. Es war grau, wie ihre ganze Kleidung. 

«Wer?» fragte er und schaute ihr in die Augen, weil er wusste, dass es ihr nicht gefiel.

«Ein Lehrer. Er ist hier, um mit dir über die Schule zu sprechen. » 

«Ich will nicht. » antwortete er. Er hasste die Schule. » Sag ihm, er soll verschwinden. »

Die Hausmutter griff an sein Ohr. Remus hatte dies erwartet und zuckte dabei nicht.

«Weniger von diesen Unverschämtheiten. », rief sie. » Du tust, was man dir sagt, oder ich lasse dich für den Rest des Tages hier drin. Jetzt komm schon. » Sie packte seine Arme und zog ihn nach vorne.

Er wurde missmutig, dachte daran, sie abzuwehren, aber es war sinnlos. Sie könnte ihn wieder einsperren und er war neugierig auf den Fremden. Besonders, als der Duft der Magie stärker wurde, als sie den schattigen Korridor hinunterliefen. 

Der Mann, der auf sie wartete, war ziemlich groß und trug den seltsamsten Anzug, den Remus je gesehen hat. Er war aus tiefbraunem Samt mit aufwendigen Goldstickereien an den Ärmelbündchen und am Revers; seine Krawatte war mitternachtsblau. Er muss sehr alt gewesen sein – sein Haar war weiß wie Schnee und er hatte einen unglaublichen langen Bart, der bis zum Nabel reichte. So seltsam er aussah, Remus fühlte sich nicht eingeschüchtert, wie er es bei den meisten Erwachsenen war. Der Mann hatte freundliche Augen und lächelte Remus über eine Halbmondbrille an, als sie sich näherten. Er streckte eine Hand aus, «Mr. Lupin», sagte der alte Mann warmherzig, «Freut mich, Sie kennenzulernen. »

Remus starrte, begeistert. Noch nie hatte ihn jemand so respektvoll angesprochen. Es war ihm fast peinlich. Er schüttelte dem Mann die Hand und spürte dabei eine elektrische Verbrennung, wie Batteriesäure. «Hi. » antwortete er und starrte.

«Ich bin Professor Dumbledore. Ich frage mich, ob Sie mit mir über das Gelände gehen würden. Es ist so ein schöner Tag draußen. » Remus warf einen Blick auf die Hausmutter, die nickte. Das allein war es wert, mit einem seltsam gekleideten Fremden über die Schule sprechen zu müssen – sie ließ ihn bei Vollmond nie raus, auch nicht unter Aufsicht. 

Sie gingen noch ein paar Gänge hinunter, nur die beiden. Remus war sich sicher, dass er Dumbledore noch nie im St. Edmund’s gesehen hatte, aber er schien sich zurecht zu finden. Als sie endlich draußen waren, atmete Remus tief ein, die warme Sommersonne überspülte ihn. Die «Anlagen», wie Dumbledore sie genannt hatte, waren nicht umfangreich. Dazu gehörte ein gelbes Rasenstück, auf dem die Jungs Fußball spielten und eine kleine Terrasse mit Unkraut, welches durch die Risse im Pflaster wuchs.

Der alte Mann fragte: «Wie geht es Ihnen, Mr. Lupin?». Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. Er fühlte sich genauso, wie er es danach immer tat. Wund und unruhig. Dumbledore schnappte ihn nicht wegen Frechheit an, sondern lächelte ihn nur an, während sie langsam um den Zaun gingen.  
«Was wollen Sie?» fragte Remus schließlich und kickte dabei einen Stein aus dem Weg. 

«Ich vermute, Sie haben bereits eine Ahnung», erwiderte Dumbledore. Er griff in seine Tasche und zog eine braune Papiertüte heraus. Remus konnte Sherbet-Zitrone riechen, und Dumbledore bot ihm eine Süßigkeit an. Er nahm das Bonbon und lutschte. «Sie sind magisch. » sagte er ganz deutlich. «Wie mein Vater. »

«Erinnern Sie sich an Ihren Vater, Remus?» Er zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. Es erinnerte sich nur kaum an ihn. Alles, an was er sich je erinnern konnte, war die Gestalt eines hohen, dünnen Mannes, der einen langen Umhang trug und sich weinend über ihn beugte. Er nahm an, das sei die Nacht gewesen, in der er gebissen wurde. Daran erinnerte er sich, gut genug. 

«Er war magisch. » sagte Remus. » Er konnte Dinge geschehen lassen. Mama war normal. »

Dumbledore lächelte ihn freundlich an. «Ist es das, was deine Hausmutter dir gesagt hat?» 

«Einige davon. Einiges davon wusste ich. Er ist sowieso tot, hat sich selbst getötet. » 

Dumbledore sah dadurch leicht verblüfft aus, was Remus gefiel. Es war ein Punkt des Stolzes, eine tragische Vorgeschichte zu haben. Er dachte nicht oft an seinen Vater, außer daran, ob er sich umgebracht hätte, wenn Remus nicht gebissen worden wäre. 

Er machte weiter. «Mum ist aber nicht tot; sie wollte mich nur nicht. Also bin ich hier. » Er hat sich umgesehen. Dumbledore hatte aufgehört zu laufen. Sie waren jetzt am äußersten Ende des Geländes, am hohen hinteren Zaun. Da war ein loses Brett, von dem niemand wusste. Remus konnte durchschlüpfen, wenn er wollte, und auf die Hauptstraße in die Stadt gelangen. Er ging nie wirklich mit einem Ziel irgendwo hin; er irrte nur herum und wartete darauf, dass die Polizei ihn abholt und zurückbringt. Es war besser, als nichts zu tun.

«Gefällt es dir hier?» fragte Dumbledore.  
Remus schniefte: «Verdammt nochmal, nein. » Er beobachtete Dumbledore von der Seite, aber er bekam keine Probleme, weil er flucht. «Nein, das habe ich nicht gedacht. » bemerkte der alte Mann. «Ich habe gehört, du bist ein Unruhestifter, ist das richtig?» 

«Nicht schlimmer als die anderen hier. » sagte Remus. » Wir sind gestörte Jungs». » 

Dumbledore streichelte seinen Bart, als hätte Remus etwas von äußerster Bedeutung gesagt. «Ja, ich verstehe. » 

«Haben Sie noch eine Süßigkeit?» fragte Remus erwartungsvoll die Hand ausstreckend. Dumbledore gab ihm die ganze Tüte und er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Der alte Narr war leicht herumzukriegen. Dieses Mal kaute er die Pastillen. Er spürte, wie es zwischen seinen Zähnen knirscht, und Brausepulver wie ein Feuerwerk auf seiner Zunge explodiert.

«Ich leite eine Schule, weißt du. Die gleiche Schule, auf der dein Vater war. » Dies erstaunte Remus. Er schluckte die Süßigkeiten herunter und kratzte sich am Kopf. Dumbledore fuhr fort: «Es ist eine ganz besondere Art von Schule. Für Zauberer wie mich. Und wie dich. Möchtest du Zaubern lernen, Remus?»

Remus schüttelte inbrünstig den Kopf. «Ich bin zu dumm. » Er sagte fest: «Ich komme da nicht rein. »

«Ich bin sicher, das ist überhaupt nicht wahr. » «Frag sie», drehte Remus den Kopf zurück zu dem hohen grauen Gebäude, wo die Haumutter lauerte. « Ich kann kaum lesen. Ich bin dumm. » 

Dumbledore schaute ihn sehr lange an. «Sie hatten keinen leichten Start ins Leben, Mr. Lupin, und das tut mir leid. Ich kannte deinen Vater – nur ein wenig – und ich bin sicher, er hätte es nicht gewollt. . . sowieso. Ich bin hier, um Ihnen etwas anderes anzubieten. Ein Platz unter deiner Art. Vielleicht sogar eine Möglichkeit, all diese Wut, die du hast, zu kanalisieren. »

Remus starrte ihn an. Welchen Unterschied machte es, ob er in dem einen oder anderen Heim war? Die Hausmutter gab ihm nie Süßigkeiten und es roch nicht nach Magie. Die Kinder von Dumbledore’s Schule konnten nicht schlimmer sein als die Jungs von St. Edmund, und wenn sie es waren, dann konnte er sich wenigstens im Kampf behaupten. Aber. . . Es gab immer ein «aber. » 

«Was ist mit meinen Episoden?» fragte er mit verschränkten Armen. » Ich bin gefährlich, wissen Sie. » 

«Ja, Remus, ich weiß», erwiderte Dumbledore traurig. Er legte eine Hand auf Remus' Schulter, ganz sanft. » Wir werden sehen, was wir uns einfallen lassen können. Überlassen Sie es mir. »

Remus schüttelte ihn ab und kaute an einem weiteren Bonbon. Sie gingen schweigend zurück zum Gebäude, beide waren überzeugt, dass sie sich nun verstanden hatten.


	2. Erstes Jahr: Der Hogwars Express

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus trifft im Hogwarts Express auf Lily und Snape und später James, Peter und Sirius.

Remus rieb sich wieder die Kopfhaut, dann die Nase, die immer weiterlief. Es hatte ihn seit dem Abendessen am Vorabend gestört, als ein anderer Junge ihn geschlagen hatte. Um fair zu sein, Remus hatte ihn zuerst getreten. Aber der Junge – Malcolm White – war vierzehn und doppelt so groß wie der elfjährige Remus. Malcolm hatte einen Witz darüber gemacht, dass Remus auf eine Sonderschule für zurückgebliebene Kinder ging, und er musste sich rächen. Er hatte nun ein blaues Auge, was er bereute. Jeder an der neuen Schule würde denken, er sei ein Rowdy. Aber dann dachte er selbst, er wäre ein Rowdy.

Die Hausmutter schlug ihm die Hand vom Kopf weg und er schaute sie mürrisch an. Sie standen in der riesigen Tickethalle in King’s Cross und starrten auf zwei Bahnsteignummern. Da war Nummer neun, dann Nummer zehn. Die Hausmutter schaute noch einmal auf den Brief in ihrer Hand.

«Um Himmels willen. » murmelte sie.

«Wir müssen in die Absperrungen laufen. » Remus sagte: «Ich habe es dir gesagt. »

Die Hausmutter erwiderte «Sei nicht albern. Ich laufe gegen gar nichts. »

«Dann gehe ich. Lass mich hier. »

Remus hatte Dumbledore nur zur Hälfte geglaubt, als er erklärte, wie man zu Gleis 9 3/4 gelangt. Aber dann kamen Pakete für ihn an, von Eulen geliefert, mit seltsamen Büchern und seltsamen Kleidern und allerlei Merkwürdigkeiten wie Federkiele und Pergament. Dumbledore war im letzten Monat unfehlbar großzügig gewesen. Er hatte Remus eine Liste von Dingen gegeben, die er für seine neue Schule benötigte, und versprach, ihm so viel wie möglich von den Gebrauchtwaren in Hogwarts zu schicken. Nun war Remus bereit, fast alles zu glauben, was der alte Mann sagte.

Er hatte noch nie zuvor so viele Besitztümer besessen und war eigentlich froh, dass die Hausmutter alles in ihrem Büro verschlossen hatte, damit es nicht von den anderen Jungs geklaut wurde. Nun war alles in einen zerschlagenen alten Wohltätigkeitskoffer gestopft worden, den er auf eine ganz besondere Weise festhalten musste, damit er nicht zerfiel.

«Ich lasse dich nirgendwo zurück, Lupin. Warte nur dort, während ich einen Wachmann finde. » Die Haumutter schob sich in Richtung der Kassenschalter, ihr großer Hintern wackelte, als sie ging. Remus blickte verstohlen umher und leckte sich dann die Lippen. Es könnte seine einzige Chance sein.

Er rannte so schnell er konnte auf die Barriere zu und drückte die Augen fest zusammen, als er sich den Metalldrehkreuzen näherte. Aber er hat nichts getroffen. Die Atmosphäre änderte sich; er öffnete die Augen und fand sich auf einer völlig anderen Plattform wieder, umgeben von Menschen. Nicht Menschen. Zauberer.

Der Zug selbst war riesig, wunderschön und altmodisch. Der Hogwarts Express. Er packte seinen Koffer mit beiden Händen und biss sich auf die Lippe. Es gab viele andere Kinder in seinem Alter und älter, aber sie waren alle bei ihren Familien, einige von ihnen weinten, als sie von beschützenden Müttern umarmt und geküsst wurden. Er fühlte sich sehr klein und sehr einsam und dachte, es sei das Beste, sich zu beeilen und in den Zug zu steigen.

Drinnen konnte er das Gepäckfach nicht erreichen, um seine Sachen zu verstauen, so wählte er einen leeren Wagen und setzte den Koffer auf den Sitz neben sich. Er beobachtete die Menschen auf der Plattform durch das Fenster und drückte seine Stirn gegen das kalte Glas. Er fragte sich, ob sie alle auch aus Zaubererfamilien stammten. Er fragte sich, ob einer von ihnen Episoden hatte wie er. Er glaubt nicht daran – keine von ihnen schien Narben zu haben. Viele von ihnen trugen normale Kleidung, wie er (wenn auch mit weniger Löchern und Flecken), aber einige trugen lange dunkle Roben und hohe Spitzhüte. Viele der anderen Kinder hatten Eulen oder Katzen, die in Körben getragen wurden. Er sah sogar ein Mädchen mit einer kleinen Eidechse auf ihrer Schulter.

Remus wurde noch nervöser, als er erkannte, dass trotz allem was Dumbledore ihm erzählt hatte von wegen er wäre unter seiner eigenen Art, er in Hogwarts genauso fehl am Platze sein würde, wie er überall sonst war.

In diesem Moment merkte er, dass ihn jemand vom Bahnsteig aus anstarrte. Es war ein anderer Junge in seinem Alter. Er war groß und schlank, aber nicht so dünn wie Remus. Er hatte dunkles Haar, viel länger als jeder andere Junge, den er je gesehen hatte, und es schmiegte sich anmutig über seine Schultern. Er hatte schöne hohe Wangenknochen, einen vollen Mund und erstaunlich blaue Augen. Als der andere Junge Remus Starren bemerkte, hob er eine perfekte Augenbraue mit einer Geste, die deutlich sagte: «Und was schaust _du_ so?»

Remus steckte seine Zunge unter die Unterlippe, so dass sein Kinn wölbte und ein hässliches Gesicht zog. Der andere Junge grinste leicht, dann riss er zwei Fingern hoch, sodass sie auf ihn zeigten. Remus hat fast gelacht.

«Sirius, was glaubst du, was du da _tust_? Komm sofort her. » Eine ziemlich streng aussehende Hexe mit den gleichen eckigen Augenbrauen wie der Junge trat ins Blickfeld und zog ihren Sohn vom Fenster weg. Der Junge verdrehte die Augen, aber gehorchte, und sie verschwanden weiter oben auf der Plattform.  
Remus lehnte sich auf den zerrissenen Ledersitz zurück und seufzte. Er hatte Hunger, er hoffte, die Reise wäre nicht zu lang. Die Hausmutter hatte ihm zwei Käse- und Gurken-Sandwiches und einen Apfel eingepackt, aber er hatte keine Lust darauf.

Nach ein paar Minuten brach die Tür zu seinem Abteil auf und ein Mädchen kam herein. Sie ignorierte Remus, flog zum Fenster, drückte ihre Hände gegen die Scheibe und winkte verzweifelt ihrer Familie zu, die auf dem Bahnsteig stand. Sie war klein und blass, mit leuchtend roten Haaren, die in einem engen Zopf zusammengebunden waren. Ihr Gesicht war vom Weinen fleckig. Sie winkte weiter, als der Zug wegfuhr, und ihre Eltern winkte zurück und bliesen ihr Luftküsse zu. Ein sauergesichtes Mädchen stand neben ihnen mit verschränkten Armen.

Als der Zug den Bahnhof komplett verlassen hatte, setzte sich das rothaarige Mädchen seufzend gegenüber Remus hin. Sie schaute ihn mit riesigen grünen Augen an, die vor Tränen glitzern.

«Es ist so schrecklich, sich zu verabschieden, nicht wahr?» Sie hatte einen hohen, mittelständischen Akzent.  
«Äh, ja, vermut‘ ich mal. » Remus nickte, selbstbewusst. Er mochte keine Mädchen. St. Eddy’s war nur für Jungs, und der einzige Kontakt, den er mit Frauen hatte, war die Hausmutter und die Schulkrankenschwester – beide waren fiese alte Schlampen.

Das Mädchen schaute ihn neugierig an. «Kommst du auch aus einer Muggelfamilie? Ich heiße Lily. »

«Remus», antwortete er unbeholfen, «mein Vater war ein Zauberer, aber ich kannte ihn nicht. . . nun, ich wuchs mit Muggeln auf. »

«Ich konnte es kaum glauben, als ich meinen Brief bekam», lächelte sie warm und aufmunterte, «aber ich kann es kaum erwarten zu sehen, wie es so ist, oder?»  
Remus wusste nicht, wie er ihr antworten sollte – aber dann musste er dies doch nicht. Die Tür ging wieder auf und ein Junge steckte seinen Kopf ins Abteil. Er hatte langes schwarzes Haar, wie der Junge, dem Remus die Grimassen gezogen hatte, aber es war glatt. Er hatte eine lange Nase und ein tiefes Stirnrunzeln.

«Da bist du ja, Lily, ich habe dich ewig gesucht. » sagte der Junge und gab Remus einen gemeinen Blick, was Remus allerdings gewöhnt war.

«Sev!» Lily sprang von ihrem Sitz auf und umarmte den anderen Jungen: «Ich bin so froh, dich zu sehen!»

Er klopfte ihr schüchtern auf die Schulter, seine Wangen wurden leicht rosa.

«Komm und setz in mein Abteil, da ist genug Platz. »

«Oh». . . Lily schaute zurück, «Kann Remus mitkommen? Er ist ganz allein. »

«Ich bin mir nicht sicher» erwiderte der andere Junge, Sev. Dabei schaute er sich Remus von oben bis unten hin an und schien ihn Stück für Stück auseinander zu nehmen. Der rüpelhafte Haarschnitt, die ausgefransten Jeans, das abgenutzte T-Shirt, der Gebrauchtkoffer. «Da ist vielleicht nicht _so_ viel Platz. »

Remus rutschte tiefer in seinen Sitz und stütze seine Füße auf der gegenüberliegenden Bank. «Dann verpiss dich. Ich will nicht zu deinem blöden Abteil gehen. » Er schaute absichtlich aus dem Fenster.

Lily und der andere Junge gingen. Remus ließ seine Füße auf den Boden fallen. Er seufzte. Es war laut, vor seinem kleinen Abteil. Er hörte Schreie und Lachen, Eulen brüllten und ein paar jüngere Schüler weinten. Wieder einmal fand er sich von allen anderen weggesperrt. Er begann sich zu fragen, ob das nur sein Los im Leben war. Wenn er in Hogwarts wäre, zwingen sie ihn vielleicht, auch ganz allein in einer Zelle zu schlafen.

Plötzlich ein Klopfen an der Tür – ein kurzer, fröhlicher Ton – und sie öffnete sich wieder. Remus sank noch tiefer auf seinen Sitz, als ein freundlicher Junge mit einem Durcheinander von dunklen Haare und einer großen runden Brille grinsend hereinkam.

«Hiya», er reichte Remus die Hand, «Erstes Jahr? Ich auch, ich bin James. » Er nickte zu einem kleinen Jungen zurück, der ihm gefolgt war. " Das ist Peter. » Remus schüttelte James die Hand. Es fühlte sich einfach und bequem an. Zum ersten Mal begann sich die enge Spirale in seinem Magen zu entspannen.

«Remus. »

«Können wir hier sitzen? Überall sonst ist es voll und Peter wird Zugkrank. »

Peter murmelte: «Werd ich nicht. »; nahm einen Platz gegenüber Remus und sah ihn vorsichtig an. Er sah ein bisschen grün aus. Er rieb sich die Hände auf dem Schoss und starrte auf den Boden.

«Weißt du, in welches Haus du kommen wirst?» fragte James Remus direkt. Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste nichts von Häusern. War das der Ort, wo sie schlafen würden?» Was haben deine Eltern gemacht?» James bestand darauf. » Sind sie nach Hogwarts gegangen?» Remus nickte, langsam, «Mein Vater war in Hogwarts. Aber ich weiß nicht in welchem Haus. Meine Mutter nicht. Sie war – ein Muggel. »

«Du bist ein Halbblut?» Remus zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.

«Halt die Klappe, Pettigrew», züchtete James den Jungen neben ihm, «als ob es überhaupt wichtig wäre. »

Remus wollte gerade fragen, was ein Halbblut sei, als die Tür wieder aufging. Es war der gutaussehende Junge, der auf dem Revier auf ihn geschworen hatte. Und er schaute ihn heimlich an.

«Keiner von euch ist mit mir verwandt, oder?» fragte dieser schleppend. Er hatte den gleichen hohen Akzent der Oberschicht, den Peter und James hatten. Remus mochte sie alle auf einmal nicht mehr, wissend, dass sie ihn für gewöhnlich halten würden – und ein Halbblut, was auch immer das war.

«Ich glaube nicht. » antwortete James grinsend: «James Potter. » Er streckte wieder die Hand aus. Der andere Junge schüttelte sie leicht, «Oh gut, ein Potter. Dad hat mir gesagt, ich soll nicht mit dir reden. » Er setzte sich neben Remus und grinste: «Sirius Black. »


	3. Erstes Jahr: Die Zuordnungszeremonie

Remus war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er träumte. Oder dass er beim Überqueren dieses schrecklichen Sees ertrank und sein Gehirn ihn vor dem Tod Dinge sehen ließ, die es nicht gab. Er stand in einem riesigen steinernen Saal, so groß wie eine Kathedrale. Er war voller Schüler, gekleidet in identischen, schwarzen Roben – abgesehen ihrer Krawatten – und mit Kerzen beleuchtet. Nicht irgendwelche Kerzen – diese Kerzen schwebten. Er könnte damit leben; es könnte ein ausgeklügelter Trick mit dem Licht gewesen sein, vielleicht hatte es mit Drähten zu tun. Aber als er hinaufsah, schrie er fast auf. Da war keine Decke – nur der weite Nachthimmel hing über ihnen, mit grauen Wolken und funkelnden Sternen.

Niemand sonst schien daran interessiert, außer das rothaarige Mädchen – Lily – und ein paar andere Kinder, von denen Remus vermutete, dass sie auch Muggeleltern hatten. Remus trug nun seine Uniform und fühlte sich ein wenig besser, genauso gekleidet zu sein wie jeder andere. All die anderen Schüler saßen an langen Banketttischen unter ihren Hausbannern. James hatte aufgeregt im Zug die Unterschiede zwischen den einzelnen Häusern erklärt, zum Leidwesen von Sirius und Peter, die beide davon überzeugt waren, im falschen Haus zu landen. Remus wusste nicht, ob er nervös sein sollte oder nicht. Er konnte nicht verstehen, wie viel es ihm ausmachen sollte; er würde wahrscheinlich ohnehin nach seiner ersten Stunde rausgeschmissen werden. Je mehr Zeit Remus mit Zauberern verbrachte, desto mehr war er davon überzeugt, dass er keiner sein konnte.

Professor McGonagall, eine dünne, streng aussehende Hexe, die alle Erstklässler in die Halle geführt hatte, stand nun neben einem Stuhl und hielt einen schäbigen, alten Hut. Das war der Test, von dem James ihnen erzählt hatte. Sie mussten den Hut aufsetzen und dann würden sie irgendwie in die einzelnen Häuser aufgeteilt werden. Remus schaute hinauf zu jedem der Banner. Er wusste schon, dass er nicht in Ravenclaw landen würde; nicht, wenn er dafür schlau sein musste. Er dachte nicht viel über das Haus mit dem Dachs nach – sie waren nicht wirklich spannende Tiere, vor allem verglichen mit Schlangen. Er mochte außerdem die Farbe Grün, wenn er sich eine Krawatte aussuchen müsste. Andererseits, James und Peter waren beide so begeistert von Gryffindor, und weil sie die einzigen Leute waren, die bis jetzt nett zu ihm waren, würde es ihm nichts ausmachen, mit ihnen zu gehen.

Ein Junge namens Simon Arnold war der Erste, der aufgerufen wurde. Der Hut wurde auf seinen Kopf gesetzt. Er bedeckte die Hälfte seines Gesichtes. Remus wunderte sich, ob er so schlimm roch, wie er aussah. Die Hausmutter war immer wahnsinnig über Kopfläuse und er hoffte, keines der Kinder vor ihm hatte sie. Simon wurde sofort nach Hufflepuff, das Dachshaus, sortiert und bekam tosenden Applaus.

Sirius Black war der Erste aus ihrer Gruppe, der drankam und er sah übel und gespannt aus, als er sich dem Stuhl näherte. Es gab ein bisschen Pfeifen vom Slytherintisch – ein paar der älteren Schüler riefen ihm zu. Zwei junge Frauen mit Unmengen schwarzen Locken und denselben hohen Wangenknochen und vollen Lippen sahen Sirius an, der nun zitternd auf dem Stuhl saß. Die Halle war ruhig für ein paar Momente, als der Hut auf Blacks Kopf ruhte. Dann rief der Hut:

„Gryffindor!“

Dieses Mal gab es einige schweigende Momente, bevor das Klatschen begann. McGonagall nahm sanft den Hut von Sirius‘ Kopf und schenkte ihm ein kleines, seltenes Lächeln. Er sah komplett entsetzt aus und warf einen verzweifelten Blick auf den Slytherintisch, an dem die zwei Mädchen nun mit zusammengekniffenen Augen zischten. Er stand auf und schlenderte langsam zu den Gryffindors, wo er als erster neuer Schüler unter den roten und goldenen Fahnen Platz nahm.

Die Zuordnung ging weiter. Lily wurde auch nach Gryffindor geschickt und saß grinsend neben einem sehr miserabel aussehenden Sirius. Als er endlich dran war, hatte Remus noch immer nicht begriffen, worum es bei diesem Theater ging. Er mochte es nicht besonders, dass ihn alle anstarrten, als er nach vorne ging, aber er tat sein Bestes es zu ignorieren. Er hätte seine Hände normalerweise in die Jeanstaschen geschoben und seinen Rücken gekrümmt, aber in dieser seltsamen Unform hätte das nicht dieselbe Wirkung.

Er saß auf dem Stuhl und McGonagall sah auf ihn hinab. Sie erinnerte ihn ein wenig an die Hausmutter und Ekel stieg in seinen Hals auf. Sie senkte den Hut über seine Augen. Alles wurde dunkel. Er roch überhaupt nicht, und der Frieden und die Ruhe waren eigentlich eine kleine Erleichterung.

„Hmmm.“ Eine sanfte Stimme sprach in sein Ohr. Es war der Hut. Remus versuchte nicht zu erschaudern, als er leise säuselte: „Du bist ein wenig ungewöhnlich, oder? Was sollen wir mit dir tun… vielleicht Ravenclaw? Da ist ein gutes Gehirn drin.“

Remus schreckte zurück und fühlte sich, als würde ihm jemand einen Streich spielen. Nicht verdammt wahrscheinlich.

„Aber dann“, bedachte der Hut. „Du würdest vielleicht weiter kommen… viel weiter, wenn wir dich hierhin stecken, nach… GRYFFINDOR!“

Remus riss sich den Hut vom Kopf, sobald er ihm seinem Haus zugeordnet hatte und wartete nicht, bis McGonagall ihn abnahm. Er eilte zum Gryffindortisch und konnte kaum das Jubeln und Klatschen im Vorbeigehen registrieren. Er setzte sich gegenüber von Lily und Sirius. Lily lächelte ihm zufrieden zu, aber er sah nur auf seinen leeren Teller.

Als die "P‘s" an der Reihe waren, hatte sich Remus ansatzweise erholt und war fähig mit einigem Interesse zuzusehen, wie Peter, ein kleiner, pummeliger Junge, zum Sprechenden Hut hastete. Peter war die Sorte von Junge, die es keine fünf Minuten in St. Eddy's aushalten würde. Er hatte eine nervöse, unruhige Ausstrahlung, wegen der die anderen Jungs ihn immer aussondern würden. Remus war überrascht, dass James – der das komplette Gegenteil von Peter war; gelassen und selbstsicher, sprühend vor Selbstbewusstsein – so nett zu jemand so eindeutig Unterlegenen war.

Der Hut nahm sich viel Zeit mit Peter. Sogar die Lehrer schienen nervös zu werden, als die Minuten vergingen. Endlich wurde er Gryffindor zugeordnet, genauso wie James, bei dem es deutlich schneller ging und der nun mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht zum Tisch schritt.

„Wie großartig ist das denn!“, sprach er die anderen drei Jungs an. „Wir haben es alle geschafft!“

Sirius stöhnte, sein Kopf in seinen Armen auf dem Tisch versenkt.

„Sprich für dich selbst“, antwortete er leicht gedämpft. „Mein Vater wird mich umbringen.“

„Ich kann es nicht glauben“, sagte Peter mit großen Augen. Obwohl er eindeutig bekommen hatte, was er wollte, rang er ständig seine Hände und sah über seine Schulter, als ob jeden Moment jemand kommen und fragen würde, ob er es nicht noch einmal versuchen sollte.

McGonagall kam wirklich hinüber, aber sie legte eine knochige Hand auf Remus‘ Schulter.

„Mr. Lupin“, sagte sie leise, aber nicht so leise, dass die anderen Jungs sie nicht hören konnten. „Wenn du bitte nach dem Abendessen zu meinem Büro kommen könntest? Es ist direkt neben den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum, einer der Vertrauensschüler kann es dir zeigen.“

Remus nickte schweigend und sie verschwand.

„Was sollte das denn?“, fragte James. „McGonagall will dich jetzt schon sehen?“

Sogar Sirius blickte neugierig auf. Remus zuckte mit den Schultern, als würde es ihn nicht kümmern. Er wusste, was sie dachten – das schwierige Kind hatte bereits Schwierigkeiten. Sirius sah sein blaues Auge wieder an. Glücklicherweise erschien das Essen, was alle ablenkte. Und es "erschien" wortwörtlich– die vorher leeren Teller waren nun beladen mit einem tatsächlichen Festmahl. Gold gebratene Hühnchen, Haufen von knusprigen Röstkartoffeln, Teller mit dampfenden Karotten, Erbsen in Butter schwimmend und eine riesige Kanne mit köstlicher, dunkler Bratensoße. Wenn das Essen immer so war, fragte sich Remus, ob er sprechende Hüte und versnobte Hausgenossen vielleicht sogar ignorieren konnte.

Er passte gut auf, als einer der Vertrauensschüler von Gryffindor, der sich als Frank Longbottom vorstellte, die Erstklässler in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum in einem der Türme führte. Remus hasste es, sich zu verirren und versuchte angestrengt, sich den Weg ins Gedächtnis einzubrennen, während sie gingen. Er machte sich eine mentale Notiz über die Größe und Form jeder Tür, durch die sie gingen, jedes Portraits, das sie passierten und welche Treppen sich bewegten. Er war so müde und voll von dem guten Essen, dass die sich bewegenden Portraits und Treppen für ihn nicht mehr seltsam erschienen.

Als sie den richtigen Gang erreichten, sah Remus McGonagalls Büro, das mit einer schönen Messingplakette versehen war und entschied das Treffen hinter sich zu bringen. Er blieb vor der Tür stehen und war gerade kurz davor zu klopfen, als James auftauchte.

„Willst du, dass wir auf dich warten, Kumpel?“

„Warum?“, fragte Remus und musterte den dunkelhaarigen Jungen argwöhnisch. James zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Damit du nicht alleine irgendwo landest.“

Remus starrte ihn für einen kurzen Moment an, bevor er langsam den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein, ich komm schon klar.“

Als er angeklopft hatte, kam eine Stimme aus dem Büro: "Herein". Remus stieß die Tür auf. Das Büro war klein mit einem schmucken, zierlichen Kamin und einer Reihe von Büchern an einer Wand. McGonagall saß hinter einem tadellos aufgeräumten Schreibtisch. Sie lächelte leicht und bot Remus an, in dem gegenüberliegenden Sessel Platz zu nehmen. Er tat es, schniefte und rieb seine Nase.

„Es ist mir eine Freude, dich kennenzulernen, Mr. Lupin“, sagte die Lehrerin mit einem durchdringenden, schottischen Akzent. Ihre Haare waren grau und in einem strengen Dutt zusammengebunden. Sie trug eine tiefgrüne Robe, die mit einer goldenen Spange in Löwenform an ihrem Platz gehalten wurde. „Es ist mir sogar eine noch größere Freude, dich in Gryffindor zu haben – von dem ich das Oberhaupt bin.“

Remus sagte nichts.

„Dein Vater war in Ravenclaw, weißt du.“

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. McGonagall schürzte ihre Lippen.

„Ich dachte, es wäre das Beste so schnell wie möglich über deinen… Zustand zu reden“, sagte sie leise. „Dumbledore hat erklärt, dass du bis jetzt minimalen Kontakt mit der Zauberwelt hattest und ich denke, es ist meine Pflicht, dich wissen zu lassen, dass Leute mit deinem bestimmten Problem mit einem großen Stigma behaftet sind. Weißt du, was ‚Stigma‘ bedeutet?“

Remus nickte. Er konnte es nicht schreiben, aber kannte das Wort gut genug.

„Ich will, dass du weißt, solange du in meinem Haus bist, werde ich es nicht tolerieren, dass dich jemand anders oder unfreundlich behandelt. Das gilt für alle Schüler unter meiner Aufsicht. Allerdings,“, sie räusperte sich, „wäre es vernünftig von dir, Vorsicht zu bewahren.“

„Ich hatte nicht vor es jemanden zu sagen“, erwiderte Remus. „Als ob ich wollen würde, dass es jemand weiß.“

„Gut.“ McGonagall nickte und sah ihn neugierig an. „Das bringt mich zum nächsten Punkt. Es wurden Vorbereitungen für den Vollmond getroffen – der nächste findet, glaube ich, diesen Sonntag statt. Wenn du nach dem Abendessen zu mir kommen könntest, werde ich dir zeigen, wo du hingehen solltest. Vielleicht könntest du deinen Freunden erzählen, dass du jemanden daheim besuchst?“

Remus schnaubte. Er rieb sich seinen Hinterkopf.

„Kann ich jetzt gehen?“

Die Professorin nickte mit leicht missbilligenden Gesichtsausdruck.

Draußen fand Remus James noch immer vor der Tür stehen, allein, auf ihn wartend.

„Ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich klarkomme“, sagte Remus genervt. James lächelte nur.

„Ja, aber du hast verpasst wie Longbottom uns das Passwort gegeben hat. Ich wollte nicht, dass du die ganze Nacht draußen bleiben musst. Komm.“

James führte ihn zum Ende des Ganges, wo das Gemälde einer üppigen Dame in Pink gekleidet hing.

„Widdershins“, sagte James und das Portrait bewegte sich, schwang auf wie eine Tür. Sie betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Es gab einen Freizeitraumraum in der St. Edmund's Erziehungsanstalt für Jungen, aber er war überhaupt nicht wie hier. Der Raum dort war spärlich eingerichtet, mit einem zu kleinen Schwarz-Weiß-Fernseher und ein paar Brettspielen. Die Kartenspiele waren nie komplett und die meisten Stühle waren kaputt oder beschädigt.

Der Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum war warm, gemütlich und bequem. Es gab riesige, weich aussehende Sofas und Polstersessel, einen dicken, braunen Teppich vor einem lodernden Feuer und noch mehr Bilder an der Wand.

„Wir sind hier oben“, sagte James und führte Remus zu einer Wendeltreppe in einer Ecke. Oben war eine weitere Tür, die in ein Schlafzimmer führte. Auch dieses war weit entfernt von den Einrichtungen in St. Edmund. Es gab vier Betten, alle riesig mit dicken, roten Samtvorhängen mit goldenen Quasten. Es gab einen weiteren Kamin und jeder Junge hatte eine schwere Mahagonikiste und ein Regal bei ihren Betten. Remus sah seinen kleinen Koffer gegen eine der Kisten gelehnt. Er ging hinüber, in der Annahme, dass das sein Bett war.

Peter durchwühlte seine eigenen Sachen und zog Kleidung, Magazine und Bücher heraus. Er machte eine schreckliche Unordnung.

„Ich finde meinen Zauberstab nicht“, jammerte er. „Mum hat mir gesagt, ich soll ihn einpacken, damit ich ihn nicht im Zug verliere, aber er ist nicht hier.“

„Pete“, grinste James. „Deine Mutter hat mir gesagt, ich soll auf ihn aufpassen, erinnerst du dich?“

James und Peter, hatte Remus im Zug erfahren, wuchsen als Nachbarn auf und kannten einander ziemlich gut, obwohl die zwei Jungs kaum unterschiedlicher sein konnten. Remus verstand noch immer nicht, warum James Peter nicht zusammenschlagen wollte.

Sirius saß auf seinem Bett, sein Koffer war noch nicht ausgepackt.

„Kopf hoch, Kumpel“, sagte James und ging zu ihm, um sich neben ihm zu setzen. „Du wolltest sowieso nicht in Slytherin sein, oder?“

„Fünfhundert Jahre“, erwiderte Sirius starr. „Jeder Black in Hogwarts war in Slytherin seit fünfhundert Jahren.“

„Naja, dann ist es Zeit, dass jemand mal versucht anders zu sein, hm?“ James schlug ihm spielerisch auf den Rücken.

Remus öffnete seine Kiste. Darin war ein großer Zinnkessel – ein weiteres Ding, das Dumbledore second-hand aufgetrieben hatte. Da war außerdem eine lange, dünne Box am Boden der Kiste, mit einer Notiz darauf.

Er öffnete den gefalteten Zettel und starrte die kunstvoll geschwungene Schrift eine ganze Weile an und versuchte zu ergründen, was darauf stand. Er erkannte nur das Wort ‚Vater‘. Vermutlich kam sie von Dumbledore, hatte aber seinem Vater gehört. Eifrig öffnete er sie und fand darin einen langen, polierten Stock. Es war ein Zauberstab. Er hatte noch nicht über Zauberstäbe nachgedacht, aber er nahm ihn in die Hand und umgriff das Holz fest. Es war warm bei der Berührung, wie sein eigenes Fleisch und fühlte sich geschmeidig an, als er ihn in seiner Hand bewegte. Es fühlte sich gut an.

Sirius hatte endlich begonnen auszupacken und holte ein Buch nach dem anderem aus seinem Koffer. Die, die nicht in das Regal passten, stellte er unter sein Bett. James starrte vor sich hin. Er hatte gerade ein Poster neben sein Bett gehangen. Es zeigte viele kleine Leute auf Besen, die sich gegenseitig Bälle zuwarfen. Remus dachte, es sah nur ein klein wenig interessanter aus als Fußball, was er hasste.

„Weißt du,“, sagte James zu Sirius, der noch immer Bücher stapelte, „es gibt hier eine Bibliothek.“ Sirius schmunzelte.

„Ich weiß, aber das sind hauptsächlich Muggelbücher. Mein Onkel Alphard hat sie mir überlassen und Mutter würde sie alle in Brand stecken, wenn ich sie daheim gelassen hätte.“

Remus spitzte die Ohren bei der Aussage. Was war falsch mit Muggelbüchern? Nicht dass er welche dabei hatte. Er hasste Lesen mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Er dachte allerdings nicht lang darüber nach, weil Sirius nun einen echten Plattenspieler auspackte, gefolgt von einer Box mit brandneu aussehenden Platten in schimmernden Covers. Er ging hinüber, um sie sich anzusehen.

„Ist das ‚ _Abbey Road_ ‘?“, fragte er, als er in die Box voller Vinyl starrte.

„Jap“, grinste Sirius und gab sie ihm. Remus wischte seine Hände vorsichtig an seinen Roben ab, bevor er sie nahm.

„Du musst muggelstämmig sein“, sagte Sirius. „Ich habe noch nie einen Zauberer getroffen, der _Die Beatles_ kennt – außer meine Cousine, Andromeda. Sie hat sie für mich gekauft.“

Remus nickte und vergaß sich für einen Moment. „Ich liebe _Die Beatles_. Einer der Jungs in meinem Zimmer daheim hat mindestens zehn Singles, aber er lässt sie mich nie berühren.“

„Jungs daheim?“, Sirius hob eine Augenbraue. Remus dachte, er sah sehr erwachsen aus. „Du meinst deinen Bruder?“

„Nein.“ Remus schüttelte seinen Kopf, gab die Platte zurück und ging unauffällig ein Stück zurück. „Ich lebe in einem Kinderheim.“

„Wie ein Waisenhaus?“, fragte Peter mit geweiteten Augen. Remus fühlt Wut aufsteigen. Seine Ohren wurden rot. „Nein“, spuckte er aus. Er fühlte die Blicke der Jungs wieder über das blaue Auge schweifen und drehte sich um, um seine Dinge weiter in Ruhe auszupacken.

Irgendwann starteten Potter und Black eine Konversation über irgendetwas namens _Quidditch_ , woraus sehr schnell eine aufgeheizte Diskussion entstand. Remus kletterte auf sein Bett und schloss die Vorhänge, die Privatsphäre genießend. Es war dunkel, aber Remus war gewöhnt an die Dunkelheit.

„Man würde meinen, er würde sich ein wenig mehr bemühen, Freunde zu finden“, flüsterte Peter laut den anderen Jungs zu. „Vor allem, wenn er muggelstämmig ist.“

„Bist du dir sicher, dass _du_ nicht nach Slytherin gehörst?“, fragte Sirius gedehnt. Danach war Peter leise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Widdershins: hauptsächlich schottisch für „gegen den Uhrzeigersinn“


	4. Erstes Jahr: Vollmond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW (Content Warning) – homophobe Beleidigung gegen Ende des Kapitels

_Sonntag, 5. September 1971_

Remus verbrachte die restliche Woche damit, die anderen Jungs so gut wie möglich zu ignorieren. Das war eine Technik, die er sich in St. Edmund's angeeignet hatte – es war besser nicht bemerkt zu werden und am besten, wenn niemand etwas über dich wusste. (Er bekam trotzdem manchmal einen gelähmten Arm oder den Kopf ins Klo gesteckt, aber im Großen und Ganzen machte sich keiner die Mühe ihn zu stören). James, Sirius und Peter waren überhaupt nicht wie die Jungs in St. Eddy. Sie waren, was die Hausmutter als ‚wohlerzogen‘ bezeichnen würde.

Vor allem Sirius und James schienen in sehr wohlhabenden Familien aufgewachsen zu sein. Er konnte es daran erkennen, wie sie über ihr Zuhause sprachen, und auch wie sie sprachen – jeder Vokal und Konsonant klar ausgesprochen. Remus hörte sorgfältig zu und beschloss aufzuhören, die ‚H‘s zu verschlucken.

Es waren nicht nur ihre Akzente, sondern auch _was_ sie sagten. Remus war mit Erwachsenen aufgewachsen, die ihm ständig „Sei leise!“ gesagt hatten, und mit Jungs, die einen Streber nannten, wenn man mehr Wörter als nötig benutzte. James und Sirius sprachen wie Charaktere in einem Roman; ihre Sprache war voller beschreibender Metaphern und vernichtendem Sarkasmus. Ihre schnell-feuernde Scharfsinnigkeit war einschüchternder als ein Schlag ins Gesicht, dachte Remus – wenigstens war der schnell vorbei.

Bis jetzt war er den anderen Jungs durch Spaziergänge durch das Schloss ausgewichen. In St. Edmund's hatten sie sehr wenige persönliche Freiheiten gehabt und verbrachten die meiste Zeit eingesperrt in ihren Zimmern. In Hogwarts schien es, als gäbe es nirgends, wohin man nicht hingehen konnte und Remus war entschlossen, jeden Zentimeter dieser bizarren Umgebung zu erkunden.

Ihnen waren Karten bereitgestellt worden, um ihnen zu helfen die Klassenräume zu finden, aber Remus fand, dass seine äußerst mangelhalft und zu vereinfacht war. Sie beinhaltete beispielsweise nicht den Geheimgang, den er gefunden hatte, der von den Kerkern zu den Mädchentoiletten im ersten Stock führte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum zur Hölle irgendjemand zwischen den beiden Orten hin- und hergehen wollte. Als er ihn das erste Mal entlangging, wurde er von einem besonders lästigen Geist begleitet, der ihn mit Handseife abgespritzt hatte. Es wäre hilfreich gewesen, überlegte Remus, die Karte so zu animieren wie die Gemälde – dann konnte man wenigstens den Überblick über die lächerlichen, sich bewegenden Treppen behalten. Er war sich sicher, dass einer der Räume sich ebenfalls bewegte, denn er schien nie an derselben Stelle zu sein.

Als sich der Sonntagnachmittag näherte, graute Remus vor Montag, was nicht nur sein erster Tag nach dem Vollmond werden würde, sondern auch der erste Unterrichtstag. Nach dem Abendessen – das Remus allein zu sich genommen hatte, einige Plätze von Sirius, James und Peter entfernt – machte er sich schnell auf zu McGonagalls Büro. Sie wartete auf ihn, gemeinsam mit der Schulschwester, der er schon vorgestellt wurde. Sie war eine nette, angenehme Art von Frau, wenn auch ein wenig übereifrig.

„Guten Abend, Mr. Lupin“, lächelte McGonagall. „Danke für deine Pünktlichkeit. Komm mit.“

Zu Remus Überraschung führten ihn die beiden Frauen nicht in die Kerker, wie er vermutet hatte, sondern aus dem Schloss hinaus, auf einen großen, verdrehten Baum zu. Die Peitschende Weide war eine frische Ergänzung des Außengeländes – Dumbledore hatte in seiner Rede am Beginn des Jahres erklärt, dass sie von einem ehemaligen Schüler gespendet wurde. Remus dachte, dass wer auch immer sie gespendet hatte, die Schule gehasst haben musste, denn der Baum war nicht nur schrecklich anzusehen sondern auch gewalttätig.

Als sie sich näherten, machte McGonagall etwas so Unglaubliches, dass Remus fast vor Schock aufgeschrien hätte. Sie schien zu verschwinden – plötzlich schrumpfte sie, bis sie gar nicht mehr da war. An ihrer Stelle war eine geschmeidige, gelbäugige, getigerte Katze. Madam Pomfrey gab kein Anzeichen, überrascht zu sein, als die Katze zum Baum rannte, der seine Äste herumschleuderte wie ein Kind, das gerade einen Wutanfall hatte. Der Katze war es möglich, bis zum Stamm des Baumes zu laufen, ohne sich zu verletzen und sie presste eine Pfote gegen eines der Astlöcher in der Rinde. Der Baum blieb sofort still stehen. Remus und Madam Pomfrey gingen weiter in ein Hohlraum unter dem Baum, der Remus noch nie zuvor aufgefallen war. Drinnen wartete McGonagall auf sie, wieder als Hexe.

Der Durchgang war schwach mit Fackeln beleuchtet, die ein grünliches Glühen abgaben und am Ende war eine Tür. Sie öffnete sich zu einer kleinen Hütte, die seit Langem verlassen aussah. Die Fenster waren mit Brettern verschlagen und die Türen verriegelt.

„Hier sind wir.“ McGonagall versuchte erfreulich zu klingen, obwohl der Ort sehr düster erschien. „Jetzt hoffe ich, du kannst verstehen, dass wir nicht bei dir bleiben können, aber wenn du möchtest, könnte Madam Pomfrey draußen warten, bis die… Verwandlung vollendet ist?“

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es wird okay sein. Wie komm ich morgen zurück?“

„Ich komme vorbei, sobald die Sonne aufgeht“, versicherte ihm Madam Pomfrey. „Ich werde dich zusammenflicken, und du kannst in den Unterricht gehen, bevor irgendjemand überhaupt bemerkt, dass du weg warst.“ Sie lächelte, aber ihre Augen sahen traurig aus. Es löste in Remus ein unwohles Gefühl aus. Allerdings näherte sich der Punkt am Abend, wenn alles in ihm ein unwohles Gefühl auslöste; seine Haare juckten, sein Haut fühlte sich zu eng an, seine Temperatur stieg.

„Sie sollten besser gehen“, sagte er schnell und wich zurück in den kahlen Raum. Ein kleines Feldbett mit sauberen Laken stand an einer der Wände. Es sah so aus, als wäre es für ihn hingestellt worden.

Die beiden Frauen gingen und schlossen die Tür stark hinter ihm. Er hörte, wie McGonagall noch etwas murmelte und fragte sich, welche Zaubersprüche sie wohl auf das Haus legte. Was auch immer sie tat, es war besser als dieser schreckliche Silberüberzug.

Er saß für einen Moment auf dem Bett, dann stand er wieder auf, ruhelos. Er streifte im Raum umher. Manchmal fühlte es sich so an, als würde der Wolf in seine Gedanken eindringen, bevor er seinen Körper übernahm. Als sich die Dunkelheit draußen ausbreitete, wurden seine Sinne schärfer, der heiße Schwall von Hunger stieg in seinem Bauch auf. Remus zog seine Kleidung schnell aus, denn er wollte sie nicht zerreißen. Ein dumpfes Pochen startete in seinen Gelenken und er legte sich nieder aufs Bett. Das war der schlimmste Teil. Sein Herzschlag pochte in seinen Ohren und er konnte schwören, seine Sehnen knarren zu hören, als sie gespannt wurden, seine Knochen und Zähne mahlten gegeneinander, als sie länger wurde, sein Schädel brach und formte sich neu.

Er stöhnte und zischte, bis der Schmerz zu stark wurde, dann schrie er. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er weit genug von der Schule entfernt war, damit ihn niemand hören konnte. Alles in allem brauchte die Verwandlung ungefähr zwanzig Minuten – obwohl er nie wirklich die Zeit gestoppt hatte. Die Dinge verschwanden hinterher im Nebel, er konnte sich nicht immer daran erinnern, was passiert war, wenn er zum Wolf wurde. Die erste Nacht in Hogwarts war verschwommen und er erwachte mit weniger Verletzungen als normalerweise. Er vermutete, dass er in der unbekannten Umgebung herumgeschnüffelt und die Grenzen erkundet hatte. Er musste einmal versucht haben, sich gegen die Türen oder Fenster zu werfen, denn er hatte ein Flickenteppich an Blutergüssen an der linken Seite seines Körpers, die noch Tage danach zu sehen waren.

Die Rückverwandlung war genauso unangenehm – ein erdrückendes, straffes Gefühl überall, das ihn atemlos und wund zurückließ. Er wischte sich die Tränen aus seinen Augen und kroch auf das Feldbett, dankbar für eine ruhige Stunde Schlaf, bevor die Sonne komplett aufging.

Madam Pomfrey kam zurück, wie versprochen. In beruhigenden Tönen sprechend, legte sie ihre kühle Hand auf seine fiebrige Stirn.

„Mir gefällt es nicht, wie du aussiehst“, sagte sie, als er seine verschlafenen Augen öffnete. „Es ist Wahnsinn, zu denken du kannst einen ganzen Schultag so starten. Du bist ausgelaugt!“

Niemand hatte je solche Besorgnis um ihn geäußert und es war für ihn unbehaglich. Er drückte sie weg und zog seine Kleidung an.

„Mir geht’s gut. Ich will gehen.“

Sie bewog ihn dazu, etwas zu trinken, bevor sie ihn aufstehen ließ – es schmeckte kalt und metallisch, aber er fühlte sich besser danach. Er eilte in den Gryffindorturm, um seine Uniform so schnell wie möglich anzuziehen – er wollte das Frühstück nicht verpassen. Er war am Verhungern.

„Wo warst du?!“, sprach James ihn an, sobald er in ihr Zimmer stürmte. Die drei anderen Jungs waren alle schon angezogen und sahen tadellos aus – außer James Haare, die hinten immer abstanden.

„Nirgendwo.“ Remus drückte sich vorbei, um seine Dinge zu holen.

„Bist du okay?“, fragte Sirius, der seinen Blick von Spiegel abschweifen ließ, in dem er seine Haare glatt strich.

„Ja,“, fügte James hinzu und musterte Remus vorsichtig, „du siehst ein wenig seltsam aus.“

Remus blickte sie finster an.

„Verpisst euch.“

„Wie sind nur nett“, sagte Peter mit in die hüften gestemmten Händen. Die drei starrten Remus an, der gerade sein T-Shirt ausziehen wollte, als er sich an seine Blutergüsse erinnerte.

„Was?!“, knurrte er sie an. „Wollt ihr mir alle beim Umziehen zuschauen? Ihr vornehmen Jungs seid doch alle ein Haufen Schwuchteln.“ Er marschierte ins Badezimmer mit seiner Kleidung und schlug die Tür zu. Nach ein paar Momenten hörte er Peter jammern, dass er hungrig war und sie verließen das Zimmer.


	5. Erstes Jahr: Zaubertränke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus hat eine Auseinandersetzung mit Snape.

_Freitag, 10. September 1971_

Am Ende seiner ersten Unterrichtswoche hatte Remus zehn Hauspunkte verloren, einen Zauberspruch gelernt und einen weiteren blauen Fleck bekommen, dieses Mal am Kinn.

Die ersten paar Unterrichtsstunden waren okay – sie waren einführend, und während Lily Evans jede Stunde damit verbrachte, wie wild Seiten um Seiten von Notizen hinzukritzeln, schien sich sonst niemand die Mühe zu machen. Es gab ein paar einfache Hausaufgaben, aber Remus plante, so zu tun als hätte er vergessen, sie aufzuschreiben, falls jemand fragte.

Zauberkunst war am spannendsten – der winzige Professor verzauberte einen Haufen Pinienzapfen, sodass sie zum Vergnügen aller im Raum herumschwirrten. Nach ein paar Versuchen am Zauberspruch hatte Lily ihren Zapfen fast einen Meter in die Luft schweben lassen und Sirius ließ seinen sich drehen wie einen Kreisel – bis er außer Kontrolle geriet und ein Fenster einschlug. James, Peter und Remus hatten weniger Glück, aber Remus war sich sicher, dass seiner ein- oder zweimal gesprungen war.

Verwandlung war genauso interessant, aber viel ernster, da es von Professor McGonagall gelehrt wurde. Während der ersten Woche würde es keine praktische Arbeit geben, erklärte sie, aber sie würde viel Hausaufgaben aufgeben, um ihre Fähigkeiten abschätzen zu können.

Geschichte der Zauberei war absolut furchtbar, und je weniger man darüber sagte, desto besser. Remus hatte Schwierigkeiten nicht einzuschlafen, während der geisterhafte Professor Binns die Reihen auf- und abschwebte und dabei Daten und Namen von Schlachten abspulte. Er gab auch Hausaufgaben auf – zwei Kapitel der Pflichtlektüre lesen. Sirius rollte mit den Augen und murmelte James zu:

„ _Sicherlich_ hat schon jeder ‚ _Geschichte der Zauberei_ ‘ gelesen? Das ist Kinderkram.“ James nickte gähnend. Remus fühlte sich übel. Er hatte noch kein einziges der Bücher in seinem Koffer geöffnet, außer um die erste Seite von ‚ _Level Eins Zaubertränke_ ‘ herauszureißen und seinen Kaugummi hineinzuspucken.

Er freute sich eigentlich auf Zaubertränke, in der Hoffnung zumindest etwas explodieren zu sehen, wie in Chemie. Aber das erwies sich ebenfalls als ein Fach, das viel Lesen erforderte, und noch schlimmer: Sie hatten Unterricht mit den Slytherinerstklässlern. Der Professor in Zaubertränke war nervtötend fröhlich und brauchte fast eine halbe Stunde nur um das Klassenbuch durchzugehen.

„Black, Sirius – aha, da bist du! Ziemlich überraschend bei der Hauszuordnung, mein Junge, ziemlich überraschend! Ich hatte jeden der Blacks in meinem Haus, seit ich angefangen habe zu unterrichten! Nimm es nicht persönlich, junger Sirius, aber ich werde großartige Dinge erwarten!“

Sirius sah aus, als würde er am liebsten im Erdboden verschwinden. Slughorn fuhr damit fort, die Namen durchzugehen.

„Ein Potter _und_ ein Pettigrew, hm? Ja, ja, gemeinsam mit Mr. Black hier hat diese Klasse ziemlich viele Reinblüter, nicht wahr? Lass mich sehen… Lupin! Ich kannte deinen Vater; nicht einer von meinen, aber ein verdammt guter Duellant. Übles Geschäft…“

Remus blinzelte. Er fragte sich, ob Slughorn wusste, dass er ein Werwolf war. Die ganze Klasse sah ihn an – sie wussten, dass er in einem Kinderheim aufgewachsen war und dass sein Vater magisch war (Remus vermutete, dass Peter es ihnen gesagt hatte), aber niemand hatte es gewagt, ihn mehr zu fragen. Es schien ein weiteres Gerücht herumzugehen, dass er gewalttätig und möglicherweise in einer Gang war. Er war sich sicher, dass James und Sirius es ebenfalls ermutigten, aber es machte ihm nicht viel aus.

Glücklicherweise wollte Slughorn mit dem praktischen Arbeiten so bald wie möglich starten.

„Das Beste ist es, einfach ranzugehen!“ Er lächelte. „Nun, wenn wir alle zu viert an einem Kessel arbeiten, könnt ihr der Reihe nach abwechselnd den Schritten folgen…“

Jeder schrie herum, um Gruppen zu bilden – James, Sirius und Peter beanspruchten sofort den Kessel ganz hinten im Raum für sich und Nathaniel Quince, ein Slytherinjunge, der Potter und Pettigrew von zuhause kannte, gesellte sich zu ihnen. Remus entschied, er würde einfach warten, bis alle anderen Gruppen gebildet hatten und dann würde er sehen, ob er damit durchkommen würde, für die Rest der Stunde nichts zu tun.

Er hatte kein solches Glück.

„Remus! Du kannst zu uns kommen!“, Lily nahm ihn am Handgelenk und zog ihn zu dem Kessel, den sie mit Severus Snape teilte – ihrem langnasigen Freund, den Remus im Zug getroffen hatte – und Garrick Mulciber, ein brutal aussehender, stupsnasiger Junge, vor dem Remus ein wenig Angst hatte.

Lily war schon dabei zu plappern, legte währenddessen alle Zutaten auf den Tisch und heizte den Kessel vorsichtig auf. Sie schaute in Severus‘ Buch, das schon überall am Rand Notizen stehen hatte.

„Da sind die getrockneten Schneckenaugenstängel.“ Lily schüttelte ein winziges Glas. „Ich glaube wir brauchen eine Viertel Unze…“

„Du kannst ziemlich großzügig mit ihnen sein, Lily, sie verändern nicht besonders viel“, sagte Severus gelangweilt.

Lily wog sie trotzdem und gab sie in die brodelnde Brühe. Mulciber nahm dann das Buch und rührte für fünf Minuten um, den Anleitungen von Severus wie schnell und in welche Richtung folgend. Dann war Remus dran. Lily gab ihm das Buch. Er starrte auf die Seite. Er konnte sehen, dass darin Anleitungen standen, er konnte vielleicht die Hälfte der Wörter erkennen. Aber jedes Mal, als er dachte, er hätte es verstanden, begannen sich die Buchstaben auf der Seite zu bewegen und er war wieder komplett verloren. Seine Wangen wurden rot und er fühlte sich leicht übel. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und schaute weg.

„Oh, _beeil_ dich“, schnappte Severus. „Es ist nicht so, als wäre das schwer.“

„Lass ihn in Ruhe, Sev“, rügte Lily. „Das Buch ist voll von deinen Notizen, kein Wunder, dass er sich nicht zurechtfindet. Hier, Remus.“ Sie öffnete ihr eigenes, brandneues Zaubertränkebuch. Aber es war nicht besser. Remus zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Warum machst du es nicht, wenn du ja so clever bist“, spie er Severus an.

„Oh, Merlin.“ Severus‘ Lippen kräuselten sich. „Du kannst _lesen_ , oder? Ich meine, sogar Muggelschulen unterrichten das bestimmt.“

„Severus!“, keuchte Lily, aber der eingebildete dunkelhaarige Junge hatte keine Chance etwas anderes zu sagen – Remus warf sich über den Tisch und gegen Severus mit geballten Fäusten. Er hatte nur den Vorteil der Überraschung auf seiner Seite – Mulciber griff nach seinem Kragen und riss ihn zurück und schlug ihm mitten ins Gesicht in genau drei Sekunden.

„Stopp!“, donnerte Slughorn. Jeder fror in der Bewegung ein. Der korpulente Zaubertränkeprofessor stürmte hinüber. „Steht auf, beide!“, schrie er die zwei Jungs am Boden an. Snape und Remus kletterten auf ihre Füße mit gehobener Brust. Snape sah viel schlimmer aus, seine Haare zerzaust und Blut tropfte aus seiner Nase. Remus hatte ein ziemlich schmerzendes Kinn, wo Mulciber ihn getroffen hatte, aber außer einer zerknitterten Uniform war er in Ordnung.

„Erklärt euch!“, schrie Slughorn. Beide sahen auf ihre Füße. Mulciber grinste. Lily weinte. „Sehr schön“, sagte der Lehrer verärgert. „Nachsitzen für euch beide, zwei Wochen. Zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor und zehn von Slytherin.“

„Das ist nicht fair!“, sagte James plötzlich von hinten. „Es sollten doppelt so viele von Slytherin sein, es war zwei gegen einen!“

„Von meinem Standpunkt aus war Mr. Lupin derjenige, der angefangen hat“, antwortete Slughorn, aber er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Trotzdem, du hast recht – Mulciber, fünf Punkte, weil du Remus geschlagen hast. Gewalt löst keine Gewalt, weißt du, wie ich deinem älteren Bruder schon öfter gesagt habe. Miss Evans, bitte bring Mr. Snape in den Krankenflügel. Lupin, du kannst das Durcheinander aufräumen, das ihr angerichtet habt.“

Remus kannte keine Säuberungszauber, also musste er alles per Hand aufwischen. Slughorn ließ ihn sogar Snapes Blut von den Steinplatten entfernen. Leider ließ, so kurz nach dem Vollmond, der satte Eisengeruch seinen Magen knurren. James, Sirius und Peter warteten draußen auf Remus, als der Unterricht vorbei war.

„Verdammt brillant, Kumpel.“ James boxte Remus leicht auf dem Arm. „Wie du dich auf ihn gestürzt hast!“

„Mulciber prahlte als er hier raus ist direkt herrum und erzählte allen, was Snape gesagt hat.“ Sirius fügte hinzu: „Du hattest Recht, es zu tun – was für ein Trottel.“

„Erzählte es… _jedem_?“, ächzte Remus.

„Keine Sorge, sie sind alle auf deiner Seite“, erwiderte James. „Naja, außer die Slytherins.“

„Ja, aber wer schert sich um die Slytherins?“, grinste Sirius. „Kommt, es ist bald Abendessen – hungrig?“

„Am Verhungern“, grinste Remus zurück.


	6. Erstes Jahr: Rache

„Also,“, sagte James am Sonntagabend, „wie werden wir es ihnen heimzahlen?“

„Es wem heimzahlen?“, fragte Peter ohne von seinen Notizen, die er durchsuchte, aufzuschauen.

Sie waren im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum und versuchten ihre Hausaufgaben für McGonagall zu machen. 35 Zentimeter über die grundlegenden Gesetze der Verwandlung. Sirius und James hatten ihren schon fertig, Peter hatte 15 Zentimeter geschrieben und Remus hatte noch nicht begonnen.

„Die Slytherins“, fauchte James. „Bleib auf dem Laufenden, Pete.“

„Nicht _alle_ Slytherins“, fragte Peter besorgt klingend. „Nur Snape und Mulciber, oder?“

„Alle“, bestätigte Sirius. Er war gerade von unter dem Tisch aufgetaucht, auf dem sie saßen und präsentierte ein Stück Pergament. „Ist es das, was du suchst?“

„Danke!“ Peter nahm es erleichtert. „Ich bin fast fertig…“

„Hast du es schon gemacht, Lupin?“ Sirius schaute hinüber. Remus hatte sein Buch geöffnet, aber er hatte nicht mehr getan, als es anzusehen. Er hatte überlegt, sich selbst in der Bibliothek an einem Abend einzuschließen und versuchen es richtig zu lesen – er _konnte_ es, wenn er sich wirklich sehr, sehr stark konzentrierte. Aber die Gelegenheit hatte sich bis jetzt noch nie geboten und wenn er ehrlich war; er wollte einfach nicht. Seit der Zaubertränkestunde sind die vier richtige Freunde geworden und Remus wollte nichts verpassen.

„Nah.“ Er zuckte als Antwort für Sirius mit den Schultern. „Hab keine Lust.“

„Lass es uns wissen, wenn du Hilfe brauchst.“

„Du kannst meine Abschreiben, wenn du willst.“ James schob seine über den Tisch. Remus gab sie ihm zähneknirschend zurück.

„Mir geht’s gut. Ich bin nicht dumm.“

„Niemand hat gesagt, dass du dumm bist“, erwiderte James lässig. Sirius schaute ihn an. Remus wollte ihn schlagen, aber er versuchte weniger um sich zu schlagen – James und Sirius spielten manchmal Wrestling, aber sie versuchten nie wirklich einander wehzutun, wie er es mit Snape getan hatte. Er zwang sich sein Temperament zu zügeln, und wechselte stattdessen das Thema.

„Wir könnten Juckpulver in ihre Betten geben“, bot er an. Irgendjemand hatte ihm das einmal angetan. Er hatte einen Ausschlag für eine Woche gehabt und in der Vollmondnacht war seine Haut mehr zerrissen als normalerweise. „Oder in ihre Kleidung… wenn wir herausfinden können, wer die Wäsche macht.“

Das war ein großes Besorgnis von Remus – ihre schmutzige Wäsche schien einfach zu verschwinden und tauchte dann gewaschen und gefaltet in ihren Koffern auf. Er hatte noch nie jemand anderen in ihrem Zimmer erwischt und er konnte das gar nicht verstehen.

„Ich mag das“, antwortete James auf seiner Feder kauend. „Hat irgendwer von euch Juckpulver?“

Die drei Jungs schüttelten den Kopf.

„Ich könnte welches von Zonko bestellen,“, warf Sirius ein, „wenn du mich deine Eule borgen lässt, James. Mutter hat meine nach der Hauszuordung konfisziert.“

„Vielleicht“, erwiderte James. „Ich wünschte, wir könnten es aber früher tun. Man sollte das Eisen schmieden, solange es noch heiß ist, versteht ihr?“

„Wir müssen kein Juckpulver kaufen“, sagte Remus plötzlich. Er hatte einen Geistesblitz. „Glaubt ihr, sie haben Hagebutten im Gewächshaus?“

„Jap.“ Peter sprach mit dem Kopf noch immer über die Hausaufgabe gebeugt. „Für Heiltränke, Arthritis, glaube ich.“

„Die Haare innen lösen einen richtig schlimmen Juckreiz aus“, erklärte Remus aufgeregt. „Die Hausmutter – die Frau, die das Kinderheim leitet – pflanzt sie und wenn man Scheiße gebaut hat, musste man sie ohne Handschuhe säen.“ Seine Fingerspitzen juckten schon beim Gedanken daran.

„Das ist schrecklich“, sagte James.

„Aber eine gute Idee!“, grinste Sirius. „Nächste Pause gehen wir und sammeln einen Haufen davon. Dann können wir sie säen – mit Handschuhen – und in die Bettlaken der Slytherins geben. Exzellent!“

„Wie kommen wir in die Schlafräume der Slytherins?“, fragte Peter, endlich fertig mit seiner Arbeit.

„Überlasst das mir“, schmunzelte James lebhaft.

***

Die Hagebutten zu bekommen war einfach. Sie sandten Peter, der der Einzige von ihnen war, der noch nicht Nachsitzen musste, und daher am wenigsten unter Beobachtung stand. Peter war klein und gut darin, nicht gesehen zu werden; er schlich unbemerkt in das Glashaus während der Vormittagspause und kam fröhlich und mit rotem Gesicht zurück, mit einem Glas voller Hagebutten unter seinem Umhang.

Dann schlossen sie sich in ihrem gemeinsamen Badezimmer ein, um alle Knospen zu entsamen. Unter Remus genauer Anleitung passten sie extra auf, die Samen oder die feinen Härchen zu berühren und trugen Handschuhe aus Drachenleder.

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten, ihre Gesichter zu sehen“, grinste Sirius, der mit verkreuzten Beinen neben James saß.

Remus saß am Rand der Badewanne und sah James und Sirius‘ dunkelhaarige Köpfe, die über die Arbeit gebeugt waren, zu. Er war ein wenig neidisch auf ihre Freundschaft. Sie hatten so viel gemeinsam – mit Magie aufgezogen, beide reich aufgewachsen, beide komplett verrückt nach Quidditch. Zusätzlich war es nach nur drei Wochen klar, dass James und Sirius es geschafft hatten, sich ihren Ruf als Könige der Erstklässler zu sichern. Jeder hörte ihnen zu, wenn sie sprachen. Jeder lachte, wenn sie lustig waren. Es war nicht einmal jemand verärgert, wenn sie Hauspunkte verloren.

„Ich weiß noch immer nicht, wie wir überhaupt in die Schlafräume der Slytherins kommen sollen – nicht einmal Peter ist so raffiniert.“ Sirius warf einen Blick auf James. Er hatte versucht, den Plan herauszufinden, seit der brillentragende Junge ihn erwähnt hatte.

„Lass mich darüber Gedanken machen“, war alles was James sagte.

Die Samen und die Haare wurden in einem anderen Glas gesammelt, während die Jungs die restlichen Hagebutten über die Woche verteilt aßen.

Es war Dienstagabend, als sie endlich ihre Chance hatten. James entschied, dass sie es machen müssten, bevor alle ins Bett gingen. Er entschied außerdem, dass sie getrennt in die Schlafräume gehen sollten, um nicht gemeinsam gesehen und entdeckt zu werden. Remus dachte, dass das zu viel des Guten war, aber zog mit, denn er wollte den Spaß der anderen nicht verderben.

Sie aßen das Abendessen an diesem Abend viel schneller als normalerweise, bevor sie einzeln aufstanden und die Halle verließen. Peter sah so nervös aus, dass Remus dachte, er würde vielleicht in letzter Minute Panik schieben und sie alle verraten. Er ging sicher, in der Nähe des kleineren Jungen zu bleiben, nur für den Fall, dass er seinem Mund zuhalten oder ihn zurückziehen musste.

Sirius und James gingen zuerst, natürlich, und steuerten auf die Mädchentoiletten im zweiten Stock zu, die, wie Remus es ihnen gesagt hatte, in die Kerker führten. Er hatte darüber nachgedacht diesen Geheimgang geheim zu halten, aber er hatte schon ein paar andere gute Verstecke gefunden, und überzeugte sich selbst davon, dass es nicht schaden würde, ihnen von diesem zu erzählen. Im Grunde genommen, wie oft würde er in die Kerker gehen wollen?

Der Geist, der in der Toilette lebte, war glücklicherweise in einer ruhigen Laune, obwohl Remus sie leise schluchzend in der letzten Kabine hören konnte.

„Führ uns den Weg, Lupin.“ James machte eine große Geste, als Remus und Peter angekommen waren. Sirius nahm ihn am Arm.

„Warte, zeig uns zuerst was du geplant hast.“

James verzog das Gesicht zu diesem nervigen Grinsen, das er seit Sonntag aufgesetzt hatte.

„Oh… okay also, hier, halt das.“ Er schob Sirius das Glas mit den Hagebuttensamen in die Hände und zog seine Robe zurück.

Er zog einen sehr langen, voluminösen Umhang hervor, gewebt von dem seltsamsten Stoff, den Remus je gesehen hatte – silbergrau und schimmernd.

„Nein“, staunte Sirius. „Hast du nicht, Potter, du hast keinen verdammten…“

James grinste so breit, dass Remus nun dachte, sein Gesicht könnte in zwei Teile springen. Der schlaksige Junge zwinkerte ihnen allen zu, dann schwang er sich mit einer überschwänglichen Geste den Umhang über seinen Kopf, sodass er ihm von oben bis unten umschloss. Er verschwand.

„Du glücklicher Bastard!“, jauchzte Sirius. „Wie kommt es, dass du mir nie davon erzählt hast?!“

„Du hast mir auch nie was gesagt!“, quietschte Peter. „Und ich kenne dich seit Ewigkeiten. Woher hast du ihn?“

James zog die Kapuze hinunter, sodass sein Kopf in der Luft schwebend erschien. Es erzeugte in Remus ein leicht unwohles Gefühl.

„Seit Jahren in der Familie“, sagte er triumphierend. „Vater hat mir erlaubt ihn mitzunehmen, solange ich Mutter nichts davon erzähle.“

„Glückspilz“, sagte Sirius, griff nach dem unsichtbaren Material und rieb es zwischen seinen Fingern. „Meine Eltern würden _alles_ für einen Tarnumhang tun.“

„Ich denke, wir passen alle darunter“, führte James vor, indem er ihm auseinanderzog und seine Arme wie eine Fledermaus hob. „Kommt, lasst uns alle zusammenkuscheln…“

Sie schlurften unter den Umhang und versuchten einige Runden im Raum auf- und abzugehen, bis sie sich gemütlich nebeneinander bewegen konnten. Endlich, versuchend jedes Flüstern und Kichern zu vermeiden, konnten die vier unsichtbaren Jungs sich auf den Weg in die Kerker machen. Remus zeigte ihnen, welche Kacheln sie antippen mussten, um den Geheimgang in der dritten Kabine von links zu öffnen.

„Wie hast du das herausgefunden, Remus?“, flüsterte James. „Das ist genial.“

„Man kommt hinter einem der Teppiche, die in den Kerkern hängen, heraus“, antwortete Remus. „Ich habe einfach dahinter geschaut.“

„Meinst du einen Wandteppich?“, fragte Peter.

„Ähm… nehme ich an?“ Remus war froh, dass niemand sein Gesicht sehen konnte.

„Halt den Mund, Pettigrew“, schnappte Sirius. Remus fühlte einen kurzen Kick gegen die Rückseite seines Knöchels.

„Au“, zischte er und kickte doppelt so fest zurück. „Hau ab!“

„Sorry!“, jaulte Sirius auf. „Sollte Peter treffen, nicht dich.“

„Seid leise, alle von euch“, schnauzte James. „Wir sind fast da.“

Sie warteten leise auf ihrer Seite des Wandteppichs und horchten nach Schritten im Gang draußen. Als James beruhigt war, dass es leise genug war, kletterten sie aus dem Geheimgang hinaus. Die Kerker waren kühl, schwach beleuchtet und höhlenartig. Es gab ein seltsames Tropfen irgendwo – wahrscheinlich die Rohre.

„Wo ist der Eingang?“, murmelte Sirius.

„Hinter der Wand“, zeigte Remus, in der Hoffnung, dass sie sehen konnten, wohin er zeigte. Es war eine einfache Ziegelmauer.

„Woher weißt du das?“

„Ich habe sie schon einmal hineingehen sehen“, sagte Remus eilig. Er würde ihnen nicht erzählen, dass er wusste, dass zweihundert Slytherins auf der anderen Seite waren, weil er den Geruch ihres Blutes und ihrer Magie so stark roch, dass er es fast schmecken konnte.

„Weißt du das Passwort?“

„Nope.“

„Verdammt.“

„Es ist noch nicht Sperrstunde, lasst uns einfach warten.“

Also taten sie das, in einer eher unbequemen Position. Obwohl der Gang nasskalt war, war es unbrauchbar warm unter dem Umhang, vor allem mit allen vieren so nah beieinander. Glücklicherweise eilten zwei Siebtklässlerinnen in den nächsten Minuten herbei. Unglücklicherweise kannte Sirius die beiden.

„Lass mich den Ring nochmal sehen, Bella!“, bat Narcissa Black ihre ältere Schwester. Remus fühlte, wie Sirius sich versteifte und sich nach hinten gegen die Wand lehnte.

Bellatrix brüstete sich und streckte einen langen, elfenbeinfarbenen Arm aus. Auf ihrem knochigen Finger war ein enormer Verlobungsring aus hässlichem Silber und Smaragd, den sie seit Beginn des Semesters überall herumzeigte. Jeder in der Schule wusste, dass sie Rodolphus Lestrange, einen Zaubererpolitiker heiraten würde, sobald sie ihre NEWTs erledigt hatte. Sirius musste zu der Hochzeit gehen.

Narcissa quietschte, als sie ihn sah, obwohl sie ihn wahrscheinlich schon öfter als alle anderen gesehen hatte.

„Umwerfend“, schwärmte sie. „Oh, ich kann es kaum erwarten zu heiraten…“

„Warte, bis du dran bist“, erwiderte Bellatrix mit einer Stimme wie Nägel auf einer Tafel. „Sobald Lucius eine bessere Position im Ministerium hat, bin ich sicher, dass Mama und Papa mit euch als Paar einverstanden sind.“

Die zwei jungen Frauen standen nun vor der Ziegelmauer. Bellatrix war die Größere der beiden, aber sie sahen sich sehr ähnlich. Sie hatten langes, schwarzes, gelocktes Haar – genau wie Sirius und dieselbe perfekte Black-Knochenstruktur.

„ _Mundus sanguine_ “, verkündigte Bellatrix. Die Wand glitt zur Seite, um sie einzulassen und die vier Jungs hasteten hinterher, so schnell wie möglich, bevor sie sich wieder schloss.

Das erste Mal seit er in Hogwarts war, fühlte sich Remus wirklich erleichtert in Gryffindor zu sein. Der Unterschied zwischen ihrem warmen, gemütlichen Gemeinschaftsraum und dem der Slytherins war groß. Er war eher gebaut wie eine riesige Banketthalle als ein Wohnzimmer. Die Wände waren reich dekoriert mit noch eleganteren Wandteppichen, der Kamin war monströs und mit geschnitzten Verzierungen versehen und eine schaurige, grüne Blässe bedeckte alles. Mehr als das, der Ort _fühlte_ sich irgendwie böse an. Remus versuchte nicht zu schaudern.

Die anderen Jungs schienen sich genauso unwohl wie er zu fühlen, denn sie alle erstarrten, bis James sie vorwärts stieß, eine Treppe hinauf, die hoffentlich zu den Schlafräumen der Jungs führte. Auf ihrem Weg begegneten sie Severus, der allein in der Ecke saß und sich über ein Zaubertränkebuch beugte. Oben auf der Stiege gingen sie in den ersten offenen Raum, der glücklicherweise ein Schlafzimmer war.

James warf den Umhang herunter.

„Du steht Schmiere, okay Pete?“, sagte er und eilte in den Raum. „Glaubst du, eines davon ist Snapes Bett?“

„Das könnte es sein“, zeigte Sirius. „Die Laken sehen fettig genug aus.“ Alle vier Jungs kicherten.

„Schnell, Jungs, Handschuhe an“, flüsterte James und schraubte das Glas auf. Remus und Sirius zogen sich jeder einen Handschuh aus Drachenleder an, nahmen eine Handvoll Samen und begannen sie unter den Bettlaken zu verteilen.

„So werden sie die Samen sehen!“, sagte James enttäuscht. Es stimmte, die leuchtend roten, kleinen Samen konnte man klar auf den weißen Laken erkennen, sogar im Dunklen.

„Naja… sie werden sie trotzdem berühren, wenn sie versuchen sie abzuklopfen“, bot Sirius an.

„Wartet…“ Remus hatte eine plötzliche Idee. Er wusste nicht wie es ihm eingefallen war oder warum, aber irgendwie war er sicher, es würde funktionieren. Er zog seinen Zauberstab hervor, biss sich auf seine Lippe und schwenkte ihn behutsam über das Bett, in das er gerade die Samen gestreut hatte. „ _Obfuscate_ “, flüsterte er.

Die Samen waren verschwunden. Naja, er wusste, sie waren noch immer da; aber niemand wäre jetzt in der Lage sie zu sehen.

„Verdammt!“ James starrte. „Wie hast du das gemacht?“ Flitwick hat uns das noch nicht beigebracht, oder? War das in der Lektüre?“

„Nah.“ Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe ein paar Fünftklässler gestern gesehen, die das mit Süßigkeiten gemacht haben, die sie im Dorf gekauft haben. Es ist nicht schwer nachzumachen.“

Sirius und James versuchten es sofort selbst mit den Samen, die sie gerade verstreut hatten. Es funktionierte nicht beim ersten Mal – oder beim zweiten Mal, aber beim dritten Mal hatte James den Großteil seiner Samen verschwinden lassen.

„Du machst das besser, Lupin, oder wir bleiben hier die ganze Nacht“, entschied er.

„Ja, bitte beeilt euch!“, zischte Peter von der Tür aus, weiß vor Angst.

Sirius versuchte es noch einige Male, bevor er aufgab und es Remus überließ.

„Du wirst mir genau zeigen, wie man das macht, sobald wir wieder auf neutralem Gebiet sind“, sagte er. Remus nickte, obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, wie er es erklären konnte. Er hatte es nur gemacht, weil er dachte, er könnte es wahrscheinlich.

„Nächster Raum“, kündigte James an und zog sie zurück in den Eingangsbereich.

„Müssen wir?“, fragte Peter von einen Fuß auf den anderen steigend. „Ist das nicht genug?“

„Nicht mal ansatzweise!“, antwortete Sirius lachend und den Kopf schüttelnd. „Was, wenn wir noch nicht einmal Snapes Bett haben? Wir werden sie _alle_ kriegen, Pete. Bist du dabei oder nicht?“

„Alle Jungs jedenfalls“, sagte James, als sie den nächsten Schlafraum betraten. „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir die Chance haben zu den Mädchen zu kommen – erinnert ihr euch, was mit Dirk Creswell letzte Woche passiert ist?“

Sie arbeiteten schnell und schafften es in jedes einzelne Jungszimmer zu kommen. Sogar in das letzte, in dem drei schlafende Schüler waren – Sechstklässler. Sogar Sirius hatte sie angebettelt nicht hineinzugehen, aber Remus war aufgedreht von der Aufregung über den Streich und zog den Tarnumhang an, um selbst zu gehen. Er streute die Hagebutten sogar über die Polster der schlafenden Jungs.

Als sie fertig waren, wurde es schon spät und immer mehr Slytherins gingen hinauf ins Bett. Kaum fähig ihre Freude zurückzuhalten, versteckten sich alle vier Gryffindors unter dem Umhang und schlichen langsam zurück zu den Stufen. Wenn jemand kam, pressten sie sich gegen die Wand. Sie krochen durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und hinaus aus der Mauer, durch die sie gekommen waren.

Wie James angewiesen hatte, blieben sie so leise wie möglich, bis sie fast beim Gryffindorturm angelangt waren und es endlich sicher genug war, den Umhang abzunehmen.

„Widdershins!“, riefen sie gemeinsam der Fetten Dame zu, die die Tür für sie öffnete.

Es war eine Erleichterung wieder im warmen, hellen Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum zu sein und sie alle schmissen sich auf das nächste freie Sofa, sich gegenseitig albern angrinsend. Frank Longbottom rief ihnen von seinem Schreibtisch aus zu, wo er gerade seine Wiederholungsnotizen sortierte.

„Wenig Zeit, Jungs, wart ihr irgendwo Interessantes?“

Peter sah unsicher aus, aber James winkte nur mit der Hand.

„In der Bibliothek, selbstverständlich.“

Frank schüttelte seinen Kopf, obwohl er lächelte.

„Ich bin mir sicher, ich werde bald genug, davon erfahren.“

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte dort sein, wenn es losgeht!“, flüsterte Sirius mit vor Freude glänzenden Augen. „Und ich wünschte noch mehr, wir hätten meine Cousinen erwischen können.“

„Das ist nur der Anfang, Sirius, Kumpel“, erwiderte James und schlug das Knie des anderen Jungen. „Wir vier, glaube ich, wir können noch _weiter_ gehen nächstes Mal. Exzellente erste Mission, Männer!“

Peter wimmerte: „ _Erste_ Mission?!“


	7. Erstes Jahr: Rumtreiber

_Mittwoch, 15. September 1971_

Am nächsten Morgen konnten James und Sirius ihre Begeisterung kaum zügeln und scheuchten die beiden anderen Jungs aus ihrem Schlafsaal hinunter zum Frühstück vor allen anderen Gryffindors. Sie waren die ersten Schüler, die in die große Halle kamen, mit Ausnahme von ein paar Ravenclaws, die mit großen Tassen schwarzen Kaffees über ihre NEWT Bücher gebeugt waren.

„Perfekt!“ Sirius strahlte auf die leeren Bänke. „Plätze in der ersten Reihe!“

„Wetten, niemand wird hier für Stunden auftauchen“, grunzte Peter noch halb am Schlafen mit aufgestützten Ellbogen.

„Oh, Kopf hoch.“ James schenkte ihnen Tee in ihre großen Tassen ein. „Willst du nicht die Früchte unserer Arbeit sehen?“

„Nicht um sechs in der Früh“, antwortete Peter und nahm einen großen Schluck Tee. Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern und schob ihm ein Teller zu.

„Nimm dir Toast und hör auf zu jammern.“

Remus nahm sich auch Toast und schnitt ihn in vier Stücke. Er strich Bitterorangenkonfitüre auf ein Viertel, Marmelade auf ein anderes, Butter auf das dritte und Zitronencreme auf das letzte. Er ignorierte den amüsierten Blick, den Sirius ihm schenkte. Remus hatte noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben so viel Auswahl und er war entschlossen, das meiste aus jedem Essen zu machen.

Glücklicherweise mussten sie nicht lange warten, bis die anderen Schüler begannen einzutreffen. Die ersten Slytherins kamen an, als Remus gerade seinen Toast aufgegessen hatte. Drei Jungs und zwei Mädchen; Drittklässler. Sie gingen hinüber zum Tisch, nichtsahnend, dass sie von vier gespannten Gryffindors aufmerksam beobachtet wurden. Für ein paar Momente war nichts anders als normalerweise. Sirius seufzte enttäuscht. Aber dann. Der größte der Jungs rutschte leicht auf seinem Platz hin und her und rubbelte an seinem Arm. Ein anderer schien etwas in seiner Tasche zu suchen, aber von Remus Sichtweise kratzte er eindeutig wild sein Bein. Der Dritte hörte nicht auf seinen Zauberstab zu benutzen, um sich hinter seinem Ohr zu reiben.

„Es hat funktioniert!“, flüsterte James atemlos vor Aufregung. Sogar Peter sah nun munter aus.

Als mehr und mehr Slytherins hereinkamen, wurde ihr Problem immer offensichtlicher – und lustiger. Um sieben Uhr war der Slytherintisch voll von sich krümmenden, windenden, kratzenden Jungs und entsetzten Mädchen. Amycus Carrow, ein stämmiger Sechstklässler, zerriss irgendwann seine Robe, seinen Schulpullover und sogar seine Krawatte, um sich die Brust zu kratzen, die schon feuerrot war. Remus hatte fast Mitleid mit ihnen.

Aber dann kam Snape herein. Es war entweder Karma oder pures Unglück, aber Severus schien besonders schlecht auf die Hagebuttensamen zu reagieren. Er ging herein mit gebeugtem Kopf, das Haar fiel ihm ins Gesicht, aber seine Nase war trotzdem sichtbar und deutlich rot leuchtend.

„Oh, Merlin!“, schnaufte Sirius und hielt sich vor Lachen den Bauch. „Sag mir, wir haben sein Gesicht erwischt!“

„Hey, Snivellus!“, schrie James plötzlich, um die Aufmerksamkeit des anderen Jungen zu gewinnen.

Snape drehte sich um und schaute auf; seine Haare teilten sich. Die linke Seite seines Gesichtes war von einem aggressiven, roten Ausschlag bedeckt, der von seinen Schläfen bis zu seinem Hals hinunter reichte und schließlich unter der Uniform verschwand. Sein linkes Auge war ebenfalls rot und das Lid geschwollen und gereizt.

„Sieht gut aus!“, krähte Sirius und alle vier Jungs begannen zu kichern, als Snape aus dem Raum stürmte.

Als das Frühstück vorbei war, summte das ganze Schloss mit Gerüchten, was den Slytherinjungs passiert war. Sirius und James sahen aus, als wären alle Weihnachtstage auf einmal gekommen und sogar Peter sprühte bemerkenswert auf – er erinnerte alle daran, dass er Schmiere gestanden war und dadurch das ganze Geschehen erst möglich gemacht werden konnte.

„Es war aber Lupins Idee“, gab Sirius zurück und klopfte Remus herzhaft auf den Rücken. „Was sollen wir tun, um zu feiern, hm? Zauberschnippschnapp spielen? Die Küche überfallen?“

Remus schüttelte Sirius höflich lächelnd ab.

„Was auch immer ihr macht, ihr macht es ohne mich“, antworte er. „Ich habe doppeltes Nachsitzen.“

„Von Slughorn?“

„Jap, und McGonagall. Und Flitwick, aber das ist morgen. Mein Nachsitzen in Kräuterkunde ist über das Wochenende.“

„Verdammte Scheiße, Kumpel“, sah James ihn schräg an. „Willst du einen Rekord brechen, oder so?“

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. Er wurde immer bestraft in St. Edmund – wie alle Jungs dort. Nachsitzen störte ihn nicht. Obwohl Zauberschnippschnapp nach Spaß klang.

„Vielleicht solltest du anfangen, deine Hausaufgaben zu machen?“, schlug Sirius sanft vor. Remus verdrehte die Augen und stand auf.

„Kommt“, sagte er. „Wir haben als erstes Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, ich dachte ihr zwei liebt das.“

***

Später am selben Tag war Remus gerade auf dem Weg zum Nachsitzen bei Slughorn, als er in Lily Evans hineinrannte. Er war überaus zufrieden allein weiterzugehen, aber sie lächelte und ging neben ihm weiter.

„Hiya, Remus!“

„Hi.“

„Gehst du in die Kerker?“

Er nickte.

„Ich auch. Ich muss Slughorn sagen, dass Severus nicht Nachsitzen kommen kann.“

„Oh, richtig.“

„Hast du gehört, was mit den Slytherins passiert ist?“

„Ja.“ Jeder hatte es gehört – es war das, worüber alle den ganzen Tag geredet hatten, sogar während dem Unterricht. Glücklicherweise hatte noch keiner eine Vermutung, wer es getan haben könnte. Es war eine gute Idee gewesen, das ganze Haus anzugreifen. Wer könnte nun raten, wer das Ziel war?

„Verrückt, oder?“, fuhr Lily fort. „Der arme Sev war allergisch auf was-auch-immer sie benutzt haben. Madam Pomfrey hat ihm einen Trank für traumlosen Schlaf gegeben, während die Schwellung abnimmt.“

Remus kicherte ohne nachzudenken. Er warf Lily einen Blick zu, die mit vorwurfsvollen, grünen Augen zurückstarrte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Schau, ich weiß, dass er nicht sehr nett zu dir war. Neulich in Zaubertränke oder im Zug. Er ist… naja, er ist ein ziemlicher Snob, okay?“

Remus schnaubte.

„Aber ich wollte sagen, dass es mir leid tut“, fuhr Lily fort. „Ich muss ihm mehr die Stirn bieten. Ich sollte ihm so etwas nicht durchgehen lassen. Er ist eigentlich ein echt netter Mensch, wenn man ihn näher kennenlernt.“

„Wenn du meinst.“ Remus blieb stehen. Sie standen jetzt vor Slughorns Büro. Die Tür war geschlossen, aber von drinnen konnte man erhobene Stimmen hören.

„Horace, wer auch immer das war, es muss ein Slytherin gewesen sein!“ Es war Professor McGonagall. „Wer sonst hat das Passwort?“

„Warum würde ein Slytherin sein eigenes Haus attackieren, Minerva?“ Der Zaubertränkeprofessor klang sehr frustriert.

„Du sagtest, dass nur die Jungs betroffen waren. Vielleicht war es eine der Mädchen.“

„Wirklich!“

„Naja, wer sonst? Peeves? Er geht nie in Gemeinschaftsräume – er geht außerdem nie in die Kerker – zu viel Angst vor dem Blutigen Baron.“

„Wir sollten ein Verbot für alle Zonko-Produkte aufstellen.“

„Laut Poppy _war_ es kein Zonko-Produkt. Hagebutten von den Gewächshäusern.“

Lupin fühlte, dass ihm kalt vor Angst wurde. Wenn sie so viel wussten, würden sie herausfinden können, wer es gemacht hatte?

„Hagebutte, hm? Sehr clever.“ Slughorn klang wirklich beeindruckt. McGonagall seufzte.

„Ich nehme an, du willst jetzt die Ravenclaws verdächtigen?“

„Ich wünschte nur, ich wüsste, wer es getan hat!“ Er seufzte tief. „Vielleicht wird die Wahrheit herauskommen. Ich vermute, es scheint wahrscheinlicher, dass eines der Slytherinmädchen dafür verantwortlich ist, als…“

„Als eine Bande von Rumtreibern, die im Schutz der Nacht mit bösen Plänen in die Kerker schleichen?“

Remus konnte Slughorn darüber kichern hören.

„Ja, so ungefähr.“

„Nun, ich muss gehen“, sagte McGonagall und ihre Schritte näherten sich der Tür. „Du wirst es mich wissen lassen, wenn du den Schuldigen gefunden hast?“ Die Tür öffnete sich. Remus und Lily traten schuldig einen Schritt zurück. McGonagall sah durch ihre Brillengläser auf sie hinunter. „Was machen zwei Gryffindors so weit von ihrem Turm entfernt?“

„Bitte, Professor. Remus und ich waren nur–“

„Ah!“, unterbrach Slughorn Lilys nervöses Geplapper. „Lupin, mein Junge – und Miss Evans! Kommst du, um Snapes Entschuldigung anzubieten, hm? Kein Bedarf, liebes Mädchen. Mit all dem, was heute vorgefallen ist, glaube ich, dass wir das Nachsitzen des Jungen für jetzt absagen können.“ Er kam zur Tür und schaute ernst auf Remus. „Wenn ihr verstanden habt, dass es in meinem Unterricht keine weiteren Streitereien geben wird? Oder in jedem anderen Unterricht, einverstanden?“

„Ja, Professor.“ Remus nickte feierlich und versuchte nicht zu erfreut auszusehen.

„Exzellent“, strahlte Slughorn und schloss die Tür zu seinem Büro. „Wenn ihr mich bitte entschuldigen könntet, ich habe einige Nachforschungen zu erledigen.“

Remus und Lily waren fast am Ende der Halle angelangt, als McGonagall plötzlich rief:

„Mr. Lupin?“

Remus’ Herz sank.

„Ja, Professor McGonagall?“

„Das heißt aber nicht, dass dein Nachsitzen mit _mir_ auch abgesagt wurde. Komm mit jetzt, wir werden früher beginnen.“

***

McGonagall ließ ihn eine Stunde lang Strafsätze schreiben – nicht zu schlimm, wenn man miteinbezog, dass er an Stockschläge in St. Edmund gewöhnt war. Ihm machte das Abschreiben und das Wiederholen nichts aus; es war beruhigend. _Ich werde meine Hausaufgaben alle erledigen._ Vielleicht würde er seinen Stolz nächstes Mal runterschlucken und James' Hausaufgaben abschreiben. Oder Peters, wenn er nicht zu viel auffallen wollte. Aber er wusste, dass James irgendwann wissen wollen würde, _warum_ Remus nie die Lektüre las. Und wenn er ihm das erzählen würde, war er sich sicher, dass James und Sirius versuchen würden, ihn zu McGonagall schleppen – beide Jungs hatten ein unbestechliches Vertrauen in die Lehrer in Hogwarts. Remus allerdings hatte noch nie einen Erwachsenen getroffen, dem er vertraute. Sie alle schickten ihn im Endeffekt zurück nach St. Edmund's. Was brachte ihnen ein analphabetischer Zauberer?

Als er mit dem Nachsitzen fertig war, kletterte er durch die Öffnung im Portrait in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo seine drei Zimmerkameraden auf ihn warteten. Peter und James waren in ein sehr ernst aussehendes Schachspiel vertieft ( _Natürlich bewegten sich die Figuren_ , dachte Remus, _alles muss sich verdammt nochmal bewegen in diesem Schloss_.), während Sirius eine seiner Platten mit einem neuen, sehr schick aussehenden Paar Kopfhörer hörte. Remus würde sterben, um sie auch zu hören, aber er hatte bis jetzt noch nicht den Mut aufgebracht zu fragen.

Er setzte sich leise neben Sirius nieder. Der langhaarige Junge zog die Kopfhörer von seinem Kopf.

„Das ging schnell!“

„Ich musste im Endeffekt nur eine machen“, erklärte Remus. „Slughorn hat mich gehen lassen, er war zu beschäftigt das Juckpulverding zu klären.“

Sirius grinste breit und lehnte sich mit den Armen hinter dem Kopf verschränkt zurück.

„Dieser Streich ist ein Geschenk, das nicht aufhört.“

„Snape war allergisch und alles“, sagte Remus schmunzelnd. „Das rothaarige Mädchen hat gesagt, er war den ganzen Tag im Krankenflügel.“

Sirius lachte noch lauter. Seine Augen strahlten, als er lachte und Remus hatte noch nie jemanden so pure Freude ausstrahlen sehen. Es brachte einen dazu, ihn schlagen und ihn als besten Freund gleichzeitig haben zu wollen.

„Welches rothaarige Mädchen?“ James sah plötzlich auf.

„SCHACHMATT!“, schrie Peter.

„Du weißt schon, die Nervige. Evans.“

„Ich denke nicht, dass sie nervig ist.“

„Ok.“ Remus zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Lasst uns nicht über Mädchen reden.“ Sirius rollte mit den Augen. „Das könnte der wichtigste Tag unseres Lebens sein! Das ist der Tag, an dem wir Legenden wurden; der Tag, an dem unsere Freundschaft im Feuer von Juckpulver geschmiedet wurde!“

„Sie wissen aber nicht, dass wir es waren, oder?“, fragte Peter nervös, als er das Schachbrett wegräumte. Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Slughorn glaubt, es war ein Slytherinmädchen. Oder eine Bande Rumtreiber.“

„Rumtreiber!“ Remus setzte sich plötzlich auf. „Das ist es! Hebt eure Gläser, Jungs!“

„Wir haben keine Gläser“, antwortete James amüsiert.

„Na, dann tut so als ob.“ Sirius schüttelte gereizt seinen Kopf. „Von diesem Tag an sind wir _Die Rumtreiber_!“

Er sagte das mit einer solch dramatischen Geste, dass sie nur von verblüfftem Schweigen gefolgt werden konnte. James grinste, Peter schaute zu ihm als Orientierung, nicht ganz verstehend, was los war. Remus brach in Lachen aus.

„Was für ein angeberischer Bandenname ist das?!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snivellus: englische Version von Schniefelus


	8. Erstes Jahr: Geheimnissse

_Dienstag, 5. Oktober 1971_

Der nächste Vollmond verging genauso wie der erste. Dieses Mal war der Wolf eindeutig unruhig geworden, denn Remus wachte mit einer Anzahl an tiefen Kratzern auf.

„Sie heilen schneller mit ein wenig Antiseptikum“, erklärte er Madam Pomfrey, die im kühlen Morgenlicht einen Wirbel um ihn machte.

„Aber noch immer schneller mit Magie“, lächelte sie mit einem Schwenken ihres Zauberstabes. Die Schnitte schlossen sich fast sofort und Remus starrte erstaunt.

„Können Sie die Narben auch verschwinden lassen?“, fragte er eifrig. Sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Nein, Remus, nicht diese. Es tut mir leid.“

„Ist okay“, seufzte er und zog sich für die Schule an. Dieses Mal hatte er Wechselkleidung mitgebracht und in dem Tunnel außerhalb der Hütte gelassen, um zu vermeiden, zurück in den Turm gehen zu müssen. Er traf die anderen Jungs in ihrer ersten Stunde und ließ sie wundern, wo er war.

„Du musst heute nicht in die Schule gehen“, sagte Madam Pomfrey. „Nicht, wenn du zu müde bist. Ich kann dir eine Entschuldigung schreiben.“

„Ich will gehen“, erwiderte er. „Es ist nicht so schlimm, ehrlich.“

Pomfrey sah ihn mit ernstem Blick an.

„Nicht so schlimm jetzt. Ich fürchte, dass die Verwandlungen beginnen könnten, ihren Tribut zu zollen, wenn du älter wirst.“

„Haben Sie also schon mal auf Kinder wie mich aufgepasst?“ Er wollte das schon seit Ewigkeiten fragen, aber war sich nicht sicher, wie.

„Nein, Lieber, du bist der erste Hogwartsschüler, den ich kenne, der…“

„Gebissen wurde?“

„Der gebissen wurde“, akzeptierte sie dankbar. „Aber ich verspreche dir, ich weiß, was ich tue. Ich habe einiges über das Thema gelesen.“

„Sie meinen es gibt Bücher? Über Leute wie mich?“

„Naja, ja.“ Sie hörte sich überrascht an. Sie setzte sich aufs Bett, als er damit fertig war, sich anzuziehen. „Du kannst dir welche ausborgen, wenn du willst?“

Er dachte darüber nach, aber schüttelte dann seinen Kopf.

***

Sie hatten als erstes Fach Verwandlung, aber McGonagall gab ihm kein Nachsitzen, weil er seine Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht hatte – sie hatte offensichtlich entschieden nach dem Vollmond etwas nachsichtiger zu sein. Sie nahm ihm aber das Versprechen ab, sie nächstes Mal zu bringen und er stimmte zu, in der Hoffnung ehrlich zu klingen. James, Sirius und Peter verbrachten die Hälfte der Stunde damit, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, aber er ignorierte sie, bis McGonagall drohte, sie auseinanderzusetzen.

In den Fluren auf dem Weg nach Zauberkunst wusste Remus, dass es keinen Ausweg gab. Es war ein Fünf-Minuten-Weg.

„Also? Wo warst du?!“, platzte Sirius heraus, links neben ihm gehend.

„Nirgendwo“, erwiderte er und versuchte sich zu beeilen.

„Oh, komm schon“, bettelte James und kam von rechts auf ihn zu. „Sag es uns! War es derselbe Ort, wo du letzten Monat warst?“

„Vielleicht.“

„Hattest du wieder Nachsitzen?“, fragte Peter, der Schwierigkeiten hatte, mitzuhalten. Remus verfluchte sich, weil er darüber nicht nachgedacht hatte – Nachsitzen wäre die perfekte Tarnung gewesen.

„Nein.“

„Also, wo–“

„Pass auf, Halbblut!“

Remus war zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, Fragen auszuweichen, dass er nicht schaute, wohin er ging und er war direkt in Snape hineingerannt, der gerade um die Ecke kam. Schon verärgert straffte Remus seine Schultern und versuchte sich grob vorbeizudrücken.

„Pass selbst auf, _Snivellus_.“

Snape bewegte sich nicht und schubste ihn stattdessen. Mulciber tauchte hinter seiner linken Schulter auf und ragte drohend über den kleineren Jungs auf.

„Ich weiß, dass ihr es wart, die neulich in der Nacht in unsere Schlafsäle eingebrochen seid“, zischte er. „Ihr _alle_.“

„Ja? Beweis es“, feixte James mit verschränkten Armen.

Snapes Lippe kräuselte sich.

„Ich kann es nicht, noch nicht. Aber ich werd's. Ich werde es euch auch heimzahlen, versprochen.“

„Wir _zittern_ schon vor Angst“, erwiderte Sirius und lehnte sich gegen die Wand, als wäre er gelangweilt. „Nun, würdet ihr bitte nett ausweichen?“

„Deine Idee, oder, Black?“, sagte Snape gedehnt. „Oder deine, Potter? Es muss einer von euch beiden gewesen sein. Pettigrew hat nicht den nötigen Mut und unser lieber Lupin hier hat eindeutig nicht genug Gehirnzellen…“

Remus ballte seine Fäuste. Er konnte Snapes Hand auf seinem Zauberstab sehen – Severus kannte wahrscheinlich alle möglichen Flüche und Verwünschungen. James hatte Remus ein oder zwei beigebracht, aber er war gerade zu blind vor Wut, um sich an einen davon zu erinnern.

„Bewegt euch, Gentlemen.“ Eine scharfe Stimme kam plötzlich aus dem Gang. Es war Professor Flitwick, der gerade aus den Klassenzimmer trat, um nachzusehen, was los war. „Severus, du verstopfst die Hallen und ihr vier solltet in meinem Klassenzimmer sein. Kommt mit.“

Remus fühlte sich überhitzt und aufgewühlt für den Rest von Zauberkunst, was normalerweise sein Lieblingsfach war. Es war mehr auf praktisches Arbeiten mit dem Zauberstab angewiesen, als Lesen und Schreiben und er war oft besser als James und Sirius. Er fand es an diesem Tag ziemlich schwierig, sich zu beruhigen und er schoss seine Kissen quer durch den Raum wie Raketen, statt sie vorsichtig durch die Reifen schweben zu lassen, die Flitwick von der Decke hingen ließ.

Sie arbeiteten jetzt schon seit Wochen an Schwebezaubern und Peter war der Einzige, der noch immer Schwierigkeiten hatte. Remus‘ Meinung nach war Peters Problem seine fehlende Vorstellung. James und Sirius waren beide unglaublich selbstbewusst; und er hatte herausgefunden, dass Selbstbewusstsein alles war, was man für einen einfachen Zauberspruch brauchte. Remus selbst fühlte sich grundsätzlich dazu in der Lage, alle Aufgaben zu lösen, solange sie einfach genug aussahen. Peter allerdings _sorgte_ sich über alles. Er las seine Bücher und las sie erneut und versuchte den komplizierten Schaubildern zu folgen, statt nachzumachen, was Flitwick vorzeigte.

„Ich erwarte von euch allen, dass ihr am Ende dieser Woche dieses Buch schweben lassen könnt“, sagte Flitwick am Ende der Stunde. Das Buch war gigantisch, ungefähr halb so groß wie der winzige Professor, und es sah aus, als würde auch ein ausgewachsener Mann Probleme haben, es weit zu tragen. „Also bereitet euch auf einen kleinen Test eurer Fähigkeiten vor.“

Peter stöhnte, als sie ihre Dinge einpackten, um zu gehen.

Remus hatte es geschafft, sich bis zum Mittagessen zu beruhigen, aber er hatte am Nachmittag immer noch Schwierigkeiten, seine Magie zu kontrollieren und war froh, dass sie nur Kräuterkunde und Geschichte der Zauberei hatten. Er fragte sich, ob es sein Temperament – das schon immer stark gewesen war – oder der Vollmond war. Er hatte immer viel Energie nach seinen Verwandlungen, sogar, bevor er wusste, dass er zaubern konnte. Jetzt brummte sein Zauberstab in seiner Hand wie eine statische TV-Antenne. Er versuchte ein schnelles ‚ _Lumos_ ‘, versteckt in einer Klokabine zwischen den Unterrichtsstunden und verbrannte sich dabei fast seine Netzhaut.

Vielleicht könnte er im Buch von Madam Pomfrey mehr darüber herausfinden, aber er würde es jetzt nie wissen. Es gab vielleicht andere Bücher in der Bibliothek, aber er hatte nicht nachgesehen. Er kannte das Wort gut genug und konnte es schreiben, wenn er sich gut konzentrierte. Aber er wagte es nicht. Remus lebte in der Angst, dass, wenn er es aufschreiben würde oder laut sagte, irgendwie jeder von seinem Geheimnis erfahren könnte. Und es war einfach besser, Dinge wie diese in seinem Kopf zu behalten.

***

_Donnerstag, 7. Oktober 1971_

Es war jetzt besonders wichtig, sein Geheimnis zu bewahren, weil Remus beobachtet wurde. Von McGonagall, die immer noch jedes Mal eine Augenbraue hob, wenn sie sah, dass er nicht mitschrieb, von Madam Pomfrey, die immer versuchte ihn davon zu überzeugen, für einen kurzen Check in den Krankenflügel zu kommen und von Snape, der noch immer wütend war, dass er nicht herausfinden konnte, wie der Juckpulvervorfall passiert war. Remus wäre vielleicht in der Lage gewesen, diese Einmischungen auszuhalten, wenn es nicht noch eine vierte Person gäbe, die ihn beobachtete.

Dieser Stalker war viel subtiler, weniger direkt in seiner Vorgehensweise, aber trotzdem bemerkbar. Sirius. Am Beginn hatte Remus einfach gedacht, der Junge wäre neugierig – Teil des Anspruchs, den er und James hielten. Sie mussten alles über alle wissen. Sie erzählten Remus und Peter ständig von anderen Leuten – so-und-sos Vater wurde eine Beförderung im Ministerium vor Jahren verweigert und darum waren sie immer so reizbar; Miranda Thrups Großtante war in Untersuchung wegen einem illegalen Liebestrank und jetzt trank niemand mehr Tee im Thrup-Haus; Professor Slughorn wusste mehr über die dunklen Kräfte, als er vermuten ließ und der Slug-Club war berüchtigt dafür, dunkle Zauberer mit Einfluss hervorzubringen.

Natürlich wusste keiner von ihnen irgendetwas über Remus und am Beginn dachte er, Sirius wäre deshalb so wachsam. Aber er fragte nie direkt nach und wenn er neugierig über Lupins Familie und Erziehung war, war es ein Interesse, das James nicht teilte. James beobachtete fast nie andere, fiel Remus auf – er bevorzugte es, von anderen angesehen zu werden

Dankenswerterweise schien es keinem anderen aufzufallen. Sirius war gerissen in diesem Aspekt. Nur sehr selten erwischte Remus ihn, wenn er ihn aufmerksam mit diesen tiefblauen Augen anstarrte. Er hatte nicht einmal den Anstand, wegzuschauen, wenn er erwischt wurde – er milderte den bloß den Blick mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, das Remus verpflichtet war zurückzugeben.

Diesen Donnerstag waren sie dabei ihre Hausaufgaben im Gemeinschaftsraum fertig zu machen – nun, James war dabei Remus‘ Hausaufgaben fertig zu machen, da er mit seinen eigenen fertig war. Er hatte es angeboten als Gegenleistung, dass Remus ihm den ‚ _Obfuscate_ ‘-Spruch beibrachte und trotz seinem Stolz hatte Remus es angenommen. Er wollte wirklich kein weiteres Nachsitzen mit McGonagall und James war gut darin, die Handschrift von anderen zu imitieren.

Sirius stellte seinen eigenen Aufsatz fertig und hatte bereits acht Zentimeter extra über die Verwendung von Florfliegen in Verwandlungstränken geschrieben – mit Diagrammen. Es lagen Bücher über den ganzen Tisch verstreut, gemeinsam mit Tintenfässern und zerknitterten Pergamentrollen. Peter versuchte einen Apfel zum Schweben zu bringen und in einen Mistkübel in über ein Meter Entfernung zu transportieren. Bis jetzt konnte er ihn in die Luft bringen, aber dann wackelte er und fiel wieder hinunter.

Mit den Nerven am Ende fuhr sich Peter mit der Hand durch die Haare und zog seinen Text zurate.

„Du schaffst das, Pete, keine Sorge“, murmelte James, aber blickte nicht von Remus‘ Aufsatz auf. „Lass nicht locker!“

„Ich _versuche_ es“, jammerte Peter. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich die Bewegung falsch mache… das Buch sagt, man soll eine ‚geschmeidige, schlangenartige Bewegung‘ ausführen, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher…“ Er schwang seinen Zauberstab in der Luft. Remus öffnete den Mund.

„Es ist nicht so“, sagte er geradeheraus. „Es ist wie eine S-Linie auf der Seite. Schau.“ Er vollführte den Spruch und der Apfel erhob sich mühelos in die Luft und schwebte ordentlich in den Mistkübel.

„Eine S-Linie, bist du dir sicher?“ Peter runzelte die Stirn. Er zeigte mit seinem eigenen Zauberstab auf einen Papierball auf dem Tisch. „ _Wingardium Leviosa_!“, skandierte er und schwenkte seinen Zauberstab so wie Lupin es vorher getan hatte. Das Papier flog zitternd aufwärts und flog mit ein bisschen weniger Eleganz in den Kübel. Er prallte am Rand ab und landete neben dem Apfel. Peter starrte mit geweiteten Augen darauf. „Ich hab’s geschafft!“, keuchte er. „Eine S-Linie, warum steht das nicht einfach im Buch?!“

„Sehr gut, Pete“, sagte James, sah auf und lächelte. Er nahm seine Brille hinunter und rubbelte seine Augen. „Du solltest Lehrer werden, Remus.“

Lupin schnaubte und sah schüchtern weg. James fuhr fort.

„Ich bin fast fertig damit, ich muss nur kurz etwas nachschauen – kannst du mir ‚ _Magische Theorie_ ‘ geben? Das Waffling-Buch?“

Remus fühlte einen kalten Schauer seinen Rücken hinunterlaufen. Er versuchte bei der Ansicht des Buchstapels auf dem James zeigte, keine Panik zu schieben. Eines davon war definitiv über Zaubertränke – es hatte einen Kessel auf dem Cover. Die anderen; er konnte nur raten. Die Gold- und Silberschrift auf den Covers schien sich vor seinen Augen zu verschieben und herumwirbeln. Wäre es besser, einfach irgendeines zu nehmen, auch wenn es das falsche war? Er blickte verzweifelt zurück auf James, der sich gerade durchlas, was er geschrieben hatte. Peter war zu sehr damit beschäftigt mehr Papierbälle in die Luft zu heben, um Remus‘ Aufruhr zu bemerken. Er sah wieder hinunter und biss sich in die Lippe.

Sirius räusperte sich leise und lehnte sich über den Tisch. Er tippte stumm mit dem Zeigefinger auf eines der Bücher, ohne Remus anzusehen. Es war ein großer, schwarzer, in Leder gebundener Wälzer, der Remus vage bekannt vorkam. Dankbar hob er es auf und reichte es James.

„Danke, Kumpel“, sagte James abwesend und kehrte zu seiner Arbeit zurück. Sirius tat weiter, als wäre nichts passiert. Remus fühlte seine Wangen brennen.


	9. Erstes Jahr: Narben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwähnung von Kindesmissbrauch gegen Ende des Kapitels

_Freitag, 15. Oktober 1971_

Remus hatte die nächsten paar Tage damit verbracht, Sirius aus dem Weg zu gehen – oder zumindest vermieden, mit ihm allein zu sein. Das war nicht einfach, denn die Jungs verbrachten ihre ganze Zeit miteinander, vor allem an den Wochenenden. Sie alle kamen bei der freitägigen Zauberkunststunde ohne Schwierigkeiten durch; sogar Peter. Flitwick war so begeistert, dass die ganze Klasse Levitation so früh im Jahr gemeistert hatte, dass er sie früher zum Mittagessen entließ.

Sirius machte sich unvermeidbar in der nächsten Woche während der Besenflugstunde. Wenn Remus Geschichte der Zauberei nicht so sehr gehasst hätte, wäre Fliegen sein am wenigsten gemochtes Fach. Nach zwanzig Minuten in ihrer ersten Stunde hatte Remus gelernt, dass er Höhenangst hatte und der restliche Unterricht war schrecklich für ihn.

James war natürlich der Star der Klasse und sogar die anderen Rumtreiber fanden ihn unausstehlich, wenn er am Quidditchplatz herumflitzte und Loopings und Finten machte, als wäre er am Besen geboren worden. Sirius war auch exzellent und die meisten anderen Kinder in der Klasse waren damit aufgewachsen, indem sie mit Besen gespielt haben; sogar Peter schaffte es.

Es hatte die Nacht davor geregnet und der Boden war weich und matschig. Sie hatten die üblichen Schnürschuhe gegen dicke Stiefel und scharlachrote Flugausrüstung ausgetauscht, bevor sie auf den Platz stapften. Sie nahmen ihre Besen und warteten auf Instruktionen. Die Besen wurden von der Schule bereitgestellt. Erstklässler waren nicht erlaubt, eigene Besen nach Hogwarts mitzubringen, aber James hörte nicht auf, allen, die lang genug stehen blieben, um zuzuhören, mitzuteilen, dass er daheim das beste Modell hatte.

„Gut, steigt auf die Besen, meine Damen und Herren“, bellte Hooch die Gruppe an. „Schön starker Wind heute, also will ich, dass ihr alle aufpasst. Potter, keine Angeberei!“

Remus kletterte auf seinen Besen und schluckte hart. Wenn er es schaffte, dass ihm nicht schlecht wurde, wäre es ein Sieg.

„Ich würde gerne fünf saubere Runden über den Platz sehen und dann eine gute Landung von allen von euch. Passt auf die Pfütze auf und erinnert euch daran, euch wenn möglich gegen den Wind zu lehnen. Nutzt ihn zu eurem Vorteil. Fünf Punkte für denjenigen, der als Erstes zurückkommt.“ Und mit kaum einer Warnung blies die silberhaarige Hexe fest in die Pfeife.

Remus und Lily, die einzigen beiden Muggelstämmigen in der Klasse, waren die letzten, die anhoben. Als die Rothaarige allerdings in der Luft war, kam sie schnell vorwärts.

„Ein bisschen höher, Lupin! Komm schon!“, donnerte Hooch von unten in ein Megafon schreiend. Er wollte sie ignorieren, aber es gab keine Ausweg – wenigstens konnte man in St. Edmund's, wenn es einen Geländelauf gab, sich hinter einer Ecke verstecken und für einen Nachmittag in die Stadt abhauen.

Er drückte sich höher und versuchte nach vorne statt hinunter zu schauen; er versuchte über irgendetwas anderes zu denken als den leeren Raum zwischen ihm und dem Boden. Er konnte Lilys leuchtend roten Zopf hinter ihr her wehen sehen wie ein Fuchsschwanz und Peters helles, blonde Haar irgendwo in der Mitte der Gruppe. Obwohl er nicht weit sehen konnte, wusste er, dass James und Sirius fast Kopf an Kopf waren. Remus machte nur grimmig weiter, nicht schneller werden wollend. Wen kümmerte es, wenn er Letzter wurde, Hauptsache er brach sich nicht das Genick bis dahin. Als er um die Ecke am Ende des Quidditchplatzes flog, traf ihn der Wind stark. Er versuchte nicht langsamer zu werden und lehnte sich nach vorne. Es war so kalt und die graue Morgenluft schlug ihm ins Gesicht.

Die zweite Runde war so schlimm als die erste. Bei der dritten bemerkte er, dass James trotz Madam Hoochs Warnungen begonnen hatte, um die leeren Zuschauertürme herumzufliegen. Auf der vierten Runde hatte Remus Begleitung.

„Hast du Spaß?“, grinste Sirius neben ihm herfliegend. Er sah so entspannt aus, als könnte er ohne Probleme beide Hände über den Kopf halten, sich auf den kopfüber drehen und rückwärts fliegen.

„Was machst du?“, Remus runzelte die Stirn und versuchte ihn zu ignorieren. „Versuchst du zu verlieren?“

„James wird gewinnen“, zuckte Sirius mit den Schultern. „Also kann ich ihm den Moment überlassen. Ich dachte, ich häng ein wenig mit dir ab.“

„Warum?!“, antwortete Remus mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Dachte, du möchtest vielleicht ein wenig Begleitung.“ Remus brauchte ihn nicht anzusehen, um zu wissen, dass er sein lästiges Sirius-Black-Grinsen aufgesetzt hatte. „Außerdem sind wir dabei zu landen und ich weiß, dass du Landen hasst.“

„Verpiss dich.“

„Nein.“

„Ich warne dich, Black…“

„Du kannst mich hier oben nicht schlagen, Lupin, außer du willst deinen Besen loslassen.“

„Gott, bist du nervig.“

„Jap.“ Sirius flog vor ihn und dann um ihn herum in einer perfekten Bahn.

„Ver _piss_ dich.“ Remus versuchte ihm auszuweichen, aber wackelte nur gefährlich.

„Zeit zu landen… vergiss nicht, deine Beine auszustrecken und dich zurückzulehnen… Dann beug deine Knie, wenn du den Boden triffst – hey!“

Remus hatte das Ende von Sirius Besen genommen und ihm einen harten Stoß gegeben. Lachend richtete Sirius sich wieder auf und flog zurück neben Remus und gab ihm einen Schubser zurück. Remus wackelte, aber hielt sich gut fest, und machte sich an den Sinkflug. Er war viel geschmeidiger als zuvor, er lehnte sich zurück und drehte sich schnell, um Sirius wieder zu stoßen.

„Aus dem Weg!“, schrie er und beschleunigte. „Du kannst auch einmal der Letzte sein.“

„Oh nein, machst du nicht!“ Sirius griff nun lachend nach Remus Besenende und zerrte ihn nach hinten. Das war wahrscheinlich ein Schritt zu weit, denn beide waren jetzt ziemlich nahe am Boden. Die zwei ringenden Jungs stürzen in Richtung Erde und die Besen flogen unter ihnen weg, als sie beide eine Bruchlandung in eine riesige Matschpfütze hinlegten. Sie rutschen und rollten vorwärts, wobei ihre Roben klatschnass wurden.

„Black! Lupin!“ Hooch marschierte auf die zwei schlammgetränkten Jungs zu.

Die anderen Gryffindors versammelten sich kichernd und mit den Fingern auf sie zeigend um sie herum. Sirius sprang mit aller Anmut auf, mit der der Adel ihn gesegnet hatte, und zog Lupin fest an der Hand. Sie beide sahen auf zu ihrer Lehrerin und blinzelten Wassertropfen aus ihren Augen.

„Was habe ich gesagt über ‚auf die Pfütze aufpassen‘?“ Hooch hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue. Sie sah normalerweise den Spaß in den Dingen. „Je ein Punkt Abzug von Gryffindor. Ihr geht besser und wascht euch in den Duschen. Geht.“

Beide watschelten in Richtung der Quidditchumkleiden und harrten in ihre schweren, wasserdurchtränkten Roben aus.

„Verdammte, lächerliche Spielkleidung“, grummelte Remus, als sie in das kleine Steingebäude gingen. „Wie sollen wir das je trocken bekommen?“

„Die Hauselfen werden sich darum kümmern“, erwiderte Sirius, schüttelte seine ab und schmiss sie in die Ecke auf einen Haufen.

Remus behelligte ihn nicht mit der Frage, was zur Hölle Hauselfen waren. Er zog seine eigenen Roben aus und kickte seine Stiefel weg. Dann betrat er eine Duschkabine, um sich weiter auszuziehen. Es lagen schon Handtücher bereit und das Wasser war herrlich warm. Er lehnte sich nach vorne in den Strahl und ließ ihn sein Blut erwärmen. Er sah den Schlamm und die lästigen Grasbüschel im Abfluss verschwinden. Wenigstens verpasste er nun vierzig weitere Minuten Flugunterricht.

Er schrubbte mit seinen Händen grob über seine Haare. Ohne die monatlichen Haarschnitte der Hausmutter wurden seine Haar länger und weicher, meistens stand es auf so unordentlich wie James‘. Er konnte endlich seine Haarfarbe sehen, aber er war enttäuscht – es ergab sich als langweiliges Mausbraun.

Remus war mit der Dusche vor Sirius fertig, trat hinaus und suchte schnell nach seiner Uniform. Er war halb angezogen, als Sirius endlich herauskam, sein langes Haar nach hinten gefegt, nass und glänzend wie Öl. Er war schon voll angezogen und sah unwahrscheinlich cool und erwachsen aus, während Remus bemerkte, dass er einen Knopf von seinem Hemd vergessen hatte und noch einmal von vorne beginnen musste.

„Was ist _das_?!“, sagte Sirius plötzlich. Remus schaute auf, dann wieder nach unten. Sirius zeigte auf einen langen silbrigen Streifen, der sich von der linken Seite seines Schlüsselbeins diagonal über seine Brust bis zu seinem rechten Nippel zog. Er fummelte mit seinen Knöpfen herum und versuchte das Hemd schneller zu schließen.

„Eine Narbe“, nuschelte er. Jetzt machte es keinen Sinn mehr, etwas anderes zu sagen. Er bemerkte sie kaum noch. Sie waren einfach da, ein Teil von ihm, genau wie seine Sommersprossen oder die feinen Haare auf seinen Armen.

„Das ist… ist dir das zuhause passiert? Wo du aufgewachsen bist?“

Da war plötzlich etwas Seltsames in Sirius‘ Stimme. Remus bemerkte, dass er nicht sprechen konnte, also nickte er nur. Sirius nickte auch. „Ich habe auch Narben“, sagte er so leise, dass Remus am Anfang dachte, er hätte ihn falsch verstanden.

Sirius bückte sich, zog sein Hosenbein hoch und drehte seinen Knöchel, um Remus die Narben dort zu zeigen. Seine waren nicht wie die von Remus – die groß und grob und zerklüftet waren, voller Zorn und Hunger. Die Silberstreifen auf Sirius‘ Beinen waren dünn und gerade; gleich in ihrer Grausamkeit. Remus starrte für ein paar Sekunden, bevor Sirius den Stoff wieder fallen ließ und sich aufrichtete.

Sie starrten einander für eine ganze Minute an. Remus fühlte sich heiß, Sirius‘ Augen kühl und ruhig. Dann brach das Schweigen.

„Sollen wir gehen und James zusehen, wie er einen Deppen aus sich macht?“, fragte Sirius.

Remus nickte wieder und sie gingen wieder nach draußen in die kalte Herbstluft. Sie nahmen auf den harten Bänken der Zuschauertribünen Platz und sahen dem Rest der Klasse zu, wie sie hin und her auf dem Platz herumflitzten, mit roten Roben hinter ihnen her flatternd. Lily schlug James beim Wettfliegen zwei von drei Mal, denn obwohl es ihr an James‘ formaler Technik fehlte, übertrumpfte sie ihn, wenn es um Geschwindigkeit ging.

„Remus?“, fragte Sirius plötzlich, als ihre Mitschüler sich für ihre finalen Landungen bereit machten.

„Ja?“

„Du kannst nicht lesen, oder?“

Remus seufzte. Er hatte genug Geheimnisse, die er behalten musste. Und Sirius hatte eines von seinen geteilt.

„Nah.“

„Ich werde es niemandem sagen.“

„Danke.“

Darauf folgte dieses Sirius-Black-Grinsen.


	10. Erstes Jahr: Geschichte

_Samstag, 23. Oktober 1971_

„Wurde es dir nie beigebracht?“

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern, müde und frustriert. Es war eine Woche seit der Flugstunde vergangen und Sirius hatte ihn wieder allein erwischt. Er saß guter Dinge auf seinem Bett und blätterte durch eines von James‘ Quidditchmagazinen – er mochte die sich bewegenden Bilder, auch wenn er die Regeln nicht verstand, und es war das, was in Hogwarts am ehesten an einen Fernseher herankam.

„Mir wurde es beigebracht“, antwortete er und blätterte um, in der Hoffnung, dass Sirius den Hinweis verstehen und verschwinden würde. Er tat es nicht. Remus schloss das Magazin. „Mir wurde es beigebracht“, wiederholte er, „Ich hab es aber nicht richtig gelernt. Wenn ich die Wörter ansehe, glaube ich, dass ich nicht das sehe, was alle anderen sehen. Es macht keinen Sinn; alle Buchstaben springen herum und verschieben sich. Die Lehrer haben gesagt, ich wäre einfach dumm.“

Niemand hatte ein großes Aufsehen um seine Probleme in der Schule in St. Edmund's gemacht. Sie hatten kaum Hausaufgaben, weil sie sowieso niemand machte. Ein Haufen Jungs hatten Probleme; entweder konnten oder wollten sie nicht unterrichtet werden. Es war auch nicht so, als würde irgendjemand etwas von ihnen erwarten.

„Aber wie hast du das _gemacht_?“ Sirius nagte wie ein Hund an einem Knochen.

„ _Was_ gemacht?!“

„Naja… alles! All die Arbeit, hier, in Hogwarts.“

Remus schaute ihn an, als wäre er derjenige, der dumm war.

„Sirius, ich hab sie _nicht_ gemacht. Falls du es nicht mitbekommen hast, ich bin jeden Abend Nachsitzen.“

„Naja, ja, offensichtlich.“ Sirius wedelte mit der Hand. „Aber letztens in Zaubertränke habe ich dich gesehen – du hast keine Notizen gemacht, nicht einmal ins Buch geschaut _oder_ auf die Tafel und hast trotzdem alle Zutaten für das Heilmittel perfekt zubereitet – Slughorn hat dir fünf Punkte gegeben!“

Remus errötete bei der Erinnerung. Er war es nicht gewöhnt, von Lehrern gelobt zu werden.

„Oh, das war leicht.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Sluggy hat uns in der Stunde davor erzählt, wie man es macht. Ich hab es mir einfach gemerkt.“

„Verdammte Scheiße, dann musst du ja ein geniales Gedächtnis haben.“

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. Er vermutete, das stimmte. Seine Lehrer in St. Edmund's hatten mehr als einmal gesagt, dass er schrecklich viele Wörter kannte für jemand so Dämliches.

Sirius starrte nun ins Nichts, offensichtlich in Gedanken versunken – Remus konnte die Zahnräder in seinem Gehirn förmlich rattern hören. Manchmal war Sirius ein verschlossenes Buch. Andere Male war er so leicht zu lesen, dass es fast schon lustig war.

„Wenn du lesen könntest, wärst du so gut wie James und ich. Besser wahrscheinlich.“

Remus schnaubte.

„So bescheiden, Black.“

„Nun, du wärst's!“, Sirius verpasste den Sarkasmus komplett und sah noch immer nachdenklich aus. „Deine Arbeit mit dem Zauberstab ist viel natürlicher und wenn dein Gedächtnis so gut ist, wie du sagst…“ Er kaute auf seiner Lippe. „Ich wette, es gibt einen Spruch dafür.“

Remus lachte.

„Du willst mich mit einem Zauberspruch heilen?“

„Warum nicht?“

Remus hatte bereits darüber nachgedacht; natürlich hatte er. Aber er war sich den Grenzen der Magie mehr bewusst als jeder andere. Immerhin hatte er Narben, die nicht heilen würden und einen monatlichen Albtraum, den niemand verhindern konnte.

„Magie kann solche Dinge nicht lösen“, antwortete er unverblümt. „Warum muss James sonst eine Brille tragen?“

„Ich glaube, es gibt Sprüche für bessere Sicht“, sagte Sirius. „Vielleicht sind sie einfach nicht den Aufwand wert oder sind zu gefährlich oder kompliziert oder so.“

„Es ist nicht nur das Lesen“, entgegnete Remus. „Meine Schrift ist auch Mist; Ich bin zu langsam und sie ist total schlampig.“

„Dafür gibt es _definitiv_ Sprüche“, sagte Sirius selbstsicher. „Man kann seine Feder verhexen, ich habe meinen Vater es bei offiziellen Dokumenten tun sehen. Seine Schrift ist ansonsten richtig kritzelig.“

Remus war am Verlieren. Sirius würde bestimmt nicht aufgeben. Er kaute auf seiner Lippe.

„Warum interessiert dich das eigentlich so?“

„Du bist mein Mitrumtreiber! Wir können dich nicht jeden Tag nachsitzen lassen, was wenn die Slytherins zurückschlagen? Wir brauchen deine bösen Ideen für Streiche.“ Seine Augen glitzerten. „Wenn wir schon davon sprechen, ich vermute, du hast deine Geschichtehausaufgabe noch nicht gemacht?“

„Nope.“

„Ok, dann, lass uns beginnen.“ Sirius sprang aus dem Bett und begann seinen Koffer zu durchwühlen.

„Nein. Du wirst meine Hausübung nicht für mich machen“, protestierte Remus, stand auf und verschränkte die Arme.

„Verdammt richtig, werde ich nicht“, erwiderte Sirius und entnahm ein schweres Buch. Es war ‚ _Geschichte der Zauberei_ ‘; Remus erkannte die Größe und Form wieder. „Ich wollte nur mein Gedächtnis etwas auffrischen, das ist alles. Also, ich werde hier sitzen und es laut lesen – weil mir das beim Lernen hilft – und wenn _du_ dir wegen deinem gigantischen Gehirn etwas davon merkst, kann ich nichts dagegen tun.“

Remus schnaubte.

„Hast du nichts Besseres zu tun? Wo ist James eigentlich?“

„Schaut beim Quidditchtraining der Gryffindors zu.“ Sirius setzte sich auf sein Bett und öffnete das Buch. „Er glaubt, er kommt nächstes Jahr ins Team, also versucht er einige Tipps aufzuschnappen. Peter ist ihm offensichtlich gefolgt. Jetzt, sei leise bitte, ich versuche zu arbeiten.“ Er räusperte sich. „ _Geschichte der Zauberei von Bathilda Bagshot. Kapitel Eins, Antikes Ägypten; Die Rechte und Rituale von Imhotep…_ “

Und er machte weiter. Und weiter, und weiter. Remus blieb die ganze Zeit stehen und versuchte zu entscheiden, ob er einfach aus den Raum gehen und die Tür zuschlagen sollte oder nicht. Aber er fand heraus, dass er gar nicht so wütend war – es war schwierig wütend auf Sirius zu sein, egal wie nervig er war. Also setzte sich Remus nieder und hörte zu. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Geschichte gar nicht so langweilig war, nicht wenn man die Grundlagen verstand. Außerdem war Sirius um einiges lebhafter als Professor Binns.

Seine Stimme war klar und gleichförmig. Er stolperte nie über kompliziertere Wörter oder Phrasen, als hätte er das Buch schon hundert Mal gelesen. Remus hatte ihn einmal gehört, wie er James erzählt hatte, dass er fließend Latein und Griechisch sprach – die Black Familie war anscheinend stolz auf so etwas.

Er fuhr fort, Kapitel um Kapitel, von den blutrünstigen ägyptischen Wiederauferstehungszaubern über kryptische griechische Orakel zu magischen mesopotamischen Priesterinnen. Die antike Welt öffnete sich in Remus Kopf und er fand sich im Bett liegend, mit den Armen hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und geschlossenen Augen, und ließ Sirius ihn durch die Zeit leiten.

Schließlich wurde die Stimme des anderen Jungen fast heiser und er sprach kaum lauter als ein Flüstern. Der Abend legte sich über sie und der Gemeinschaftsraum wurde in gold-orangenes Licht getaucht, als die Sonne unterging. Halb durch ‚ _Kapitel Fünf; Tiberius und die Entwicklung römischer Kriegsmagie_ ‘ hustete Sirius leise und legte das Buch nieder.

„Ich glaube, ich kann heute nicht mehr lernen“, krächzte er.

Remus Augen öffneten sich. Er setzte sich blinzelnd auf.

„Ist okay“, sagte er leise. „Es gibt jetzt Abendessen, ich bin am Verhungern.“

Sie beide standen auf, streckten sich und gingen nach unten.

James und Peter warteten auf die beiden am Gryffindortisch auf ihrem üblichen Plätzen.

„Wie war das Training?“, fragte Sirius, nachdem er sich ganzen Kelch Kürbissaft hinuntergekippt hatte. Seine Stimme war wieder fast normal und hörte sich nur noch ein bisschen beansprucht an.

„Großartig“, erwiderte James fröhlich, spießte eine Wurst mit der Gabel auf und benutzte sie, um ein bisschen Kartoffelpüree aufzuschaufeln. „Warum bist du nicht gekommen?“

„Hausaufgaben“, antwortete Sirius und leerte sich Bratensoße über sein eigenes Püree.

Als sie das Essen zu sich nahmen, verwöhnte James sie mit einem detaillierten Bericht über das Quidditchtraining. Er listete alle Spieler des Teams auf, ihre Stärken und Schwächen, ihre Techniken und was sie machen mussten, um sie zu verbessern. Peter warf hin und wieder seine eigene Meinung ein, die sich kaum von James‘ unterschied.

Als Nachspeise gab es ‚Millionaire Shortbread‘, was weder Sirius noch James schmeckte. Remus dachte, dass sie verrückt waren und nahm ihre Abneigung als Beweis ihrer Vornehmtuerei. Er hätte ihre auch gegessen, aber Peter hatte sie sich schon höhnend unter den Nagel gerissen.

„Ich habe ein paar Süßigkeiten“, bot der kleinere Junge an und kramte in den Taschen seines Umhangs eine braune Tüte hervor. „Mum hat sie geschickt, bedient euch.“

„Danke, Pete!“ Sie deckten sich ein und mampften sich glücklich ihren Weg durch Zischende Wissbies, Schokofrösche und geschmacksverändernde Dauerlutscher. Remus nahm sich auch ein paar, bis ihnen allen schlecht war.

„Welche Hausaufgaben hast du gemacht?“, fragte James und kratzte sich abwesend am Kinn. „Ich dachte, wir wären fertig für diese Woche.“

„Ja, ähm, ich bin in Geschichte im Rückstand. Ich musste zurückgehen und etwas überprüfen.“ Sirius kratzte sich auch in der Nähe seinen Schlüsselbeins.

Ihnen zuzusehen, löste in Remus auch ein Jucken aus. Sein Handrücken kitzelte, als würden kleine Insekten über ihn krabbeln. Er dachte plötzlich an das Juckpulver und sah hinunter.

Er schrie fast auf. Auf seinem Handrücken wuchs dichtes, dunkles Haar in einer alarmierenden Geschwindigkeit. Er verwandelte sich! Es war nicht einmal in Nähe eines Vollmondes – wie konnte das passieren? Er stand so plötzlich auf, dass er fast nach hinten umgefallen wäre. Er musste hier rauskommen – schnell!

„Was ist los, Lupin?“, James starrte ihn erschrocken an.

Remus blickte zurück auf ihn, dann auf Sirius. _Ihnen_ wuchsen auch Haare – dunkle Locken schossen aus ihren Gesichtern, Händen und Arme heraus – jedes kleine bisschen an freier Haut. Er riss sprachlos den Mund auf. Er tastete mit der Zunge über seine Zähne – sie wurden nicht länger.

„Oh, verdammte Scheiße…“, sagte James und sah an sich hinunter, dann auf die anderen Jungs. „Was passiert hier?!“

„Peter“, grollte Sirius, sein Gesicht fast komplett von Haaren bedeckt. „Bist du dir _sicher_ , dass deine Mutter die Süßigkeiten geschickt hat?“

Peter, der noch keine Süßigkeiten gegessen hatte, starrte die beiden an und wurde rot.

Er stotterte: „Naja, ich meine… ich _dachte_ , sie waren von ihr… sie kamen heute Morgen an…“

„Pete!“, brüllte James. Die Leute schauten jetzt auf sie, drehten sich um und stupsten sich gegenseitig an. Bald flüsterte die gesamte Speisehalle und zeigten auf die drei unglaublich haarigen Jungs am Gryffindortisch.

Ziemlich viele kicherten auch, aber natürlich lachte niemand lauter als Severus Snape am Slytherintisch.

„Kommt.“ Sirius stand auf und reckte seine pelzige Nase mit adeliger Erhabenheit in die Höhe, was nichts anderes als lustig war. „Gehen wir in den Krankenflügel. Wir können unsere Rache später planen.“

Als sie unter dem Gelächter vom Rest die großen Halle verließen, duckte sich Remus vor Scham und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Jeder Zentimeter seines Körpers war nun mit schwarzem Fell bedeckt. Er fand es nicht so lustig wie James und Sirius.

„Ich hab euch gesagt, sie würden zurückschlagen“, murmelte Sirius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Millionaire Shortbread: britisches Karamellgebäck mit drei Schichten


	11. Erstes Jahr: Geburtstage, Bücher und Die Beatles

Glücklicherweise konnte Madam Pomfrey den Fluch mit ein paar Zauberstabschwüngen aufheben. Sie belehrte die vier aber trotzdem über den Missbrauch gefährlicher Magie.

„Als ob wir aussehen wollten wie Bigfoot!“, beschwerte sich James, als sie den Krankenflügel verließen. Ihre Haut prickelte noch immer vonm Haarwuchs.

„Es muss Severus gewesen sein. Er hat die Süßigkeiten mit einem seiner Zaubertränke überzogen, ich weiß es“, schäumte Sirius vor Wut.

„Ja, wir alle wissen es, Kumpel“, erwiderte James. „Keine Sorge, wir zahlen es ihm heim.“

„Es tut mir so leid!“, klagte Peter ungefähr das hundertste Mal. „Ich dachte wirklich, sie waren von meiner Mum!“

„Es ist okay, Peter.“ James tätschelte seine Schulter. „Ich wünschte nur, du hättest sie uns am Montag in der Früh gegeben – dann hätten wir wenigstens Verwandlung schwänzen können.

„Ich verlange Vergeltung!“, schrie Sirius und hob seinen Zauberstab dramatisch. Remus lachte und James auch.

„Und du sollst sie bekommen“, erwiderte er und setzte sich die Brille wieder auf die Nase. „Geduld ist eine Tugend, Black. Rache wie diese braucht Zeit. Hast du noch zufällig irgendwelche anderen brillanten Ideen, Remus?“

„Sorry.“ Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Sein Herz schlug noch immer vom Schrecken der Verwandlung. Wenn er Snape in diesem Moment gesehen hätte, hätte er ihn erdrosselt; der Rachestreich wäre ihm egal gewesen.

„Ich helfe dir, James“, meldete sich Peter zu Wort. „Ich würde _alles_ tun, ich werde dieses Mal keine Angst haben, ich…“

Sie bogen gerade um die Ecke, die zum Gryffindorturm führte, als hinter ihnen jemand rief:

„Sirius.“

Alle vier Jungs drehten sich um. Sirius ließ eine kleines, schockiertes Geräusch aus dem Mund. Es war Bellatrix Black.

„Was willst du?“, fragte er, senkte den Blick und scharrte mit den Schuhen auf dem Steinboden herum. Es war die un-Sirius-ste Haltung vorstellbar, dachte Remus. Ihm war außerdem aufgefallen, dass James einen Schritt nach vorne gemacht hatte und Schulter an Schulter mit seinem Freund stand.

„Komm her und sprich mich anständig an“, keifte die Siebtklässlerin als Antwort.

Sirius bewegte sich nicht. Bellatrix holte ihren Zauberstab heraus – Remus war geschockt und das erste Mal in Hogwarts hatte er Angst.

„Komm her“, sagte sie mit gesenkter Stimme. „Oder ich zwinge dich. Und es wird kein kindischer, kleiner Haarwachs-Spruch sein, das verspreche ich.“

Sirius ging nach vorne und schüttelte seinen Kopf, als James versuchte ihm zu folgen. Die drei Jungs sahen den Cousins zu, wie sie mit leisen Stimmen am Ende des Korridors einige lange, unangenehme Minuten redeten. Sirius sah die ganze Zeit kaum vom Boden auf. Endlich tätschelte sie seinen Kopf, drehte sich um und ging. Sie atmeten erleichtert aus. Sirius ging zitternd zu ihnen zurück.

Schweigend betraten sie das Loch hinter dem Portrait und setzten sich in ihr übliches Sofa.

„Alles klar, Sirius?“, fragte James als Erster.

„Ja.“ Er nickte, aber er sah blasser aus als normalerweise. „Sie ähm… sie wollte mich zum Tee einladen. An meinem Geburtstag. Ich glaube, meine Mutter hat sie dazu angewiesen, vermutlich gab es eine Familienkonferenz. Ein Versuch mich zurück in die Familie zu bringen.“

„Nur weil du in einem anderen Haus bist?“

„Und wegen der Gesellschaft, die ich pflege“, grinste er sie alle an.

„Also, wann ist dein Geburtstag?“

„Zwei Wochen. Der Dritte. Ich muss aber zu diesem Tee gehen, Bella scherzt nicht, wenn sie sagt, dass sie einige fiese Verwünschungen kennt.“

„Wir machen dann etwas danach. Etwas Tolles, ja?“

Peter und Remus nickten enthusiastisch, aber in Remus‘ Hinterkopf erinnerte er sich daran, dass der Dritte eine Vollmondnacht war.

***

Sirius wurde zwölf und Remus würde nicht hier sein, um zu feiern, obwohl er dachte, dass es niemanden kümmern würde. James war immerhin Sirius‘ bester Freund und Peter mochte noch immer zu denken, dass James ihm auch ein kleines bisschen gehörte. Also wäre Remus sowieso der Außenseiter gewesen, auch wenn er nicht in einer Hütte eingesperrt gewesen wäre und versucht hätte, sich selbst auseinanderzureißen. Madam Pomfrey versuchte dieses Mal ihm einen Schlaftrunk zu geben, bevor der Mond aufging, aber er hatte anscheinend keinen Effekt. Es war schlimmer, denn er hatte es geschafft, sich seine bis jetzt größte Narbe zuzufügen – quer über seinen Rücken.

Pomfrey behielt ihn den ganzen Tag danach im Krankenflügel, was sogar vorteilhaft war – das bedeutete, er konnte seinen Freunden einfach erzählen, dass er plötzlich krank geworden war. Sie waren zwar ein wenig verwirrt, warum er ihnen nicht vorher erzählt hatte, dass er krank war, aber sie zogen mit. Sie dachten wahrscheinlich, dass er immer ziemlich seltsam war und akzeptierten inzwischen einfach das meiste, was er ihnen erzählte.

Er hätte den Geburtstag nicht genossen. James hatte mit Madam Hooch gesprochen und zu Mittag eine Flugsession für die drei arrangiert. Nach dem Abendessen, bevor Sirius zum Tee gehen musste, leiteten James und Peter den Gryffindortisch in einer Gesangsrunde mit ‚ _Happy Birthday_ ‘ gefolgt von ‚ _For he’s a jolly good fellow_ ‘. Laut den anderen Schülern hatten sie „and so say all of us!“ immer und immer wieder gesungen, mit jedem Mal lauter werdend. Sie beendeten das Lied nicht, bis McGonagall ihnen allen mit Nachsitzen gedroht hatte, wenn sie nicht aufhören würden.

Als der November weiter voranschritt, wurden die Tage kürzer und das Schloss dunkler. Sie verbrachten weniger Zeit draußen und mehr zusammengekauert vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie spielten Karten und planten die Rache gegen Snape. Das erste Semester kam zu einem Ende und die Lehrer schienen ihnen mehr Hausaufgaben als jemals zuvor anzuhalsen.

Wann immer Sirius und Remus nicht bei Peter und James waren (meist, wenn die anderen beiden in der Bibliothek waren), las Sirius ihm vor. Sie schlossen ‚ _Geschichte der Magie_ ‘ in unter zwei Wochen ab und wechselten dann zwischen ‚ _Ein Beginnerhandbuch für Verwandlung_ ‘ und ‚ _Magische Elixiere und Zaubertränke_ ‘ für den Rest des Trimesters. Sogar wenn die Rumtreiber als Gruppe an ihrer Hausaufgaben arbeitete, las er laut, wie zu sich selbst. Er behauptete, es würde ihm helfen zu denken. James nervte das ziemlich, denn er zog Stille beim Lernen vor.

Obwohl sie nicht den gesamten Lehrplan in dieser kurzen Zeit durchgehen konnten, verbesserten sich Remus Noten zum Erstaunen aller (inklusive ihm selbst) in einer verwunderlichen Rate. Sirius hatte anscheinend die richtige Idee gehabt; Remus‘ Fähigkeit sich Informationen zu merken und abzurufen war beeindruckend und er hob die Hand zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben im Unterricht.

Sirius‘ Noten andererseits begannen schlechter zu werden. Er verbrachte so viel Zeit damit, Remus heimlich zu unterstützen, dass er augenscheinlich keine Zeit mehr dafür hatte, die zusätzlichen Aufgaben zu machen, auf die er zuvor im Jahr so stolz gewesen war. Seine eigenen Hausaufgaben wurden durchschnittlich, passabel und fielen das erste Mal hinter James‘. James bemerkte es natürlich nicht und nahm an, dass _er_ sich verbesserte.

„Aber du verbringst so viel Zeit in der Bibliothek!“, flüsterte Remus ihm einmal zu, nachdem Sirius ein ‚Akzeptabel‘ auf seinen Zauberkunstaufsatz bekommen hatte. „Ich dachte, du würdest lernen.“ Remus selbst hatte noch immer nicht den Mut zusammengesammelt, selbst in die Bibliothek zu gehen. Der Gedanke an all die Bücher jagte ihm Angst ein.

„Ich lerne“, erwiderte Sirius fröhlich. „Aber nicht dieses Zeug.“ Er packte seinen Aufsatz weg. „Ich schaue nach kognitiven Interpretierungssprüchen – du weißt schon, damit du allein lesen kannst. Es ist wirklich schwierig, eigentlich OWL-Niveau, aber ich glaube, ich habe es fast. Keine _Sorgen_ , Lupin, es ist nicht so, als würde ich durchfallen. Das ist sowieso viel interessanter.“

Remus fühlte sich natürlich unglaublich schuldig und leicht beschämt, dass Sirius so viel Zeit aufwendete, um ihm zu helfen. Er konnte sich ehrlich an keine Zeit seines Lebens erinnern, dass jemand etwas so sehr seinetwegen _versucht_ hatte. Er wünschte sich, er könnte etwas tun – irgendetwas als Gegenleistung. Aber, außer seiner schwierigen Familie, schien es Sirius Black gut zu gehen und an nichts zu mangeln.

Tatsächlich gab es etwas, das Remus Sirius geben konnte, was sogar James nicht konnte – aber das fühlte sich kaum wert an es anzusprechen. Etwas, das Sirius ‚Muggeleinblick‘ nannte. Es begann, als Remus endlich den Mut aufgebracht hatte, nach Sirius‘ Plattensammlung zu fragen. Sirius war nur glücklich zu teilen; nach seinem Rennbesen, der noch zu Hause war, waren seine Alben seine wichtigsten Besitztümer.

Remus konnte leicht erkennen, warum – er hatte ‚ _Introducing the Beatles_ ‘, ‚ _A Hard Day’s Night_ ‘ und ‚ _Help!_ ‘, sowie ‚ _Abbey Road_ ‘, ‚ _Beggars Banquet_ ‘ und ‚ _Sticky Fingers_ ‘ („Mick Jagger muss der coolste Muggel sein, den ich je gesehen habe“, schwärmte Sirius), zwei _Led Zeppelin_ Alben – Remus hatte sie noch nie zuvor gehört, aber die älteren Jungs aus St. Edmund waren alle von ihnen besessen – und eine _Simon and Garfunkle_ LP, ganz hinten versteckt.

Zauberer dachten generell nicht besonders viel von Muggelmusik, wie es sich herausstellte. Alle von Sirius‘ Platten waren ein Geschenk seiner Cousine Andromeda, die anscheinend das erste ‚schwarze Schaf‘ der Black-Familie war. Sie hatte die Schule ein paar Jahre zuvor verlassen und einen Muggel geheiratet.

„Ich sehe sie kaum“, erklärte Sirius. „Nicht seit der Hochzeit, aber sie schenkt mir die Platten hin und wieder. Sie schickt sie über die Muggelpost, damit Mutter nichts herausfindet – sie versteht nicht, wie ein Postamt funktioniert.“

Obwohl er für einen Zwölfjährigen eine beeindruckende Sammlung hatte, existierte Sirius‘ musikalische Leidenschaft fast ausschließlich in einem Vakuum. Ihm waren keine anderen Beatles-Songs bekannt, als die die er eingepresst in Vinyl besaß. Er hatte noch nie Radio gehört oder ‚Top of the Pops‘ geschaut, nicht einmal eine NME-Ausgabe geöffnet. Von daher fand er Remus unendlich faszinierend, was das Thema Musik und Muggelkultur betraf.

„Du hast sie wirklich _gesehen_!“, sagte er ehrfurchtsvoll. „Du hast sie performen _gesehen_.“

„Nicht in Wirklichkeit, oder so“, erwiderte Remus unbehaglich.

„Nein, ich weiß, am _Telefon_ “, nickte Sirius weise. Remus unterdrückte ein Lachen.

„Am _Fernseher_ “, verbesserte er. „Es ist wie diese beweglichen Bilder, die ihr habt. Nur in schwarz und weiß. Und nur die Beatles – die Stones kamen einmal und die Hausmutter hat ausgeschaltet, wegen ihrer Haare.“

„Was ist mit ihren Haaren?“

„Zu lang.“ Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie sagte, die sehen schmutzig aus.“

„Meine Haare sind viel länger“, sagte Sirius mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Ja, sind sie. Aber Muggeljungs haben keine langen Haare, nicht normalerweise.“

„Sag ihm das nicht!“, neckte Peter. „Er rasiert sich sonst die Haare ab.“ Er schmiss einen Koboldstein über das Brett am Boden – sie hatten ein lockeres Spiel über die letzten Tage begonnen und versuchten Remus die Regeln beizubringen. Er rollte in einen von Sirius‘ Steinen und stieß ihn aus dem Ring. Eine übelriechende Flüssigkeit spritzte sofort heraus, der Sirius kaum rechtzeitig ausweichen konnte. Peter grinste. „Ha, nimm das, Muggelfan!“

Sirius fluchte laut und ging, um seine Kleidung zu wechseln.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> „For he’s a jolly good fellow”: britisches Geburtstagslied


	12. Erstes Jahr: Weihnachten 1971

“Lupin, vielleicht kannst du mir sagen – was die verwandlerischen Eigenschaften des ‚lapis philosophorum‘ sind?“, rief McGonagall ihn gegen Ende der Stunde auf. Sie gab ihm einen sehr spitzen Blick – das letzte Mal, als sie ihn vor der ganzen Klasse aufgerufen hatte, hatte er nur mit den Schultern gezuckt und weggeschaut.

„Ähm…“ Remus durchforstete sein Gedächtnis. „Ich glaube, das ist der, der Dinge in Gold verwandelt? Wenn man ihn richtig verwendet… und Cleopatra, die Alchemistin, benutzte ihn, um aus Blei Silber herzustellen, denke ich.“

„Korrekt.“ McGonagall klang, als würde sie versuchen ihre Überraschung zu verstecken. „Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor. Und fünf weitere für die Verbindung zu Cleopatra, der Alchemistin – sie wird nicht in ‚ _Verwandlung für Anfänger_ ‘ erwähnt. Hast du das in deinem Geschichtetext gelesen?“

Remus nickte, sich vollkommen bewusst, dass ihn jeder ansah.

„Na, exzellent. Manche meiner Drittklässler sind unfähig ihre Studien zwischen den Fächern zu verknüpfen. Ich bin erfreut, dass du ein solches Interesse pflegst.“ Sie wendete sich an die Klasse: „Und wir werden Alchemie nach Weihnachten besprechen. Was mich daran erinnert – mit den sich nähernden Ferien würde ich alle Schüler, die in den Ferien in Hogwarts bleiben wollen, dazu auffordern, mich das bis Ende nächster Woche wissen zu lassen. Dankeschön, ihr seid entlassen.“

Die Klasse stand auf, um zu verschwinden. Ein paar Leute klopften Remus im Vorbeigehen auf die Schulter.

„Mr. Lupin, wenn du einen Moment hättest?“, sagte McGonagall, als er an ihrem Schreibtisch vorbeiging. Sein Magen drehte sich um. Er hatte seit zwei Wochen kein Nachsitzen mehr bei ihr gehabt; er hätte es wissen sollen, dass etwas kommen würde. Er stand still da, steckte seine Hände in die Taschen und starrte auf seine Füße, als der Rest der Klasse hinausströmte.

Endlich war das Klassenzimmer leer und sie ging hinüber, um die Tür (direkt vor James‘ Gesicht) zu schließen. Sie ging zurück in den Raum.

„Sehr gut gemacht heute, Remus“, sagte McGonagall freundlich. „Du hast in letzter Zeit gute Arbeit geleistet.“

Er schaute verblüfft zu ihr hinauf. Sie lachte.

„Schau nicht so überrascht. Ich bin sehr beeindruckt. Professor Slughorn und Professor Flitwick haben dasselbe gesagt. Ich wollte ein kurzes Gespräch mit dir, über Weihnachten. Ich habe mit Mrs. Orwell gesprochen –“

„Mit wem?!“

„Die Dame, die St. Edmund's leitet.“

„Oh, ja, die Hausmutter.“

„Ja. Wie du weißt, wird der Vollmond im Dezember zwei Mal stattfinden – der Zweite“ (das war nächste Woche) „und der Einunddreißigste. Silvester. Mrs. Orwell scheint der Meinung zu sein, dass du deshalb über Weihnachten in Hogwarts besser aufgehoben bist. Ich hoffe, du bist nicht zu enttäuscht.“

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es ist mir so oder so egal.“

Professor McGonagall nickte sehr ernst.

„Ich werde deinen Namen dann zu der Liste hinzufügen. Ich sehe dich nächste Woche, Remus.“

***

James lud Sirius und Remus ein, ihn während der Ferien zu besuchen. Er wusste, dass keiner der beiden ansonsten ein sehr frohes Weihnachten erwarten könnte. Remus war gezwungen, das Angebot abzuschlagen – auch wenn er nicht unglaublich eingeschüchtert davon wäre, James‘ Zuhause zu besuchen und seine Familie zu treffen. Er war gesetzmäßig unter der Obhut der Behörde von St. Edmund's und brauchte die schriftliche Einwilligung der Hausmutter, um Hogwarts zu verlassen.

Sirius, der die Gelegenheit zwei Wochen mit James herumzualbern, auf ihren Besen zu fliegen und Schokolade zu essen, geliebt hätte, musste ebenfalls ablehnen. Seine Familie hatte klar gemacht, dass sie unter keinen Umständen einen Besuch bei der Potter-Familie genehmigen würde.

„Bellatrix, diese Schlampe, hat meinen Eltern Informationen zukommen lassen“, erklärte er finster. „Anscheinend habe ich sie schon genug blamiert. Wenn ich zu dir komme, wird es nur noch schlimmer. Sorry, Kumpel.“

Remus ging am letzten Tag des Semesters mit den anderen Rumtreibern zur Grenze des Geländes, um sich von ihnen zu verabschieden.

„Wir schicken dir Eulen!“, versprach James. „Schau, ob du dir etwas für unseren nächsten Plan für die Attacke auf Snape ausdenken kannst!“

Remus grinste und versprach, er würde es versuchen. Er hoffte, dass die Briefe, die James schickte, nicht zu lang sein würden.

Er war der einzige Gryffindor-Erstklässler, der über die Ferien in Hogwarts blieb und trottete den einsamen Weg zum Schloss hinauf.

Am nächsten Tag genoss er das Ausschlafen – etwas, das sie in St. Edmund's nie tun durften. Er schlief bis zehn Uhr, als Frank Longbottom seinen Kopf in die Tür steckte.

„Komm, Lupin, du wirst das Frühstück verpassen!“

Remus mochte Frank - er hatte ein breites, freundliches Gesicht und eine gelassene Art. Er schien insgesamt robust und verlässlich, wie ein älterer Bruder. Er verstand, dass Remus es gewohnt war, ein Außenseiter zu sein und versuchte ihn so viel wie möglich miteinzubeziehen, ohne ihn zu drängen.

Nach dem Frühstück verschwand Frank in der Eulerei und Remus saß niedergeschlagen im Gemeinschaftsraum. Er fühlte, wie sich die nächsten zwei Wochen vor ihm ausdehnten, leer und einsam. Er erwog, ob er einen Spaziergang über das Gelände machen sollte, aber es hatte begonnen stark zu regnen. Er spielte ein paar von Sirius‘ Platten und blätterte durch einen Stapel Magazine, die ein Viertklässler zurückgelassen hatte. Er sah sich nur die Bilder an. Sie waren hauptsächlich von hübschen, glamourösen Hexen und gutaussehenden Zauberern – er vermutete, es war ein Modemagazin.

Die nächsten paar Tage vergingen genauso. Frank weckte ihn in der Früh auf und er nahm seine Mahlzeiten mit den übrigen Gryffindors in der Großen Halle zu sich, aber ansonsten war er sich selbst überlassen.

An einem Punkt war er so gelangweilt, dass er sogar daran dachte, etwas Hausaufgaben zu machen. Er versuchte seine Handschrift zu verbessern, aber das war fast unmöglich mit diesen lächerlichen Federn, die ihnen bereitgestellt wurden. Niemand konnte ihm eine richtige Antwort darauf geben, wenn er fragte, warum sie nicht einfach Kugelschreiber benutzen konnten. Sogar ein Bleistift wäre besser. Er versuchte sogar eine Weile zu lesen, aber nach dem Versuch, einen Absatz in seinem Kräuterkundebuch zu lesen, gab er frustriert auf. Er zeichnete stattdessen ein paar Diagramme ab – Remus hatte nichts gegen Zeichnen; er mochte die Freiheit dabei.

Jeden Tag ging er stundenlang mit seiner Karte im Schloss herum. Die anderen Jungs hatten ihre lange weggeworfen, nachdem sie in der ersten Woche oder so die Lage der Klassenräume auswendig wussten. Aber Remus hing an seiner, noch immer von ihrer Unvollständigkeit gestört. Er hatte begonnen, sie selbst mit Anmerkungen zu versehen. Er fügte interessante Stellen, Verstecke und geheime Gänge, die er gefunden hatte, hinzu.

Die restliche Zeit verbrachte er damit, Lehrern auszuweichen, die besorgt darüber waren, dass er allein war. Er war nicht der einzige Schüler übrig in der Schule, aber die meisten anderen waren Sechst- und Siebtklässler, die meist in der Bibliothek waren und angestrengt für ihre Prüfungen lernten oder an ihrer Kursarbeit arbeiteten. Slughorn hielt spezielle Zaubertränkestunden in den Kerkern ab, aber Remus wurde nicht eingeladen und wäre wahrscheinlich ohnehin nicht gegangen.

Er übte ein paar Sprüche und unterhielt sich für ein paar Stunden damit, indem er versuchte herauszufinden, wie viele Gegenstände in ihrem Schlafraum er auf einmal schweben lassen konnte. Er machte ein Spiel daraus. Er schmiss verschiedene Dinge – Bücher, Koboldsteine, Kartenspiele – in die Luft und versuchte, sie zu stoppen, bevor sie am Boden aufprallten. Er musste irgendwann damit aufhören, denn Frank klopfte an seine Tür und bat ihn gereizt, leiser zu sein.

***

_Samstag, 24. Dezember 1971_

Am Weihnachtstag wurde Remus früher als üblich geweckt – es war noch ziemlich dunkel. Starker Regen prasselte gegen die dicken Fensterscheiben. Das Geräusch war laut genug, um im leeren Schlafsaal zu hallen. Aber das war es nicht, was ihn gestört hatte. Die Tür knarrte, als sie aufging, und jemand kam herein.

Er setzte sich auf und spähte in die Dunkelheit. Er erwartete Longbottom zu sehen, der ihm sagte, dass es Zeit für das Frühstück war. Aber es war nicht Frank. Es war ein sehr durchnässt und zerzaust aussehender Junge mit langen Haaren und einem hochmütigen Gesicht.

„Sirius!“ Remus sprang aus dem Bett, hocherfreut seinen Freund zu sehen.

Sirius schob sein nasses Haar aus seinen Augen – er war eindeutig im Regen draußen gewesen. Er zog seinen schweren Reisemantel aus und ließ ihn auf einem Haufen auf dem Boden fallen.

„Alles klar, Lupin?“ Er grinste. „Eiskalt, oder?“ Er zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf den Kamin. „ _Incendio_.“

„Was machst du hier?!“

„Hatte genug“, sagte er einfach, als er seine schlammverkrusteten Stiefel auszog. „Ich hatte einen Streit mit meinem Vater, dann mischte sich die ganze Familie ein. Das ganze übliche Zeug. Sie haben mich Blutsverräter genannt, die Schande der Familie, et cetera, et cetera…“ Er ließ sich ins Bett fallen. „Also bin ich abgehauen.“

„Wow.“ Remus rieb sich ehrfürchtig die Augen. „Wie bist du hergekommen?“

„Flohpulver.“ Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ins Pub im Dorf. Dann bin ich einfach raufgegangen.“

„Wow“, wiederholte Remus.

„Ich bin am Verhungern, sie haben mich gestern ohne Abendessen ins Bett schickt. Komm, zieh dich an! Frühstück!“

McGonagall war nicht so erfreut wie Remus, Sirius zu sehen. Die zwei Jungs versuchten ihre Plätze in der Großen Halle einzunehmen, als wäre nichts Außergewöhnliches passiert, aber sie tauchte fast unmittelbar neben ihnen auf.

„Mr. Black“, sagte sie mit einer Warnung in ihrer Stimme, die Remus vom Nachsitzen kannte. „Was hat das zu bedeuten?“

„Ich habe Sie auch vermisst, Professor.“ Er grinste zu ihr hinauf.

Die Mundwinkel der alten Hexe zuckten, aber sie behielt ihre Fassung.

„Du wurdest um sechs Uhr in der Früh gesehen, wie du aus Hogsmeade auf das Schulgelände gekommen bist. Möchtest du dich erklären?“

Sirius schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Nicht wirklich, Professor. Das ist so ziemlich alles, was es darüber zu sagen gibt.“

McGonagall seufzte und schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf. Sie hatte denselben Ausdruck von Mitleid im Gesicht, den sie üblicherweise für Remus reservierte.

„Sehr gut, Mr. Black. Ich muss natürlich deine Eltern kontaktieren, damit sie wissen, wo du bist.“

„Kein Bedarf“, erwiderte Sirius und nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung der Eulenschar, die gerade in den Raum geflogen kam. Der größte der Vögel, ein massiger, stattlicher Uhu, ließ einen dicken roten Umschlag auf Sirius‘ Teller fallen. Er blickte auf ihn herab und dann wieder zu McGonagall mit einem schiefen Lächeln. „Ich glaube, sie wissen genau, wo ich bin.“

Er hob den ominösen Umschlag auf und riss ihn auf, ohne den Augenkontakt mit McGonagall zu unterbrechen. Fast augenblicklich begann der Brief zu schreien. Die Stimme war so laut, dass sie die gesamte Halle erfüllte und alle Köpfe umdrehen ließ. McGonagall zuckte bei der markerschütternden Tonlage zusammen. Es war die Stimme von Sirius‘ Mutter.

„SIRIUS ORION BLACK“, kreischte er, „WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN, DICH DEINEM VATER IN DIESER WEISE ZU WIDERSETZEN!“ Remus hielt sich die Ohren zu. Sirius blieb perfekt ruhig dasitzen und blickte noch immer zu McGonagall hinauf. „MIT HALBBRUTEN UND BLUTSVERRÄTERN ZU VERKEHREN! DEINER FAMILIE DEN RÜCKEN ZUZUKEHREN! WENN DEIN GROßVATER NOCH AM LEBEN WÄRE, HÄTTE ER DICH IN DEM MOMENT, IN DEM DU SORTIERT WORDEN BIST, VERSTOßEN! DU WIRST BIS ZUM ENDE DES JAHRES AN DER SCHULE BLEIBEN UND ÜBER DIE SCHANDE UND SCHMACH, DIE DU ÜBER UNSEREN NOBLEN TITEL GEBRACHT HAST, NACHDENKEN! GLAUB NICHT, WIR WÜRDEN DICH NICHT ENTERBEN! DU BIST NICHT UNSER EINZIGER SOHN!“

Damit ging der Brief in Flammen auf. Er kräuselte sich auf und schrumpfte zu einem Häufchen kreideweißer Asche zusammen. Die Stille, die folgte, war ohrenbetäubend. Jeder starrte.

Sirius griff nach dem Toast, legte ihn auf seinen Teller und begann ungezwungen Rührei aufzuladen. Er blickte wieder zu McGonagall hinauf.

„Sie können meiner Mutter eine Eule schicken, wenn Sie wollen, Professor, aber ich bezweifelte, dass sie den Brief lesen wird.“

„Also gut, Sirius“, nickte McGonagall. „Nur… versuch dich von Problemen fernzuhalten, in Ordnung?“ Mit diesen Worten ging sie steif wieder zurück zum Lehrertisch am Ende der Halle.

Sirius aß sein Frühstück schweigend. Jahre später würde sich Remus noch daran erinnern, dass er in diesem Moment dachte, Sirius Black müsste der mutigste Junge der Welt sein.

***

Weihnachten in St. Edmund war üblicherweise eine unglaublich laute Angelegenheit. Einige Jungs bekamen Geschenke geschickt – jene mit entfernten Verwandten, die sich genug sorgten, um ein neues Sweatshirt zu schicken, aber nicht genug, um zu Besuch zu kommen – andere mussten sich mit der üblichen Auswahl von Spenden der Ortsbewohner zufriedengeben, die die Hausmutter für sie eingepackt hatte. Geschenke-bekommen wurde schnell zu Geschenke-tauschen, und sie verbrachten oft den ganzen Vormittag damit, die dürftigen Gegenstände, die sie bekommen hatten, zu handeln und zu tauschen. Ihnen wurde gesagt, sie sollten sich schön anziehen und danach ging es in einer langen Linie zur Kirche, wo sie gelangweilt die Weihnachtsmesse über sich ergehen ließen.

Der Weihnachtsmorgen in Hogwarts war um ein gutes Stück angenehmer. Remus war fast gerührt, als er sah, dass die Hausmutter ihn nicht vergessen hatte – die Post war über Nacht angekommen und am Ende seines Bettes fand er eine Karte von ihr, sowie ein klumpiges Paket, das eine Tüte Nüsse, eine Orange und eine Dose mit Keksen enthielt. Zu seinem Erstaunen hatte James auch ein Geschenk geschickt – sein eigenes Koboldsteinspiel. Peter hatte sogar eine Box mit Schokofröschen geschickt.

„Frohe Weihnachten“, gähnte Sirius und öffnete seine Geschenke. Er hatte nichts von seinen Eltern bekommen, soweit Remus sehen konnte, aber er sprach es nicht an. James hatte ihm eine Jahreskarte für seine Lieblingsquidditchmannschaft, die South End Scorchers, geschickt und er hatte ebenfalls Schokofrösche von Peter bekommen.

„Frohe Weihnachten“, gab Remus zurück. „Ich habe für keinen Geschenke besorgt“, gab er schuldig zu. „Ich wusste nicht, dass sie…“

„Sorg dich nicht darum“, erwiderte Sirius auf dem Weg ins Badezimmer. „Niemand hat das von dir erwartet.“

Das beschäftigte Remus, aber er versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken. Während Sirius auf der Toilette war, flog eine weitere Eule zum Fenster hinein und ließ ein großes, flaches, quadratisches Paket auf seinem Bett. Als Sirius herauskam und es sah, leuchteten seine Augen auf und er riss es eifrig auf.

„Es ist von Andromeda!“, erklärte er und nahm eine Platte heraus. Er zeigte sie Remus, der aufgeregt zu ihm hinüberkam.

Es war ein weiteres Muggelalbum. Das Cover war schwarz und mit der Silhouette eines Mannes bedruckt, der vor einem riesigen Verstärker stand und Gitarre spielte. Er hatte langes, wild gelocktes Haar und stand mit gespreizten Beinen in einer lässigen Pose da, mit Gold umrandet. ‚ _Electric Warrior_ ‘ hieß der Titel; _T-Rex_.

„Ohh, _T-Rex_ , ich glaub, ich hab von denen gehört“, sagte Remus, als Sirius sie umdrehte, um die Trackliste zu lesen.

„Mach sie an!“, spornte Remus ihn ungeduldig an. Wer kümmerte sich um das, was auf dem Cover stand?

Sirius folgte seiner Aufforderung. Er ließ die polierte schwarze Scheibe herausgleiten und setzte sie auf seinen Plattenspieler. Die Platte begann sich zu drehen und der Raum füllte sich mit Musik – ein gleichmäßiges, gleitendes Pochen.

_„Beneath the bepop moon/I wanna croon/With you – ooo…”_

Sie saßen da und hörten gebannt zu. Sie hörten nur auf, um die Platte auf die B-Seite umzudrehen. Als sie vorbei war, drehte Sirius sie ohne Worte wieder um und sie fingen wieder am Anfang an. Sie saßen auf den Betten, wiegen sich leicht zur Melodie und nickten bei den schnelleren Beats mit dem Kopf. Sie teilten ein Grinsen bei den eingängigsten Riffs und legten sich bei den langsameren, träumerischeren Songs nieder und starrten an die Decke.

Irgendwann, mitten während des zweiten Durchgangs, kam Frank herein.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Jungs – kommt schon, Frühstück!“

Sie zogen sich schnell an und gingen hinunter zum Abendessen. Die Große Halle war von den Lehrern fürstlich dekoriert worden – glitzerndes Lametta in Rot, Grün und Gold funkelten auf jedem Dachbalken und hing wie festliche Lianen herab. Zwölf enorme Bäume blinkten mit Lichtern in allen erdenklichen Farben und Christbaumkugeln in der Größe von Fußbällen hingen an jedem Zweig.

Nach dem Frühstück liefen die Jungs wieder hinauf, um das Album weiter zu hören.

„Das ist das Coolste, was ich jemals gehört habe“, verkündete Remus. Sirius nickte feierlich.

Sirius‘ Lieblingslied war ‚ _Jeepster_ ‘ – er liebte den Klang der Akkorde und den aggressiven Schlag. Remus mochte ‚ _Monolith_ ‘ am meisten; es war kosmisch und geschmeidig, die Wörter unsinnig und aussagekräftig zur gleichen Zeit. Es gab ihm das Gefühl zu schweben.

Für den restlichen Tag spielten sie im Gemeinschaftsraum Musik, aßen sich durch Schokofrösche, Nüsse und Kekse und spielten ausufernde Partien Zauberschnippschnapp. Die Mahlzeiten in Hogwarts waren immer spektakulär und das Weihnachtsessen war nicht anders. Als die Nacht hereinbrach, hatte Remus so viel gegessen, dass er dachte, er würde nie wieder hungrig sein.

Obwohl er es nicht zu Sirius sagte (der immerhin das erste – wenn auch nicht das letzte – Mal gezwungen war, von zuhause wegzulaufen), war es das beste Weihnachten, das Remus je hatte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‚lapis philosophorum‘: Stein der Weisen


	13. Erstes Jahr: Lectiuncula Magna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius bekommt eine Idee und Remus bekommt ein Geschenk.

_Dienstag, 27. Dezember 1971_

Als der zweite Weihnachtstag vorbei war, fanden Remus und Sirius sich in den seltsamen Tagen zwischen Weihnachten und Sylvester gefangen. Sie warteten auf die Rückkehr ihrer Freunde. Sirius war erpicht darauf, den Racheplan für Snape zu schmieden – tatsächlich war er jetzt nicht mehr daran interessiert, alle Slytherins zu attackieren und wollte seine Energie ausschließlich für einen einzelnen Feind verwenden.

Remus war dazu geneigt, ihm zuzustimmen. Er war in den letzten Wochen zu wütend auf Snape gewesen, um klar darüber nachzudenken. Er konnte das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass Severus irgendwie auf den exakten Fluch gestoßen war, der Remus am stärksten treffen würde. Er wusste nicht genau wie der Slytherinjunge das geschafft hatte – es war sehr wahrscheinlich einfach ein geschickter Zufall – aber das machte ihm nichts aus.

„Wir sollten uns einfach James‘ Umhang schnappen, ihm folgen, bis er allein ist, und ihn dann zusammenschlagen“, knurrte Remus, als sie eines Abends in dem leeren Gemeinschaftsraum saßen. Er packte den Arm seiner Couch, während er das sagte und fühlte das Leder unter seinem Griff rissig werden. Der Vollmond näherte sich und uns sein Temperament war stärker als sonst.

„Na, na, Lupin“, schimpfte Sirius scherzhaft. Er trug gerade einen Bücherstoß aus der Bibliothek. „Du denkst wie ein Muggel. Wenn wir ihn drankriegen, dann kriegen wir ihn mit Magie.“

„Nicht mehr Bücher“, jaulte Remus, als Sirius sich mit dem gigantischen Wälzer im Arm neben ihm fallen ließ. Er öffnete ihn und er war so groß, dass er die Oberschenkel beider Jungs bedeckte.

„Doch, mehr Bücher“, erwiderte Sirius locker. „Du wirst sie lieben, wenn du sie einmal kennenlernst, ich verspreche es.“

Remus war sich dessen nicht so sicher. Es stimmte, er mochte ihre geheimen Lernstunden inzwischen und war insgeheim erstaunt von der Menge, die er gelernt hatte. Aber Sirius zuzuhören war das eine – sich allein hinzusetzen und einen Textblock anzustarren etwas komplett anderes. Aber Sirius versprach ihm weiterhin, dass er einer Lösung näher kam.

„Also, worüber ist das hier?“, fragte Remus sich seinem Schicksal ergebend. Wenn Sirius etwas wollte, gab es wenig, was ihn stoppen konnte. Man musste es einfach über sich ergehen lassen, bis es vorbei war.

„Flüche und Verhexungen. Eine Menge davon sind allerdings wirklich komplex. Ich meine, wir sind _gut_ – du, ich und James jedenfalls – aber ich glaube, wir sollten trotzdem bei den Grundlagen bleiben. Einfachheit ist der Schlüssel.“

„Ok“, antwortete Remus nur. Er bevorzugte noch immer die Idee einer Überraschungsprügelei.

„Also, ich dachte, wir könnten die Dinge brainstormen, bei denen wir gut sind und dann sehen, ob uns das auf ein paar gute Flüche bringt“, fuhr Sirius unbeirrt von Remus‘ Zurückhaltung fort. „Ich bin wirklich gut in Verwandlung – ich habe die besten Noten bekommen, sogar als du aufgeholt hast.“

„Richtig“, stimmte Remus zu.

„Und James ist ein _bisschen_ besser in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste als ich – was wirklich hilfreich wäre, da wir es mit einem schleimigen Widerling wie Snivellus zu tun haben. Aber bis jetzt haben wir noch keine guten Sprüche gelernt, außer Entwaffnungszeugs und das ist für uns nutzlos.

Er kaute nachdenklich auf der Spitze seiner Feder herum. Es war keine neue Feder, also hinterließ sie einen dunklen Fleck auf Sirius‘ Lippen. Remus sagte nichts. Sirius redete weiter. „James ist auch gut im Fliegen, offensichtlich, aber ich weiß nicht, wie uns das eine Hilfe sein könnte. Dann ist da Pete… er ist gut darin, herumzuschleichen und einfache Arbeit zu erledigen, nehme ich an…“

Remus dachte, das war ziemlich unfair. Peter war nie Klassenbester wie Sirius und James, aber er war generell kompetent und begnügte sich einfach üblicherweise mit befriedigenden Noten. Ihm fehlte der wetteifernde Ehrgeiz, den James und Sirius hatten, das Verlangen sich zu beweisen. Remus kannte das – manchmal war es einfach genug, mit clevereren, selbstbewussteren Leuten befreundet zu sein. Man bekam etwas von ihrem Schein ab, ohne dem Druck standhalten zu müssen.

„Pete ist gut in Kräuterkunde“, zeigte Remus auf. „Und Zaubertränke.“

„Beides nutzlos.“ Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du warst derjenige, der die Idee mit den Hagebutten hatte und wir werden nie besser in Zaubertränke sein als Snape – ich hasse das zugeben zu müssen, aber der Bastard ist zu gut. Jedenfalls haben wir noch dich; du bist wahrscheinlich der Beste in Zauberkunst.“

„Nicht der _Beste_ “, sagte Remus schnell. „Ich bin gut bei Schwebezaubern, schätze ich, aber das war’s.“

„Oh, halt den Mund. Jetzt ist keine Zeit für Bescheidenheit, Lupin.“ Sirius wedelte ungeduldig mit der Hand. „Du eignest dir Sprüche schneller an als jeder andere. Wenn wir einen ausreichend scheußlichen Fluch hier drin finden, zähle ich darauf, dass du herausfindest, wie man ihn umsetzt.“

Remus krümmte sich. Er hasste es, wenn Sirius so redete – als wäre Remus so klug oder begabt wie er und James. Er wusste, dass es nicht stimmte und es machte ihn verlegen. Er bekämpfte den plötzlichen Drang, das große, schwere Buch wegzuschlagen und einfach wegzugehen.

Es war nur der Vollmond, sagte er sich selbst. Er war unruhig und fühlte sich zu heiß so nah am Feuer, zu nah an Sirius, dessen Blut er riechen konnte, vermischt mit dem einzigartigen Duft von Magie. Er hoffte irgendwie, dass es zum Abendessen rotes Fleisch gab – etwas in dem er das Eisen schmecken konnte.

„Es muss etwas Großes sein“, murmelte Sirius und blätterte bis zum Ende des Buches – Remus stieß ein kleines Jaulen aus, als das volle Gewicht der Seiten gegen seine Oberschenkel drückte. Sirius ignorierte es und fuhr mit dem Finger den Index entlang. „Etwas viel Schlimmeres als das Haarding.”

Remus erschauderte beim Gedanken an Snapes Streich. Wut stieg wieder in ihm auf. Oder war es Hunger? Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, stieß das Buch weg und stand auf. Er täuschte vor, sich strecken zu müssen. Seine Gelenke schmerzten schon, denn sein Körper bereitete sich bereits auf die Verwandlung vor.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum du denkst, ich würde eine Hilfe sein“, seufzte Remus und gähnte.

„Muggeleinblick“, grinste Sirius. „Wie das Juckpulver. Du kommst auf Dinge, die Snape nicht kommen sieht.“

Remus kratzte seinen Kopf und durchsuchte sein Gedächtnis.

„Mir fällt nichts ein, was _schlimm_ genug ist“, sagte er. „Einmal haben wir einen Wasserkübel auf die Tür gestellt – die muss man einen Spalt offen lassen. Die Hausmutter sollte laut Plan durchgehen und klatschnass werden. Aber sie ging nicht durch, sondern der Koch und wir bekamen danach für einen Monat nur ekelhaftes Essen.“ Sein Magen knurrte, als er Essen erwähnte. „Das ist ehrlich gesagt ein ziemlich lahmer Streich. Bist du hungrig? Können wir schon runter zum Abendessen gehen?“

„Ja, okay“, Sirius schloss das Buch. „wir könnten ziemlich leicht an einen Kübel herankommen, aber es scheint hier viel zu geben, was schief gehen könnte. Und ich weiß nicht, ob dieser Streich bei ihm die Angst auslösen würde, die wir wollen. Wir sind Rumtreiber, wir sollten gewisse Standards haben.“

Remus kicherte, als sie durch das Loch hinter dem Portrait stiegen.

„Ja, ich hab dir gesagt, dass das nichts wird. Schade, denn Snivellus würde eine ordentliche Wäsche gut tun.“

Sirius lachte zurück. Dann fror er in der Bewegung ein und griff nach Remus‘ Schulter.

„Oh, du Genie! Du verdammtes Genie!“

„Was?!“, erwiderte Remus geschockt und ein wenig genervt, so geschüttelt zu werden.

„Eine ordentliche Wäsche! Das ist es, was wir tun werden! Es ist einfach, das wette ich. Es wird in einem dieser Bücher sein… warte hier!“ Er verschwand wieder hinter dem Portrait. Remus seufzte hungrig und wartete.

***

„Warte, erklär es mir bitte noch mal?“, flüsterte Remus während dem Essen. Er benutze die Reste seines Bratkartoffels, um die übrige Bratensoße aufzuwischen. Er würde sich vielleicht noch eine zweite Portion nehmen – er aß wie ein hungriger Bär in den Nächten vorm Vollmond. „Das hört sich kompliziert an.“

„Ist es nicht.“ Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube, das ist einfach. Wettersprüche sind schwierig im Großen umzusetzen, aber wir brauchen bloß eine Wolke in der Größe des Tellers.“ Er tippte das Porzellan vor ihm an.

„Wird es wie die Decke hier?“, fragte Remus und hob seinen Kopf zu den verzauberten Dachbalken. Es regnete, wie jeden Tag seit Weihnachten, aber das Wasser verschwand, bevor es die Schüler traf.

„Ein bisschen“, antwortete Sirius. „Aber kleiner. Und ohne die Zaubersprüche, die uns davon abhalten, nass zu werden.“

„Aber… könnte er nicht einfach darunter wegsteigen?“

„Nicht, wenn wir es mit einem Bindespruch kombinieren!“

„Aber… wir können noch keine Sprüche kombinieren. Also ich kann es nicht. Kannst du?“ Er schaute Sirius an, der energisch nickte.

„Ja, ich habe es versucht für dein Leseding. Es ist gar nicht zu schwer; man muss sich nur konzentrieren.“

„Das ist es, was sie übers Lesen auch sagen“, seufzte Remus.

„Wir werden es üben“, sagte Sirius nachdrücklich. „Wir werden viel üben, bevor James und Pete zurückkommen. Sie werden todbeeindruckt sein.“

Es war keine Zeit für eine zweite Portion danach, also musste sich Remus mit dem Rest seiner Weihnachtskekse zufriedengeben, während Sirius Wettersprüche nachschlug. Als er gefunden hatte, was er brauchte, versuchten sie es abwechselnd. Sirius las die Anleitungen einige Male vor, bevor sie sie endlich verstanden.

Es war das erste Mal, dass Remus einen Spruch versuchte, ohne dass ihn jemand vorgezeigt hatte. Am Anfang war es entmutigend, aber er verstand schnell, wie die Bewegung des Zauberstabes fließen sollte, während Sirius besser bei der Aussprache war. Es brauchte viel Konzentration und es war fast Mitternacht, bis sie irgendetwas hervorgebracht hatten. Schließlich schaffte Remus es, eine kleine, graue Wolke zu erschaffen. Sie floss aus seinem Zauberstab wie Rauch und schwebte ein paar Momente zwischen den beiden, bevor sie wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzte und nur einen Hauch von Kondensation zurückließ.

Sirius grinste breit.

„Das wird funktionieren!“

***

_Samstag, 31. Dezember 1971_

Es war schwer, Sirius in der Vollmondnacht abzuschütteln. Remus erzählte ihm sogar, dass er sich nicht gut fühlte, aber dann wollte der andere Junge ihn in den Krankenflügel begleiten. Im Endeffekt konnte er ihn aber doch noch davon überzeugen, dazubleiben und den Regenwolkenspruch zu üben.

„Wir haben ihn jetzt aber fast schon“, beschwerte sich Sirius. Das stimmte, sie beide hatten es geschafft, zufriedenstellende Mini-Regenstürme herzustellen – das Badezimmer wurde dabei fast geflutet. Es war jetzt nur noch eine Angelegenheit der Konzentration und der Perfektion des Bindespruchs.

„Such dir eben was anderes zu tun“, schnauzte Remus ihn halb aus der Tür an. Seine Haut kribbelte und sein Magen knurrte. „Ich seh dich morgen.“

„Woher weißt du, dass sie dich über Nacht– –?!“

Remus konnte entwischen, ohne noch mehr Fragen beantworten zu müssen. Er wurde unvorsichtig, dachte er, als er an McGonagalls Bürotür anklopfte. Irgendwann müsste er sich eine anständige Entschuldigung für seine Abwesenheiten einfallen lassen. Sie würden irgendwann die Nächte, in denen er verschwand, mit dem Vollmond verbinden – sie hatten gemeinsam Astronomie.

Die Hütte war kalt und die Wände feucht vom unablässigen Regen. Remus wünschte, er hätte seinen Zauberstab mitgebracht; er hatte schon einen guten Feuerspruch gelernt. Aber er nahm an, es wäre keine gute Idee, wenn ein Feuer lodern würde, während er sich verwandelte. Er würde vielleicht die ganze Hütte niederbrennen.

Die Verwandlung kam plötzlicher als normalerweise. Seit Madam Pomfrey ihm erzählt hatte, dass sie schlimmer werden könnten, schien er sie stärker zu fühlen. Er kämpfte noch immer dagegen an zu schreien, besorgt, dass McGonagall oder Madam Pomfrey ihn vielleicht auf ihrem Weg aus dem Tunnel hören könnten. Er brauchte nicht noch mehr Mitleid.

***

_Sonntag, 1. Januar 1972_

Am nächsten Tag konnte Remus kaum aufstehen, nachdem er sich zurückverwandelt hatte. Er zog stattdessen eine Decke über sich und lag auf dem Boden, während er auf Madam Pomfreys Ankunft wartete. Jeder Zentimeter seines Körpers schmerzte mehr als jemals zuvor. Sein Kopf dröhnte, als hätte ein Troll draufgestampft. Jeder Zahn ihn seinem Mund tat weh und die Sehnen in seiner Schulter fühlten sich an, als wären sie so weit gedehnt worden, dass sie rissen. Er hatte sich fast alle seine Fingernägel abgebrochen. In der Tapete waren riesige Kratzspuren.

„Remus?“, kam Madam Pomfreys sanfte Stimme von der Tür. „Ich komme jetzt herein, mein Lieber.“

Er schloss seine Augen, nicht einmal dazu in der Lage zu stöhnen.

„Oh“, sagte sie, als sie den Raum betrat und ihn am Boden liegen sah. „Eine schlechte Nacht, oder? Vielleicht ist es die Sonnenwende, ich sollte meine Bücher befragen. Kannst du aufstehen, Remus?“ Sie berührte seine Stirn mit ihrem Handrücken.

Er öffnete die Augen und nickte schwach. Er nahm ihren Arm und zog sich hoch. Das war ein Fehler. Sobald er auf seinen beiden Beinen stand, verschwamm alles in seinem Kopf und sein Magen rebellierte. Er beugte sich nach vorne und erbrach sich auf dem Boden.

„Schon gut“, sagte Madam Pomfrey freundlich und hob einen Arm um seine bebenden Schultern. Sie deutete mit ihrem Zauberstab auf Sauerei und ließ sie im Nu verschwinden. „Nichts passiert. Wir bringen dich jetzt erst mal ins Warme, in Ordnung?“

Sie wollte eine Trage herzaubern, um ihn zurück ins Schloss zu befördern, aber er könnte den Scham nicht aushalten, egal wie früh am Morgen es war. Sie gingen im Schneckentempo zurück in den Krankenflügel, wo er endlich in ein sauberes, weiches Bett fiel. Die Heilerin schwirrte weiterhin um ihn herum, aber er driftete bereits in den Schlaf ab.

Als er aufwachte, fühlte er sich kaum besser. Sein Kopfweh war zumindest vergangen. Er blinzelte mit trüben Augen und streckte die Hand nach dem Glas Wasser neben ihm aus. Jemand nahm es und reichte es ihm. Er trank in großen Schlucken und setzte es dann ab, in der Erwartung Madam Pomfrey zu sehen. Er sprang fast auf.

„Sirius!“, raspelte er. Sein Hals war noch heiser. Gott, hatte er wirklich _geheult_? Wie peinlich.

„Frohes neues Jahr“, sagte Sirius fröhlich. Er saß auf dem kleinen Holzstuhl für Besucher und umklammerte ein Buch vor seiner Brust. „Ich dachte, ich sehe nach dir, da du nicht beim Frühstück warst. Geht es dir gut?“

„Ja“, sagte Remus und setzte sich hastig auf. Er rieb sich den Kopf. „Ich ähm… ich bekomme manchmal Migräne. Ich fühl mich schon besser.“

„Gut.“ Sirius nickte. „Denn ich habe dein Weihnachtsgeschenk bereit.“

„Mein… was?“ Remus starrte Sirius argwöhnisch an. Seine blauen Augen waren hell und voller Unfug.

„Entschuldigung, dass es so spät ist“, sagte er. „Ich musste noch eine Kniffe in der letzten Minute machen. Hier.“ Er überreichte ihm das Buch. Es war Remus‘ Ausgabe von ‚ _Geschichte der Zauberei_ ‘.

„Was…?“ Remus war sich nicht sicher, ob er nicht einfach einen sehr seltsamen Traum hatte. Warum gab Sirius ihm sein eigenes Geschichtebuch?

„Öffne es!“

Remus folgte seiner Anweisung. Er hatte das Buch bis jetzt kaum geöffnet und die Seiten waren noch steif und makellos, außer die erste Seite. Unter den Titel hatte Sirius etwas in seiner ordentlichen Schreibschrift geschrieben. Remus schielte zu ihm und lächelte angespannt. Er war schon erschöpft und hatte keine Energie für Rätsel.

„Sirius“, seufzte er. „Du weißt, ich kann nicht–“

„Leg deine Hand darauf!“, sagte Sirius eifrig und trat einen Schritt nach vorne. „Handfläche flach gegen die Seite – ja, genau so. Jetzt gib mir einen Moment…“

Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und richtete ihn leicht gegen Remus Schläfe.

„Sirius, was machst du da?!“ Remus war alarmiert – noch nie hatte jemand einen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet und er hatte Sirius schon größere Dinge als seinen Kopf in die Luft fliegen sehen.

„Vertrau mir!“, brachte Sirius ihn zum Schweigen. Ein konzentrierter Blick bildete sich in seinem Gesicht. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Remus drückte die Augen gespannt zu und bereitete sich auf das Schlimmste vor. Wenigstens war er schon im Krankenflügel. „ _Lectiuncula Magna_!“, sagte Sirius eindringlich.

Remus fühlte einen merkwürdigen Stoß, als hätte er die letzte Stufe auf einer Treppe übersehen. Es tat nicht wirklich weh und wenigstens saß sein Kopf noch auf seinem Hals. Er öffnete die Augen und sah Sirius an.

„Was war das?“

„Schau auf das Buch!“, zeigte Sirius und tanzte fast vor Begeisterung. „Sag mir, was da steht!“

Remus seufzte und blickte auf das Buch in seinem Schoß. Es war genau dasselbe; eine blanke, weiße Seite mit Sirius‘ leicht schräger, dicker, schwarzer Schrift. Er starrte sie an, nicht sicher, was er tun sollte.

„Lies es!“, ermunterte Sirius ihn.

„Ich…“ Remus sah nach unten und schaute das erste Wort an.

_‚Frohe‘_

Eine Stimme in seinem Kopf sagte das. Remus blinzelte geschockt – er hatte die Stimme noch nie gehört, obwohl sie nach ihm klang. Es war fast wie der Sprechende Hut, nur vertrauter und weniger eindringlich. Er blickte wieder hin.

_‚Frohe Weihnachten!‘_ , las es.

_‚Jetzt kannst du deine eigenen blöden Hausaufgaben machen. Von deinem Mitrumtreiber und Freund, Sirius Black.‘_

Remus lachte. Er sah Sirius an und dann wieder auf die Seite. Er schlug das Buch irgendwo in der Mitte auf und erblickte die gedruckten Wörter.

_‚Während dem späten sechzehnten Jahrhundert erzielte Cornelius Agrippa seinen größten Fortschritt in dem Bereich der natürlichen Magie…‘_

„Oh mein Gott!“, rief Remus auf. Er blätterte noch einmal um und las mehr. Die Stimme fuhr selbstbewusst fort. Er konnte lesen. „Oh mein GOTT!“

„Es hat also funktioniert?!“, fragte Sirius strahlend.

„Sirius! Das ist… du!... Ich kann nicht… Wie?!“

„Oh nein“, kicherte Sirius. „Sag mir nicht, dass ich dein Gehirn so verwüstet habe, dass du keinen geraden Satz mehr herausbringst?“

„Danke“, war alles, was Remus herausbrachte. Er konnte die Tränen in seinen Augen spüren und rubbelte sofort fest mit seinen Fäusten darüber. Sirius blickte höflich weg.

„Ist okay“, erwiderte er. „Jetzt kannst du mir dabei helfen, für unseren nächsten Streich zu recherchieren.“

„Wir haben noch nicht einmal den ersten durchgezogen“, entgegnete er. Er schniefte und riss sich zusammen. „Du musst mir zeigen, wie du das gemacht hast… es ist… ich meine, es muss sehr fortgeschrittene Magie gewesen sein.“

„Mehr oder weniger.“ Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hatte die Idee von Mutters Heuler. Ich dachte, wenn man einen Brief dazu bringen kann, jemanden anzuschreien, kann man sicher ein Buch dazu bringen, jemandem vorzulesen. Die Stimme nur in deinen Kopf zu behalten, war der schwierigste Teil – ich konnte nicht sagen, ob es an mir funktioniert hat oder ob ich einfach normal gelesen habe. Funktioniert aber mit jedem Buch. Glaube ich. Ich bin mir bei anderen Dingen noch nicht sicher, wie Zaubertranketiketten oder Schilder, aber wir können daran arbeiten…“

Remus konnte nicht aufhören, auf das Buch zu starren, irgendwelche Zeilen zu lesen und in sich hineinzugrinsen. Er glaubte, er war in seinem Leben noch nie glücklicher gewesen.


	14. Erstes Jahr: Der Streich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape bekommt, was er verdient hat…

_Sonntag, 2. Januar 1972_

„Brillant!“, rief James und schlug mit der Hand auf den Badezimmerkasten. „Komplett brillant!“

„Du bist so klug!“, sprudelte Peter hervor.

Die vier waren dicht aneinandergedrängt in ihrem kleinen, gemeinsamen Badezimmer. Sirius stand voll angezogen in der Badewanne und hielt einen Regenschirm über seinen Kopf, während Remus den Zauberstab auf die graue Regenwolke über ihm richtete. Es schüttete wie aus Eimern. Sirius schlurfte in der Badewanne auf und ab, aber die Wolke blieb über seinem Kopf und folgte ihm bei jeder Bewegung.

James und Peter waren erst vor zwei Stunden aus ihren Weihnachtsferien zurückgekommen. Sobald sie mit dem Abendessen fertig waren, zogen Remus und Sirius sie für eine Demonstration hinauf.

„Lupin hat mir die Idee gegeben, aber ich habe die Sprüche nachgeschlagen“, strahlte Sirius stolz. „Er wird nicht wissen, was ihn getroffen hat!“

„Wann können wir es tun?!“ James sprang auf- und ab und explodierte fast vor Aufregung. „Gleich morgen? Frühstück? Zaubertränke?“

„Abendessen“, schüttelte Sirius den Kopf. „Mehr Publikum.“

„Gut, Abendessen“, nickte James weise, als hätte er diese Idee gehabt. „Ehrlich, ihr beide, ich bin so stolz.“

„Danke.“ Sirius hob ironisch eine Augenbraue. Dann schaute er zu Remus. „Ähm… Lupin? Du kannst jetzt aufhören. Meine Füße werden schon nass.“

„Oh!“ Remus befreite ihn von dem Spruch und sah, dass er mehr Regen erzeugt hatte, als der antike Abfluss ablaufen ließ. Sirius stand nun knöcheltief in kaltem Wasser. Der Saum seiner Roben war schon durchnässt. „‘Tschuldigung.“

„Schon okay“, lachte Sirius, stieg aus der Badewanne und wrang seine Robe aus. „Stell nur sicher, dass du dasselbe mit Snape machst.“

„Also macht Lupin den Spruch?“, fragte James. Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Er kann ihn besser. Ich könnte ihn aber auch durchführen, wenn wir gestört werden.“

***

_Montag, 3. Januar 1972_

Der erste Unterrichtstag nach Weihnachten war sehr seltsam. James, Sirius und Peter steckten voller unruhiger Energie und Vorfreude auf den Streich. Remus freute sich ebenfalls darauf – obwohl er ein wenig nervös war, immerhin musste er ihn durchziehen. Aber er hatte einen anderen Grund aufgeregt zu sein. Es würde sein erster Schultag in seiner gesamten Schullaufbahn sein, an dem er lesen konnte.

Sirius hatte ihm gezeigt, wie man den Lesespruch ausführte und er _war_ sehr schwierig – im Endeffekt machte der andere Junge ihn die meiste Zeit für Remus und er entschied später mehr Zeit dafür aufzubringen, ihn selbst zu lernen. Seine Magie war noch immer leicht wackelig nach dem Vollmond, anfällig dafür, überzureagieren und ‚hochzugehen‘, wenn er sich zu stark konzentrierte. Es schien keine gute Idee zu sein, den Zauberstab gegen sich selbst zu richten, bis der Effekt des Mondes abgeklungen war und er mehr Kontrolle hatte.

Die erste Hälfte des Tages verlief so, wie er gehofft hatte. Er konnte die Tafel nicht lesen, aber Zauberkunst basierte hauptsächlich auf Praxis und Remus war erstaunt, wie viel einfacher es war, etwas im Buch nachzulesen, anstatt sich alles zu merken, was Flitwick über Aufweichzauber erzählte. Er war der erste in der Klasse, der es schaffte, seinen Ziegelstein zu erweichen – sehr zum Entsetzen Lily Evans, die ansonsten die beste Zauberkunstschülerin war.

Es war am Nachmittag in Zaubertränke, als die Dinge anfingen, schief zu gehen. Es begann mit Slughorn, der ihnen die Aufsätze über die zwölf Verwendungen von Drachenblut zurückgab. Remus hatte seinen vor den Weihnachtsferien mit Sirius‘ Hilfe fertiggestellt und die Rumtreiber hatten alle gute Arbeiten erledigt. Wie üblich bekam Snape die beste Note und verdiente fünf Hauspunkte für Slytherin. Lily war Zweitbeste und gewann einen Hauspunkt für Gryffindor. Sie hatte Sirius nur um ein paar Punkte geschlagen.

Nichts davon fiel aus dem Rahmen des Üblichen – aber anscheinend wurde die Spannung der Erwartung für Sirius zu groß und er konnte nicht widerstehen, einen Kommentar abzugeben.

„Ich frage mich, ob ein mickriger Hauspunkt es wert ist, sich an Snivellus zu drängen“, grummelte er laut genug, dass Lily und Snape ihn hören konnten. Lily wirbelte mit zwei pinken Flecken auf den Wangen herum.

„Halt die Klappe, Black“, zischte sie. „Niemand mag einen schlechten Verlierer.“

„Man kann es kaum verlieren nennen, wenn man von seinem Liebhaber abschreibt“, flüsterte Sirius giftig zurück.

„Ich schreibe _nicht_ von ihm ab und Severus ist _nicht_ mein Liebhaber!“ Lilys Gesicht wurde immer röter.

„Du wirst rot, Evans“, schmunzelte Sirius selbstzufrieden. Er stupste James an. „Ist das nicht süß?“ James kicherte und nickte.

„Ignorier sie, Lily“, flüsterte Snape, ohne seinen Kopf zu drehen. „Sie sind nur neidisch.“

„Auf was neidisch, Snivellus?“, sprang James mit ein. Er versuchte seine Stimme leise zu halten. „Neidisch auf einen schleimigen, schmierigen Schwachkopf wie dich? Träum weiter.“

Sirius lachte, erfreut James auch angestiftet zu haben. Peter lachte auch, sodass er nicht ausgeschlossen war. Slughorn schrieb noch immer nichtsahnend mit dem Rücken zur Klasse Anleitungen auf die Tafel.

Severus drehte schließlich seinen Sessel um. Er richtete seine scharfen, schwarzen Augen auf Sirius.

„Ich habe gehört, du hattest ein sehr ruhiges Weihnachtsfest, Black“, sagte er mit gesenkter, gefährlicher Stimme. „Deine Familie hielt es wohl nicht mehr als ein paar Tage mit dir aus, bevor sie dich wieder zur Schule geschickt haben, stimmt das?“ Seine Lippen kräuselten sich grausam. „Alle reinblütigen Familien reden darüber – das schwarze Schaf der Blacks.“

Sirius ballte seine Fäuste. Remus sah, wie seine Knöchel weiß wurden.

„Halt. Die. Klappe.“, grollte Sirius mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Ja, pass auf, Snape.“ James blickte ihn finster an. „Pass besser auf, was du sagt. Man weiß nie, was vielleicht passieren könnte.“

„Ist das eine Drohung, Potter?“, erwiderte Snape gelangweilt. „Vergib mir, dass ich nicht vor Angst erzittere. Lasst ihr Loony Lupin wieder auf mich los?“

Remus, der halb auf den Schlagabtausch und halb auf Slughorn gehört hatte, zuckte unfreiwillig zusammen. Er hatte den Spitznamen schon vorher gehabt. Es war eigentlich beeindruckend, dass ihn in Hogwarts noch nie jemand so genannt hatte, vor allem, da er wusste, dass er den Ruf hatte, ein wenig sonderbar zu sein. Hatte ihn jeder hinter seinem Rücken die ganze Zeit schon so genannt?

Reflexartig zog er seinen Zauberstab hervor. Snape sah es und sein Grinsen wurde noch etwas breiter.

„Meine Güte, hat da jemand etwa ein wenig _Magie_ gelernt, Lupin? Ich bin beeindruckt. Wohlgemerkt habe ich allerdings auch schon gehört, dass man Affen leichte Tricks beibringen kann, also ist es vermutlich keine wirkliche Leistung.“

Remus hob den Zauberstab, aber Sirius griff nach seinem Handgelenk und drückte es hinunter auf den Tisch.

„Noch nicht“, murmelte er.

Remus biss die Zähne zusammen und schaute innerlich kochend zurück auf die Tafel. Snape kicherte und drehte sich wieder um. Remus hörte Lilys verärgertes Flüstern.

„Es gibt keinen Grund so schrecklich zu ihm zu sein!“

Remus konnte sich die restliche Stunde kaum konzentrieren. Er wusste, er sollte sich nicht darum kümmern, was Snape, oder sonst jemand anderer, von ihm dachte. Aber die verbalen Widerhaken des Slytherinjungen gruben sich tief in seine Haut ein und konnten nicht herausgezogen werden. Sirius war nicht hilfreich; er murmelte immer wieder, „Wir werden es ihm zeigen!“, vor sich hin und warf Snape finstere Blicke zu.

Als es Zeit zum Abendessen wurde, war Remus weiß vor Wut und sehnte sich danach, sich zu beweisen. Er aß kaum etwas, obwohl es Shepherd’s Pie, eines seiner Lieblingsgerichte, gab. Er blitzte Snape quer durch den Raum an. Das blieb nicht unbemerkt und Severus stupste die Jungs um ihn herum an, deutete auf die Rumtreiber und lachte. Remus glaubte, die Worte ‚Loony Lupin‘ auszumachen. James und Sirius blickten sie finster an. Lily fiel es auch auf.

„Ihr werdet Sev in Ruhe lassen, okay?“, quietschte sie. „Dieser dumme Streit wird für immer anhalten, wenn nicht einer von euch erwachsen genug sein kann, ihn–“

„Hör doch auf, Evans.“ James rollte mit den Augen. „Schlimm genug, dass du mit diesem Idiot befreundet bist, und jetzt verteidigst du ihn auch noch? Wo ist deine Hausloyalität, hm?“

„Das hat nichts mit den _Häusern_ zu tun“, schnappte sie. „Es ist ein lächerlicher Kampf um nichts.“

„Er hat Remus beleidigt!“

„Ihr schikaniert ihn ständig!“

„Er hat _angefangen_!“

„Und deswegen musst du es zu Ende bringen, oder was, Potter?“ Sie erhob sich plötzlich und hob ihre Tasche auf. „Gott, du bist so eingebildet!“ Sie stürmte weg und ihre Schuhe klapperten wütend am Steinboden.

„Sie liebt den Streit“, grinste James.

Sie hörten ein Auflachen vom Slytherintisch und Remus entschied, dass er genug hatte. Er stand ebenfalls auf, zog seinen Zauberstab heraus und zielte auf Severus.

„ _Ligare Pluviam_!“

Das Ergebnis war augenblicklich und prächtig anzusehen. Die Regenwolke schoss mit der Geschwindigkeit einer Gewehrkugel aus Remus‘ Zauberstab, sodass niemand sehen konnte, woher sie kam. Sie blieb über Snapes Kopf stehen, grau und schwer. Es gab ein lautes Donnergrollen und der Regen setzte ein.

Er wusste anfangs nicht, was geschah. Er bedeckte den Kopf mit seinen Händen und blickte hinauf. Die Schüler, die um Snape herumsaßen, standen auf und wichen vor ihm weg, denn sie wollten nicht nass werden. Dann stand Snape auf und versuchte der Wolke zu entkommen, aber sie folgte ihm und schwebte hartnäckig über seinem Kopf. Regen floss in Strömen auf ihn hinab.

Die Schüler lachten jetzt und zeigten mit den Fingern auf ihn. Jeder schaute umher, um herauszufinden, wer dafür verantwortlich war, aber außer seinen Freunden hatte niemand Remus dabei gesehen. Er setzte sich wieder, aber ließ den Zauberstab auf Severus gerichtet, während er grinsend dabei zusah, wie der Junge versuchte, von seinem Mini-Sturm wegzurennen.

„Ja!“, zischte Sirius in sein Ohr. „Verdammt ja, Lupin, du Schönheit!“

Die immense Zufriedenheit, die Remus spürte, wurde von dem schallenden Lachen um ihn herum verstärkt. Snape war so ein gemeiner, gehässiger Junge, dass sogar ein paar Slytherins erfreut waren, dass er bekam, was er verdiente. Je mehr Remus darüber nachdachte, je mehr er ihn bestrafen wollte, desto stärker regnete es. Tatsächlich schien sich die Wolke auszudehnen und dunkler zu werden.

Snape war inzwischen komplett durchnässt, sein Haar klebte an seinem Kopf fest und fiel in seine Augen. Seine Haut war blass und seine Roben schimmerten von dem Wasser. Eine Pfütze bildete sich unter ihm. Remus grinste, als er Severus dabei beobachtete, wie er versuchte zu entkommen. Er sah mehr und mehr wie eine ertrinkende Ratte aus.

„Hör auf!“ schrie Lily James an. „Ich weiß, dass du es bist! Hör jetzt auf!“

James lachte weiter und hielt seine Arme in die Luft, um zu zeigen, dass er nichts tat. Lily war den Tränen nahe.

Severus versuchte wegzurennen, mit den Armen über dem Kopf, um den Regen abzuschirmen, aber seine Roben waren so schwer und mit Wasser durchtränkt, dass er halb stolpernd und halb rutschend auf den Boden fiel. Remus hätte gelacht, aber seine Konzentration vertiefte sich. Der Regen fiel immer härter, bis es schwer für Severus wurde, hindurchzusehen. Die Wolke wurde größer und brummte vor Blitz und Donner – das hatte sie nie getan, als er an Sirius geübt hatte. Allerdings war er auch nicht so wütend auf Sirius.

„Hör auf! Bitte!“ Lily weinte inzwischen. James hatte aufgehört zu lachen. Er berührte Remus‘ Arm.

„Äh… Remus? Er hatte genug, Kumpel…“

Snape stand nicht auf. Remus bemerkte, dass niemand mehr lachte und ein paar Leute schrien sogar.

„ _FINITE_ “, donnerte eine Stimme durch die Große Halle.

Mit einem Mal stoppte der Regen. Jeder war leise. Dumbledore stand am Eingang – Remus hatte ihn seit Halloween nicht gesehen. Er sah komplett ruhig aus, trotz des Chaos, das gerade erst geendet hatte. Der Direktor schritt in den Raum und ließ das ganze Wasser mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs verschwinden. Er beugte sich über Severus.

Remus verstaute seinen Zauberstab und schrumpfte in seinen Sitz. Er sah, wie Dumbledore Snapes liegenden Körper etwas zuflüsterte. Lily weinte noch immer und rannte hinüber, um sich zitternd und ängstlich neben Dumbledore zu stellen.

„Jeder geht in seine Schlafräume, bitte.“ sprach Dumbeldore leise, wurde aber trotzdem von allen in der riesigen Halle gehört. „Miss Evans, bitte hole Madam Pomfrey.“

Lily rannte aus dem Raum und die anderen Schüler bewegten sich ebenfalls gehorsam Richtung der Türe. James, Sirius und Remus warfen sich nervöse Blicke zu, bevor sie sich beeilten, den anderen aus ihrem Haus zu folgen.


	15. Erstes Jahr: Nachspiel

Die meisten Gryffindors hingen tratschend und plappernd im Gemeinschaftsraum ab. Alle wunderten sich, wer es getan haben könnte. Die Rumtreiber, die üblicherweise gerne im Zentrum jeder Diskussion standen, schlichen mit blassen, schuldigen Gesichtern hinauf in den Schlafsaal.

Remus saß auf seinem Bett und starrte auf den Boden. Er war zu weit gegangen; er wusste das. Es hatte sich gut angefühlt, für eine Weile, und nichts konnte ihn davon überzeugen, dass Severus es nicht verdient hatte. Aber jetzt sah James ihn seltsam an, und er wusste, dass Dumbledore es irgendwie herausfinden würde – wenn Lily es nicht jedem erzählte, sobald sie wieder zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum war.

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte James vorsichtig. „Hast du die Kontrolle verloren? Das war wirklich starke Magie.“

„Es war unglaublich!“, sagte Sirius plötzlich. „Er wird in Zukunft zwei Mal darüber nachdenken, sich mit uns anzulegen!“

„Aber… Ich meine, wir wollten ihm nicht _wehtun_ , oder?“ James runzelte die Stirn.

„Ihm geht’s gut, er hat es nur vorgetäuscht, um uns in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen.“

„Werden wir Schwierigkeiten bekommen?“, fragte Peter und knetete seine Hände. „Wir haben es nicht _alle_ gemacht, oder? Es war nur…“

Sirius schlug ihm auf den Hinterkopf.

„Du Ratte“, sagte er. „Wir sind Rumtreiber. Alle für einen und einer für alle.“

„Was auch immer das heißen sollte“, murmelte Peter. Er rieb sich den Kopf und setzte sich beleidigt auf sein Bett.

„Ich habe es gemacht, ihr solltet nicht alle Ärger bekommen“, sagte Remus leise, ohne aufzuschauen.

„Es war zur Hälfte meine Idee!“, sagte Sirius. „ _Ich_ habe recherchiert! Keine Sorge, Lupin, ich wette, dass es ihm gut geht.“

„Wenn es ihm gut geht,“, sagte Remus schwer, „dann ist es nicht dank mir.“ Er sah James endlich in die Augen. Sie waren tiefbraun und viel ernster als normalerweise. „Ich wollte ihm wehtun.“

James hielt den Blickkontakt und nickte leicht.

Sie hörten ein Klopfen an der Tür, das die Spannung kurz unterbrach. Es war Frank Longbottom.

„Ihr vier sollt in McGonagalls Büro kommen. Jetzt!“, sagte er ernst.

Sie folgten Frank die Treppe hinunter und durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie jeder anstarrte. Remus schaute die ganze Zeit auf seine Füße, aber er hörte das Gerede verstummen, als sie durchgingen. Es zählte nicht, was als Nächstes passieren würde – jeder würde wissen, dass sie dafür verantwortlich waren.

McGonagall war nicht alleine. Dumbledore stand mit gefalteten Händen neben ihrem Schreibtisch. Er lächelte die vier Jungs, die in einer Reihe vor ihm standen, freundlich an.

„Guten Abend, Gentlemen“, sagte er.

„Guten Abend, Direktor“, erwiderten sie im Chor.

„Ihr werdet vielleicht interessiert daran sein, zu erfahren, dass der junge Mr. Snape wohlauf ist – obwohl sein Stolz ziemlich angeschlagen ist.“

Sie sagten nichts. Remus blickte nicht auf.

„Er scheint zu denken, dass ihr vier etwas mit seinem Unglück zu tun habt“, fuhr Dumbledore ruhig fort, als würde er ihnen gerade die Uhrzeit sagen. „Besonders du, Mr. Potter.“

James schaute auf und öffnete seinen Mund, nur um ihn danach wieder zu schließen und den Blick zu senken. Remus hielt es nicht aus. Er hatte nur drei Freunde und er würde sie jetzt nicht verlieren. Er trat einen Schritt vorwärts.

„Ich war es, Sir, ich habe es gemacht. Er hatte vorher etwas zu mir gesagt und ich war angepisst. Ich wollte ihm eine Lehre erteilen.“ Er zwang sich aufzuschauen, in Dumbledores blassblaue Augen. Der alte Mann nickte zufrieden.

„Ich verstehe. Hast du allein gehandelt?“

„Ja.“ Remus zog seinen Zauberstab hervor. „Sehen Sie, ich kann es beweisen–“

„Kein Bedarf“, sagte Dumbledore eilig. „Ich glaube dir, Mr. Lupin.“

„Es war nicht nur er, Sir!“, platzte Sirius heraus. „Ich habe den Spruch nachgeschlagen und auch gelernt ihn auszuführen. Es ist genauso meine Schuld.“

„Du meinst, ihr habt das geplant, Black?“, sagte McGonagall scharf. „Ihr habt einen Angriff auf einen anderen Schüler geplant? Zehn Punkte von Gryffindor. Beide.“

Sirius sah wieder hinunter.

„Und Nachsitzen für euch alle, ein Monat“, fuhr sie fort. „Es fällt mir schwer zu glauben, dass Mr. Lupin allein gehandelt hat.“

Alle vier ließen ihre Köpfe hängen.

„Ihr dürft gehen, Gentlemen“, sagte Dumbledore leise. „Ich habe keinen Zweifel daran, dass ihr euch alle die Zeit nehmen werdet, um euch bei Mr. Snape zu entschuldigen.“

Sirius machte ein empörtes Geräusch und James stieß ihn grob mit dem Ellbogen an. Sie drehten sich um und gingen.

„Mr. Lupin, noch einen Moment.“

Remus erstarrte. Er hätte wissen sollen, dass er nicht so leicht davonkommen würde. Er stand da, als die anderen den Raum verließen. McGonagall folgte ihnen, um sicherzugehen, dass sie nicht vor der Türe lauschten.

Als die Tür zufiel, breitete sich Schweigen im Raum aus. Dumbledore sprach nicht sofort und schließlich hob Remus den Kopf, um den Schuldirektor in die Augen zu sehen. Er sah nicht wütend aus, oder enttäuscht. Er zeigte seinen üblichen, freundlichen Gesichtsausdruck – vielleicht mit ein wenig Neugier gesprenkelt.

„Wie findest du Hogwarts bis jetzt, Remus?“

Das war nicht die Frage, die er erwartet hatte.

„Ähm… okay, denke ich?“

„Du schienst keine Probleme gehabt zu haben, Freunde zu finden.“

Das war überhaupt keine Frage, also antwortete er nicht. Er blickte auf seine Füße, dann wieder hinauf.

„Werde ich der Schule verwiesen?“, fragte er. Dumbledore lächelte.

„Nein, Remus, niemand wird von der Schule verwiesen. Ich sehe, dass es dir leid tut, was du getan hast. Was mich beunruhigt, ist, wie du es gemacht hast. Das war ein sehr starker Spruch. Ich hätte es nicht von einem Erstklässler erwartet, dass… Du musst sehr wütend gewesen sein.“

Remus nickte. Er wollte Dumbledore nicht erzählen, warum – über die Spitznamen, die Snape ihm gegeben hatte oder wie sie ihn dumm und wertlos und klein fühlen ließen.

„Leidenschaft ist eine sehr wichtige Eigenschaft für einen Zauberer, Remus“, sagte Dumbledore. „Sie lenkt unsere Magie, stärkt sie. Aber wie du heute gelernt hast, wenn wir sie nicht kontrollieren, bringen wir alle um uns herum in Gefahr.“ Er sah sehr ernst aus. Seine Augen hatten ihren Glanz verloren. „Ich will dich nicht verängstigen, Remus. Als wir uns das erste Mal getroffen haben, habe ich dir erzählt, dass ich mit dir fühle – die Last, die dir aufgeladen wurde, ist keine, die ich irgendjemanden wünschen würde. Aber du musst vorsichtiger sein. Du bist ein talentierter Zauberer, vergeude das nicht.“

Remus nickte. Er wollte mehr als je zuvor, dass die Konversation endete. Er hätte lieber Stockschläge als einen Vortrag gehabt. Das Schlimmste war, dass Dumbledore recht hatte. Er hatte der Wut, die er gefühlt hatte, erlaubt, seinen Zauberspruch zu beeinflussen – er war es einfach nicht gewöhnt diese Art von Stärke zu haben.

„Es tut mir leid, Professor“, sagte er. „Ist Sniv- Ich meine, ist Severus okay?“

„Ja, es geht ihm gut. Ich denke, er hoffte einfach, dass wer-auch-immer den Spruch ausgeführt hatte, aufhören würde, wenn er sich nicht mehr wehrte. Er ist getrocknet und wird keine langzeitigen Schäden davontragen.“

„Oh…“ Remus nickte. „Gut.“

„Nun,“, lächelte Dumbledore, „du kannst gehen. Ich habe dich lange genug hierbehalten und ich habe das Gefühl, dass Mr. Potter vor der Tür auf dich wartet, damit du ihm alles erzählen kannst.“

***

Dumbledore hatte ihm eine Menge zum Denken gegeben. Und er hatte ausreichend Zeit zum Nachdenken – McGonagall war todernst über ihr Nachsitzen und ging sogar so weit die vier aufzuteilen. Sirius wurde aufgetragen, Kessel in den Kerkern zu schrubben, Peter die Trophäen im Artefaktraum zu polieren und James musste jedes Teleskop im Astronomieturm neu einzurichten. Remus hatte den schlimmsten Auftrag von ihnen; die Eulerei ausmisten. Natürlich war niemand von ihnen erlaubt, ihren Zauberstab zu benutzen und jede Nacht mussten sie wieder von vorne beginnen.

„Grausam und unnötig ist das“, beschwerte sich Peter am Ende der ersten Woche, als sie alle schmutzig und erschöpft ins Bett fielen.

„Ich weiß nicht, worüber du dich beschwerst“, grummelte Sirius. „Ich würde es lieben, die Trophäen zu polieren. Wer weiß, was ich mir beim Abkratzen der krustigen Zaubertränke vom Boden der verdammten Kessel eingefangen habe.“

James stöhnte nur, nahm seine Brille ab und rieb sich über die Augen.

Remus beschwerte sich nicht, denn er dachte, das verdiente er nicht. Er fühlte sich schrecklich, weil er seine Freunde in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte, aber noch schrecklicher für was er getan hatte. Das wurde nur verschlimmert von der Menge an Büchern, die er las. Sirius‘ Zauberspruch war anspruchsvoll, weniger intuitiv als die Magie, an die er gewöhnt war. Sirius war der Erste, der zugab, dass er nicht perfekt war – er verging nach einer Stunde oder so und musste wiederholt werden. Remus hatte ihn gerade gut genug gelernt, dass er ihn selbst anwenden konnte. Allerdings brauchte er oft ein paar Versuche, bevor es ihm gelang.

Das Erste, was er getan hatte, war die Bibliothek zu besuchen und ein Buch aus der Abteilung für magische Kreaturen auszuborgen.

Jede Nacht, nachdem sie ihre Hausaufgaben und das Nachsitzen erledigt hatten, zog Remus die Vorhänge zu seinem Bett, erleuchtete seinen Zauberstab und las dasselbe Kapitel immer wieder. Es gab ganze Bücher über sein bestimmtes Problem, aber es graute ihm davor, dass jemand einen Verdacht bekam, wenn er sie alle auslieh. Außerdem war er nicht sicher, ob er mehr wissen wollte. Die Dinge, die er bisher gelesen hatte, waren schlimm genug.

Er dachte fast ständig über das Buch nach – im Unterricht, während dem Essen, beim Nachsitzen. Wörter wir ‚monströs‘, ‚tödlich‘ und ‚dunkelste der Kreaturen‘ leuchten in seinem Gehirn wie Neonlichter. Er hatte gewusst, dass er gefährlich war. Natürlich. Er hatte gewusst, dass er anders war. Aber er hatte _nicht_ gewusst, dass er gehasst wurde. Sogar gejagt. Anscheinend waren seine Zähne in Teilen Osteuropas mehrere Tausend wert. Sein Pelz war noch wertvoller.

Es gab auch legislative Details – Dinge, die er nicht vollständig verstand, die aber schrecklich klangen. Arbeitsgesetze und Registrierungen und Reiseeinschränkungen. Es schien, als wären seine Jobmöglichkeiten, obwohl er jetzt lesen konnte, in der Zauberwelt nicht besser als bei den Muggels. Er verstand auch, warum Dumbledore ihm geraten hatte, vorsichtiger zu sein. Ihm war jetzt klar, dass er ihn echte Schwierigkeiten geraten würde, wenn jemand in Hogwarts sein Geheimnis herausfand – ein Verweis von der Schule wäre dann seine kleinste Sorge.

Es war frustrierend, dass nichts, was er las, für seine Erfahrungen wichtig war. Es gab keine Berichte von Zauberern, die tatsächlich mit der Krankheit lebten; wie sie zurechtkamen; was man erwarten sollte; ob sie fähig waren einen Job zu bekommen oder einfach zu vermeiden, andere zu verletzen. Er nahm an, dass es normal war, dass er Blut riechen und Herzschläge hören konnte – aber wie konnte er sich sicher sein? War es normal, dass seine Magie stärker wurde, wenn der Mond aufging? Manchmal dachte er, er könnte seine schiere Macht spüren, die in seinen Venen wie ein Zaubertrank zischte. Sie erfüllte ihn und lief über, platzte fast aus seinen Fingerspitzen. Und dann war da noch sein Temperament. Wie viel davon war er und wie viel war das Monster?

Er lag in den meisten Nächten lange wach, nachdem er gelesen hatte, bis der Spruch abklang und er zu müde war, ihn zu erneuern, aber zu ruhelos, um einzuschlafen. Seine Gehirn schwirrte vor Sorge und Angst. Wie einfach alles in St. Edmund's schien. Keine Magie, keine Hausaufgaben, keine qualvollen, moralischen Dilemmas. Und, natürlich, keine Freunde. Wenn irgendetwas Remus davon abhielt aufzugeben, war es das.

Da war James, der ein Ego so groß wie der See in Hogwarts hatte, aber ein ebenso großes Herz. Peter – der zugegeben ein wenig seltsam und unwissend war – hatte eigentlich einen großartigen Humor und konnte unglaublich großzügig sein. Und natürlich Sirius. Sirius konnte Geheimnisse für sich behalten, hatte eine gemeine Ader, die er aber nie gegen seine Freunde richtete und war der talentierteste Schüler in ihrem Jahr, verwendete aber seine ganze Zeit für Streiche.

Remus konnte all das nicht aufgeben, nicht, solange er nicht musste. Sogar wenn er der eifrigste Schüler in der Schule werden müsste; wenn er sich dazu zwingen müsste, jedes Buch zu lesen, jede Aufgabe zu erfüllen und jede Regel zu befolgen. Er würde so gut sein, dass sie nicht wissen würden, was in ihn gefahren war. So gut, dass sie ihn als Vertrauensschüler auswählen würden – er würde all das tun, wenn es bedeutete, dass er in Hogwarts bleiben und seine Freunde behalten könnte.

Es gab niemanden, mit dem er über diese Dinge reden konnte. Niemand würde ihn ohnehin verstehen. Sofern Remus wusste, kannten nur Dumbledore, McGonagall und Madam Pomfrey seine Krankheit. McGonagall war zu ernst, um mit solchen Fragen an sie heranzutreten. Remus war sich nicht sicher, ob Dumbledore voll zurechnungsfähig war und außerdem hatte er keine Ahnung, wie man ein Treffen mit dem Direktor ausmachen konnte. Also musste es im Endeffekt Madam Pomfrey sein.

Er wartete bis zum nächsten Mond, der Ende Januar stattfand. Es war ein Sonntag, also trennte er sich nach dem Abendessen von den Rumtreibern und machte sich früher als sonst auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel.

„Remus!“ Die Heilerin lächelte ihn überrascht an. „Ich habe dich nicht bis zum Nachteinbruch erwartet.“

„Ich wollte Sie etwas fragen“, sagte er schüchtern und wanderte mit seinem Blick im Raum herum. Es gab ein paar Schüler, die in den Betten lagen, aber die meisten schliefen. Glücklicherweise war Madam Pomfrey sehr diskret.

„Sicher, sollten wir in mein Büro gehen?“

Es war viel netter als die Büros der Lehrer, die Remus bis jetzt gesehen hatte. An den Wänden waren Hunderte, ordentlich nebeneinander aufgestellte Flaschen mit Zaubertränken und Elixieren. Es gab eine lockere und luftige Atmosphäre im Raum. Sie hatte keinen Schreibtisch und statt Holzstühlen bequeme Polstersessel an beiden Seiten des Kamins.

„Wie kann ich dir helfen, mein Lieber?“, fragte sie, während sie sich setzte. Sie deutete ihm ebenfalls, sich niederzulassen.

„Nun“, er schluckte, nicht sicher wie er beginnen sollte, „Ich habe nur… Ich habe ein paar Fragen über mein… mein Problem.“

Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an.

„Natürlich, Remus, das ist komplett normal. Gibt es etwas Bestimmtes, was du wissen wolltest?“

„Ja. Ich habe ein bisschen darüber gelesen. Ich weiß, es gibt keine Heilung oder so.“

„Noch nicht“, sagte sie schnell. „Fortschritte werden jederzeit gemacht.“

„Oh, okay. Aber ich glaube, ich wollte einfach… mehr darüber erfahren. Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern, wenn ich aufwache, ich habe nur einen großen Hunger.“

„Also würdest du gerne mehr über die Verwandlung wissen?“

„Nein, nicht nur das. Dinge wie… Verändert es, wer ich die restliche Zeit bin? Macht es mich…“ Er schaute verlegen auf seine Hände hinunter. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er sagen wollte und es war ein dicker Kloß in seinem Hals.

„Remus“, sagte Madam Pomfrey. „Das ist eine Krankheit, die du hast. Es ist nicht, wer du bist.“

„Ich werde wütend, manchmal“, sagte er. Er starrte auf die Flammen, statt in ihr Gesicht. „Ich werde wirklich, wirklich wütend.“

„Jeder hat Gefühle, das ist komplett normal. Wir lernen mit der Zeit, sie zu kontrollieren.“

Er nickte und nahm das Gesagte auf. Er konnte ihr den Rest nicht erzählen – „Wenn ich mich verwandle, wird es schlimmer. Stärker.“

„Ja“, erwiderte sie ernst. „Ich habe gelesen, dass es mit dem Eintritt der Pubertät schlimmer werden kann.“

„Oh, okay.“ Remus nickte. Es gab eine lange Pause. „Wie viel schlimmer?“

Wieder Stille. Remus fühlte sich nicht besser als zuvor; nicht weniger verwirrt.

„Würdest du dir gerne das Buch, das ich erwähnt habe, ausborgen?“

Er nickte und brachte sich endlich dazu, sie anzusehen.

***

Madam Pomfreys Buch, ‚ _Fell zu Fängen: Pflegen von magischen Halbmenschen_ ‘, war ein wenig hilfreicher als die anderen Bücher, die Remus bis jetzt gelesen hatte. Es gab noch immer viel, was er nicht verstand – fortgeschrittene Heilmagie und komplizierte Zaubertrankrezepte, mehr Details zur Gesetzeslage – und noch schrecklicher: Gerichtsprozesse und Verfolgung. Außerdem gab es viel, was er bereits wusste; er wurde gebissen und er durfte niemand anderen während dem Vollmond beißen; Silber verletzte ihn; es gab keine Heilung.

Es sagte wirklich, dass die Verwandlungen mit dem Einsetzen der Pubertät intensiver werden würden und er danach gefährlicher wurde. Es erwähnte keine Veränderungen von Fähigkeiten, magisch oder sonstige, und es gab nichts über Gemüts- und Temperamentschwankungen an.

Er fand es nicht besonders interessant oder wichtig, dass er eine kürze Schnauze hatte als normale Wölfe oder dass sein Schwanz buschig war (er würde lieber nicht darüber nachdenken, diese Dinge überhaupt zu haben), aber er war neugierig zu erfahren, dass er nur für Menschen – besonders Zauberer – gefährlich war. Anscheinend mussten andere Tiere nichts von ihm befürchten – er amüsierte sich bei dem Gedanken, dass Mrs. Norris jedenfalls sicher war.

Es blieb nicht unbemerkt, dass Remus sich nach der Attacke an Snape von den Rumtreiber zurückgezogen hatte.

„Wo warst du?“, fragten sie jeden Abend, bevor sie ins Bett gingen.

„Hausaufgaben“, meinte er, oder manchmal, „Nachsitzen“ – obwohl er seit dem Streich kein Nachsitzen mehr hatte.

Die Wahrheit war, dass er immer so weit wie möglich von anderen Leuten entfernt war. Er versuchte absichtlich, ihr Zimmer zu vermeiden, bis es Schlafenszeit wurde und vermied sogar den Gemeinschaftsraum, wenn er konnte. Er dachte, dass er, solange er seine Magie nicht unter Kontrolle bringen konnte, nicht an James‘ oder Sirius‘ Plänen teilhaben sollte. Und sie _machten_ Pläne, darüber war er sich sicher. Manchmal in der Nacht konnte er hören, wie sie gegenseitig in ihre Betten schlichen und einen Schweigezauber flüsterten. Andere Male schlichen sie sich mit Peter unterm Tarnumhang weg. Sie versuchten immer Remus zu wecken, aber er ignorierte sie.

Am Tage versteckte er sich hinten in der Bibliothek oder an einem seiner geheimen Plätze. Er fand überall im Schloss Plätze, die klein genug waren, damit er hineinkriechen konnte. Für Stunden blieb er so unauffindbar. Zugemauerte Fenster, die noch hohe, breite Simse hatten; kleine, leere Kammern wie Priesterlöcher, die von Wandteppichen verdeckt wurden; die Mädchentoilette im fünften Stock. Dort konnte er sich einrollen und stundenlang lesen – manchmal machte er wirklich seine Hausaufgaben, manchmal zwang er sich dazu, seine Krankheit zu recherchieren.

Er hatte einen weiteren Grund, sich zu verstecken. Seit dem Vorfall wuchs Snapes Hass auf die Rumtreiber und er ging überall mit Mulciber als Bodyguard hin. Wenn sich am Gang ihre Wege kreuzten, musste Remus stets einen Schutzzauber parat habe – Mulciber kannte mehr Flüche als Sirius und James zusammen.

Eines Nachmittags war Remus in ein Buch über antike Schlachtenmagie vertieft – es gab ein Kapitel über die _Úlfhéðnar_ , germanische Wolfskrieger, die die Römer bekämpft haben. Er sah hoch oben an seinem Lieblingsplatz auf seinem Fenstersims und konnte von Boden nicht gesehen werden, außer jemand suchte aktiv nach ihm. Er war mit einem Seilzauberspruch hinaufgeklettert, den er vor ein paar Wochen gelernt hatte. Er war gerade dabei hinunterzuklettern und zum Abendessen zu gehen, als er eine falsche Bewegung machte und das schwere Buch hinunterstieß. Er zuckte zusammen, als es mit einem betäubenden Schlag auf dem harten Steinboden aufschlug.

„Wer ist da?!“ Eine Stimme kam von weiter oben im Gang. Er hörte Schritte und mit einem bangen Gefühl realisierte Remus, dass er wusste, wer es war.

„Es ist nur ein Buch“, sagte Mulciber missmutig.

„Ja, aber woher kommt es?“, erwiderte Snape verdächtig. Mulciber schnaubte.

„Aus der Bibliothek?“

Snape murmelte etwas zu sich. Er klang gereizt. Remus presste sich so fest er konnte gegen die Steinwand.

„Wer ist da oben?“, rief Snape mit seiner nasalen, gehässigen Stimme. Stille. „ _Homenum Revelio_.“

Remus spürte ein merkwürdiges, zerrendes Gefühl in seinem Bauch und ehe er sich’s versah, wurde er von einer unsichtbaren Kraft von Fenstersims gezogen. Er jaulte auf, tastete nach etwas zum Festhalten und landete baumelnd an der Kante. Er hielt sich nur mit den Fingerspitzen fest.

Snape und Mulciber lachten unter ihm.

„Na, na“, säuselte Snape. „Wenn das nicht _Loony Lupin_ ist… wo sind denn deine kleinen Freunde, hm? Haben sie dich hier hinaufbefördert und dich vergessen?“

„Verpiss dich, Snape“, zischte Remus und verlor langsam den Halt auf dem Stein. Er hoffte, er würde sich nicht den Knöchel brechen, wenn er hinunterfiel.

„ _Igniscopum_!“ Snape grinste und deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf ihn. Ein dünnes Seil aus Feuer schoss auf Remus zu und zwang ihn, sich von der Wand abzustoßen. Er schlug hart mit dem Rücken am Boden auf.

Er blinzelte atemlos, sprang aber trotzdem schnell auf die Füße und zog seinen eigenen Zauberstab.

„Okay“, sagte er. Sein Rücken schmerzte von Aufprall. „Ihr habt mich erwischt. Jetzt geht weg.“

„Warum zur Hölle würden wir das tun?“, entgegnete Severus. Er tritt ihm entgegen und hob den Zauberstab.

„ _Expeli–_ “

„ _EXPELLIARMUS_ “, brüllte Snape. Er fing Remus‘ Zauberstab freudig auf und fügte, „Gelesco“, hinzu.

Remus spürte wie seine Füße mit dem Boden verschmolzen und ihn an seinem Platz festhielten. Er stöhnte – er steckte fest. Es könnte um Hilfe schreien, aber es war ein ruhiger Korridor und er wollte nicht wie ein Feigling aussehen. Er starrte beide herausfordernd an und spannte seinen Kiefer an.

„Mulciber“, Snape drehte sich zu seinem trollartigen Gefährten um. „Sagtest du nicht letztens, dass du deine Flüche ein wenig üben musst? Ich glaube, das könnte die perfekte Möglichkeit sein.“

Mulciber grinste und leckte über seine Lippen. Er hob seinen Zauberstab, nicht so elegant wie Severus, aber mit den gleichen bösen Absichten.

„ _Lapidosus_!“

Für einen Moment passierte nichts und Remus fühlte eine Welle von Erleichterung – bevor plötzlich aus dem Nichts eine Wolke aus kleinen Steinen – wie Schotter – in der Luft auftauchte. Sie schwebte einen Moment lang zwischen Remus und Mulciber, bevor sie wie ein Schwarm wütender Bienen gegen Remus‘ Gesicht flog. Er hob augenblicklich seine Arme, um sich selbst zu schützen, aber Severus war zu schnell.

„ _Incarcerus_ “, sagte er gähnend, als wäre er gelangweilt. Sofort war Remus fest mit einem Seil gefesselt. Er konnte sich kaum noch bewegen. Die Steine schossen weiterhin auf ihn zu. Alles was er tun konnte, war, seine Augen zu schließen. Er wand sich. Er wusste, dass es nicht helfen würde, aber musste _irgendetwas_ tun. Er wollte nicht weinen, auch nicht als er einen heißen Tropfen Blut seine Schläfe hinunterrinnen fühlte.

„Was geht hier vor – Severus?“ Eine Mädchenstimme kam aus dem Ende des Ganges.

„ _Finite Incantatum_ “, flüsterte Snape hastig. Die Steine stoppten sofort, das Seil verschwand und Remus‘ Beine waren wieder frei, alles auf einmal. Er wackelte, stolperte rückwärts und lehnte sich gegen die Wand.

Er schaute auf, um Lily, seine Retterin, zu erblicken, wie sie auf sie zueilte. Sie stoppte, als sie Remus sah, der schnell versuchte, sich das Blut aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Sie sah Snape finster an.

„Was machst du, Sev?“

„Nichts.“ Er schaute auf den Boden und scharrte mit der Schuhspitze auf dem Steinboden. „Nur ein wenig mit Lupin quatschen, oder Mulciber?“

Mulciber zuckte nicht besonders überzeugend mit den Schultern. Lily sah Remus an, der beschämt wegschaute. Schlimm genug von Severus erwischt zu werden, er brauchte nicht auch noch ihr Mitleid. Er schnappte sich schnell seinen Zauberstab aus Snapes Hand und machte sich so schnell wie möglich davon.

„Warte! Remus!“ Lily rannte ihm nach. Er blieb nicht stehen, aber sie war schnell genug, um ihn einzuholen. Sie hielt sein Schlachtenmagie-Buch in einem Arm und griff nach ihm mit dem anderen. „Bitte“, keuchte sie. Er blieb seufzend stehen – er wollte sein Buch zurück.

„Was?“, fauchte er sie an.

„Was haben sie mit dir gemacht? Sev sagt es mir nicht und ich weiß, es war schlimm.“

„Mir geht’s gut.“ Remus zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm sein Buch.

„Du blutest!“

„Lass mich, Evans.“ Remus schob sie weg und versuchte wieder wegzugehen. Sie hörte nicht auf, an seiner Seite mitzueilen.

„Ich habe ihm gesagt, er sollte aufhören, auf dir herumzuhacken. Ich weiß nicht, warum er das tut – ich meine, du hängst ja nicht einmal mehr mit Potter und Black ab, ich habe ihm gesagt, dass–“

„Warum würde das eine Rolle spielen?“

„Sie sind diejenigen, die er wirklich ärgern will – wenn er weiß, dass du sie auch satt hast, dann–“

„Warte.“ Remus blieb stehen und Lily rannte fast in ihn hinein. „Sagt du gerade, dass es für dich okay gewesen wäre, wenn Mulciber und Snape James und Sirius statt mir verflucht hätten?!“

„Naja,“, Lily wurde rot, „ich meine, es wäre zumindest ein fairer Kampf. Und, weißt du, sie brocken es sich selbst ein, so wie sie sich verhalten.“

Remus fühlte sich jetzt noch unwohler. Sie dachte, dass James und Sirius Severus beide Male angegriffen haben – sie hatte keine Ahnung, dass er es war. Das bestätigte eine seiner schlimmsten Ängste – Lily dachte, er hing nur mit James und Sirius ab, weil er seltsam war und weil sie ihn ließen. Dachte jeder in diesem Schloss, er wäre so erbärmlich wie Peter?

„Du liegst falsch.“ Remus runzelte die Stirn. „Jetzt lass mich allein, okay?“


	16. Erstes Jahr: Astronomie

„Schön, dich wieder zurück zu haben, Lupin“, grinste Sirius und zog den Tarnumhang zurück, als sie das (vorher geschlossene) Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste betraten.

„Was meinst du?“, erwiderte Remus und sah James zu, wie er die Leiter in der Ecke des Raumes erklomm, um an das höchste Regalbrett dranzukommen, wo ein Käfig mit schlafenden Pixies stand. „Ich war nirgendwo anders.“

„Komm schon, Kumpel“, sagte Peter, der die Leiter für James festhielt. „Es ist uns aufgefallen, dass du uns wie die Plage vermieden hast.“

„Habe ich nicht.“ Remus verzog den Mund. „Ich war nur beschäftigt. Du weißt schon, lernen und so.“

„Na, ich hoffe, du bist jetzt über diese Phase hinweg.“ James lachte und kletterte langsam hinunter. Er hielt den Käfig mit beiden Händen fest. „Ich würde es wirklich schätzen, wenn du aufhören würdest so hart zu arbeiten – es bringt _mich_ dazu, hart zu arbeiten und ich bin die Konkurrenz nicht gewöhnt.“

„Oh, hau ab, Potter“, knurrte Sirius, während er Schubladen und Schreibtische durchwühlte.

Remus hatte entschieden, dass dieser Streich nicht zu schlimm war – er musste dafür immerhin keine Magie verwenden. Wenn er wirklich ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hatte er ihren Unfug wirklich vermisst. Ein Streber zu sein war schön und gut, aber _langweilig_. Kein Wunder, dass Evans immer mürrisch aussah.

„Wie bekommen wir sie in die Große Halle?“, fragte er und beugte sich nieder, um die winzigen, blauen Kreaturen zu betrachten, die eingerollt am Boden des Käfigs schliefen. Es waren ungefähr fünfzig, was Remus ziemlich grausam fand. Viel besser sie zu befreien.

„Unter den Mantel“, entgegnete James und breitete ihn aus, sodass sie alle darunter passten. „ _Komm_ , Sirius!“ Er verdrehte die Augen über den langhaarigen Jungen, der nun auf Händen und Füßen unter den Lehrertisch gekrochen war.

„Was suchst du eigentlich?“, fragte Peter gedämpft unter dem Mantel.

„Einer der Ravenclaws hat mir gesagt, unter dem Lehrertisch gibt es eine Falltür“, seufzte Sirius. Er stand auf und klopfte sich den Staub von den Knien. „Lügner.“

„Das ist Blacks neue Obsession“, erklärte James Remus, als er den Mantel schloss und sie zur Tür gingen. „Geheimgänge zu finden.“

„Laut _‚Geschichte von Hogwarts‘_ gibt es hier eine Menge versteckter Gänge!“, sagte Sirius abwehrend. „Wie den, den du gefunden hast, Lupin. Da sind definitiv mehr und ich will mindestens einen finden, bevor wir gehen.“

„Es sollte anscheinend auch ein Monster irgendwo im Schloss versteckt sein“, flüsterte James zurück, als sie auf dem Weg zurück zum Gryffindorturm waren. Peter schauderte.

„Ein Risiko, das ich akzeptiere“, erwiderte Sirius und Remus konnte das Grinsen in seiner Stimme hören. „Mein Vermächtnis ist viel wichtiger.“

„Typisch“, lachte James.

***

Am nächsten Abend beim Essen grinste James wie ein Verrückter und versuchte so auszusehen, als würde er nicht fünfzig Pixies unter dem Tisch verstecken. Er scheiterte kläglich. Peter, der gut in Astronomie war, war damit beschäftigt, die Hausaufgaben der anderen Rumtreiber zu kontrollieren. Sie mussten jeden Stern auf ihrer Karte beschriften.

„Ernsthaft“, stöhnte Peter und besserte etwas auf Sirius‘ Hausübung aus. „Man könnte meinen, du würdest wenigstens deinen _eigenen_ verdammten Stern kennen…“

Sirius lachte.

„Was soll ich sagen, ich bin ein hoffnungsloser Fall.“

„Du hast einen eigenen Stern?“ Remus runzelte die Stirn. Er passte nie auf in Astronomie – er wusste die Phasen des Mondes und das reichte ihm.

„‚Sirius‘“, erwiderte Peter. „Komm schon, Lupin, wir haben das schon gemacht. Es ist der hellste Stern am Himmel? Der Hunde-Stern?“ Er seufzte und sah sich nun Remus‘ Arbeit an. „Ja, du hast ihn auch falsch.“ Er stöhnte.

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich dachte einfach, es wäre nur sein Name.“

„Das vornehme und gar alte Haus der Blacks war schon immer ein wenig überheblich, was Namensgebung betrifft“, erklärte Sirius. „Die Hälfte von uns haben astronomische Namen – da ist Bellatrix, natürlich; mein Vater Orion, mein Bruder Regulus… Mutter ist kein Stern, ich glaube, sie ist ein Asteroid – ziemlich passend, wenn man sie schon einmal schlecht gelaunt kennengelernt hat. Dann gibt es meinen guten, alten Onkel Alphard, Onkel Cygnus… Andromeda ist nach einer ganzen Galaxie benannt.“

„Zauberer sind so _komisch_ “, seufzte Remus.

„Remus“, kicherte James. „Du weißt, dass _Lupis_ auch eine Konstellation ist, oder? Der Wolf.“

„Der was?!“ Remus spürte, wie sein Herz einen Schlag aussetzte und er sich fast an seinem Abendessen verschluckte. Sirius klopfte ihm kräftig auf den Rücken und wechselte geschickt das Thema.

„Wenn du damit fertig bist, uns zu sagen, wie dumm wir sind, Pete, können wir dann vielleicht die ihr-wisst-schon-was freilassen? Meine reizenden Cousinen haben gerade zu essen begonnen, ich würde das perfektes Timing nennen…“

Es war wirklich perfekt. James gab dem Käfig einen kräftigen Tritt, um die Pixies im Käfig aufzuwecken, bevor er den Umhang wegzog und einen Spruch flüsterte, der den Käfig aufschloss. Es gab eine Explosion von Lärm und Farbe und Chaos.

Remus hatte nicht wirklich gewusst, was er von den Pixies erwarten sollte – sie schienen komplett harmlos, während sie schlafend unter James‘ Bett eingeschlossen waren.

Aber jetzt konnte er sehen, warum Sirius und James so begeistert waren. Als sie unter dem Tisch herausflogen, verteilten sich die kleinen Kreaturen in alle Richtungen, plapperten mit hohen Stimmen Kauderwelsch und surrten in der Großen Halle hin und her. Sie stürzten sich in Teller mit Kartoffelbrei und quietschten freudig; sie nahmen Teller und Besteck aus den Händen der Schüler und schleuderten sie durch den Raum; sie zogen an Pferdeschwänzen und zerrissen Pergament.

„Schnell!“ James duckte sich unter den Tisch, wo sie alle unter dem Unsichtbarkeitsmantel kauerten und das Chaos, das sich um sie ausbreitete, beobachteten.

„Brillant!“, sagte Sirius immer wieder. „Brillant, brillant, brillant!“

„Kommt“, sagte Remus und stupste die anderen Jungs nach vorne. Ihr Plan war es, eine Weile zuzusehen, bevor sie so schnell wie möglich aus der Halle schlichen, ohne erwischt zu werden.

Die vier fanden ungeschickt den Weg unter dem Tisch hervor – was von den Schülern, die darunter Schutz suchten, erschwert wurde. Glücklicherweise konnten die Pixies nicht durch den Umhang sehen und so blieben sie verschont.

In dem Aufruhr bemerkte sie niemand. Mädchen schrien, Jungs riefen, jeder versuchte seinen Kopf zu bedecken, um sich vor den angreifenden Pixies zu schützen oder ihre gestohlenen Dinge zurückzubekommen.

„OH JA!“, keuchte Sirius plötzlich und brach in ein stoßartiges Lachen aus.

Remus drehte sich um und sah Bellatrix, die aus vollem Halse schrie, als ihre wilden Haare von den winzigen, blauen Plagegeistern hin- und hergezogen wurde. Eine andere flatterte mit ihrem Zauberstab über ihr und wedelte ihn vor ihrem Gesicht umher.

„Geht von mir runter! Ihr dreckigen – ihr ekelhaften – ihr – Aaargh!“, heulte sie. Narcissa versteckte sich unter dem Tisch und umklammerte ihren eigenen Zauberstab fest.

Die Dinge eskalierten noch weiter, als Peeves, der Poltergeist, in den Raum kam, vergnügt umherschwebte und genau so viel Verwüstung verursachte. Er schien die Pixies anzuführen, hob Tischdecken an und schrie:

„Hier unten, Pixies! Viele kleine Erstklässler sind hier unten!“

Die Rumtreiber lachten erstickt, während sie aus dem Raum flohen. Sie hörten McGonagall schrille Stimme bis hinaus.

„ _Petrificus Totallus_!“

„Sie wird definitiv wissen, dass wir es waren“, schnaufte Peter, als sie noch immer unter dem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang zurück zum Turm gingen.

„Nah“, erwiderte James lässig. „Ich wette, sie beschuldigt die Prewetts, die machen immer große Sachen wie das. Etwas wonach man streben kann.“

***

„Bitte“, sagte Sirius.

„Nein“, erwiderte Remus.

„Biiiiitte!“

„Nein!“

„Warum nicht?“

„Es würde sich einfach… seltsam anfühlen! Ich will nicht!“

„Aber es wird lustig werden! Ich _verspreche_ , du wirst es genießen.“

„Ha.“

Die Konversation ging ungefähr so drei Gänge lang weiter. Remus versuchte, vorzueilen und hörte, wie James Sirius hinter ihm zurechtwies.

„Lass Lupin in Ruhe, okay?“

„Ich will nicht! Das ist zu wichtig!“ Sirius war in einer unruhigen Laune, was ich ihn extra unausstehlich machte – normalerweise musste James sich das gefallen lassen.

Sie hatten einen langen Nachmittag in der Bibliothek hinter sich, wo sie Tierkreisgrafiken für ihren Astronomietest fertigstellten. Die Prüfungen waren in Monaten, aber James bestand darauf, einen Frühstart zu machen. Natürlich musste Sirius mit ihm wetteifern und Peter musste das machen, was James tat. Remus wollte nicht ausgelassen werden. Sie grübelten über ihre Sternzeichen, als sich herausstellte, dass Remus ein Fisch war. Sirius hatte schnell daraus gefolgert, dass bald sein Geburtstag war. Und so hatte das Betteln begonnen.

„Es ist offensichtlich nicht wichtig für Remus.“, zischte James Sirius an. „Mach etwas für _meinen_ Geburtstag, wenn du unbedingt willst, der ist nicht lange danach.“

„Du wirst schon drankommen“, wies Sirius ihn ab. „Aber zuerst – Lupin.“

„Es ist mir wirklich egal, Sirius“, seufzte Remus, als sie beim Portrait der Fetten Dame ankamen. „Mach kein Theater darum.“

„Aber es ist dein Geburtstag!“, entgegnete Sirius ernsthaft. „Wir _sollten_ ein Theater daraus machen.“

Remus sah nicht ein, warum. Niemand hatte jemals ein Theater darum gemacht. Es gab Kuchen, natürlich, aber wenn man sich einen Kuchen mit fünfzig Jungs teilen musste, blieb nicht viel für einen übrig. Außerdem wollten die kleineren Kinder auch die Kerzen ausblasen, weswegen es eine Ewigkeit dauerte. Die Hausmutter packte ein paar Geschenke ein, aber sie waren üblicherweise nur praktisch – neue Kleidung, Socken, Unterwäsche, Stifte und Notizblöcke. Ansonsten war nichts Besonderes an dem Tag. Er freute sich sogar, nicht in St. Edmund zu sein, denn er dachte, dass Sirius, James und Peter zu wohlerzogen waren, um ‚Geburtstagsschläge‘ zu kennen – ein Schlag auf den Arm für jedes Lebensjahr (und einen für Glück - meist der härteste).

Warum ist das so wichtig?!“, schnaubte Remus, als er durch das Loch hinter dem Portrait stieg. Er hielt es nicht aus, wenn Sirius sich so verhielt – stur und hartnäckig.

Aber als er sich umdrehte, war er überrascht zu sehen, dass Sirius seinen Arm rieb. Er sah untypisch verletzt aus.

„Ihr habt eine Menge für meinen Geburtstag gemacht und… naja, es war wirklich nett. Ich habe mich vorher nie wirklich darauf gefreut, aber… es war großartig, oder?“

Remus fühlte sich plötzlich schuldig. Er erkannte, dass Sirius nicht einfach nur wieder im Mittelpunkt stehen wollte – er versuchte, Remus glücklich zu machen. Als würde es ihn vielleicht auch glücklich machen. Remus hatte nie viele Möglichkeiten, anderen etwas zu geben, was sie wirklich wollten. Er gab nach.

„Oh… okay, gut. Aber keine große Party oder so, nur Rumtreiber, klar?“

„Glasklar.“ Sirius grinste. Plötzlich hatte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck verändert und seine Augen glitzerten wie Sterne.


	17. Erstes Jahr: Zwölf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Remus! Kuchen und Kartografie :P

Remus‘ zwölfter Geburtstag fiel dieses Jahr auf einen Freitag. Normalerweise zwang James sie alle am Freitag nach dem Unterricht dazu, beim Quidditchtraining der Gryffindors zuzusehen und Remus würde leise für sich lesen. Sirius hatte es allerdings geschafft, James zu überreden, dieses eine Training zu verpassen – vor allem da er noch nicht einmal im Team war – und dass Remus vielleicht etwas anderes an seinem Geburtstag tun möchte.

Er wurde früh am Morgen von seinen drei Mitbewohnern aufgeweckt, die sich auf sein Bett stürzten und schrien: „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Lupin!“ Sie versuchten nicht, ihn zu schlagen, was bedeutete, dass der Tag jetzt schon auf dem Weg war, der beste Geburtstag seines Lebens zu werden.

Als sie sich zum Frühstück ihren üblichen Plätzen näherten, gingen James und Sirius vor, schubsten andere Schüler aus dem Weg und verkündeten lautstark:

„Aus dem Weg, bitte!“

„Geburtstagsjunge kommt durch!“

„Geht weiter, es gibt hier nichts zu sehen“

Remus wollte sich unter dem Tisch verstecken, als sie ihn erreichten. Seine drei Freunde machten ein riesiges Theater darum, ihm sein Frühstück zu servieren, statt ihn es selbst herrichten zu lassen. Peter schenkte ihm seinen Tee ein, James füllte seinen Teller, während Sirius Butter auf seinen Toast strich.

„Müsst ihr das tun?“, stöhnte Remus zutiefst beschämt.

„Absolut“, sagte James.

„Definitiv“, nickte Peter.

„Zweifellos“, schloss Sirius ab.

Remus schüttelte seinen Kopf, errötete und sah nach unten auf sein Essen. Als er fertig war – was eine Weile dauerte, da er von fast allem eine doppelte Portion bekam – standen sie auf und grinsten ihn breit an.

„Was?!“, fragte er und zuckte nervös. Wenn sie ihm die Geburtstagsschläge doch geben würden, hoffte er, dass es schnell vorbei war. Vielleicht gab es eine Zaubererversion? Er hatte immerhin Sirius‘ Geburtstag verpasst und wusste nicht, was er erwarten sollte. Peter und James legten jeder eine Hand auf eine seiner Schultern und drückten ihn wieder auf die Bank. Sirius zog eine Stimmpfeife aus der Tasche in seiner Robe und blies einen langen Ton heraus. Remus presste seine Augen zu. Oh nein…

„Haaaaaaaaaahhhppy Birthday to you!”, brüllten die drei Jungs in voller Lautstärke. „Haaaappy Birthday to youuu! Haaaaappy Birthday, lieber Reeeeeeeeeeemus!”

Jetzt stimmte der Rest der Halle mit ein und Remus bedeckte den Kopf mit seinen Händen.

„Haaaaappy Birthdaaaaay toooooo youuuuuu!”

„Hipp, hipp!“, schrie James auf der Bank stehend.

„Hurra!“, schrien die Gryffindors im Chor zurück.

„Wenigstens ist es jetzt vorbei“, murmelte Remus. Sein Gesicht brannte, als sie mit dem Jubeln aufhörten. Peter sah ihn mitleidig an.

„Sorry, Kumpel, aber sie planen dasselbe zum Mittag- und Abendessen noch einmal zu machen.“

***

Sie mussten nur noch Zaubertränke als letzte Stunde der Woche durchhalten – Remus hatte herausgefunden, dass er kein Talent für Zaubertränke brauen hatte, obwohl er jetzt alle seine Hausaufgaben erledigte und alle Texte verstand. Darüber hinaus war es ein langweiliges Fach und als Slughorn begann über die fünf Schlüsselkomponente für Schlaftränke zu reden, begann Remus wegzudösen.

Snape belästigte ihn nicht – genau genommen sah er seit dem Vorfall im Gang nicht einmal mehr in seine Richtung. Lily blitzte ihm ein Lächeln zu und wünschte ihm alles Gute zum Geburtstag, bevor sie ihre smaragdgrünen Augen wegen James und Sirius verdrehte, die versuchten Slughorn davon zu überzeugen, wegen diesem ‚Anlass‘ keine Hausaufgaben aufzugeben.

Beim Abendessen erduldete Remus seine hoffentlich letzte Runde von „Happy Birthday“, die die Lauteste bis jetzt war. Größtenteils, weil Dumbledore anwesend war und begann die ganze Schule zu dirigieren und ebenfalls lautstark mitzusingen. Er bekam außerdem ein paar Karten – eine vom ganzen Gryffindorhaus, eine andere von der Hausmutter gemeinsam mit einem Paar neuer Socken.

Nach dem Abendessen saßen sie im Gemeinschaftsraum, als Sirius seinen schweren Plattenspieler hinunterschleppte und zum hundertsten Mal seit Weihnachten _Electric Warrior_ abspielte.

_„I was dancing when I was twelve…”_

Irgendwann wurde ein Kuchen mit roter und goldener Gryffindor-Glasur und zwölf pinken Kerzen hergestellt. Als Remus ihn anschnitt (während er aufgefordert wurde sich etwas zu wünschen, ihm aber nichts einfiel), war er begeistert zu sehen, dass er aus vier verschiedenen Geschmacksrichtungen gemacht war – ein Viertel Schokolade, ein Viertel Zitronenkuchen, ein Viertel Victoria Sponge und ein Viertel Kaffee und Walnuss.

„Wie dein Toast“, grinste Sirius und sah begeistert aus, als er den überraschten Ausdruck auf Remus‘ Gesicht sah. „Wir dachten, eine Sorte wäre dir vielleicht zu langweilig.“

„Wow… danke!“

„Also, was willst du den restlichen Abend machen?“, fragte James. „Es sieht noch hell genug aus, wenn du _doch_ gehen und es dir ansehen willst, das –“

„Er will nicht, James! Verdammte Scheiße, du musst anfangen, andere Interessen zu entwickeln, Kumpel, du wirst langweilig.“

„Mir macht es nichts aus, wenn ihr beim Quidditchtraining zuschauen wollt“, sagte Remus eilig. „Ihr habt schon genug getan, ehrlich. Drei Lieder in einem Tag, was könnte ein Zwölfjähriger noch mehr verlangen?“

„Nein.“ James schüttelte heldenhaft seinen Kopf. „Sirius hat Recht, es ist dein Geburtstag, wir machen etwas, was du magst.“

Für eine kurze Weile waren sie leise, bevor James sich räusperte. „Äh, Lupin? Was machst du gerne?“

Remus dachte nach. Er könnte sehr leicht eine Liste darüber machen, was er nicht gerne tat; Fußball, Hausaufgaben, Fliegen, Zaubertränke. Aber niemand hatte ihn jemals gefragt, welche Dinge er wirklich _gerne_ tat. Er mochte es fernzusehen, aber bis jetzt hatte er in Hogwarts noch keinen Fernseher entdeckt. Er mochte es, sich auszusuchen, was er zum Frühstück und Abendessen aß. Er mochte es, Marc Bolan auf Sirius‘ Plattenspieler singen zu hören. Keines dieser Dinge war ein wirkliches Hobby.

„Lesen?“, sagte Peter im Versuch hilfreich zu sein. „Du liest viel.“

„Wirklich?!“ Remus hob eine Augenbraue. Er hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht, aber es stimmte. Seit Weihnachten jedenfalls. Er hatte alle Klassenlektüren für dieses Jahr schon gelesen und sogar ein paar Bücher aus der Bücherei ausgeborgt.

„Oh ja, großartig.“ James verdrehte die Augen. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Lupin, wir eröffnen einen Buchclub.“

Sirius kicherte. Peter sah genervt aus.

„Na, _ich_ weiß es nicht! Außer Lesen scheint dir Nachsitzen auch zu gefallen, Remus.“

Remus lachte über das und hielt seine Hände entschuldigend in die Höhe.

„Sorry, Jungs, ich schätze, ich muss wirklich langweilig sein.“

„Was ist, wenn du verschwindest?“, fragte Sirius plötzlich. Remus stockte.

„Was meinst du?! Ich habe euch doch erzählt, ich war krank und im Krankenflügel“, beeilte er sich zu sagen.

Sirius wedelte mit der Hand.

„Nein, nicht dann – manchmal verschwindest du nach dem Unterricht oder wenn wir Quidditch anschauen. Was machst du?“

Remus fühlte, wie er rot wurde. Er wanderte immer weniger herum, aber offenbar schienen seine Freunde es trotzdem bemerkt zu haben. Sie sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an. Er biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Ich, äh, mehr oder weniger… gehe einfach herum“, sagte er lahm.

„Wo denn?“, fragte Peter. „Auf dem Gelände?“

„Überall.“ Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich mag es einfach mich umzusehen. Damit ich weiß, wo was ist.“ Er zog seine Karte aus seiner hinteren Tasche. „Es ist blöd. Ich habe angefangen, Dinge in die Karte, die wir am Beginn des Jahres bekommen haben, hinzuzufügen. Immer wenn ich etwas Interessantes sehe, trage ich es ein.“

James nahm die Karte und entfaltete sie. Die drei Jungen spähten hinüber, um besser zu sehen. Sie waren eine Weile still. Sirius sah sie ehrfürchtig an.

„Du hast alle Portraits eingetragen… und alles beschriftet und so.“

„Meine Schrift ist Mist.“, Remus errötete noch stärker und wollte sie wieder schnappen.

James verzog das Gesicht.

„Was ist das?“ Er zeigte auf eine Markierung, die Remus auf einer der Treppen gemacht hatte.

„Eine der Trickstufen“, erwiderte Remus. „Das ist die, in die man einsinken kann. Diese“, er zeigte auf die Markierung auf einer anderen Stiege, „ist die, die verschwindet. Die Treppen mit den Pfeilen sind die beweglichen. Ich habe farbcodiert eingezeichnet, wo sie hinführen.“

„Merlin!“ atmete Peter auf. „Hast du eine Idee, wie viel Zeit mir das sparen würde?! Ich schwöre, ich verlaufe mich zweimal pro Woche in die falschen Gänge wegen diesen blöden Stiegen.“

„Und mir“, sagte James.

„Vergesst das, rechtzeitig zum Unterricht zu kommen!“, platzte Sirius heraus. „Bitte versucht die extrem wichtigen Konsequenzen dieser Karte zu erkennen. Die Möglichkeiten, die uns jetzt für Streiche offenstehen.“

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf James‘ Gesicht aus, dann auf Peters. Remus schnappte sich die Karte zurück und faltete sie wieder.

„Sie ist noch nicht fertig. Es gibt noch viel zu tun. Ich wollte einige Sprüche darauf legen, sobald ich herausfinde, wie.“

„Welche Sprüche?“, fragte Sirius eifrig.

Remus zögerte. Es war nicht so, dass er Sirius‘ Interesse oder Begeisterung nicht wertschätzte – aber Remus wollte die Karte wirklich selbst bearbeiten, so dumm es auch klang. Immerhin hatte Sirius den Lesespruch entwickelt und die Regenwolken-Beschwörung. Aus Gründen, die Remus sich nicht erklären konnte, hatte Remus ein großes Verlangen zu beweisen, dass er genauso klug – oder begabt – war und dieses Mal die Arbeit erledigen konnte.

„Nur ein paar Verbesserungen“, sagte er vorsichtig. „Ihr werdet denken, das ist blöd.“

„Nein, werden wir nicht“, erwiderte Peter ernst. „Wir können helfen!“

„Vielleicht… Es ist aber meine Karte.“

„Natürlich ist sie deine.“ James lächelte beruhigend. „Wie der Umhang mir gehört, richtig? Aber zugunsten von Unfug…“

„Ist es die der Rumtreiber“, beendete Sirius mit funkelnden Augen.

„Die Karte der Rumtreiber“, wiederholte Remus noch immer nicht hundertprozentig überzeugt, sein privates Projekt aus seinen Händen zu geben.

„Es ist noch immer _deine_ , Lupin“, fuhr Black fort. „Wir schreiben deinen Namen zuerst hin und so!“

„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob wir unsere Namen raufschreiben wollen…“, sagte Peter nervös.

„Unsere Spitznamen dann.“ Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wir haben keine Spitznamen“, erwiderte Remus. „Naja, vermutlich habe ich einen, aber ich will wirklich nicht, dass Loony Lupin darauf steht.

Die anderen drei brachen in Lachen aus. Danach entschied Remus, dass es nicht so schlimm war, dass sie von seinem Geheimnis Bescheid wussten. Er war sogar erleichtert; er hatte begonnen sich zu fragen, ob das nur ein Irrsinn von ihm war – aufspüren und erfassen von allem im Schloss, notieren und verstehen. James, Sirius und Peter schienen weniger an der Erfüllung der Aufgabe interessiert zu sein und mehr an der Verwendung für ihre nächsten Streiche.

Den restlichen Abend verbrachten sie unter dem Umhang und streiften durch die Hallen. Der Mantel war laut Remus‘ Meinung nicht notwendig, da sie vorhatten, vor der Sperrstunde zurück zu sein. Aber James und Sirius verpassten keine einzige Möglichkeit jeden kleinen Ausflug in eine vollständige Mission zu verwandeln und Peter mochte es ungesehen herumzuschleichen. Alles wurde klar, als Sirius fünf Stinkbomben mitnahm, die sie währenddessen unterhielten; hinter ahnungslosen küssenden Paaren heranschleichen oder sie in die Taschen älterer Schüler auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek zu schmuggeln.

Remus zeigte ihnen, was er bis jetzt ausgearbeitet hatte; die Gänge und Abkürzungen, die er entdeckt hatte und sogar ein paar seiner Verstecke (nicht alle natürlich, für den Fall). Er erzählte ihnen sogar von dem Plan einen Ortungsspruch auf Mrs. Norris, Filchs Katze, zu legen, der ihm ermöglichen würde sie kommen zu sehen. Sie liebten diese Idee.

„Warum da aufhören?“, flüsterte Sirius, als sie am Ende der Nacht um eine Ecke zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum bogen. „Warum tracken wir nicht jeden?“

„Jeden?“

„Ja, dann wissen wir, wann jemand kommt und könnten mit _allem_ davonkommen.“

„Weiß nicht“, erwiderte Remus, ein wenig unwohl bei der Idee. Was würde passieren, wenn seine Freunde ihn jeden Monat zur Peitschenden Weide hinuntergehen sehen würden? Wie lange würde es dauern, bis sie entschieden ihm zu folgen und sterben würden? Zum ersten Mal erkannte Remus, dass die Karte nicht so harmlos war, wie er anfangs gedacht hatte.

Aber James und Peter stimmten Sirius zu und sagten es wäre eine exzellente Idee; sie stellten sich schon vor sehen zu können, was Dumbledore tat oder wo Snape lauerte. Remus glaubte fest daran, dass Sirius Black und James Potter mit genügend Zeit alles erreichen konnten, was sie wollten – es war einfach, wer sie waren. Er hoffte nur, dass es eine lange Zeit brauchen würde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victoria Sponge: klassischer, britischer Kuchen, der nach Königin Victoria benannt ist; besteht aus zwei Biskuitböden, die mit einer Schicht Marmelade sowie Sahne oder Frosting gefüllt sind.


	18. Erstes Jahr: Wiederholung

Die Zeit schien nach Remus‘ Geburtstag schneller zu vergehen. Die Tage wurden länger und der Frühling drängte sich ins Schloss. Er flutete es nach dem langen Winter mit Sonnenlicht und frischer Luft. Die Prüfungen rückten näher und Remus überkam endlich seine Angst in der Öffentlichkeit zu lesen. Er verbrachte mehr und mehr Zeit in der Bibliothek. Anstatt neue Pläne und Streiche zu auszuhecken, widmeten die Rumtreiber ihre Abende dem Sprüche üben und fragten sich gegenseitig Zaubertrankzutaten ab.

Sirius und James nahmen die Prüfungen sehr ernst; es war ein Wettkampf für sie. Obwohl beide es vehement abgelehnt hätten, hatte Remus den Verdacht, dass sie das Verlangen hatten, ihre Reinblutehre zu verteidigen – diese Einstellung war zu sehr in der Schule und sogar in den Lehrern eingefleischt. Es machte Remus nichts aus – obwohl er nicht überall die besten Noten bekam, war er noch immer besser als jemals zuvor. Er war sogar froh, dass er keine Familie hatte, die ihn unter Druck setzen könnte.

Der Druck auf Peter war nur zu offensichtlich. Er war keineswegs ein schlechter Schüler – in Kräuterkunde und Astronomie hatte er großen Erfolg und schlug oft sogar James. Aber er war nervös und das beeinflusste seine Zauberstabarbeit und machte seine Beschwörungen schlampig. Peter redete nicht so oft über seine Familie, aber er bekam eine Menge Briefe von ihnen und Remus bemerkte, dass James bei diesem Thema vorsichtig war.

„Wie viel brauchen wir, um das Jahr zu schaffen?“, fragte der rundgesichtige Junge verzweifelt mindestens vier Mal pro Tag.

„Peter, beruhig dich“, besänftigte ihn James. „Du wirst das schon schaffen; du weißt jetzt die ganze Theorie in- und auswendig, du musst sie nur in die Praxis umsetzen.“

„Ich werfe es ihm nicht vor, dass er so unruhig ist“, flüsterte Sirius Remus zu, als die anderen außer Hörweite waren. „Es gab mindestens zwölf Squibs in der Pettigrew-Familie – und das alleine in diesem Jahrhundert.“

„Squibs?“

„Nicht-magische Zauberer“, erklärte Sirius geduldig. „Du weißt ja, dass Muggelfamilien manchmal magische Kinder haben? Das funktioniert umgekehrt auch – niemand redet gerne darüber. Mein Großgroßonkel hatte sogar diese verrückte Theorie, dass Muggels ihre Kinder mit unseren austauschten, damit sie die Zauberwelt infiltrieren können. Komplett bescheuert natürlich.“

„Richtig“, erwiderte Remus und hoffte, er hörte sich so an, als verstünde er alles, was Sirius gerade gesagt hatte. „Also ist deswegen Peters Magie ein wenig… unsicher?“

„Weiß ich nicht.“ Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht. Ich weiß nicht, ob man wirklich beweisen kann, dass Squib-heit in der Familie liegt. Aber es ist der Grund, warum die Pettigrews nicht Teil der Unantastbaren Achtundzwanzig sind.“

Remus seufzte tief und fixierte Sirius mit seinem vernichtendsten Blick.

„Du _weißt_ , dass ich nicht weiß, was das ist.“

Sirius schmunzelte.

„ _Ich_ weiß es nicht, Lupin, mit all den Büchern, die du zurzeit liest. Gut zu wissen, dass ich dir noch ein paar Dinge voraushabe.“

Remus schnaubte als Antwort und wendete sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu. Sirius sprach schnell weiter, als würde er die Aufmerksamkeit des anderen Jungen nicht verlieren wollen.

„Die Unantastbaren Achtundzwanzig sind die reinsten der Reinblüter. Die letzten verbleibenden ‚unbefleckten‘ Familien.“

Remus schenkte Sirius einen weiteren finsteren Blick. Der dunkelhaarige Junge hob seine Hände und beeilte sich zu erklären: „Ihre Worte, nicht meine! Du weißt, dass ich den ganzen Reinblut-Mist nicht glaube.“

„Richtig.“ Remus hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich wette, die Blacks sind ganz oben auf der Liste.“

„Eigentlich“, erwiderte Sirius, seine Augen glitzerten mit Humor, „sind die Abbots die ersten. Sie ist alphabetisch.“

Remus stöhnte und wendete sich wieder seinem Zaubertränkebuch zu.

***

Prüfungen waren nicht unbedingt ganz oben auf der Liste von Dingen, um die er sich Sorgen machte. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er ganz okay abschneiden würde – er hatte sogar die Prüfungsregeln gelesen (die viereinhalb Meter Pergament lang waren) und sie bestätigten, dass die Verwendung des _Scriboclara_ -Spruches zulässig war, solange der Schüler den Spruch selbst durchführen konnte. Remus hatte ihn seit November verwendet und hatte keine Besorgnis.

Zwei Dinge machten Remus viel mehr Sorgen als das Jahr zu bestehen. Das Erste war das harte Wissen, dass er im Juni nach St. Edmund zurückkehren musste. Obwohl er nur für ein paar Monate weg war, schien der Unterschied zwischen St. Edmund's und Hogwarts so enorm wie der Unterschied zwischen Schwarz-Weiß und Farbfilm. Während sich die anderen Schüler auf lange, heiße Sommer voller Reisen ins Ausland, Entspannung und Ausschlafen freuten, fühlte sich Remus, als würde ihn das Exil erwarten.

Es war ihnen nicht erlaubt, Magie außerhalb von Hogwarts zu verwenden, bis sie siebzehn waren, was nicht nur bedeutete, dass Remus den Kontakt zu seinen Freunden verlieren würde, sondern auch, dass er nicht länger lesen konnte. Für ihn breitete sich der Sommer leer und verlassen vor ihm aus, durchbrochen von langen, wütenden Nächten in seiner Zelle eingesperrt.

Und da war Remus‘ zweites Problem, wie immer bereit, seine hässliche, haarige Schnauze hochzuhalten. Wie Madam Pomfrey es vorausgesehen hatte, waren seine Verwandlungen viel, viel schlimmer, seit er zwölf geworden war. Es gab dafür keine Erklärung in keinem der Bücher, die er gelesen hatte, außer vage Wörter über Jugend und Pubertät. Während er vorher noch mit ein paar Biss- und Kratzspuren davongekommen war – die Sorte, die man von einem verspielten Welpen bekam, der keinen wirklichen Schaden wollte – erwachte er nun mit tiefen, klaffenden Wunden, die heftig bluteten, bis Pomfrey kam, um sie zu stillen. Die Qual der Verwandlung erreichte fast unerträgliche Level und er fühlte sich oft gereizt schon Stunden bevor der Vollmond aufging.

Um es noch schlimmer zu machen, verbrachte Remus mehr Zeit im Krankenflügel und es wurde schwerer und schwerer sich zu erklären. Seine Freunde hatten begonnen sich laut zu wundern, was zur Hölle ihn plagen könnte – manchmal deuteten sie an, dass er es vortäuschte, um den Unterricht zu schwänzen, andere Male neckten sie ihn, dass er ansteckend war.

Wenigstens hatte er in St. Edmund keine Freunde, die sich darum sorgten, wo er einmal im Monat hinging.

Sirius freute sich eindeutig ebenfalls nicht auf den Sommer. Er wurde untypisch ruhig, wenn die Sommerferien erwähnt wurden. Seine Augen verdunkelten sich und die Farbe verließ sein Gesicht. James lud sie alle ein, solange wie sie wollten bei ihm zu bleiben – aber Sirius blieb pessimistisch.

„Du weißt, sie würden mich niemals lassen.“ Er seufzte.

„Kopf hoch, Kumpel.“ James legte einen Arm um die Schultern seines Freundes. Sie saßen gemeinsam auf der großen Couch im Gemeinschaftsraum. Peter war im Polstersessel und konzentrierte sich darauf, eine Banane in einen Hausschuh zu verwandeln. Es funktionierte nicht. Remus lag am Bauch auf dem Teppich am Boden vor dem Kamin. Er hatte eine Wunde auf seinem Rücken, die nicht richtig zusammenwuchs, sogar nach Madam Pomfreys Pflege. Er hatte herausgefunden, dass das die einzige komfortable Position war.

Sirius wollte einfach nicht aufheitern.

„Sie werden mich nicht lassen. Bellatrix‘ blöde Hochzeit ist im Juni. Ihr könnt wetten, ich muss bei _allem_ dabei sein.“

„Wir haben eine Einladung dafür bekommen“, sprach Peter plötzlich und sah von seinem Hausschuh auf, der noch immer knallgelb war und unangenehm matschig aussah. „Ich werde dich wahrscheinlich dort sehen.“

„Ja, großartig“, schnaubte Sirius und atmete so stark aus, dass sein langes Haar über seiner Stirn aufflog. „Wenn ich bis dahin nicht in einen Molch verwandelt worden bin. Oder für den Sommer in ein Portrait verwünscht worden bin – sie haben das wirklich einmal mit Andromeda gemacht. Sie war nie wieder dieselbe, hasst Zaubergemälde jetzt.“

„ _Nach_ der Hochzeit“, sagte James und versuchte das Gespräch taktvoll von der Black-Familie wegzuführen, „lassen wir uns etwas einfallen. Ich helfe dir bei der Flucht, wenn ich muss, ich schwöre.“

Sirius grinste James an und James grinste zurück. Ihre Körpersprache spiegelte sich perfekt und Remus fühlte einen Stich Einsamkeit. Er wusste, dass mehr hinter Sirius‘ Familienproblemen steckte, als dass er das schwarze Schaf war – da waren die Narben, die Sirius ihm im September gezeigt hatte, natürlich, aber soweit Remus wusste, waren diese komplett normal. Die Hausmutter schlug ihn, wenn er aus der Reihe tanzte und er hatte oft einen Stockschlag von seinen Lehrern bekommen – es gab keinen Grund für ihn zu denken, dass Sirius‘ Privatleben nicht normal war.

James wusste offensichtlich eine Menge mehr darüber. Remus konnte das erkennen, denn es war das Einzige, mit dem Potter Sirius nie ärgerte – Familie. Sie redeten viel in der Nacht, die beiden – Remus hatte Sirius mehr als einmal weinen gehört. Er wollte dann am liebsten seinen eigenen Schweigezauber aussprechen; er hasste das Geräusch von Tränen und weinte selbst sehr selten.

„Du auch, Lupin“, sagte James.

„Hm?“ Remus hob den Kopf. Er wölbte seinen Rücken vorsichtig und versuchte keine Grimasse zu ziehen, als der Schmerz in seinen Rücken wie ein Blitz einschlug.

„Du solltest kommen und den Sommer bei uns verbringen. Wir haben viel Platz und Mum würde es nichts ausmachen.“

„Kann nicht.“ Remus schüttelte seinen Kopf und schaute zurück auf sein Buch. Sein Rücken schmerzte wie Feuer. „Die Hausmutter wird mich nicht lassen. Vormundsachen, Muggelgesetze.“

„Es gibt einen Weg drumherum“, erwiderte James überzeugt. „Ihr beide kommt, richtig? Ich werde es verwirklichen.“

Remus lächelte, aber er wusste, es gab nichts, was James tun konnte. Die Vollmonde waren beide am Ende des Monats und es gab nicht einmal eine Lücke von einer Woche am Ende des Sommers. Außerdem würde die Hausmutter ihn wirklich nicht lassen.

„Ich glaub, ich hab es geschafft!“, keuchte Peter plötzlich und hielt einen gelben Hausschuh in die Höhe.

„Sehr gut, Pete“, sagte Sirius stumpf. „Versuch, ob er passt.“

Remus setzte sich auf, sein Rücken schmerzte. Als er sich streckte, fühlte er eine warme Blutspur seine Wirbelsäule entlangrinnen. Sie sickerte in den Bund seiner Hose. Alarmiert sprang er auf.

„Arghh!“, jaulte Peter und zog seinen nackten Fuß aus dem Hausschuh, der in Bananenschleim getauchte war. James brach in Lachen aus, so sehr, dass seine Brille verrutschte.

„Er hatte einen _Scherz_ gemacht, Pete! Du musst aufhören, Dinge zu tun, nur weil wir es dir gesagt haben.“

„Bist du okay, Lupin?“ Sirius sah plötzlich auf. Remus zitterte auf dem Teppich. Er musste sofort in den Krankenflügel, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er das erklären sollte.

„Ja, ich… glaube, ich gehe vielleicht spazieren.“

„Wohin? Es ist fast Sperrstunde.“ Sirius Gesicht leuchtete auf. „Was hast du geplant?“

„Nein, nein, nichts… ich wollte nur…“

„Wir kommen!“ James stand auch auf. „Ich hol den Umhang.“

„Nein!“, schrie Remus.

Sie alle froren in der Bewegung ein, sogar Peter, der Bananenfäden zwischen seinen Zehen herauszog.

„Ich…“, stammelte Remus. „Mir geht’s nicht gut. Ich wollte nur zu Madam Pomfrey gehen, das war’s.“

„Alles klar, Kumpel.“ James hob sanft seine Hände. „Beruhig dich. Willst du, dass wir trotzdem mitkommen?“

„Ich gehe“, sagte Sirius schnell. Er stand auf, nahm Remus am Ellbogen und leitete ihn in Richtung des Portraits, bevor die anderen beiden etwas sagen konnten.

„Sirius…“, begann Remus, als sie im leeren Gang waren.

„Ist okay, Lupin, ich gehe nur mit dir hin. Ich werde nicht mit dir reingehen oder so.“

Remus sah ihn verwirrt an, dann nickte er und ging los, so schnell es sein wunder Rücken zuließ. Er kannte Sirius inzwischen gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er ihn nicht überzeugen könnte. Peter hätte seine Nerven vielleicht fallen gelassen und wäre zurückgegangen. James hätte vielleicht seine Wünsche respektiert. Aber Sirius; Sirius musste es immer austesten.

„Bist du in Ordnung?“, fragte Sirius und beäugte ihn. „Du gehst steif.“

„Ich fühl mich nicht gut“, wiederholte Remus mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Er hoffte Sirius würde einfach denken, dass er sauer auf ihn war und nicht erkennen, dass er eigentlich einen Schmerzenslaut zurückbiss.

„Okay“, erwiderte Sirius ruhig. Sie gingen in Stille weiter. Als sie endlich den Krankenflügel erreichten, standen sie unbeholfen ein paar Minuten draußen. Remus heiße, bernsteinfarbene Augen bohrten sich in Sirius‘ kühlen, blauen Blick, als würde er ihn zu einer Frage herausfordern.

„Ich hoffe, dir geht’s besser“, war alles was Sirius sagte. „Können wir kommen und dich morgen besuchen, wenn du noch nicht entlassen bist?“

„Von mir aus“, sagte Remus vorsichtig. Er versuchte mit den Schultern zu zucken, und krümmte sich leicht. Sirius‘ Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich nicht.

„Pass auf dich auf, Lupin“, sagte er leise, bevor er sich umdrehte und den Weg, auf dem sie gekommen sind, zurückeilte.

Remus sah ihm zu, wie er ging, bis er hinter einer Ecke verschwand. Er hatte das seltsame Gefühl, das Sirius zurückschauen würde, ehe er verschwand. Als er es nicht tat, konnte sich Remus nicht helfen, sich seltsam enttäuscht zu fühlen, obwohl er es besser gewusst haben sollte – Sirius Black war nie vorhersehbar.

Er schauderte leicht – teils wegen des zunehmenden Schmerzes und teils wegen etwas anderem – dann drückte er die Krankenflügeltür auf.


	19. Erstes Jahr: Ende des Schuljahrs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das erste Jahr nähert sich dem Ende...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Homophobe Beleidigungen gegen Ende des Kapitels.

Remus würde es nie jemanden erzählen, aber er genoss die Prüfungszeit in Hogwarts. Es gab keinen Unterricht für zwei ganze Wochen und während alle anderen wie kopflose Hühner herumliefen, war Remus sehr gelassen über das Ganze.

Dasselbe konnte nicht über seine Klassenkameraden gesagt werden. Lily Evans war dazu übergegangen, anderen Schülern in der Bibliothek und im Gemeinschaftsraum aufzulauern und verlangte, dass sie sie über die Koboldaufstände im 18. Jahrhundert abfragten. Peter schien ständig etwas zu sich selbst zu murmeln und rang mit seinen Händen. Marlene McKinnon und Mary McDonald, zwei Gryffindor-Erstklässlerinnen, die Remus normalerweise versuchte zu vermeiden, brachen immer wieder wegen der Nerven in hysterisches Kichern aus. James und Sirius führten sich noch draufgängerisch als sonst auf; sie zündeten flammenlose Feuerwerkskörper in den Gängen und wandten Verschwinde-Zauber auf die Büchertaschen von ahnungslosen Schülern in der Bibliothek an. Remus konnte nicht sagen, ob die beiden nur auf die generelle aufgeregte Atmosphäre reagierten oder ob sie ihre nervösen Energien freisetzten.

Die älteren Schüler hatten kein Mitleid mit ihren jüngeren Schulkameraden. Frank Longbottom erteilte mehr Nachsitzen in der letzten Woche des Jahres, als er das ganze Jahr über gemacht hatte und drohte sogar fünfzig Punkte von Gryffindor abzuziehen, wenn James und Sirius nicht aufhörten, Tintenfässer im Gemeinschaftsraum schweben zu lassen. Remus dachte, dass sie noch glimpflich davonkamen – Bellatrix Black hatte die Hälfte der Slytherins eines Abends verflucht, weil sie zu laut geredet hatten, während sie für ihre NEWT-Prüfungen lernte. Sie konnten drei Tage lang nicht sprechen – Madam Pomfrey musste ihre Zungen neu wachsen lassen.

Ihre erste Prüfung war Zauberkunst, was Remus einen guten Start bescherte. Alles was sie tun mussten, war eine Kokosnuss zu verhexen, damit sie einen irischen Jig tanzten. Er dachte für sich, dass es sehr einfach war. Er, James und Sirius schafften es ohne Probleme, aber Peters Kokosnuss weigerte sich erst komplett sich zu bewegen, dann, als er es endlich geschafft hatte, sie in Bewegung zu bringen, verlor er die Kontrolle. Schließlich schoss sie drehend vom Tisch hinunter und prallte auf dem Steinboden auf.

Verwandlung ging fast genauso gut, obwohl es ein schwierigeres Fach war. Ihre Aufgabe war es einen Hirschkäfer in einen Pfefferstreuer zu verwandeln – Sirius vollendete sie innerhalb von Minuten und versteckte seinen Stolz kaum, als McGonagall kommentierte, dass dies das beste Beispiel einer Verwandlung im Kleinformat war, das sie je von einem Erstklässler gesehen hatte. Remus‘ Streuer war nicht so schlecht, obwohl er noch glänzend und schwarz war, während Sirius es irgendwie geschafft hatte, seinen aus Glas zu machen. James versuchte Porzellan und schien es gut umgesetzt zu haben, bis McGonagall versuchte, etwas Pfeffer herauszuschütten und er seine Flügel ausbreitete und aus dem Fenster flog, was Marlene und Mary zum Quietschen brachte. Peters Pfefferstreuer hatte noch Beine und ein Geweih, sogar nach einer Stunde.

Kräuterkunde und Geschichte der Magie waren beide schriftliche Prüfungen. Remus überraschte sich selbst, als er den längsten Geschichtsaufsatz der ganzen Klasse schrieb – er musste Peter, der neben ihm saß, nach zusätzlichem Pergament fragen. Anscheinend gab es doch ziemlich viel über die Koboldaufstände zu sagen. Zaubertränke war einfacher, als er erwartet hatte – sie mussten einen Heiltrank für Warzen aus dem Gedächtnis heraus brauen. Da er von Jahren Übung ein gutes Gedächtnis hatte, wusste Remus, dass er alle Zutaten und Mengen richtig hatte, obwohl es seinen Zubereitungsfähigkeiten an Genauigkeit mangelte.

Zwischen den Prüfungen genoss Remus seine letzte Woche Freiheit, indem er entweder durch die Gänge wanderte und seine Karte ergänzte (wenn er allein war) oder draußen am See Eis aß (wenn die anderen bei ihm waren). Er hatte vor kurzem einen Gang gefunden, der leicht nach Schokolade roch, aber er konnte nicht herausfinden, was das bedeutete – er war nirgendwo in der Nähe der Küche.

Die Tage waren jetzt viel wärmer und als der Juni herankam und sich die Prüfungen einem Ende neigten, lenkten die Rumtreiber ihre Gedanken auf Unfug.

„Es wird etwas Großes sein“, sagte James entschieden. Er machte immer unnötige Aussagen wie diese und wartete bis jemand anderes eine Idee hatte, der er zustimmen konnte. „Unser letztes Hurra.“

„Nicht unser letztes“, erwiderte Sirius und riss ein paar Grashalme aus. „Wir werden in zwei Monaten zurückkommen.“

„Ihr vielleicht“, sorgte sich Peter. „Ich weiß, dass ich überall durchgefallen bin.“

James wedelte mit der Hand und wies Peters Ängste ab. Es war ein zu warmer und fauler Tag, um ihn dazu zu verwenden, ihn zu beschwichtigen. Sie lagen an ihrem neuen Lieblingsplatz, in der Nähe eines Baumes am See. Peter saß unter dem Schatten der Äste, weil er blass war und leicht einen Sonnenbrand bekam. James und Sirius hatten ihre Roben abgelegt und die Ärmel ihrer strahlend weißen Hemden aufgerollt, um gegen die Hitze vorzugehen. Remus lag einfach im Sonnenschein, die Roben noch an, um seine frischesten Verletzungen zu bedecken, und genoss die Wärme auf seinen schmerzenden Gelenke. Er mochte diesen Platz, weil die Peitschende Weide hinter ihnen war und sie sie deshalb nicht ansehen mussten.

„Haben wir noch Stinkbomben übrig?“, fragte Remus. Er blinzelte hinauf in den blauen Himmel und schloss dann seine Augen, um die Muster, die sich in seine Netzhaut gebrannt hatten, zu sehen.

„Ja, ein paar. Aber nicht genug für einen großen Abschied.“

„Wie groß genau hast du geplant?“

„Größer als Stinkbomben“, erwiderte James und putzte seine Gläser, was er oft tat, wenn er nachdachte. „Groß genug, sodass jeder weiß, dass wir es waren.“

„Sie werden wissen, dass wir es waren. McGonagall weiß es immer“, warf Sirius ein, stand auf und warf einen Stein über den See. Er sprang fünfmal auf – Sirius war unglaublich im Steine werfen. Er hatte diese flüssige Anmut, die mehr tierisch als menschlich war. Es machte Remus verrückt – immerhin war er derjenige, der nicht komplett menschlich war, und _er_ hatte die natürliche Anmut eines Flubberwurms.

„Sie denken vielleicht, es waren die Prewetts“, schoss James zurück. „Sie haben uns das ganze Jahr geschlagen.“

„Nichts hat die Pixies geschlagen!“, sagte Sirius verteidigend. Er warf einen weiteren Stein. Dieses Mal, beim vierten Aufprall, tauchte ein silbriger Tentakel aus dem Wasser auf und warf ihn gemächlich zurück. Sirius grinste.

„Und das Juckpulver war ziemlich gut, das müsst ihr zugeben“, murmelte Remus und legte einen Arm über sein Gesicht.

“Exakt!“, machte Sirius enthusiastisch weiter. „Du musst uns Punkte für Einfallsreichtum dafür geben.“

„Und die Regenwolke!“, meldete sich Peter zu Wort, eifrig sich auch zu beteiligen. Sie alle wurden leise. Remus setzte sich auf. Sie hatten seit Januar nicht mehr über den Vorfall geredet. Peter kaute auf rseine Lippe, als er bemerkte, was er getan hatte.

Sirius schüttelte seinen Kopf und wechselte das Thema.

„Jedenfalls, der Punkt ist, dass wir vier dieses Jahr mehr nachsitzen mussten als der Rest von Gryffindor zusammen. Was willst du noch, dass wir tun, James? Unser Werk unterschreiben?“

Er holte mit der Hand aus, um den Stein zurück in den See zu werfen, aber James sprang auf und griff nach seiner Schulter, wodurch er ihn fallen ließ.

„Hey!“, Sirius runzelte genervt die Stirn. „Was machst du da?“

„Das ist es!“ James sprang aufgeregt. „Wir _unterschreiben unser Werk_!“

"Wir, was?“ Remus blinzelte die beiden an. Er wünschte, er hätte nicht so lange in die Sonne gestarrt, denn seine Augen waren trüb und er begann, Kopfschmerzen zu bekommen.

„UNTERSCHREIBEN UNSER WERK“, wiederholte James, als würde das perfekten Sinn ergeben, und sie wären nur zu dumm, es zu kapieren. Er seufzte ungeduldig. „Wir setzen unser Zeichen auf Hogwarts, buchstäblich.“

„Redest du davon Schuleigentum zu verschandeln, Potter?“ Sirius hob eine dunkle Augenbraue. Freunde war über sein ganzes Gesicht geschrieben.

„Vielleicht tue ich das, Black.“ James wackelte mit seinen eigenen Augenbrauen zurück – er konnte nicht nur eine heben wie Sirius.

„Gut, sage ich, alter Mann“ Sirius grinste und nahm einen noch gepflegteren, adeligeren Akzent als normalerweise an.

„Was sagst du, Kumpel?“

„Ich sage, das ist eine einfach herrliche Idee.“

„Oh, wundervoll!“

„Gute Show!“

„Natürlich!“

Die beiden lösten sich in Kichern auf und fielen ringend zu Boden. Remus und Peter tauschten einen Blick aus. Diese Art von Dingen passierte mehr und mehr; James und Sirius würden in ihre eigene Spiele eintauchen und die anderen zurücklassen. Remus stand auf und ging hinüber, um sich zu Peter zu setzen.

„Irgendeine Idee, was sie gemeint haben?“, fragte er den kleineren Jungen. Peter war rot im Gesicht, seine Stirn gerunzelt. Er dachte eindeutig nach.

„Sie wollen unsere Namen irgendwohin schreiben. Auf die Wände?“, sagte er langsam.

„Was?“, fragte Remus. „Also… es in Stein eingravieren oder so? Das ist ein wenig permanent, oder?“

Sirius und James rangen weiter miteinander. James war größer und hatte meist die Oberhand, aber Sirius kämpfte schmutzig.

„Das ist alles, was mir einfällt.“ Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. „James sagte, er will es groß… die Wände sind am größten… oh… OH!“ Er sprang auf. „Jungs!“, quietschte er. „Ich habe eine Idee!“

„Verflucht!“ James und Sirius stoppten augenblicklich. James hatte Sirius im Schwitzkasten und Sirius‘ Knöchel bewegte sich gerade um James‘, bereit ihn mit einem Ruck zurückzuziehen und die beiden umzustürzen. „Geht es dir gut, Pettigrew?“

„Der Rasen!“, fuhr Peter fort und ging auf und ab, während er laut dachte. „Er ist die größte Leinwand und es müsste nicht dauerhaft sein, es könnte… wenn wir einen Schnell-Wachs-Zaubertrank…“

Remus seufzte tief. Warum ergab heute niemand einen Sinn?

***

Und so lag es an James‘ Verlangen nach Bekanntheit und Peters Verzweiflung, sich selbst zu beweisen, dass sich die vier am letzten Schultag draußen auf dem Gelände in der Dunkelheit einfanden. Sie hatten zwei Wochen gehabt, um alles zu planen – die nötigen Dinge aus dem Gewächshaus zu sammeln und verschiedene Farbwechsel-Beschwörungen zu lernen. In der Zwischenzeit hatten sie erfahren, dass sie alle ihre Prüfungen bestanden hatten; sogar Peter. Remus war der Beste in Geschichte der Magie und Zweitbester in Zauberkunst (nach Lily Evans; er versuchte, es ihn nicht stören zu lassen).

„Autsch! Das war mein Fuß!“

„‘tschuldigung!“

„Ich kann nichts sehen.“

„Es ist dunkel draußen, Idiot.“

„Autsch! Das war _mein_ Fuß!“

„Können wir den Umhang jetzt abnehmen?“

„Ja, ich glaub schon…“

Sie schleppten einen schweren Sack mit Hortensiensamen den ganzen Weg vom Turm mit. Also zumindest Remus und Peter. Sirius und James hatten entschieden, dass sie vorausgehen würden.

„Richtig“, sagte James geschäftig mit der Hand auf der Hüfte. „Haben wir uns darauf geeinigt ‚Mit Liebe‘ oder ‚Von‘ zu schreiben?“

„Von“, sagte Peter.

„Mir gefällt ‚Mit Liebe‘ besser“, meinte Sirius.

„Ohh, natürlich gefällt es dir besser, Black.“ James zerzauste sein Haar spielerisch, was Sirius veranlasste, sich zu ducken und ein Gesicht zu ziehen. „‘Mit Liebe‘ ist es also. Kommt, Gentlemen, an die Arbeit!“

Eine Stunde später war der Sack mit den Samen leer. Remus folgte der Spur, die die anderen hinterlassen hatten und goss den Schnell-Wachs-Trank über den Boden.

„Können wir uns sicher sein, dass wir alles richtig gezaubert haben?“ James kratzte seinen Kopf und verwuschelte seine Haare damit noch mehr.

„Jetzt ist es zu spät“, erwiderte Sirius und wischte sich den Schweiß von seinen Augenbrauen. „Schaut, wir sollten gehen, die Sonne geht schon auf.“ Er deutete auf den Himmel, der begann pink zu glühen.

„Der Farbwechsel-Spruch, schnell!“

„Ich hab ihn schon gemacht“, sagte Remus, als er den letzten Rest des Trankes ausschüttete. „Als sie noch im Sack waren.“

„Gut mitgedacht, Lupin!“ Sirius schlug ihm auf die Schulter. „Ich wusste, du bist der Cleverste von uns.“

 _Seit wann?!_ , dachte Remus zu sich selbst.

„Lass uns jetzt noch nicht reingehen“, sagte James. „Schaut, wir können den Sonnenaufgang anschauen.“

„Merlin,“, lachte Sirius, „du große Schwuchtel.“

Sie schauten ihn trotzdem an und bewunderten, wie die glühend orange Sonne langsam über den Horizont kletterte, den Großen See mit goldenen Sprenkeln flutete und dann verblasste, als sie am pergamentfarbenen Himmel höher stieg.

„Nächstes Jahr wird noch besser, Jungs“, grinste James. Seine Brille reflektierte die Sonne, als er einen Arm um Peter und Sirius schlang. Remus stand leicht auf der Seite, zufrieden einfach nur neben ihnen zu stehen.

Sie gingen in einer seltsamen Stimmung zurück zum Schloss und vergaßen fast, den Umhang wieder überzuziehen. Sie kamen zurück in den Gryffindorturm und James und Peter versuchten noch zu schlafen, aber Remus konnte nicht. Erstens hatte Sirius endlich begonnen zu packen – er hatte es schon eine Woche lang aufgeschoben und fing jetzt an, seine Sachen achtlos und geräuschvoll in seinen Mahagonikoffer zu schmeißen. Auf ihm war eine Schlange eingeprägt, wie auf so vielen von Sirius‘ Dingen.

Zweitens wollte Remus einfach nicht schlafen. Seine letzten paar Stunden in Hogwarts vergingen so schnell und er wollte kein bisschen davon verpassen. Er saß am Fensterbrett und sah zu, wie sich ihr Streich unten im Gras entwickelte. Die Samen schlugen schon Wurzeln und wuchsen sehr schnell. Sie schlängelten und wanden sich wie etwas, das aussah, als käme es aus einem Science-Fiction-Film.

„Sieht gut aus!“, sagte Sirius und kam hinüber, um zu schauen. Er war anscheinend fertig mit dem Packen, obwohl sein Koffer so aussah, als würde er nicht richtig schließen.

„Ich finde noch immer, es hätte ‚war‘ statt ‚waren‘ sein sollen“, sagte Remus.

„Schlechte Grammatik, Lupin“, gähnte Sirius. „Ich hätte nicht damit leben können.“ Er streckte sich verschlafen und ließ sich zurück auf Remus‘ Bett fallen, da es das nächste war, und rollte sich zum Schlafen ein.

Remus sah ihn eine Weile von seinem Fensterbrett an. Mit geschlossenen Augen, im sanften Licht der Morgendämmerung schien Sirius weicher, jünger. Remus hatte das ganze Jahr damit verbracht, ihn und James zu bewundern; wie unbesiegbar sie waren, wie wagemutig. Aber sie waren eigentlich allesamt Kinder. Und egal wie groß ihr finaler Streich war, es würde den Zug, der morgen für sie kam, nicht aufhalten, um Remus zurück nach St. Edmund und Sirius zurück nach wo-auch-immer-er-wohnte brachte – ein Haus, wo die Portraits ihn anschrien und seine Familie sich nicht darum kümmerte, dass er der Beste in Verwandlung gewesen war.

Er blickte wieder hinaus aus dem Fenster, presste die Stirn gegen das kühle Glas und seufzte tief. Es war ein wirklich guter Streich; sie sollten stolz darauf sein. McGonagall würde toben. Dumbledore würde es wahrscheinlich mögen. Es gab keinen Grund so niedergeschlagen zu sein, es waren nur zwei Monate.

Fünfzehn Meter unter ihnen, blühten die Hortensien endlich und Remus‘ Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Die farbenprächtigen Blumen leuchteten in den Gryffindorfarben, strahlendes Karminrot und glimmerndes Gold formten ihre Nachricht mit verwackelten Buchstaben.

DIE RUMTREIBER WAREN DA!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> irischer Jig: Volkstanz, vor allem in Irland


	20. Sommer 1972

Lieber Remus!

Wie ist dein Sommer bis jetzt? Meiner ist Mist.

Letzte Woche war Bellatrix‘ Hochzeit – wenigstens ist sie nächstes Jahr nicht mehr in Hogwarts. Regulus und ich waren Trauzeugen und mussten **grüne** Festumhänge tragen. Definitiv nicht meine Farbe. Meine ganze Familie war da, es war schrecklich. Du hättest sehen sollen, was Bella mit ihren Haaren gemacht hat, sie sah komplett verrückt aus. Cissy hat ihre gefärbt – blond, sodass sie aussieht wie ihr eingebildeter Freund, Malfoy. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass meine Tante ihr das durchgehen ließ, ich wette, Mutter würde mich _meine_ Haare nicht färben lassen.

Ich wünschte, wir könnten Magie außerhalb der Schule verwenden. Ich habe Flüche in Vaters Bibliothek nachgeschlagen – wir sollten ein paar exzellente Dinge für Snivellus nächstes Jahr haben.

James sagt, dass seine Eltern mich den Sommer bei ihnen verbringen lassen. Meine Eltern werden mich nicht zu den Potters lassen, aber sie lassen mich _vielleicht_ zu dem Pettigrews, also versuche ich, Peter dazu zu bringen, dass er mich einlädt. James sagt, er würde dich auch einladen, ich hoffe, du kannst kommen. Es wird großartig, wie in der Schule.

Bis bald,

Sirius O. Black

***

Lieber Remus!

Hoffentlich hast du einen guten Sommer und die Muggels ziehen dich nicht runter.

Mum und Dad sagen, dass du für einen Besuch mehr als willkommen bist. Sirius versucht, sich den ganzen Sommer zu verschaffen, was brillant wäre. Wenn du kommen kannst, antworte auf die Eule so schnell wie möglich. Mum sagt, sie würde selbst einen Brief schreiben, wenn deine Hausmutter das verlangt.

Beste Grüße,

James

***

Lieber Remus!

James und Sirius sagen, sie haben versucht mit dir in Kontakt zu kommen, aber du hast nicht geantwortet. Ich habe ihnen erzählt, dass du vielleicht nicht weißt, wie die Eulen funktionieren. Du musst nur den Brief an ihrem Fuß anbinden, wie wir es gemacht haben, und sie dann freilassen. Sie landen üblicherweise dort, wo sie sollen.

Ich hoffe, du kannst uns besuchen kommen.

Peter

***

Lieber Remus!

Geht es dir gut? Wir haben nichts von dir gehört, ich hoffe, du hast nicht versucht Muggelpost zu senden. Ich bin jetzt bei den Potters, es ist toll. Seine Eltern sind wirklich nett, nicht wie meine.

James ist ein wenig nervig. Er denkt, dass wir beide dieses Jahr ins Quidditchteam kommen und hört nicht auf, mich um sechs aufzuwecken, um fliegen zu üben. Komplett bescheuert. Es ist aber irgendwie lustig und wenn Gryffindor einen Treiber braucht, werde ich es vielleicht ausprobieren. Ich kann es nicht erwarten, dir meinen Besen zu zeigen, du kannst ihn ausprobieren, wenn du willst – du fliegst vielleicht besser, wenn du eine ordentliche Ausrüstung hast.

James schätzt, dass deine Hausmutter dich nicht kommen lässt – Denkst du, wenn wir Dumbledore oder McGonagall schreiben würden, dass sie Erlaubnis geben könnten? Du bist immerhin ein Zauberer, du solltest nicht den ganzen Sommer bei den Muggels feststecken.

Wenn du wirklich nicht kommen kannst, gehst du für deine Schulsachen in die Winkelgasse? Vielleicht könnten wir uns dort im August treffen?

Ich hoffe, du bist okay.

Sirius O. Black

***

Lieber Remus!

Es sind nicht die Rumtreiber ohne dich, bitte komm! Wir haben viel Platz und Mum macht es nichts aus. Ich habe mit Sirius und Pete für Quidditch nächstes Jahr trainiert – ich glaube, dass du einen guten Treiber abgeben würdest, wenn du über dein Problem mit Höhen hinwegkommst.

Du magst es Dinge zu schlagen, oder? Und du bist wahrscheinlich der Stärkste von uns vieren, also schätze ich, das macht Sinn. Sirius will auch ein Treiber sein, er kann dir zeigen, wie man es macht. Ich werde sogar nachschauen, ob wir meinen alten Besen noch irgendwo im Schuppen herumliegen haben, und du kannst ihn haben!

James

***

Lieber Remus!

Bitte komm und rette uns von James‘ Schreckensherrschaft. Ich will nicht einmal ins Quidditchteam.

Peter

***

Lieber Remus!

Ich hoffe, du bekommst diese Briefe. Wir fangen an, uns über dich Sorgen zu machen.

Wir sind zusammen in die Winkelgasse gegangen, es war großartig. James‘ Mutter hat uns Eis gekauft und hat uns hingehen lassen, wo-auch-immer wir wollten. Wir haben wahrscheinlich um die drei Stunden in _"Qualität für Quidditch"_ verbracht. Ich wollte unbedingt nach Muggel-London gehen und ein Plattengeschäft finden, aber wir durften die Gasse nicht verlassen.

Andromeda hat mir dieses neue Album geschickt – Merlin, du musst es wirklich hören, Lupin! Es ist besser als _Electric Warrior_. Besser als ALLES. Ich bin mir sicher, der Sänger ist eigentlich ein Zauberer – hast du von David Bowie gehört?

Hast du einen guten Sommer? Wie ist es zurück zu sein?

Schreib bald!

Sirius O. Black

***

_Liber Sirus!_

_Bite schikt mir niecht mehr Briefe. Kann sie niecht lesen und Hausmutter wird generft über die Eulen._

_Seh dich im Zug._

_Remus_


	21. Zweites Jahr: Regulus Black

_Metal Guru, could it be?_

_You’re gonna bring my baby to me_

_She’ll be wild, y’know a rock n roll child…_

Remus umklammerte den Griff seines abgewetzten, alten Koffers mit weißen Knöcheln. Sein Magen schlug einen aufgeregten Salto, als er die geschäftige Menge betrachtete. Die Hausmutter hatte ihn dieses Mal in die Barriere rennen lassen, obwohl sie in den letzten Sekunden entsetzt weggeschaut hatte. Nun war sie weit hinter ihm im Muggelteil des Bahnhofes und er musste sie für zehn Monate nicht wiedersehen.

Er hatte einen schrecklichen Albtraum in der letzten Nacht gehabt, dass sie in King’s Cross ankamen und nicht durch zum Bahnsteig 9 ¾ konnten – nichts davon war real gewesen; Magie, Zauberstäbe, Zauberer, seine Freunde. Aber Remus versuchte diese Gedanken aus seinen Kopf zu verbannen, als er gespannt um sich herumblickte und ein bekanntes Gesicht suchte.

„Sie haben dich also wieder zurück gelassen, hm?“ Eine kalte Stimme unterbrach seine Suche. „Die Standards müssen wirklich sinken.“

Remus fühlte, wie sich seine Schultern verspannten. Warum musste die erste Person, mit der sprach, Snape sein?

„Verpiss dich, Snivellus“, spuckte er aus. Er richte sich auf und drehte das Gesicht mit seinem finstersten Blick zu dem Slytherinjungen.

„Ugh, was zur Hölle ist das für ein Geruch?“, sagte Snape und runzelte seine übergroße Nase. Remus wurde rot – er stank nach Antiseptikum, er wusste es; die Hausmutter war am Morgen viel zu großzügig damit gewesen.

„Ich habe gesagt, verpiss dich!“, murmelte Remus, biss seine Zähne zusammen und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.

Er sah, wie Severus leicht zurückwich. Remus wusste, wie er aussah – er war zwei Monate ohne Magie gewesen, umrundet von größeren und stärkeren Jungs als Snape. Er fühlte sich gefangen wie in einer Bärenfalle und war bereit bei der kleinsten Provokation zuzuschlagen.

„Hey, Glatzkopf!“, schrie eine andere Stimme über die Menge. Ein Junge mit Brille und pechschwarzem Haar, das in alle Richtungen abstand, winkte Remus wie verrückt zu.

Remus lächelte, vergaß, dass er versuchte Severus einzuschüchtern, und winkte zurück. Er rieb sich unsicher den Kopf. Seine Haare waren gewachsen, während er in Hogwarts gewesen war, aber die Hausmutter hatte alles abgeschoren, sobald er zurück in St. Edmund's war und ließ ihn wieder wie einen Rowdy aussehen.

Remus warf einen schmutzigen Blick auf Snape, nahm seinen Koffer und eilte zum Zug. Er drückte sich an den anderen Schülern vorbei, um das Abteil zu erreichen, in dem seine Freunde waren.

„Lupin!“ Peter sprang aufgeregt auf. Er wusste nicht ganz, was er mit sich selbst machen sollte, als er auf den Beinen stand – sie würden sich sicher nicht _umarmen_ wie Mädchen und sich die Hände zu schütteln wäre nicht passend. Pettigrew tätschelte stattdessen unbeholfen seinen Arm und Remus griff im Gegenzug nach seinem.

„Hiya Jungs“, lächelte Remus. Seine Wangen taten vor lauter Freude weh, als er sich hinsetzte. „Wie geht’s?“

„Wir sollten dich das fragen!“ James lachte und boxte ihm in den Arm. „Keine einzige Eule den ganzen Sommer!“

Remus blickte heimlich zu Sirius. Er hatte den Brief, den Remus geschickt hatte, also nicht erwähnt.

„Du weißt, ich bin quasi ein Muggel in den Sommerferien“, erwiderte er. „Konnte nicht einmal in meinen Koffer schauen, um Hausaufgaben zu machen; sie haben ihn eingesperrt.“

Das war nicht komplett richtig – Remus hatte die Hausmutter gefragt, ob sie seine Schulsachen wegsperren konnte, in der Angst, dass die anderen Jungs sie entdecken würden. Die Hausaufgaben hatte er nicht gemacht, weil er es nicht konnte. Es kam ein leises, geekeltes Geräusch aus der Ecke. Remus schaute mit gerunzelter Stirn auf.

Auf dem Sitz neben Sirius saß ein anderer, jüngerer Junge mit denselben tiefblauen Augen und langen, schwarzen Haaren; dieselben unverkennbaren Black-Gesichtszüge – volle Lippen und Wangenknochen, die Glas schneiden könnten.

„Das ist Reg.“ Sirius nickte kurz in seine Richtung. „Sag hallo, Reggie.“

„Es heißt _Regulus_ “, erwiderte der Junge gereizt, seine hohe, aristokratische Stimme ungehalten.

„Mein herzallerliebster Bruder.“ Sirius hob eine Augenbraue in Richtung der anderen Drei.

„Hi Regulus“, lächelte James und hielt ihm freundlich eine Hand hin. „Ich bin James.“

„Potter.“ Regulus sah auf seine Hand hinunter, als wäre sie dreckig.

Sirius schlug ihm auf den Kopf.

„Hör auf, so ein kleines Arschloch zu sein“, schnappte er. „Das sind meine Freunde.“

„Ich _wollte_ nicht hier sitzen“, entgegnete Regulus. „Du hast mich gezwungen.“

„Ach komm, dann verpiss dich. Keine Ahnung, warum ich mich gekümmert habe.“

Regulus stand mit versteinertem Gesicht auf, verließ das Abteil und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Wow, er hat wirklich den Black-Familiencharme“, grinste James. Sirius schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf, hob einen Fuß auf die gegenüberliegende Bank und lehnte einen Ellbogen gegen das Fensterglas. Die Zugpfeife ertönte und der Zug fuhr vom Bahnsteig ab.

„Hätte nichts anderes erwarten sollen“, murmelte Sirius. „Er ist total einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen. Und genervt von mir. Ich hätte nicht den ganzen Sommer weg sein sollen.“

„Vermutest du, dass er dann nach Slytherin kommt?“, sagte James mitfühlend.

„Wahrscheinlich“, meinte Sirius finster. „Er weiß, dass ich nicht mit ihm reden werde, wenn er ist. Mir wäre es lieber, er käme nach Hufflepuff.“

Remus dachte das war ein wenig harsch. Sicher, er mochte Snape und Mulciber nicht – und ja, sie hatten dem Slytherinhaus einige Streiche gespielt, aber Remus hatte die Slytherins nie _gehasst_ , wie Sirius es zu tun schien. Sicherlich würde er sich nicht von seinem Bruder distanzieren, nur weil sie eine leicht unterschiedliche Uniform hatten? Das Einzige, was für Remus an den Slytherins falsch war, war, dass die meisten Snobs waren – und Sirius, James und Peter waren auch Snobs, obwohl sie es nicht realisierten.

Dieser Gedankengang endete, als sie begannen, außerhalb von London Geschwindigkeit aufzunehmen und Remus konnte sich endlich entspannen mit der Vorstellung im Kopf, dass er tatsächlich nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte – und dass Magie jetzt offiziell erlaubt war. Er riss seinen Koffer auf und hielt seinen Zauberstab das erste Mal in Monaten in den Händen. Remus hatte es seit Ende des Schuljahres nicht gewagt, etwas Magisches zu berühren, aber nun nahm er eines seiner second-hand Bücher (sie waren in der Woche davor von Dumbledore angekommen), öffnete es und vollführte schnell _Lectiuncula Magna_.

Er tat so, als würde er sich mit dem Zauberstab hinter dem Ohr kratzen und murmelte die Worte zu sich selbst. Sirius musste aufgefallen sein, was er machte, denn er war aufgesprungen, um seinen Besen vom Gepäckfach runterzuholen und lenkte James und Peter ab. Remus blickte hinunter auf das Buch, sein Herz schlug schnell. Die Wörter füllten seinen Kopf wie Musik und endlich konnte er wieder lesen.

Der Sommer war unglaublich zäh gewesen. Er hatte versucht, einige Bücher zu lesen, die in St. Edmund's herumlagen, aber ohne Magie war es zu frustrierend. Er war langsam durch die Briefe seiner Freunde gegangen, aber es war ihm zu peinlich, zu versuchen jemand anderen als Sirius zurückzuschreiben. Er hatte sich auch oft bedeckt halten müssen. Remus fühlte sich, als hätte er manche Tage verbracht, ohne mit irgendjemanden gesprochen zu haben. Den anderen Jungs war erzählt worden, dass er in einem privaten Internat gewesen war, das mit dem letzten Willen seines Vaters bezahlt wurde. Das machte ihn noch mehr zum Ziel als sonst und kombiniert mit seinen immer schwereren Vollmonden hatte Remus viel vom Sommer mit Blutergüssen überzogen verbracht.

Vollmonde waren ein weiterer Grund, warum er erleichtert war nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, wo Madam Pomfrey, die Heilerin der Schule, nicht nur mitfühlender war als die Hausmutter sondern auch besser qualifiziert, die Eigenheiten seiner Krankheit zu behandeln. Die Hausmutter war entsetzt gewesen von den neuen Verletzungen, die Remus sich jeden Vollmond zufügte, und behandelte ihn, als hätte er sie sich absichtlich zugefügt, nur um sie zu ärgern. Es war viel schlimmer gewesen als im Sommer davor, als er in den Nächten nur ein paar Kratzer und Blutergüsse bekam. Nun war Remus unter seiner Muggelkleidung mit Bandagen und Pflastern bedeckt, die zogen und rieben, wenn er sich bewegte. Er hoffte, er würde sich bald nach ihrer Ankunft in den Krankenflügel schleichen können.

Sirius und James waren damit beschäftigt, Remus über ihren Sommer zu erzählen, mit ein paar Einwürfen von Peter hier und da, erpicht darauf klarzumachen, dass sie die meiste Zeit zu dritt verbracht hatten. Es hörte sich so an, als hätten sie alle eine wunderbare Zeit gehabt, obwohl sie eine Menge Quidditch gespielt hatten. James‘ Eltern hatten ein Häuschen am Meer sowie das, was James ihr ‚normales Zuhause‘ nannte, in der Nähe von London. Die drei Jungs campten am Strand, fischten, ließen Drachen steigen und schmiedeten Pläne für Streiche im neuen Schuljahr. Sie plapperten darüber so begeistert, dass Remus ihnen fast sagen wollte, den Mund zu halten.

Er fühlte sich ein wenig besser, als der Süßigkeitenwagen kam – James und Sirius legten ihr Taschengeld zusammen und kauften genug, um das halbe Gryffindorhaus zu füttern. Remus beschwerte sich nicht – wie üblich war er sehr hungrig.

***

Remus war ungemein froh, dass er sich im Zug vollgestopft hatte, denn er hatte vergessen, wie lange und zäh die Zuordnungszeremonie war, vor allem wenn man nicht selbst teilnahm. Regulus kam wirklich nach Slytherin, was nur eine Überraschung für Sirius war, den Remus ungläubig scharf ausatmen hörte. Der jüngere Black-Bruder huschte hinüber zu seinen Hauskameraden und zu Narcissa, die nun ein silbernes Vertrauensschülerabzeichen trug, genau wie eine neue, glatte, platinblonde Frisur.

Severus tätschelte Regulus auf den Rücken und grinste höhnisch in Richtung des Gryffindortisches.

„Was ist sein _Problem_?!“, seufzte Peter, als das Essen endlich auftauchte. „Man könnte denken, er würde über ein paar dumme Streiche hinwegkommen.“

„Eher müsste er über Evans hinwegkommen“, sagte James und klang dabei untypisch nachdenklich. Sie sahen ihn verwirrt an. „Oh, kommt schon, es ist offensichtlich!“ Er grinste. „Der alte Snivellus ist eindeutig wahnsinnig verliebt in eine bestimmte karottenrote Gryffindor.“ Er zwinkerte Lily zu, die ihm einen geekelten Blick zuwarf und ihm sehr eindeutig den Rücken zuwandte, um ihre Konversation mit Marlene fortzuführen.

„Also weil wir die Braut haben, auf die er steht, wird er die nächsten sechs Jahre unausstehlich sein?“, erwiderte Sirius ungläubig.

Remus blinzelte ihn an. _Braut?!_ Sirius war nicht die Art von Jungs, die Mädchen ‚Braut‘ nannten, er war viel zu vornehm. Wo zur Hölle hatte er das gehört?

„Genau“, bestätigte James und sah sehr stolz auf sich selbst aus.

„Nein“, schüttelte Sirius den Kopf, „niemand würde sich _so sehr_ für ein Mädchen interessieren.“

Remus stimmte ihm still zu. Potter schien es nicht zu stören, dass seine Theorien angefochten wurden. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und stürzte sich auf seine Röstkartoffeln.

„Wenn du es sagst. Dann muss er wohl noch immer über das eine Mal verärgert sein, als Remus ihn geschlagen hat.“

Sirius lachte bei der Erinnerung daran und heiterte endlich auf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics am Beginn des Kapitels: Metal Guru von T.Rex


	22. Zweites Jahr: The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders From Mars

Madam Pomfrey war entsetzt über den Zustand von Remus' abgemagerten, ramponierten Körper, als er schließlich zu ihr kam. 

"Was hat diese Frau mit dir _gemacht_?!" Sie keuchte wütend. 

"Oh nein, das habe ich alles selbst gemacht", gestikulierte Remus trocken auf seine nackte Brust. Die Krankenschwester nörgelte und löste einen weiteren Verband ab. 

"Ja, aber sie hat kaum etwas getan, um dich zu behandeln. . . Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass die Muggelmedizin so primitiv ist! Das sind magische Wunden, sie müssen magisch versorgt werden!" 

Remus nickte, müde. Er hatte sich inzwischen an das Gemetzel gewöhnt, der Schmerz hatte sich wie eine schwere Last auf seine Schultern gelegt - eine, von der er dachte, dass er sie wohl einfach würde tragen müssen. Das Leben war voll von Einschränkungen, er hatte einfach mehr als andere. Vielleicht war das der Grund, warum er sich so zu James und Sirius hingezogen fühlte.  
Madam Pomfrey wollte ihn über Nacht beobachten, aber er lehnte mürrisch ab. Der Vollmond war noch zwei Wochen entfernt und er wollte so viel wie möglich in seinem eigenen Bett schlafen.

Er ging langsam zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum, obwohl er sich so gut fühlte wie seit einem Monat nicht mehr - Madam Pomfrey hatte ihm einen Zaubertrank gegeben, der ihn locker und behaglich machte und ihm eine angenehme Benommenheit verlieh. An einen ruhigen Nachmittag war allerdings nicht zu denken, denn als Remus den Schlafsaal erreichte, fand er Sirius auf seinem Bett sitzend vor, den Plattenspieler und brandneue Alben um sich herum ausgebreitet. 

"Lupin!" Er strahlte, aufgeregt: "Das musst du dir anhören!" 

"Merlin sei Dank, dass du hier bist", stöhnte James von seinem eigenen Bett aus, wo er gerade in einem Quidditch-Magazin blätterte. "Er hat den ganzen Sommer über von diesem Muggelsänger geschwärmt." 

"Er ist _kein_ Muggel!" schnauzte Sirius, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, "Er muss ein Zauberer sein. Das muss er sein! Du solltest die Kleidung sehen, die er trägt. . ." 

Remus durchquerte den Raum und hob die Plattenhülle auf. Er lächelte leicht überrascht: 

"Oh, Bowie! Ja, ich mag ihn. Ich glaube aber nicht, dass er ein Zauberer ist."

Sirius schaute leicht enttäuscht, dass Remus von ihm gehört hatte, und Remus erklärte eilig: "Ich habe _Starman_ schon oft gehört, im Radio, aber niemand bei St. Eddy's hat das Album!" 

Beschwichtigt setzte Sirius die schwarze Scheibe, die er in der Hand hielt, auf den Plattenteller und fixierte die Nadel an ihrem Platz. James seufzte tief und stand auf, verließ den Raum, die Zeitschrift unter dem Arm. Sirius ignorierte ihn und beobachtete eifrig Remus' Gesicht, als der langsame Trommelschlag begann. Remus setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes und schloss die Augen, um zu lauschen.

_Pushing through the market square_

_So many mothers sighing_

_News had just come over_

_We had five years left of crying…_

Es war nicht dasselbe wie _Electric Warrior_ ; es war dunkler, stimmungsvoller. Remus hatte es sehr gefallen. Es gab eine Geschichte darin, obwohl er noch nicht sicher war, ob er alle Teile verstand. Als die letzten Takte von _Rock n Roll Suicide_ erklangen, hob Sirius die Nadel an und schob sie zurück: 

"Hör dir noch mal _Suffragette City_ an, das ist mein Lieblingssong!"  
Remus lächelte - das hätte er sich denken können. Es war laut und unhöflich, und man konnte dazu tanzen. _This mellow thigh'd chick's just put my spine outta place..._

Für sich selbst dachte er, dass er _Moonage Daydream_ am besten fand, weil es schräg und spacig war. Oder _Lady Stardust_ , denn aus irgendeinem Grund erinnerte es ihn an Sirius - _his long black hair, his animal grace; the boy in the bright blue jeans…_. Remus verwarf diesen Gedanken schnell wieder, sicher, dass Sirius ihn hysterisch komisch finden würde. 

Nachdem sie das Album noch einmal ganz durchgespielt hatten und dann ihre Favoriten noch einmal abspielten, war es fast Zeit für das Abendessen. Sie saßen im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett und blätterten in den Notizen des Albums.

"Vielleicht _ist_ er ein Zauberer", räumte Remus verträumt ein, "er ist nicht wie ein normaler Muggel. " 

"Sagte ich doch!" Sirius grinste triumphierend: "Ich werde mir auch mehr besorgen, alle seine Alben." 

"T. Rex hatte auch neues", sagte Remus, " _Slider_." 

"Cool! Ich wünschte, Mrs. Potter hätte uns die Winkelgasse verlassen lassen, ich habe sogar etwas Muggelgeld von Gringotts bekommen." 

"Was ist die Winkelgasse?" fragte Remus, obwohl er glaubte, eine Ahnung von den Sommerbriefen zu haben. 

Sirius' Augen weiteten sich, wie sie es immer taten, wenn Remus seinen schockierenden Mangel an Zaubererwissen demonstrierte. 

"Verdammt noch mal, Lupin", schimpfte er, "das ist eine Zaubererstraße, in London. Muggel kommen da nicht rein - wie in Hogsmeade."

"Oh, richtig." Für Remus hörte sich das nicht so aufregend an; Einkaufen war langweilig. 

"Woher hast du all deine Sachen?!" 

"Was für Sachen?"

"Schulsachen - deine Bücher, deine Roben . . ." Sirius' Augen huschten zu den ausgefransten Manschetten von Remus' schwarzem Schulmantel. Seine eigenen waren brandneu, makellos verarbeitet und etwas besser geschnitten als die der anderen. 

"Aus zweiter Hand, glaube ich", antwortete Remus, "Dumbledore schickt sie. Keine Ahnung, wie ich zu einer Zaubererstraße kommen würde; ich darf nicht allein nach London. " 

"Nächsten Sommer. " Sirius sagte fest: "Du musst mit zu James kommen und bleiben, wir können dich in die Winkelgasse bringen, es wird dir gefallen." 

"Du weißt, dass ich das nicht kann", sagte Remus leise, ohne Augenkontakt herzustellen. 

"Wir werden das regeln. " sagte Sirius selbstbewusst: "Rede mit Dumbledore, McGonagall - dem Minister für Zauberei, wenn es sein muss!" 

Remus zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und tat so, als würde er Sirius glauben: 

"Ja, toll. Danke, Black."

***

_The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders From Mars_ wurde für die nächste Woche zum Soundtrack im Schlafsaal der Gryffindor-Jungen, bis sich sogar James - der unmusikalisch war - dabei ertappte, wie er mitsummte.  
Remus hatte sich in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie so zufrieden und wohl gefühlt. Er war weg von St. Edmund's, weg von den grauen Hemden und der Hausmutter und den verschlossenen Zimmern und den gestörten Jungen, die ihn holen wollten. Er war nicht mit Verbänden bedeckt (zumindest im Moment), und bis der Unterricht am Montag begann, hatte er alle Zeit, die er wollte, um zu lesen, Musik zu hören und mit den Rumtreibern herumzutollen.

Er verbrachte die meiste Zeit damit, seine Lektüre nachzuholen und die Sommerhausaufgaben zu erledigen, die ihnen aufgegeben worden waren. Wie ein Verhungernder verschlang er jede Information, die ihm vorgelegt wurde, und holte sich sogar weitere Bücher aus der Bibliothek, um weiter zu recherchieren. 

Er musste auch eine Reihe von Gesprächen mit James führen, bevor er ihn davon überzeugen konnte, dass er keine Lust hatte, im Gryffindor-Quidditch-Team zu sein. Remus begnügte sich damit, mit seinem Buch am Parkett zu sitzen und gelegentlich aufzublicken, um die anderen drei Jungen zu beobachten, die auf ihren Besen hin und her flogen. Sie waren alle sehr gut, aber es war sogar für Remus offensichtlich, dass James der Beste von allen dreien war. Er sah nicht einmal so aus, als bräuchte er den Besen; der schwarzhaarige Junge schwebte wie ein Turmfalke, seine Kurven waren geschmeidig, seine Sprünge ekelerregend scharf. Remus hatte in seinem ersten Jahr nicht viele Quidditchspiele besucht, aber er war sich sicher, dass James sich einen Platz in der Mannschaft verdienen würde. 

Sirius war viel auffälliger in seiner Flugtechnik - ihm fehlte nicht so sehr James' Geschicklichkeit als vielmehr seine Disziplin. Black schien sich leicht zu langweilen, er konnte ziemlich schnell gehen, wenn er wollte, war aber mehr an Loopings und gefährlichen Ausweichmanövern interessiert als daran, den Quaffel zu fangen oder Bludgers abzuwehren. Er brauchte James, der ihn alle paar Minuten anschrie, um sich auf das Spiel zu fokussieren. Peter war nach einem Sommer des Übens sehr kompetent, aber er war über lange Strecken recht langsam - James entschied er wäre als Hüter am besten geeignet.

"Du tust so, als ob du dir das ganze Team selbst aussuchen könntest." Sirius schnaufte, als sie nach einem Training zurück zum Schloss gingen. 

"Sie sollten mich lassen." James zuckte mit den Schultern, als ob es offensichtlich wäre: "Ich bin besser als mindestens die Hälfte des aktuellen Teams, und du bist besser als beide Treiber. _Und_ ich kenne Taktiken." 

"Versuch einfach, nicht zu schockiert zu sein, wenn sie dich nicht zum Kapitän machen", rollte Sirius mit den Augen, "Du bist noch im zweiten Jahr. Letztes Jahr gab es überhaupt keine Spieler aus dem zweiten Jahr im Team." 

"Hab etwas Vertrauen, Black", zwinkerte James und legte seinen Arm über die Schulter seines Freundes. Sie schritten gemeinsam voran, Besen in der Hand. Die Sonne ging hinter ihnen unter und warf alles in ein scharfes Relief, das die beiden dunkelhaarigen Jungen in heldenhaftem Gold erscheinen ließ. Remus beobachtete sie, zurückgeblieben und von seinen Büchern beschwert, und dachte, dass sie wahrscheinlich alle ein bisschen überrascht sein würden, wenn James nicht genau das bekam, was er wollte.


	23. Zweites Jahr: Bruderschaft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: Remus hat einige ziemlich dunkle, negative Gedanken in diesem Kapitel

Remus hatte keinen Bruder – zumindest keinen, von dem er wusste. Er vermutete, dass seine Mutter vielleicht wieder geheiratet und ein paar nette, nicht-magische, nicht-monströse Kinder geboren haben könnte. Das fühlte sich nicht wirklich an, als würde es ihn etwas angehen; er hatte sein Schicksal im Leben schon lange akzeptiert.

James war auch ein Einzelkind und das trug ein wenig zu der Erklärung bei, warum er so arrogant und anspruchsvoll war. Sirius sprach über Potters Eltern als wären sie perfekte Heilige, aber sie hatten ihren Sohn eindeutig nach Strich und Faden verwöhnt. Peter hatte eine Schwester, die deutlich älter war als er und Hogwarts schon verlassen hatte. Sie war in Hufflepuff gewesen, aber Peter sprach nicht viel über sie. Sie studierte an einer Muggeluniversität, was anscheinend der Höhepunkt schlechten Geschmackes war.

Also verstand wahrscheinlich keiner von ihnen wirklich, was zwischen den beiden Black-Brüdern passierte, was vielleicht der Grund war, warum sie es nicht besonders ernst nahmen. Es begann am Morgen nach der Zuordungszeremonie. Während dem Frühstück bekam Regulus ein Geschenk von seinen Eltern; einen brandneuen Uhu. Das war die Belohnung dafür, in das richtige Haus gekommen zu sein – was sie herausfanden, weil Severus den Brief fröhlich in Hörweite des Gryffindortisches laut vorgelesen hatte. Sirius starrte auf sein Porridge und reagierte nicht auf die Provokation, aber Remus schaute hinüber zu Regulus und sah, dass er stark errötete und versuchte, den Brief von Snape wegzuschnappen.

„Haben deine Eltern nicht schon wieder deine Eule konfisziert?“, fragte Peter direkt. Sirius nickte kurz.

„Sie sagten, ich würde sie wieder zurückbekommen, wenn ich mich wieder an meine Pflichten zur Familie erinnere und anfange, mich wie ein ‚wahrer Black‘ zu benehmen. Das ist mir egal, ich brauche keine Eule.“

„Was genau _ist_ deine Familienpflicht noch mal?“, grübelte James laut, sodass die schnatternden Slytherins ihn hörten. „Mit Widerlingen wie Snivellus und Mulciber herumzugehen? Deine Cousine zu heiraten?“

Sirius blickte endlich zu James auf. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war halb dankbar, halb schelmisch.

„Oh ja“, erwiderte er im Plauderton, genauso laut wie James. Snape, Regulus und die meisten anderen Slytherins, die vorher gelacht hatten, waren nun leise und kniffen die Augen, auf die zwei Gryffindorjungs gerichtet, zusammen. Peter drückte sich leicht weg. „Inzucht und Widerlichkeit sind Schlüsselaspekte meiner noblen Erbschaft. Und Jungs, die kleiner sind als ich zu schikanieren natürlich; betrügen, lügen und verfluchen für meinen Weg zur Macht…“

„Gut, Kumpel, es tut mir leid, dass ich dir das sagen muss“, erwiderte James heiter, „aber es hört sich an, als wärst du überhaupt kein Black.“

„Du meine Güte!“ Sirius‘ Hand flog mit gespielter Überraschung zu seinem Gesicht. „Was zur Hölle _bin_ ich?“

„Es ist offensichtlich.“ James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du bist ein Rumtreiber.“

Sirius lachte, genau wie die meisten Gryffindors um sie herum.

Remus sah wie Severus‘ Hand nach seinem Zauberstab griff und nahm rasch in Vorbereitung seinen eigenen und ging im Kopf eine Liste mit Zaubersprüchen durch, im Versuch einen zu finden, der ihn am schnellsten stoppen würde. Aber Regulus stupste Snape mit den Ellbogen an und murmelte: „Es ist okay.“ Remus war sich sicher, dass er der einzige Gryffindor war, der es gehört hatte.

„Komm“, spöttelte Snape, „wir kommen besser von diesem Dreck fort, wenn wir unser Frühstück bei uns behalten wollen.“

Das führte nur dazu, dass James und Sirius noch lauter lachten und Snape rauschte aus den Raum gefolgt von Mulciber und einem Erstklässler namens Barty Crouch. Regulus hielt sich zurück und blickte nervös zwischen seinen neuen Freunden und seinem Bruder hin und her. Die neue Eule hatte sich auf seinem gebeugten Ellbogen niedergelassen und musterte die Szene mit einem gebieterischen, herablassenden Blick. Er drängte sich zu Sirius.

„Du kannst sie ausborgen, wenn du willst“, sagte Regulus leise. „Ich habe sie nie gefragt, mir etwas zu schicken, aber du weißt, wie sie ist.“

„Ja“, schnaubte Sirius. „Ich weiß.“

Die beiden sahen einander eine Weile an und Remus konnte nicht sagen, ob sie sich ein Blickduell lieferten oder versuchten die Wörter zu suchen, um etwas Schwieriges zu sagen.

„Schau, es tut mir leid, okay – du wusstest, ich lande in Slyth–“, begann Regulus, aber er wurde schnell unterbrochen von Sirius, der auf die Füße sprang.

„Ich will deine Eule nicht“, sagte er steif und sah direkt durch seinen Bruder hindurch. „Wenn ich einen Brief schreiben muss, borge ich James‘.“

Damit drückte er sich an Regulus vorbei und machte sich ans Weggehen. James, Remus und Peter standen eilig auf und folgten ihm. Remus blickte zurück auf Regulus, der sehr blass und sehr kalt aussah.

Remus dachte danach nicht mehr oft über Regulus nach – die Linie im Sand war gezogen und es war ihre Pflicht als Rumtreiber Sirius zu unterstützen. Außerdem waren sie viel zu beschäftigt, als der Unterricht begann.

Remus warf sich dieses Mal ins Lernen, eine komplette Wende zu seinem Verhalten im letzten September. Er las fleißig mit, beantwortete Fragen im Unterricht und erledigte seine Hausaufgaben, sobald sie aufgegeben wurden. In allem außer Zaubertränke war er ein Musterschüler. Er hatte nie vergessen, was er im Jahr zuvor gelesen hatte, über Leute mit seinem Problem. Sie schlugen sich nicht gut, wenn sie die Schule verließen. Die, die dumm genug waren sich im Register eintragen zu lassen, waren von fast jeder anständigen Zaubererarbeit ausgeschlossen. Er würde der Beste der Besten sein müssen und sogar dann wäre er vielleicht nicht gut genug, aber er hatte sechs weitere Jahre, um es zu versuchen.

Es gab ein anderes Element zu seinen akademischen Bestrebungen – Sirius. Nun, Sirius und James eigentlich, aber hauptsächlich Sirius. Remus zweifelte nicht wirklich, dass Sirius sein Freund war – aber er zweifelte, dass er ihn als ebenbürtig sah. Er lästerte über den Glauben der Black-Familie in Blutreinheit, aber zur selben Zeit machte er oft abfällige Bemerkungen über Peters Squib-Erbe. Das war immer hinter Peters Rücken und Remus scheute zu denken, was Sirius über _ihn_ sagte.

Remus hatte in seinem ersten Semester in Hogwarts gelernt, dass ein ‚Halbblut‘ zu sein bedeutete, dass ihm etwas weniger vertraut wurde als anderen Zauberern. Besonders die Slytherins zielten auf Schüler mit irgendeiner Art von Muggelerbe ab – Marlene McKinnon, deren Vater ein Muggel war, hatte den Flederwichtfluch vor allen anderen in ihrem Jahr als Verteidigung perfektioniert. Lily Evans wurde vor der Quälerei geschützt, wenn Snape in der Nähe war, aber es war klar, dass reichlich Schüler dachten, dass sie ziemlich eingebildet war, wenn man die Umstände ihrer Geburt in Betracht zog.

Sirius äußerte nie etwas so Schlechtes, aber Remus hatte das Gefühl, dass die Tatsache, dass er in der Schule besser war als jeder andere, als Beweis dafür genommen wurde, dass seine Magie irgendwie besser war. Remus hatte ein unglaublich starkes Verlangen, ihm das Gegenteil zu beweisen. Es kam als leichte Überraschung; er war vorher nie sehr ehrgeizig gewesen – aber ihm war auch nie das Werkzeug zum Konkurrieren gegeben worden.

Natürlich würde da immer ein unüberwindbares Hindernis für Remus sein und im September 1972 kam es gegen Ende des Monats. Remus scheute es wie immer und in den Tagen davor erinnerte er sich daran zu erwähnen, dass er sich nicht gut fühlte, um seine Zimmergenossen auf seine bevorstehende Abwesenheit vorzubereiten. Ehrlich gesagt hatte er sich nie besser gefühlt. Obwohl die Verwandlungen schlimmer und die Tage, die er zur Erholung brauchte, länger geworden waren, fand Remus, dass, als der Mond zunahm und Kräfte sammelte, er es ebenfalls tat.

Er war heißhungrig, sein Sinne schärfer, seine Magie wuchs dick und schwer auf seiner Zunge wie Sirup und er schlief kaum. Stattdessen blieb er die Hälfte der Nacht wach, verschlang Bücher und versuchte Sirius‘ und James‘ heimliches Flüstern im Nebenbett zu ignorieren.

Er kam pünktlich im Krankenflügel an und Madam Pomfrey und McGonagall begleiteten ihn ein weiteres Mal hinunter zur Peitschenden Weide. Sie waren sehr leise, als sie sich auf den Weg durch die Anlagen machten, aber sobald Remus für die Nacht in der Hütte eingesperrt war, hörte er, wie die zwei Frauen stehen blieben und anfingen zu reden, als sie sich durch den langen Gang zurückbewegten. Sie mussten nicht realisiert haben, dass er sie hören konnte – dass sein Gehör besser war als das der meisten Leute, vor allem in einer Vollmondnacht.

Madam Pomfrey beschwerte sich über Remus‘ Behandlung über den Sommer.

„Bedeckt von Verletzungen! Ich kann ihn nicht mit gutem Gewissen dort zurückkehren lassen, Minerva! Das geht gegen alles, was ich als Heilerin weiß.“

„Ich verstehe, Poppy“, antwortete McGonagall scharf, als sie den Durchgang überquerten. „Es ist eine schwere Angelegenheit – als Remus‘ Mutter ihn den Muggelbehörden übergeben hat, machte sie die Dinge sehr schwer… wir müssen vorsichtig vorgehen, sehr vorsichtig. Ich werde mit Dumbledore sprechen.“

„Er ist so ein ruhiges, kleines Ding, beschwert sich nie, sogar wenn er so große Schmerzen haben muss…“

Remus hörte nicht mehr, sie waren zu weit im Durchgang fortgeschritten und seine eigenen Schreie übertönten sie.

***

Am Morgen kam Remus keuchend in seinen Körper zurück, als wäre er gerade geboren. Es gab keinen Zentimeter an ihm, der nicht wehtat – sein Kopf pochte schwach, Nadel stachen hinter seinen Augen; sein Hals und seine Schultern fühlten sich an wie ein gerissenes Gummiband; es tat weh zu atmen. Jede Hebung seiner Brust verursachte, dass Schmerzen durch ihn schossen, und er schwitzte stark, obwohl die Luft kühl war.

Da war ein tiefer Riss quer über seinen Bauch, der ihn schlecht werden ließ. Er hatte schon viel Blut verloren und es sprudelte noch immer hinaus, dickes Weinrot. Er kroch halb und zog sich halb durch den Raum zu einer Box mit medizinischer Notfallversorgung, die unter einem Fußbodenbrett verborgen war. Er zog Verbandsmull heraus, nutzte seine ganze restliche Energie und presste ihn, so fest er konnte, gegen die dunkle Wunde. Er schrie vor Schmerz, aber presste weiter. Sein Atem wurde flach, trotzdem tat das auch noch weh. Er fühlte sich benommen, wollte sich einrollen und schlafen. _Bleib wach_ , ermahnte er sich selbst wütend, _bleib wach oder du stirbst, du Idiot._

_Dann stirb._ Eine winzige Stimme tauchte aus dem Nichts in seinem Hinterkopf auf. _Es würde die Dinge sicher einfacher machen. Für dich. Für jeden._ Remus schüttelte betäubt den Kopf. Die Stimme war sehr nett und weich – wie eine Mutter.

Er presste stärker, ächzte vor Anstrengung. In seinem Elend fragte er sich, ob die Stimme recht hatte. Klammerte er sich an ein Leben, das ihn nie wirklich gewollte hatte; dass es vielleicht nicht wert war zu leben? Was wenn er starb? Was, wenn er einfach die Augen schließen würde? Es wäre vielleicht eher eine Angelegenheit von früher als später.

Er schloss seine Augen und atmete sanft aus.

„Remus?“ Madam Pomfreys höfliches Klopfen kam wie immer pünktlich an. Er ignorierte es; er war jetzt zu müde. Er legte den Kopf auf den dunklen Holzboden und ließ den Verbandmull los. So müde. „Remus!“ Die Tür stieß auf und plötzlich war sie da, kniete sich neben ihn, zog seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß.

„Geh weg“, murmelte er, öffnete die Augen nicht. „Lass mich gehen.“

„Darauf kannst du lange warten, junger Mann“, sagte Madam Pomfrey – so heftig, dass Remus trotz seines verwirrten Zustands lachte. Dann zuckte er zusammen und umklammerte instinktiv seine Brust. Die Heilerin richtete ihren Zauberstab auf seine offene Wunde und nähte sie innerhalb von Sekunden zusammen, dann befühlte sie seine Brust, wo er sie berührt hatte. „Gebrochene Rippe“, murmelte sie. „Armes Lämmchen.“ Sie schwang ihren Zauberstab ein weiteres Mal und Remus spürte ein seltsames ‚Pop‘ in seinem Torso – plötzlich tat es nicht mehr so weh zu atmen.

Er öffnete die Augen und sah auf zu ihr. Sie war damit beschäftigt eine Decke über seine Schultern zu legen, um ihn warm zu halten. „Nun dann“, flüsterte sie sanft, obwohl sie allein waren. „Was glaubst du, was du hier tust, mich so zu erschrecken, hm?“ Ihre Stimme war so warm und ihre Finger so zärtlich. Sehr vorsichtig zog sie ihn in eine Umarmung. „Wir können dich nicht verlieren, Remus, nicht, während ich noch in Hogwarts bin.“

„Schmerzt“, flüsterte Remus.

Sie hielt ihn fester und das war es. Das erste Mal seit sehr langer Zeit begann Remus zu weinen. Auch nicht nur ein paar Schluchzer; als die süße, freundliche Heilerin ihn hielt, legte er seine eigenen Arme um ihren weichen Körper und weinte wie ein Baby.

***

Er musste zwei ganze Tage im Krankenflügel verbringen. Die Wunde auf seinem Bauch war nicht die Einzige, die er sich in der Nacht zugefügt hatte, obwohl sie die schlimmste war. Madam Pomfreys Spruch war genug, um die Blutung lang genug aufzuhalten und ihn aus der Hütte zu bringen, aber er brauchte Schlaf und Ruhe. Sie gab ihm regelmäßig einen Schlaftrank und er trank ihn ohne Beschwerden, bevorzugend nicht wach zu sein. Die Rumtreiber kamen vorbei und versuchten ihn zu sehen, aber auf Remus‘ Bitte hin wies Madam Pomfrey sie ab.

Es war schon spät am Freitagmorgen, als sie ihn endlich gehen ließ.

„Ich schicke eine Notiz an deine Professoren und lasse sie wissen, dass sie dich nicht erwarten sollen. Du gehst sofort in deinen Schlafsaal und legst dich nieder, verstanden?“

Er ging langsam hinauf, nahm einen anderen Weg als normalerweise und dachte über die Karte nach – er sollte beginnen wieder daran zu arbeiten, er hatte etwas sehr Aufregendes über etwas genannt _Homunculus_ -Spruch gelesen. Als er den Schlafsaal erreichte, kroch Remus in sein Bett, zog die Vorhänge zu und lag auf seinem Rücken. Lichtstrahlen kamen durch den Spalt zwischen dem Stoff und beleuchteten eine Galaxie von Staubteilchen.

Es war noch warm für September und jemand hatte das Fenster offen gelassen, was den Raum mit kühler Luft füllte. Der Luftzug zog die Vorhänge von Remus‘ Bett hinein, dann drückte er sie wogend hinaus. Er betrachtete es eine Weile verträumt – ein und aus, es war wie in einer Lunge.

„Lupin!“ Eine scharfe Stimme zerbrach seine Ruhe. Sirius riss die Vorhänge auf, was den kleinen Raum mit Licht flutete und in Remus‘ Netzhaut brannte.

„Ugh, was?“, stöhnte er und schirmte seine Augen ab.

„Entschuldigung.“ Sirius rieb nervös seinen Arm.

„Was ist?“

„Remus, ich muss dir etwas sagen.“

Sie waren still für ein paar lange Momente. Remus lehnte sich leicht auf, zu müde sich komplett aufzusetzen. Er seufzte.

„Also?“

„Es ist James!“, sagte Sirius verzweifelt. „Er… er will mit dir sprechen.“

„…Was?“

„Es ist… verdammt, das ist schwer zu sagen, Lupin…“

„Wovon redest du?“

„Er weiß es! James weiß es! Und er will, dass wir dich konfrontieren.“

Remus setzte sich abrupt auf, sein Magen drehte sich um.

„Er… er was? Weiß was?“

„Über dein… du weißt schon. Wo du hingehst. Jeden Vollmond.“

Remus starrte Sirius an. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte.

„… _Du_ wusstest es.“

„Ich wusste es“, bestätigte Sirius.

„Wie lange?“

„Seit Weihnachten. Ich… ich wollte nichts sagen. Wollte es nicht schwerer für dich machen.“

Remus war sprachlos. Sirius schüttelte ungeduldig den Kopf. „Aber James hat es sich auch zusammengereimt, der schlaksige Idiot, und er hat jetzt entschieden, dass wir dich damit konfrontieren sollen. Es tut mir wirklich leid, ich habe versucht, ihn abzuschütteln, aber du weißt, wie dickköpfig er ist.“

„Ja“, krächzte Remus und lehnte sich ziemlich plötzlich nach vorne. Er hielt seinen Kopf in seinen Händen. Das war es. Er war dabei alles zu verlieren; alles, was ihm etwas bedeutet hatte.

„Es ist okay… ich glaube, es wird okay sein“, sagte Sirius.

„Wie?“ Remus hob den Kopf, heiß vor Schrecken. „Ich kann jetzt gleich zu packen anfangen.“

„Nein! Nicht. Schau, er will mit dir darüber reden, er wird nicht gleich zu Dumbledore gehen oder so, bedeutet das nichts?“

Aber Remus war schon aufgestanden, öffnete seinen Koffer und begann, Dinge hineinzugeben. Er müsste vielleicht sofort gehen; sie würden ihm vielleicht nicht einmal Zeit zum Packen geben. Würden sie ihn seinen Zauberstab behalten lassen? Er hatte ihn liebgewonnen und er hatte seinem Vater gehört, also war er rechtmäßig seiner. Vielleicht wenn er versprach, nur den Lesespruch damit auszuführen?

„Remus!“ Sirius packte seine Schultern. Er zuckte zusammen, aber nur weil er erwartet hatte, dass es wehtat. Sirius‘ dunkle Augen bohrten sich in ihn und er versuchte wegzuschauen. „Hör mir zu“, sagte Black sehr sanft, “Warte einfach, okay? Warte einfach und schau, was James sagt – er ist dein Freund. Wir sind Rumtreiber, alle von uns!“

„Das ist Schwachsinn.“ Remus schubste ihn weg. „Das ist kompletter Schwachsinn. _Ihr zwei_ seid die Rumtreiber, du und er. Ich und Peter sind nur eure Wohltätigkeitsfälle.“ Er griff nach seinem Pyjama am Ende des Bettes und schmiss ihn in seinen Koffer. „Ich bin nicht so ein Idiot, Black. Ich bin wahrscheinlich besser dran, wenn ich zurückgehe, wo ich hingehöre.“

Es war das erste Mal, dass Sirius je sprachlos war. Andererseits war es auch das erste Mal, dass Remus je so viel zu ihm gesagt hatte. Sein Mund zuckte ein oder zwei Mal, als würde er sprechen wollen, aber es nicht ganz schaffen. Remus packte weiter.

„Warte einfach“, sagte Sirius heiser und verließ den Raum. „Warte einfach und schau, was er sagt.“


	24. Zweites Jahr: Wieder Zaubertränke

Trotz seines Geredes hatte Remus gewartet. Er sah ansonsten nicht viele Möglichkeiten, außer direkt zu Dumbledore zu gehen und darum zu bitten, nach St. Edmund's zurückgeschickt zu werden - und er war sich nicht ganz sicher, wo Dumbledores Büro war. So weit war er mit der Karte noch nicht gekommen. Die Karte - die sollte er besser zurücklassen. Sirius und James könnten sie beenden. 

Wenigstens war er nicht mehr müde. Er saß auf seiner Truhe und zappelte nervös, was sich wie Stunden anfühlte. Er überlegte, ob er zum Mittagessen runtergehen sollte - aber was, wenn sie dort vor allen Leuten mit ihm reden wollten? Er blieb an Ort und Stelle. Er war sowieso nicht hungrig. Er versuchte zu lesen, konnte sich aber nicht lange genug konzentrieren. Hin und wieder wanderten Remus' Gedanken zurück zu seinem Gespräch - Streit - mit Sirius. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie er sich dabei fühlte. Einerseits konnte er, nachdem der erste Schrecken vergangen war, sehen, dass Sirius versuchte, freundlich zu sein. Wenn er es wirklich seit letztem Weihnachten wusste, dann hatte er wahrscheinlich nicht die Absicht, es jemand anderen zu erzählen. Aber auf der anderen Seite war es wahr, was Remus gesagt hatte. Nur weil James der beste Freund von Sirius war, hieß das nicht, dass er irgendwelche beschützenden Gefühle gegenüber Remus haben würde. Sie waren Freunde, sicherlich, aber nur, weil sie Schlafsaal-Kumpels waren. Remus konnte nicht Quidditch spielen, kam nicht aus einer guten Familie, hatte kein Geld. Und obendrein würde Potters perfekter Ruf es ihm erlauben, sich mit einer dunklen Kreatur zu verbinden? 

Was Sirius betraf - Sirius konnte seinem eigenen Bruder nicht einmal verzeihen, dass er in einem anderen Schulhaus war. Wenn die Familie für ihn keine Rolle spielte, warum dann die Freundschaft? 

Kurz nachdem die Vier-Uhr-Glocke geläutet hatte, hörte Remus drei Paar Füße, die die Treppe hinaufstapfen. Er stand auf und stützte sich ab. James trat zuerst ein, er sah sehr ernst aus und irgendwie älter als sie alle. Sirius kam hinter ihm herein, sein Gesichtsausdruck unergründlich, keine Spur von den Emotionen von vorhin. Peter war der letzte und sah - wie immer - sehr unbehaglich und überfordert aus.

"Hallo, Remus", sagte James sofort. Sie standen sich alle gegenüber, der Raum fühlte sich sehr klein an, selbst bei geöffnetem Fenster. 

"Hi." erwiderte Remus und versuchte, alle drei gleichzeitig im Auge zu behalten. 

"Wie fühlst du dich?" 

"Gut." 

"Hör zu, Kumpel, ich kümmere mich gleich darum, ok?" James fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare und schluckte nervös - Remus konnte sehen, wie sein Adamsapfel arbeitete: "Wir haben bemerkt. . . nun, wir konnten nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass du oft weg bist, im Krankenflügel. Jeden Monat, so ziemlich."

Peter nickte kriecherisch hinter ihm und Remus spürte, wie aus dem Nichts eine Woge des Hasses aufstieg. Er verdrängte es und konzentrierte sich stattdessen darauf, James' Augen zu treffen. Sie hielten ihn bereits für ein wildes Tier. Am besten, sie bestätigen es nicht. 

"Ok.", sagte er mürrisch. 

"Ja", nickte James, als ob sie ein ganz normales Gespräch führen würden. "Jeden Monat. . . um den Vollmond herum. " 

Er ließ es in der Luft hängen. Remus wurde ungeduldig, um es hinter sich zu bringen:

"Sag es einfach, James. "

"Bist-du-ein-Werwolf?" Es kam alles überstürzt heraus, und James' Blick senkte sich schließlich, als sei es ihm peinlich, gefragt zu haben. 

Remus warf einen Blick auf Sirius, der ihn immer noch mit einem entschlossenen Blick anstarrte. Peter knabberte an seiner Unterlippe, seine Augen huschten zwischen Remus und James hin und her. Remus ließ die Schultern hängen. 

"Ja." Er reckte sein Kinn vor, als würde er James herausfordern, ihn zu schlagen. Wie auch immer; er war bereit dafür. 

James atmete aus: 

"Richtig. " 

"Ist das alles?"

"Ja - ich meine nein - ich meine . . . verdammte Scheiße . . ." James fuhr sich wieder mit den Händen durch die Haare, drehte sich zu den anderen um und sah hilflos aus. 

"Es ist ok." sagte Remus mit harter Stimme: "Ich bin weg. Lass mich einfach gehen und es McGonagall sagen. " 

"Weg? Wohin?!" 

"Zurück nach St. Edmund's, nehme ich an." Als ob es noch etwas anderes gäbe! 

"Du kannst Hogwarts nicht verlassen!" James sah jetzt noch besorgter aus, seine Brille war ihm auf die Nase gerutscht und er hatte es nicht einmal bemerkt. 

"Ich kann nicht bleiben, wenn es alle wissen" erklärte Remus, so ruhig wie er konnte.

"Wir werden es niemandem sagen!" quietschte Peter plötzlich. Remus sah ihn überrascht an, dann Sirius, dann James. James nickte jetzt. 

"Werden wir nicht" bestätigte er.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf, er erlaubte sich nicht, den Gedanken zu erwägen - nicht einmal zu hoffen. Hoffnung hat noch nie etwas gebracht; wenn er etwas wusste, wusste er das. Es war eine Regel, die in dicken silbernen Linien auf seine Haut geschrieben war. 

"Das ist kein Spiel. Bewahre das Geheimnis", oder was auch immer. Wenn andere Leute das herausfinden, _muss_ ich gehen. Es könnte schlimmer sein als das, sie könnten . . ." Er sagte es nicht. Was hat es gebracht, das zu sagen?

"Wir werden das nicht zulassen." Sirius sprach schließlich und trat zögernd vor. "Werden wir?" Er wandte sich an Peter und James, die zu beiden Seiten von ihm standen. Sie sahen beide sehr ernst und sehr verängstigt aus, aber sie schüttelten beide fest den Kopf. 

"Vertraue uns." James sagte: " Bitte?"

* * *

Er stimmte zu, ihnen einen Monat Zeit zu geben. Oder sie waren einverstanden, ihm einen Monat zu geben - er war sich nicht sicher. Es war nicht klar, wer wen für gefährlicher hielt. Am Anfang war es eine Qual, jeder Moment war erfüllt von Unbeholfenheit und einer neuen Art von Schüchternheit, die es vorher nicht gegeben hatte. _Sie denken, ich bin ein Monster_ , skandierte eine Stimme in Remus' Kopf, immer und immer wieder, _sie denken, ich werde sie in ihren Betten ermorden, sie denken, ich bin böse_.

Und wirklich, wenn er darüber nachdachte, hatte noch nichts bewiesen, dass er es nicht war. Es war schon seit einiger Zeit klar, dass sich sein Leiden mit dem Heranwachsen in der Pubertät verändern würde. Remus hatte keine Ahnung, wie weit es gehen würde. Vielleicht würde er eines Tages diese Grenze überschreiten; vielleicht war das einfach der Lauf der Dinge.

Eine ganze Woche lang haben sie nicht darüber gesprochen. Nicht ein Wort, nicht einmal ein Flüstern. Remus hatte sich sicher gefühlt, dass sie ihn alle mit Fragen löchern würden; Sirius ganz besonders, aber er war offensichtlich so streng mit ihnen gewesen, als die Konfrontation stattfand, dass niemand es wieder zur Sprache bringen wollte.Vor allen anderen verhielten sie sich gleich - James war laut und übermütig, Sirius war witzig und arrogant, Peter anbetend und unsicher. Aber wenn sie allein zusammen waren, waren die vier ruhig, nachdenklich und zu höflich. Die nächtlichen Konferenzen von Sirius und James wurden noch häufiger. 

Unerwartet, aber vielleicht nicht überraschend, war es Severus Snape, der die Rumtreiber am Ende wieder zusammenführte. Es war natürlich während einer Zaubertrankstunde. In diesem Schuljahr begannen sie mit "Angenehme Träume"-Tränken, deren Herstellung einige Wochen dauern würde. 

"Ihr müsst abends regelmäßig wiederkommen, um den Fortschritt eures Zaubertranks zu überprüfen - ich werde euch nach Ausdauer und Aufmerksamkeit bewerten. Zu diesem Zweck denke ich, dass es am besten ist, wenn ihr euch alle zu zweit zusammenschließt, damit ihr euch abwechseln können." verkündete Slughorn. 

Es herrschte ein allgemeines Durcheinander und Geschnatter, als die Schüler begannen, ihre Partner auszuwählen. Remus hat sich damit abgefunden, mit Peter zu teilen, wie immer. Aber über das Getümmel erhob Slughorn wieder seine Stimme,

"Nein, nein, ich habe meine Lektion gelernt", er warf den Rumtreibern einen strengen Blick zu, "Ihr dürft euch nicht dieselben Partner aussuchen, die ihr letztes Jahr hattet." 

Sirius und James sahen sich gegenseitig an, dann Peter und Remus und musterten sie abschätzend. Remus zuckte zusammen. 

"In der Tat", fuhr Slughorn fort, "denke ich, dass _ich_ die Partner zuteilen werde . . ." 

Glücklicherweise war Slughorn taktvoll genug, keinen von ihnen mit Snape zusammenzubringen, obwohl Peter bei Mulciber landete, der ihn überragte, doppelt so groß wie er. Der Professor trennte Mary und Marlene, die genauso wie James und Sirius an der Hüfte verbunden waren, und stellte sie zu den Jungen. 

"Ich will Sirius!" hatte Mary gequietscht. Marlene stupste sie an und sie lösten sich in Gekicher auf. Sirius schaute entsetzt, James sah verlegen aus - er fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare und richtete seinen Rücken leicht auf. 

Remus wurde gebeten, sich mit Lily Evans zu paaren, sehr zu seinem Widerwillen. Er mochte keines der Mädchen wirklich, aber mit Lily wollte er am wenigsten arbeiten. Sie war neugierig und versuchte zu sehr, nett zu sein. Außerdem war sie die beste Freundin von Snape, der ihn jetzt von der anderen Seite des Raumes aus wie ein Dolch anstarrte. 

Remus konnte den Vorfall im ersten Schuljahr nicht vergessen, bei dem Lily Snape und Mulciber davon abgehalten hatte, ihn anzugreifen - und ihre allgemeine Verachtung für seine Freunde. Tatsächlich war jede Begegnung, die er bisher mit Lily hatte, für Remus relativ unangenehm ausgefallen. 

Sie schien seine Abneigung zu erkennen und lächelte ihn nervös an: 

"Hallo Remus, geht es dir besser?" Sie hat gequietscht. Er grunzte als Antwort und senkte den Kopf. 

"Halt dich besser zurück, Lily", zischte Snape vom Schreibtisch aus, den er sich mit einem Slytherin-Mädchen teilte, "der verrückte Lupin könnte ansteckend sein. " 

"Halt die Klappe, Snivellus", murmelte Remus als Antwort und versuchte, Slughorn nicht hören zu lassen. 

"Ja, bitte sei still, Sev", sagte Lily hochnäsig und warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu. 

"Ich wollte nur _helfen_ ", erwiderte der schmierige Junge und verzog die Lippen. "Wir wollen doch nicht, dass noch jemand von Lupins mysteriöser Krankheit befallen wird, oder? Sag mir Bescheid, wenn du etwas brauchst, Lily. "

"Remus und ich sind durchaus in der Lage, den Auftrag selbst zu erledigen, danke." Sie schnappte zu, warf ihre rote Lockenmähne durcheinander und öffnete ihr Lehrbuch mit einem kunstvollen Schnörkel. Sie sah Remus an: "Wir brauchen acht Rattenschwänze, fein gewürfelt. Willst du das machen oder soll ich?" 

"Ähm. Ich werde es tun", antwortete Remus verblüfft. 

"Gut. Dann fange ich an, die Rosmarinblätter zu wiegen." 

Sie arbeiteten eine Weile leise, und es wäre vielleicht auch in Ordnung gewesen, wenn sie an einem anderen Schreibtisch gesessen hätten, aber Snape war die ganze Zeit dicht hinter ihnen, warf Remus böse Blicke zu und sprach nur leise: 

"Natürlich ist 'Loony Lupin' ziemlich treffend", sagte er zu dem Mädchen, mit dem er arbeitete, "denn er ist wirklich völlig verrückt - ich habe ihn gesehen, wie er allein im Schloss herumirrte und in dunklen Ecken lauerte. Du erinnerst dich vielleicht, dass er mich letztes Jahr tatsächlich _angegriffen_ hat. Er ist eindeutig gefährlich, ich weiß nicht, warum Dumbledore das zulässt."

Remus spürte, wie seine Ohren rot wurden. Er drehte sich um und hielt seinen Zauberstab hoch,

"Sag noch ein Wort." Er knurrte. Snape sah ihn grinsend von oben bis unten an. Lilly packte Remus am Arm und zog ihn zurück.

"Ignorier ihn einfach", flüsterte sie, obwohl sie selbst sehr genervt klang, "Er hat eine schlechte Zeit zu Hause und schiebt es auf alle anderen, das ist alles." 

"Gut." sagte Remus und kehrte zu seinen Rattenschwänzen zurück. Das Blut befleckte seine Finger. 

Nachdem sie ihre Zutaten vorbereitet hatten, war es an der Zeit zu rühren. Remus fing an, sich jetzt recht gut mit Lily zu verstehen. Sie war geduldig und tat nicht so, als wüsste sie alles, wie James und Sirius. Sie war ein bisschen ein Tugendbold, aber er erinnerte sich daran, dass er auch versuchte, einer zu sein, also sollte er besser lernen, es zu mögen. 

"Ich rühre um", sagte er heldenhaft - er hatte noch nie angeboten, etwas für ein Mädchen zu tun; hatte noch nicht einmal eine Tür aufgehalten, so begrenzt war sein Kontakt mit dem schönen Geschlecht gewesen. Es fühlte sich sehr erwachsen und James-mäßig an. Er krempelte seine Ärmel hoch und griff nach dem großen Holzlöffel.

"Eurgh! _Seht ihn euch an_!" Snapes fiese, widerwärtige Stimme ertönte laut genug, dass die halbe Klasse sie jetzt hören konnte. Remus sah auf und stellte fest, dass alle ihn ansahen. Auf seine nackten Arme. Er riss eilig seine Robe herunter, um die Flecken zu verdecken, aber sie hatten alle gesehen. "Was für eine Krankheit ist _das_ denn?!" 

"Halt die Klappe, Severus!" Lily bellte: "Warum musst du so grausam sein?!" 

"Lily, _sieh_ nur!" 

"Kümmer dich um deinen eigenen Kram!" 

Remus' Gedanken rasten. Er wünschte sich, der Boden würde ihn verschlucken. Er wünschte, er könnte unter den Schreibtisch kriechen. Er wünschte, er wüsste, wie man appariert. Er würde alles dafür geben, Snape noch einen Schlag zu verpassen. Die Marodeure hatten es auch gehört, Sirius und James hoben die Köpfe aus ihren Kesseln: 

"Oi, Snivellus, was sagst du da über unseren Kumpel?" 

"Oh, halt dich da raus, Potter!" Lily stöhnte: "Du machst es nur noch schlimmer!" 

"Ruhe, bitte!" Slughorn brummte: "Ihr seid keine Erstklässler mehr, ich sollte meinen, dass ihr euch auf die anstehende Aufgabe konzentrieren könnt. "

Alle wurden still. Remus packte den Rührer mit aller Kraft. 

"Es tut mir leid, Remus", flüsterte Lily und sah aufrichtig verärgert aus, "er ist so ein. . . oh, ich weiß nicht! Sieh, ich habe die hier." Sie streckte ihre Hand aus, verdeckt. Remus sah nach unten. Sie hielt zwei gräuliche runde Dinge, die wie Kugeln oder Tabletten aussahen. 

"Was?" fragte er nachdenklich. 

"Er hat mich letzte Woche genervt und damit angegeben, wie gut er in Zaubertränken ist. . . Ich weiß, es ist kleinlich von mir, aber ich wollte ihm eine Lektion erteilen, also habe ich diese hier gemacht. Dann hatte er diese Sache mit seiner Mutter und er tat mir leid, also habe ich sie nicht benutzt. Aber _jetzt_ . . . " 

"Evans", sagte Remus verärgert, "Was _sind_ die?!" 

"Nur etwas, mit dem ich im Slug-Club herumgespielt habe", lächelte Lily verblüfft. Remus bemerkte, dass sie tatsächlich auffallend hübsch war. "Sie werden mit seinem Trank reagieren. Das wird richtig gut." 

Er starrte sie ehrfürchtig an: 

"Aber du bist so ein. . . "

"Streber? Fleißiger Lerner? Tugendhafter Mensch?" Sie lächelte breiter und zeigte all ihre gepflegten weißen Zähne: " _Manche_ von uns wissen, wie man sich nicht erwischen lässt, Mr. Marauder." 

Er schüttelte den Kopf, verwirrt. 

"Hier", sie drückte ihm die Pillen in die Hand, "du machst das. Wirf sie rein, wenn er nicht hinsieht. Oi, Potter!" rief sie quer durch den Raum. James' Kopf schnellte hoch, seine Brille beschlug vom Dampf, der aus dem Kessel aufstieg: 

"Hm?" 

Snape hatte ebenfalls aufgeschaut und starrte James an. Remus bewegte sich schnell, tat so, als würde er gähnen und streckte seine Arme aus, wobei seine rechte Hand gerade über Snapes Kessel reichte. Er warf die Pillen ein, gerade als Lily sehr süß, "Oh, nichts", sagte, bevor sie sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zuwandte. Sowohl Snape als auch James starrten sie verwirrt an. Remus war beeindruckt. 

Seine Bewunderung wuchs nur noch, als sie Remus' Arm packte und ihn zurückzog, als Snapes Kessel hinter ihnen explodierte und eine prächtige Masse schäumender, violetter Blasen über den Rand und über die Kleidung von Severus und seinem Partner schwappte.

Die ganze Klasse begann zu lachen, und Snape wurde weiß vor Wut, seine Nasenlöcher flammten auf. 

"Oh je!" Slughorn eilte herbei: "Ein bisschen übereifrig mit den Käferhülsen, was, Severus?" 

"Ich war es nicht!" Snape wütete, lila Blasen setzten sich in seinem Haar ab, " _Er_ hat etwas getan!" Er zeigte auf Remus, der zusammenzuckte: "Das muss er!" 

"Hast du gesehen, wie Mr. Lupin sich an deinen Trank zu schaffen gemacht hat?" 

"Nein, aber . . . " 

"Komm schon, Junge", lachte Slughorn und warf ihm ein grünes Geschirrtuch zu, "wir alle machen Fehler - sogar du!" 

Severus stotterte unzusammenhängend, und Lily hatte sichtlich Mühe, eine gerade Miene zu bewahren und musste sich schließlich umdrehen, wobei ihre Schultern in stiller Hysterie zitterten. 

Nach der Stunde stürzten sich die Rumtreiber im Flur auf Remus, johlend und jubelnd. 

"Du hast es geschafft, nicht wahr!" 

"Brillant!"

"Wie hast du das gemacht? Du bist scheiße in Zaubertränken!" 

Remus grinste sie an, weder bestätigend noch verneinend. Über James' Schulter sah er, wie Lily ihm ein kurzes Lächeln zuwarf, bevor sie die Treppe hinauf eilte. 

"Habe ich es dir nicht gesagt?!" Sirius verkündete fröhlich und legte einen Arm um James und einen anderen um Remus: "Er ist _immer_ noch ein Rumtreiber!"


	25. Zweites Jahr: Stunden danach

_Freitag, 6. September 1972_

Als das Eis erst einmal gebrochen war, kamen die Fragen hereingeflutet. Diesen Abend, nach dem Essen, saßen alle vier Jungs in Remus‘ Bett.

„Wann ist es passiert?“

„Weiß Dumbledore davon?!“

„Hast du je, du weißt schon, jemanden _attackiert_?“

„Wie _ist_ es?“

„Wohin gehst du, wenn es passiert?!“

Remus kaute an seiner Unterlippe. Er hatte noch nie über seine Krankheit geredet, mit niemandem – außer seine Konversation mit Madam Pomfrey letztes Jahr. Keiner der Muggels, mit denen er aufgewachsen war, hätte ihm geglaubt, und ihm wurde der Eindruck vermittelt, dass Zauberer ihn vermeiden würden.

„Äh...“ Er versuchte herauszufinden, wo er anfangen sollte. „Ich war fünf Jahre alt, als es passiert ist. Ich kann mich an nicht viel davor erinnern. Ja, Dumbledore weiß es. Ich _glaube_ nicht, dass ich jemanden je wehgetan habe. Ich glaube, ich würde es wissen, wenn ich es getan hätte.“

„Also, wenn du dich verwandelst, kannst du dich daran erinnern, wie es ist?“, fragte Sirius eifrig. „Ein Wolf zu sein?“

„Äh… nicht wirklich?“ Remus dachte angestrengt nach. „Vielleicht kann ich mich daran erinnern, Dinge zu fühlen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich ein menschliches Gehirn habe, wenn ich so bin. Es ist mehr wie ein wirklich schlechter Traum.“

„Ich habe immer gedacht, Werwölfe wären. . .“ Peter sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Ich weiß nicht, angsteinflößend?“

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Also ist das, was mit deinem Vater passiert ist?“, fragte Sirius abrupt. „Wurde er von dem Werwolf getötet, der dich gebissen hat?“

Remus zuckte zusammen. Nicht wegen seines Vaters, aber weil er es nicht gewöhnt war, das ‚W‘-Wort so oft zu hören. Er sagte es nie selbst.

„Nein“, erwiderte er. „Mein Vater, er... äh... also, er hat sich umgebracht. Nachdem ich gebissen wurde, also vermute ich, es war meinetwegen. Meine Mutter – ihr wisst, sie ist ein Muggel, ich glaube, es war wahrscheinlich ein bisschen viel für sie, also schickte sie mich weg nach St. Edmund's.“

Es folgte eine unangenehme Art der Stille.

„Hast du jemals einen–“, begann Sirius, aber James warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu.

„Das ist genug, Black, lass ihn in Ruhe.“

Sie teilten sich schließlich auf und fingen mit ihren Hausaufgaben an, während James eine Runde auf dem Gelände laufen ging, bevor es dunkel wurde. Das Probetraining für Quidditch kam näher und er wurde jeden Tag besessener von Fitness und Ausdauer. Er versuchte, Peter und Sirius zu überzeugen mitzukommen, aber sie sagten ihm ab.

„Verdammter Sklaventreiber“, brummte Peter, als er wegging. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich es nicht einmal versuche.“

„Ich glaube, ich vielleicht schon“, sagte Sirius beiläufig. „Sie brauchen sowieso einen Treiber.“

Die Hausaufgaben wurde schließlich beiseitegelegt, zugunsten eines besonders aggressiven Zauberschnippschnapp-Spiels zwischen den dreien mit einer Platte, die sich auf der Nadel drehte – Die Beatles, weil Peter nach einer Pause von Bowie gebeten hatte.

Später, nachdem die Lichter aus waren, setzte Remus sich auf und las ein Buch, das Sirius ihm geborgt hatte. Es war ein Muggeltaschenbuch – Science-Fiction. Er hatte ein paar ähnliche Filme im lokalen Kino in St. Edmund's gesehen, aber er wusste nicht, dass es auch Bücher gab. Es wurde gerade spannend, als er ein verräterisches Knarren der Bodendielen hörte, was bedeutete, dass Sirius James einen Besuch abstattete. Er hörte die Vorhänge rascheln und ein leises Flüstern vor einer plötzlichen Leere von Geräuschen, was bedeutete, dass jemand einen Schweigezauber gesprochen hatte.

Remus ignorierte es, versank tiefer in seine Decke und fokussierte sich auf sein Buch. Es war vielleicht zwanzig Minuten später, als er hörte, wie der Schweigezauber aufgehoben wurde – es war, als wäre er taub auf einem Ohr gewesen und konnte plötzlich wieder hören. Er hörte die Vorhänge wieder rascheln, als Sirius zurückkletterte und leise durch den Raum schlich.

Dieses Mal allerdings kamen seine Schritte näher und sehr zu Remus‘ Überraschung wurden seine eigenen Bettvorhänge aufgezogen. Sirius‘ langes, blasses Gesicht spähte hinein zu ihm.

„Hiya“, flüsterte er.

„Hi...“, erwiderte Remus. „Was gibt’s?“

„Ich hab dein Zauberstablicht gesehen“, nickte er. „Kann ich reinkommen?“

„Ähm… okay?“

Sirius grinste, schlüpfte hinein und kniete sich aufs Bett vor Remus, der seine Beine zu seiner Brust zog und sein Buch zur Seite legte.

„ _Sonoro Quiescis_ “, flüsterte Sirius, vollführte den schalldämmenden Spruch, sodass sie die anderen nicht stören würden. „Wie ist das Buch?“ Er blickte auf das Taschenbuch, das auf dem Polster neben Remus lag.

„Gut“, antwortete Remus unverbindlich. „Was gibt’s?“, wiederholte er.

„Ich habe gerade mit James gesprochen“, sagte er und setzte sich in einen Schneidersitz. „Er denkt, dass ich dich verärgert habe, weil ich Fragen über deinen Vater gestellt habe.“

„Oh.“ Remus richtete seinen Kopf überrascht auf. „Nein, ich bin okay. Es verärgert mich nicht; ich bin daran gewöhnt.“

„Das ist, was ich James gesagt habe.“

„Richtig.“

Sirius ging nicht, er sah Remus einfach weiter an. Es machte ihn unbehaglich, er trug nur ein dünnes Unterhemd zum Schlafen, das etliche rote und silberne Narben zeigte, kreuz und quer auf seinen nackten Armen und Schultern. Sirius starrte ungeniert.

„Wie hast du deine Narben bekommen?“, fragte er leise. Remus blickte finster und zog die Bettdecke hinauf bis zu seinem Hals.

„Wie hast du deine bekommen?!“, schnappte er. Er bereute es sofort; Sirius stoppte damit, seine Haut zu beäugen und schreckte zurück, die Augen voller Schmerz und Überraschung.

„Ich… von meinen Eltern. Der _Lacero_ -Fluch, damit bestrafen sie uns“, sagte er, seine Stimme hatte etwas robotisches an sich.

„Entschuldigung“, Remus ließ die Decke fallen. Er seufzte und streckte einen Arm aus, damit Sirius besser sehen konnte. „Ich füge sie mir selbst zu, wenn ich... wenn ich mich verwandle, siehst du?“ Er zog eine Schulter seines Unterhemdes hinunter und drehte sich leicht, um ihn die vier langen, weißen Klauenspuren zu zeigen.

„Wow“, hauchte Sirius wieder auf seinen Knien und lehnte sich mit beleuchtetem Zauberstab nach vorne, um besser sehen zu können. „Warum machst du das?“

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich bin nicht wirklich ich selbst. Madam Pomfrey denkt, es ist die Frustration – weil es in meiner Natur liegt Leute zu attackieren und ich niemanden zum Attackieren habe.“

„Wohin geben sie dich?“

„Da ist dieses alte Haus. . . McGonagall und Pomfrey bringen mich dort jeden Monat hin, da ist ein Durchgang unter der Peitschenden Weide.“

„Siehst McGonagall dir _zu_?!“

„Nein! Es ist zu gefährlich. Ich glaube, sie benutzen Zauber, um mich eingesperrt zu halten.“

„Hört sich schrecklich an.“

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nein, es ist nicht so schlimm wie in St. Eddy, sie haben eine Zelle dort für mich mit einer Silbertür. Als ich das erste Mal dort war –Die Hausmutter denkt, ich war zu klein, um mich zu erinnern, aber sie haben mich in einen Käfig gesteckt.“

Sirius schaute scharf zu ihm hinauf.

„Das ist abscheulich!“

„Ich weiß nicht.“ Remus war überrascht von seiner Reaktion. „Es war, um die anderen sicher zu halten. Und ich kann nur die Größe eines Wolfbabys gehabt haben.“

„Welpe“, sagte Sirius schnell.

„Hä?“

„Ein Babywolf ist ein Welpe.“

„Oh.“

„Also wo bist du gebissen worden?“ Sirius hatte Besorgnis wieder einmal mit Neugier ausgetauscht.

„Oh, äh, hier.“ Remus tätschelte seine linke Seite, gleich über der Hüfte. Sirius sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Remus seufzte wieder. „Willst du es sehen?“

Sirius nickte eifrig und lehnte sich wieder nach vorne, als Remus das Shirt am Saum hochzog. Ihn fiel die Bisswunde kaum mehr auf, obwohl sie herausstand, wie sie es immer getan hatte. Es war eine riesige Narbe, Beweis eines unglaublich großen Kiefers. Man konnte jeden Zahn zählen, wenn man wollte; die dunklen Vertiefungen, die Remus‘ weiche Haut zerstörten. Sirius war jetzt sehr nahe, sodass Remus sich ganz zurücklehnen musste, damit er ihre Köpfe vor einem Zusammenstoß bewahrte.

„Oh wow…“ hauchte er, verloren in seiner Betrachtung wie jemand, der einen großen archäologischen Schatz ausgegraben hatte.

Remus fühlte, wie Sirius‘ langes Haar seine Haut streifte und seinen warmen Atem, und stieß ihn schnell weg.

„Gott, Black, du bist so komisch.“

Sirius grinste nur dieses Sirius-Black-Grinsen.

***

_Freitag, 13. Oktober 1972_

„Also, was genau machen wir hier?“, flüsterte James amüsiert.

„Und warum mussten wir den dummen Umhang mitnehmen?“, sagte Sirius leicht gedämpft unter dem Stoff. „Es ist Stunden vor der Sperrstunde.“

„Mir ist heiß“, beschwerte sich Peter.

„Haltet die Klappe, alle von euch“, kommandierte Remus. „Ich versuche mich zu konzentrieren.“

„Konzentrieren auf wa– autsch!“

Remus kickte Sirius ins Schienbein.

„Ich sagte, halt den Mund.“

„Verdammter Schwachkopf“, murmelte Sirius – aber er war leise danach.

Remus schnüffelte. Es roch definitiv nach Schokolade. Der ganze Gang – nur ein sanfter Dufthauch, wenn man um die Ecke bog, aber reicher und süßer je näher man der Statue in der Mitte kam. Der Geruch hatte Remus für Wochen verrückt gemacht – seit er ihn Ende letzten Jahres bemerkt hatte. Es musste etwas mit der Statue zu tun haben – eine Hexe mit einem buckeligen Rücken und einer Augenklappe. Es war ein schreckliches Portrait, er hoffte, dass der Künstler nur besonders unfreundlich gewesen war und die arme Frau nicht wirklich so _ausgesehen_ hatte.

„Hast du uns hierhergebracht, um deine neue Freundin zu treffen, Lupin?“, fragte James grinsend, als Remus weiter auf die einäugige Hexe starrte.

„Warum schnüffelst du so?“, jammerte Sirius. „Ich will dir nicht so nahe sein, wenn du einen Schnupfen bekommst.“

„Kann niemand von euch das riechen?“

„Was riechen?“

„...Schokolade. Definitiv Schokolade.“

„Schokolade? Wo?“ Peter richtete sich plötzlich auf.

„Ich kann nichts riechen“, sagte Sirius.

„Ich auch nicht“, sagte James.

„Es kommt von der Statue“, fuhr Remus fort, ungestört von dem Necken seiner Freunde. Er streckte die Hand aus und berührte den Stein vorsichtig durch den Umhang.

„Was? Glaubst du, der Buckel des alten Weibs ist voll mit Süßem oder so?“ Sirius begann, sich gelangweilt und gereizt anzuhören. Es störte Remus ein kleines bisschen, manchmal. Er und Peter wurden zu allen möglichen dummen ‚Missionen‘ der anderen zwei mitgeschleppt, aber wenn er und James nicht das Sagen hatten, dann bockte Sirius immer.

„ _Nein_ “, sagte Remus. „Ich schätze, es ist einer dieser Geheimgänge aus deinem Buch.“

„Wirklich?!“ Jetzt passte Sirius auf. „Kannst du wirklich Schokolade riechen? Ist das ein… spezielles Ding, das du kannst?“

„Ja.“

„Er führt nicht in die Küche“, sagte Peter wissend. „Die ist im Erdgeschoss, ein Hufflepuff hat es mir erzählt.“

„Wie kommen wir rein?“

„Passwort?“, schlug James vor. „Wie der Gemeinschaftsraum.“

„Scallywag!“, schrie Peter eifrig zur Hexe. Nichts passierte.

„Ich habe nicht gemeint, es würde das exakt selbe Passwort sein, Peter“, sagte James. Er blieb höflich, aber Sirius und Remus hatten schon Lachanfälle.

„Was mit _Alohomora_?“, schlug Sirius vor, als er sich davon erholt hatte. Remus versuchte es, aber nichts passierte.

„Das ist eigentlich für Schlösser“, sagte James. „Gibt es nicht etwas anderes zum Enthüllen von unsichtbaren Eingängen?“

„Oh ja!“, nickte Sirius und wurde aufgeregt. „Ja, da ist... ähm... _Dissendium_!“ Er tippte seinen Zauberstab gegen den Buckel der Hexe.

Augenblicklich öffnete sich der Buckel, glitt weg und ließ einen Spalt offen, groß genug für sie damit einer nach dem anderen hineinschlüpfen konnte. Der Geruch nach Schokolade wurde noch stärker und jetzt konnte Remus auch Erde, frische Luft und andere Leute riechen.

Sie verloren keine Zeit hineinzugehen und der Buckel schloss sich hinter ihnen.

„ _Lumos_!“, sagten sie im Chor und warfen den Umhang ab. James faltete ihn unter seinem Arm und übernahm sofort die Führung.

„Dann kommt“, sagte er und hielt seinen Zauberstab vor ihnen, um den dunklen Durchgang zu beleuchten. „Los geht‘s!“

Sie folgten ihm. Remus machte es nichts aus – er hatte sein Teil geleistet.

Es war ein langer Weg, hinunter eine kalte Steintreppe, durch einen Tunnel, der erdig und feucht war. Aber der Duft wurde stärker und als sie schließlich das Ende erreicht hatte, war da eine weitere Treppe, die zu einer hölzernen Falltür führte. Sie schauten einander an und einigten sich stumm darauf, dass James als Erster gehen sollte. Sie sahen ihn hinaufsteigen, die Tür aufstoßen und seinen Kopf durchstecken. Remus spürte, dass sie alle ihren Atem anhielten, als sie James‘ Oberkörper ins Unbekannte verschwinden sahen.

„Ich glaube es nicht!“ lachte er über ihnen. „Das müsst ihr sehen!“ Er zog sich hinauf und verschwand komplett. Sirius hastete hinter ihm her, wollte nichts verpassen. Remus ging als Nächster, aber Peter fackelte noch hinter ihm.

„Wo sind wir?“, fragte Sirius und schaute sich in dem dunklen, kleinen Raum um. Sie waren umgeben von ordentlich gestapelten Boxen und Kisten. Der Geruch nach Süßwaren war nun überwältigend.

„Ich glaube, wir sind wirklich in Hogsmeade!“, sagte James aufgeregt. „Das ist der Lagerraum des Honigtopfs!“

„Der Süßigkeitenladen?“, fragte Remus, obwohl das inzwischen ziemlich eindeutig war. Sirius riss eine Box auf, die so aussah, als würde sie mindestens fünfhundert Boxen mit Schokofröschen beinhalteten.

Remus hatte alles über Hogsmeade von den anderen Jungs gehört – sie waren alle schon bei Familienurlauben dort; es war eines der wenigen komplett magischen Dörfer in Großbritannien. Ältere Schüler durften an manchen Wochenenden herkommen und brachten oft Papiertüten voller Süßigkeiten vom Honigtopf zurück. Jetzt im Keller zu stehen, konnte Remus nicht glücklicher mit dem Ausgang ihrer Mission machen.

Sie überredeten Peter endlich hinauf und verbrachten eine gute Stunde damit, das Geschäft zu erkunden und ihre eigene Brillanz zu bewundern. Sie suchten ein bisschen von allem aus, unter Remus‘ Anleitung, da er der Einzige war, der Erfahrung mit Diebstahl hatte. James dachte, Remus sah ihn nicht, als er einen Beutel mit Sickeln und Galleonen aus seinen Roben zog und sie am Tresen ablegte, als sie den Laden verließen.

Die Rumtreiber kehrten zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum zurück mit schweren Taschen und einem breiten Grinsen in ihren Gesichtern. Ein Vertrauensschüler zog ihnen Hauspunkte ab, weil sie die Ausgangsperre verpasst hatten, aber sie konnten sich nicht weniger darum kümmern. Als sie alle Stunden später im Bett lagen und vortäuschten, keine Bauchschmerzen zu haben, rief Sirius aus: „Das kommt definitiv auf die Karte.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Passwort ‚Scallywag‘ bedeutet Tunichtgut oder Lausbub.


	26. Zweites Jahr: Quidditch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In dem Remus eine Menge emotionaler Arbeit leisten muss.

"Mir reicht's." sagte Peter grimmig. Remus seufzte neben ihm. Er kannte das Gefühl, aber es hatte nicht viel Sinn, jetzt darüber zu jammern. "Das habe ich wirklich!" wiederholte Peter, seine Stimme leicht erhöht, während er Remus zur Bestätigung anschaute. 

"Ich weiß, dass du das hast." erwiderte Remus, in der Hoffnung, ihn zu beschwichtigen. 

"Sie haben uns in alles Mögliche hineingezogen, uns Nachsitzen lassen - und ich habe mich nie beschwert. " 

"Nun. Du hast ein bisschen was gemacht." Remus hob eine Augenbraue. Peter nickte: 

"Ok, das habe ich _manchmal_ , aber ich habe immer getan, was James gesagt hat. Und Sirius, auch wenn er furchtbar zu mir ist." 

"Sirius ist schrecklich zu allen." sagte Remus, der sich jetzt langweilte. 

"Nun, dieses Mal habe ich definitiv genug davon." Peter fuhr fort: "Sie sind zu weit gegangen. " 

"Wir sind nur unterstützend", gähnte Remus und lehnte sich auf der hölzernen Zuschauertribüne nach vorne, "ich dachte, du magst es, unterstützt zu werden." 

"Nicht-", Peter zog eine Grimasse, "um fünf Uhr morgens. "

Remus war geneigt zuzustimmen, auch wenn er nicht darüber jammern wollte. Wenigstens _mochte_ Peter tatsächlich Quidditch. Sie blickten auf das ruhige Spielfeld hinaus, das Gras war dicht und grün unter einem hauchdünnen Schleier aus Frühnebel. James und Sirius waren vermutlich noch in den Umkleidekabinen mit dem Rest der Gryffindor-Quidditch-Mannschaftsanwärter. Remus und Peter saßen beide zusammengekauert auf der Tribüne, in ihre Schals und Mützen gehüllt, und warteten auf den Beginn der Prüfungen. 

Sie waren schon seit mindestens einer Stunde da - zu früh sogar für das Frühstück, denn James hatte vorher noch üben wollen. Sie hätten vielleicht nein gesagt und stattdessen ausgeschlafen und die anderen beiden früher gehen lassen können, wenn sie wollten. Aber Peter hatte recht; sie taten immer, was James sagte, er war einfach zu gut darin, sie zu überzeugen. Remus gähnte wieder. 

"Oh, hallo, Remus", kam Lily Evans die Treppe hoch und lächelte sie müde an, "Hi Peter."

"Morgen." Remus nickte zurück,

"'lo, Lily," gähnte Peter. "Kühl, nicht wahr! Bist du hier, um die Quidditch-Tests zu sehen?" 

"Yup."

"Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass James es darauf anlegt." sagte Lily müde. James' Quidditch-Fanatismus beschränkte sich nicht auf den Schlafsaal der Marauders; jeder, der ihn jemals getroffen hatte, wusste, wie eifrig er war.  
"Sirius, auch." sagte Remus. 

"Nun, nie ist der eine ohne den anderen." antwortete Lily hochnäsig. 

"Wem schaust du zu?" fragte Peter. 

"Marlene", Lily deutete auf das andere Ende des Spielfelds, wo sich das Gryffindor-Quidditchteam und die neuen Bewerber bei den Torpfosten versammelten. Remus konnte gerade noch den blassblonden Pferdeschwanz von Marlene McKinnon erkennen. "Sie probiert es als Treiber." 

"Das ist die Position Siri-", begann Peter, aber Remus trat ihm schnell ins Bein. 

Lily sah sie verwirrt an und entschied sich, das Thema zu wechseln. 

"Remus, kannst du heute Abend nach dem 'Angenehmen Traum'-Trank sehen? Ich bin wirklich im Rückstand mit meiner Astrologie und ich wollte mit Professor Aster sprechen." 

"Geht nicht", antwortete Remus und stützte sich auf seine Ellbogen, "wir müssen nachsitzen."

"Oh. Weshalb?"

"Alle Tische und Stühle im Klassenzimmer der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste schweben lassen." lieferte Peter. 

"Wirklich?" Lily schaute überrascht, "Davon habe ich nichts gehört."

"Wir haben es noch nicht getan", sagte Remus, "wir werden es später tun, während alle beim Mittagessen sind. Aber ich erwarte, dass sie wissen, dass wir es waren, und wir werden trotzdem nachsitzen." 

Lily tadelte: "Was habe ich darüber gesagt, erwischt zu werden, Lupin?" Sie grinste schelmisch. 

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern und schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln zurück. Lily war wirklich nicht so schlimm. Sie hatte diese Gabe, die alle Mädchen haben, einen dumm aussehen zu lassen, aber zumindest hatte sie einen Sinn für Humor dabei. Es war besonders angenehm, sie ohne Snape zu sehen, der normalerweise wie eine Vampirfledermaus in der Nähe auftauchte und nach Düsternis und Missbilligung stank.

Endlich kam Bewegung auf das Quidditchfeld, als alle Hoffnungsträger auf Herz und Nieren geprüft wurden. James konnte nur beeindrucken; er war an diesem Tag in Topform. Er stürzte und tauchte und drehte sich in der Luft, als wäre es nichts - als würde er schwimmen, nicht fliegen. Remus hörte Lilys scharfes Einatmen, als James eine besonders enge Kurve versuchte. 

"Muss er sich so aufspielen?" Sie sagte nervös: "Er wird sich umbringen lassen." 

"Das wird er nicht", sagte Peter, "ich kenne ihn, seit wir fünf Jahre alt waren, und er ist noch nie von seinem Besen gefallen. Nicht ein einziges Mal." 

"Kein Wunder, dass er denkt, er sei unantastbar." Lily murmelte. 

Der Rest der Möchtegern-Jäger wechselte sich ab, aber es war offensichtlich, dass James die beste Wahl war. Als nächstes waren die Treiber an der Reihe - Sirius, Marlene und ein stämmiger Fünftklässler bekamen ihre Schläger umgehängt und flogen zusammen mit sechs Klatschern in die Luft. Es war schrecklich mitanzusehen; Remus' Nerven lagen blank, als die brutalen roten Kanonenkugeln auf den Kopf und den Körper seines Freundes schossen. Sirius wich den Klatschern geschickt aus und schlug ein paar aus dem Weg, aber Marlene war nicht zu stoppen. Sie flog Kreise um ihre Konkurrenz, schwang ihren Schläger mit maschineller Präzision und schickte die Bludgers jedes Mal über das Spielfeld. 

"Verdammte Scheiße." Peter rief aus: "Wusste nicht, dass McKinnon es in sich hat." 

"Ihr Bruder spielt für die Cannons", erklärte Lily und schaute selbstgefällig in Marlenes Richtung. "Sie hat den ganzen Sommer mit ihm trainiert." 

"Sirius auch", sagte Peter und verteidigte seinen Freund, alle früheren Beleidigungen vergessen, "Er und James haben sich ständig gestritten, stimmt's, Remus?" 

Remus antwortete nicht, auch nicht, um Peter daran zu erinnern, dass er den Sommer nicht mit ihnen verbracht hatte. Er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich für Sirius zu schämen und sich zu wünschen, dass Marlene McKinnon nicht so verdammt gut im Schlagen von Bludgers sein müsste - oder zumindest zu wünschen, dass es zwei offene Stellen für Treiber gäbe. Er war sich nicht sicher, warum es ihn so sehr interessierte - er hasste Quidditch, und wenn Sirius und James beide in der Mannschaft waren, bedeutete das, dass er noch viel mehr Zeit zitternd auf der Tribüne verbringen musste. Und insgeheim hatte er schon seit Ewigkeiten darauf gewartet, dass Sirius bei irgendetwas versagen würde, auf den Beweis, dass Sirius Black nicht in jeder Hinsicht vollkommen war. 

Aber jetzt, wo der Moment da war, fühlte sich Remus schuldig, weil er es gedacht hatte. Sirius war sich sicher, dass er niedergeschlagen war. 

"Da kommen sie!" Lily sprang auf und rannte die Treppe hinunter, um ihre Freundin zu treffen. Remus und Peter folgten ihr langsam. 

"Ich bin reingekommen!" Marlene grinste, ihr Gesicht war rosa vor Vergnügen. Sie und Lily umarmten sich. 

Auch James sah unglaublich zufrieden mit sich aus, sein Haar stand wild im Wind, seine Brille war leicht schief. Trotzdem lächelte er nicht so sehr wie Marlene, offensichtlich versuchte er, sich Sirius zuliebe zu zügeln. Sirius hatte ein Gesicht wie ein Donnerschlag - Peter wich bei seinem Anblick tatsächlich einen Schritt zurück. 

"Ja, gut gemacht, McKinnon." sagte Sirius unwirsch und schaute auf den Boden.

"Danke. . . äh. . . du warst auch wirklich gut, Sirius." sagte sie, nervös. Er grunzte und sah immer noch nicht auf. 

James sah ihn von der Seite an und machte ein entschuldigendes Gesicht zu den Mädchen. Er streckte Marlene die Hand entgegen: 

"Sehen wir uns nächste Woche zum ersten Training?" 

"Ja, toll!" Sie lächelte ihn strahlend an: "Bis dann, Potter!" 

Arm in Arm machten sich die beiden Mädchen auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss und plapperten aufgeregt vor sich hin. 

"Sirius, Kumpel, das ist nicht das Ende der Welt." James drehte sich zu seinem Freund um und sah besorgt aus. 

"Ich weiß." Sirius trat gegen ein Grasbüschel. 

"Du hättest in der Reservemannschaft sein können, wenn du gewollt hättest, Singh hat es angeboten." 

"Ich weiß. Ich will nicht auf der Bank sitzen." 

"Sollen wir frühstücken gehen?" James seufzte schließlich und sah die anderen beiden zur Unterstützung an. Peter nickte enthusiastisch. 

Remus konnte nicht anders, als sich ein wenig zu ärgern. Das war alles, worüber Potter gesprochen hatte, seit sie in Hogwarts angefangen hatten, und Sirius hatte nicht einmal den Anstand, sich für seinen besten Freund zu freuen.

"Gut gemacht, James", sagte Remus ziemlich spitz und sah Sirius an, als er es sagte, "Du warst erstaunlich, Glückwunsch." 

"Danke, Lupin", grinste James. Seine Augen funkelten leicht, wenn er lächelte, und sein Gesicht leuchtete - als wäre das der natürliche Zustand seines Gesichts. 

"Ja", sagte Peter und schlug ihm auf den Arm, "Gut gemacht, Potter." 

"Danke!" 

Gemeinsam gingen sie schweigend zum Schloss zurück. Sirius sprach immer noch nicht, und er ging ein paar Schritte vor dem Rest von ihnen. James joggte, um Schritt zu halten, 

"Du kannst es nächstes Jahr wieder versuchen, Ardal wird bis dahin weg sein, er hat mir gesagt, dass er aufhört, um sich auf seine NEWTs zu konzentrieren." 

"Das ist mir egal, es ist in Ordnung." erwiderte Sirius und zuckte mit den Schultern. Er ging noch schneller und entfernte sich schnell von ihnen, den Besen immer noch unter dem Arm. James wollte ihn auffangen, aber Remus packte seinen Arm: 

"Lass ihn." sagte er wütend: "Lass ihn gehen, wenn er deswegen ein mürrischer Trottel sein will."

Sirius gesellte sich weder zum Frühstück zu ihnen, noch war er danach im Gemeinschaftsraum. James wurde von den meisten anderen Gryffindors überrumpelt, die inzwischen gehört hatten, dass er der neue Jäger war. Eine Gruppe von Viertklässlern zog ihn zu sich, um über die Strategie zu sprechen, und Peter ging mit und sonnte sich im Ruhm seines Freundes. Das hatte bei James nie eine Rolle gespielt; er hatte immer viel Glanz zu teilen. 

Remus war kein Fan des Rampenlichts und nutzte die Gelegenheit, um nach Sirius zu suchen. Er war nicht in ihrem Schlafsaal, aber das war zu erwarten - offensichtlich wollte Black irgendwo in Ruhe Trübsal blasen. Aber Remus hatte das Buch der Verstecke geschrieben, und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er ihn fand, zusammengerollt in einer Enklave, versteckt hinter einem Wandteppich, der eine Einhornjagd darstellte.

"Geh weg, Lupin." Sirius sah finster drein und wandte sich ab, die Arme um seine Knie gelegt. Seine Stimme war dick, als ob er geweint hätte, obwohl sein Gesicht trocken war. "Du kannst mich nicht aufmuntern, ok." 

Remus rollte mit den Augen, kletterte mit ihm in die Enklave und zwang ihn, sich zu bewegen,

"Kopf hoch", sagte er fest, "ich bin nicht hier, um dich aufzumuntern, du Trottel." 

"Was?" 

"Warum sitzt du hier und bläst Trübsal? Dein bester Kumpel hat sich gerade alle seine Träume auf einmal erfüllt, geh und sei ein guter Sportsmann." 

Sirius gab ein empörtes Geräusch von sich und versuchte immer noch, sich von Remus zu entfernen, obwohl jetzt nicht mehr viel Platz war. 

"Das würdest du nicht verstehen." schniefte er. 

"Ich glaube nicht", bestätigte Remus ruhig, "aber ich verstehe, dass James wirklich, wirklich ein Jäger sein wollte, und er hat wirklich hart dafür gearbeitet, und er hat es bekommen. Und Marlene wollte wirklich ein Treiber sein, und sie hat auch wirklich hart gearbeitet - erzählte uns Evans. Also hat sie es bekommen. Sie war einfach besser als du." 

"Verpiss dich!" Sirius gab ihm einen Schubs, aber Remus war es gewohnt, herumgeschubst zu werden, und ob es Sirius gefiel oder nicht, Remus war stärker. 

"Du hast dich nicht einmal so sehr darum _gekümmert_!" Er fuhr fort und schob zurück: "Nicht so sehr wie Potter. Du hast es nur versucht, weil er es getan hat, aber ihr müssen nicht _immer_ gleich sein. Du hast ihn trotzdem in Verwandlung geschlagen. Du bekommst immer noch die besten Noten im Jahr. Jeder _mag_ dich. Nun, außer die Slytherins und ähm. . . vielleicht deiner Familie, aber wen interessiert das schon. Peters Familie mag ihn auch nicht." 

Sirius stieß daraufhin ein schwaches Lachen aus, trotz seiner selbst. 

"Also hör auf, dich wie ein kleines Kind zu benehmen und geh und sag "gut gemacht"."

"Gut." 

"Gut." 

Sie sprangen beide vom Sims herunter und schoben den Wandteppich aus dem Weg. Die winzigen gestickten Ritter schüttelten ihre Fäuste gegen die Jungen, weil sie ihre Verfolgung des silbernen Einhorns gestört hatten, das wiehernd in ein dichtes Wäldchen aus geflochtenen Bäumen galoppierte. 

Sie gingen zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sirius schob seine Hände in die Taschen. 

"Habt ihr alle gefrühstückt?" fragte er mürrisch. 

"Jep." Remus antwortete: "James hat dir aber ein paar Toasts aufgehoben." 

"Er ist ein guter Kumpel." Sirius lächelte.

"Ja", schnauzte Remus, "das ist er." 

Sie waren noch ein bisschen länger still. Kurz bevor sie das Porträt der dicken Dame erreichten, sah Sirius Remus an. Seine Augen waren immer noch leicht rosa, aber ansonsten schien er wieder er selbst zu sein. 

"Ich versuche _nicht_ , James zu kopieren." 

"Das habe ich nicht gesagt." sagte Remus. "Ihr konkurriert aber."

Sirius schien dies zu bestätigen. Er sah wieder auf. 

"Und es ist mir egal, was meine Familie denkt." Er sagte das so heftig, dass seine Augen leicht glitzerten und Remus befürchtete, er würde wieder anfangen zu weinen. Er streckte die Hand aus und berührte Sirius' Schulter, vorsichtig, so wie man versuchen würde, einen knurrenden Hund zu beruhigen. 

"Ich weiß, Kumpel." Er sagte leise. "Das weiß ich."


	27. Zweites Jahr: Eine Geburtstagsverlobung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius wird dreizehn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW – homophobe Sprache/Einstellungen

_Freitag, 13. November 1972_

Sirius‘ dreizehnter Geburtstag fiel nicht auf einen Vollmond, wie es sein zwölfter getan hatte. Er hatte den anderen von der Standpauke, die er von Remus bekommen hatte, nie erzählt – nicht, soweit er es beurteilen konnte zumindest – aber er hatte sich leicht unterschiedlich zu seinen Freunden verhalten. Wohingegen er Remus davor manchmal ein wenig wie ein Projekt behandelt hatte; erstaunt, wenn Lupin einen eigenständigen Gedanken geäußert hatte; schien Sirius zumindest etwas Feingefühl für die zwei sekundären Rumtreiber entwickelt haben.

Das Thema Quidditch war noch immer ein sensibles, und so hatte James am Morgen seines zweiten Hogwarts-Geburtstags genug Takt keine Mittags-Flugstunde vorzuschlagen.

Frühstück begann mit einer Runde ‚Happy Birthday‘ aus vollem Halse, da es nun Tradition für die Rumtreiber geworden war. Die Potters sandten Sirius einen riesigen Korb voll Schokolade, während James den halben Zonko’s-Katalog als Geburtstagsgeschenk bestellt hatte. Remus war es ein wenig peinlich, sein eigenes Geschenk herzugeben – einige alte Kopien von _Melody Maker_ und _NME_ , die er im Sommer geklaut hatte – aber Sirius war begeistert; eine von ihnen hatte ein Interview mit Marc Bolan. Sie verbrachten die meiste Zeit beim Frühstück damit, die Seiten durchzublättern; die drei reinblütigen Zauberer lachten über die bewegungslosen Muggelfotografien.

Remus warf immer wieder heimliche Blicke auf Sirius und wunderte sich, ob er anders aussah, jetzt wo er ein Teenager war. Remus wollte seit Ewigkeiten dreizehn sein; es schien ein sehr reifes, großes Alter für ihn. Er wusste, es war dumm zu denken, man konnte über Nacht mit einer Art von neuer Weisheit erfüllt werden, aber es war sicher ein bedeutender Meilenstein, egal von welchem Blickwinkel man es betrachtete. Sirius hielt sich definitiv in einer leicht anderen Weise; Remus war sich dessen sicher.

Leider endete der sorglose Morgen hier. Als sie ihre Mahlzeit beendeten und sich auf den Weg zu ihrer erste Stunde (Geschichte der Zauberei) vorbereiteten, wurde ihr Weg aus der Halle blockiert.

„Sirius“, sagte eine ernste Stimme.

Narcissa Black stand vor ihnen. Mit fünfzehn war sie größer als alle vier Rumtreiber. Sie war ein ziemlich attraktives Mädchen, dachte Remus, wenn auch ein wenig verkniffen im Gesicht. Sie hatte nicht das verrückte Aussehen ihrer älteren Schwester und hatte ihr langes Haar so gefärbt und geglättet, dass es wie ein umwerfendes Platintuch, das im Licht schimmerte, herunterhing.

Sie stand vor ihnen mit verschränkten Armen, Regulus lauerte an ihrer Seite.

„Cissy.“ Sirius nickte als Begrüßung. Sie zuckte zusammen, aber züchtigte ihn nicht.

„Es ist dein Geburtstag“, sagte sie.

„Ja, ich bin mir dessen bewusst.“

Sie verdrehte ihre Augen. Es schien, als hätte sie auch nicht das Temperament ihrer Schwester, worüber Remus erleichtert war.

„Du wirst mit uns heute Abend essen.“

„Komm und setz dich an den Gryffindortisch, wenn du unbedingt musst.“

„Nein.“ Sie kniff ihre grauen Augen zusammen. „Deine Mutter hat strenge Anweisungen gegeben. Wir essen privat im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum wie letztes Jahr.“

„Nein!“ Sirius verlor seine neugefundene Reife und schien plötzlich sehr wie ein Kind, stampfte praktisch mit dem Fuß. „Ich will mit meinen Freunden essen.“

„Du kannst mit ihnen essen, wann immer du willst“, schnappte Narcissa, ihre Hände jetzt auf ihrer Hüfte. „Geburtstage sind _Familien_ anlässe.“

Regulus schaute auf seine Füße und stand noch immer nur hinter seiner Cousine. Sirius war noch immer genervt, aber nickte schließlich in seiner Zustimmung. James platzierte eine Hand auf seine Schulter; eine harmlose Geste, aber Regulus sah auf und starrte angespannt, als würden sie etwas Schlechtes machen.

Als eine Zeit für das Abendessen ausgemacht war, gingen die zwei Slytherin-Blacks und die Rumtreiber starrten ihnen hinterher. James sah Sirius an.

„Pech“, bedauerte er. „Willst du den Unterricht schwänzen?“

„Nein“ Sirius schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich werde einfach ein paar Stinkbomben zum Abendessen mitnehmen.“

„Wir können schauen, ob dieser Zeitbomben-Spruch funktioniert!“

„Perfekt.“

* * *

Sirius war für eine lange Weile nach dem Abendessen weg. James ging in ihrem Schlafsaal auf und ab, sah alle paar Minuten auf seine Uhr und wunderte sich laut, ob er gehen und vor den Kerkern stehend schreien sollte.

„Wir müssen wieder anfangen an deiner Karte zu arbeiten, Lupin“, sagte er und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine (schon katastrophalen) Haare. „Jeden markieren, sodass wir wissen, wo sie sich jederzeit aufhalten.“

„Wir haben noch einen langen Weg bis dahin“, erwiderte Remus von seinem Bett aus, wo er ein Buch las. „Ich habe noch immer nicht den ganzen Ostflügel aufgezeichnet. Ich kann etwas über Weihnachten machen.“

„Nein.“ James stoppte in der Mitte des Raumes. „Du und Black kommt zu mir zu Weihnachten.“

Remus starrte ihn an und schluckte verlegen.

„James, ich kann nicht, du weißt, ich kann nicht.“

James wedelte mit der Hand und nahm sein Auf- und Abgehen wieder auf.

„Ich werde das alles mit meinem Vater klären, keine Sorge. Vollmond ist am Zwanzigsten, ich habe nachgeschaut. Wir können alle bis dahin hier abhängen und dann am Einundzwanzigsten gehen.“

Remus war sprachlos, aber das spielte keine Rolle. James entschied schnell danach, dass er seinen Umhang überzog und nach Sirius suchte. Peter, sehr voraussehbar, folgte ihm, aber Remus genoss sein Buch und ließ sie gehen. Er räkelte sich auf seinem Bett und überlegte, ob er eine Platte auflegen sollte. James und Peter hatten ein Verbot von Bowie bis Ende des Jahres auferlegt, aber wenn sie nicht im Raum waren…

Am Anfang des Jahres war Remus so eingenommen von Sirius‘ Aufregung gewesen, dass er ihm nicht erzählt hatte, dass er alles über Ziggy Stardust wusste – viel mehr, so gut wie jeder in der Muggelwelt hatte den ganzen Sommer über ihn gesprochen.

Einmal Mitte Juli saß Remus nach dem Tee im Gemeinschaftsraum mit ein paar älteren Jungs, um _Top of the Pops_ anzusehen. Ihr Fernseher war noch immer schwarz-weiß, aber Remus fühlte sich, als hätte er die Performance in Farbe gesehen. David Bowie war wie kein anderer, den er je zuvor gesehen hatte. Alle von ihnen haben dagesessen und hatten mit den Mündern weit offen gestarrt, als der schlanke, Alien-aussehende Mann über die Bühne im hautengen Patchwork-Turnanzug stolziert war. Er war blass wie Schnee, seine Haare waren lang am Rücken und standen oben wild ab, seine Augen waren fesselnd; eine Pupille größer als die andere – er trug _Make-up_. Remus hatte ihn auf einmal kennen und er sein wollen. Als David seinen Arm um den großen, hellhaarigen Gitarristen geschlungen hatte, hatte Remus Magen eine seltsame Art von Salto durchgeführt und als die zwei Männer ins selbe Mikrofon gesungen haben, ihre Wangen aneinander gepresst, war einer St. Edmund-Betreuer hinmarschiert und hatte das Fernsehset abgeschaltet. _Widerliche Schwule_ , hatte er gesagt, _ekelhaft, diese Art von Dingen im Fernseher zu zeigen, wenn Kinder es vielleicht sehen können_.

Remus dachte darüber mehr nach, als er wollte.

Als die anderen beiden Jungs zurückkehrten, war es mit einem kreidebleichen Sirius. Er sah schlimmer aus als normalerweise nach einer Begegnung mit seiner Familie; verschlossen und freudlos. Sogar seine Augen sahen ein bisschen weniger strahlend aus, ins Graue verlaufend.

„Was ist los?“ Remus stand besorgt auf.

„Es ist schrecklich“, sagte Sirius. „Wirklich, wirklich schrecklich. Abscheulich. Das schlimmste, undenkbarste… Entsetzlich.“ Er warf sich selbst mit dem Gesicht nach unten aufs Bett.

„Er ist so, seit wir ihn in den Kerkern gefunden haben“, erklärte James. „Nichts als Adjektive.“

„Superlative Adjektive“, verbesserte Sirius, leicht gedämpft von seinem Polster.

„Ja, ja, du bist dramatisch“, seufzte James. Er fuhr sich mit Fingern wieder durchs Haar. Er würde vor dreißig eine Glatze bekommen, dachte Remus. „Willst du uns sagen _warum_?!“

Sirius rollte sich auf den Rücken und starrte auf den Baldachin seines Bettes.

„Ich werde heiraten.“

„Was?!“ James und Peter sahen so schockiert aus wie Remus, also wusste er zumindest, dass das kein normales Zaubererding war.

„Narcissa hat es mir erzählt.“ Er nickte und starrte noch immer ausdrucklos nach oben. „Normalerweise hätten sie kein Paar ausgewählt, bis ich erwachsen bin, wie bei Bellatrix, aber Cissy sagt, sie haben entschieden, die Zügel in meinem Fall anzuziehen.“

„Ein _Paar_ ausgewählt?!“ James hörte sich entgeistert an. „Die Blacks haben doch sicher keine arrangierten Ehen mehr, oder?“

„Natürlich haben wir.“ Sirius stieß einen Seufzer aus. „ _Das vornehme und gar alte_ , et cetera, et cetera… Sie wollen die Verlobungszeremonie nächsten Sommer abhalten. Ich sollte mich bis dahin ‚damit abfinden‘. Dann findet die Hochzeit statt, sobald ich Hogwarts abgeschlossen habe. Bezweifle, ihr werdet eingeladen.“

„Das ist wahnsinnig! Das ist mittelalterlich! Das ist…“

„Meine Mutter“, beendete Sirius.

„Äh.“ Remus fühlte sich unhöflich, weil er sie unterbrach, aber seine Neugier überwältigte ihn. „Wen sollst du heiraten?“

Sirius setzte sich auf.

„Das ist das Interessante in der Geschichte, oder?“, sagte er wütend. „Das ist das pièce de résistance meiner Mutter“, sprach er in wunderschönem Französisch, mit einem perfekten Akzent. Sogar in seiner tiefsten Rage konnte Sirius Black verkünden.

„Wer?!“

„Cissy.“

„Was?!“

„Narcissa?!“

„Deine Cousine?!“

„Narcissa _Black_?!“

Sirius nickte. Seine Schultern sackten hinunter. Der verschlossene Blick kehrte in sein Gesicht zurück und er legte sich wieder hin.

„Anscheinend wollen sie sie auch unter die Haube bringen. Andromeda – ihre Schwester, ihr wisst schon, die normale – sie ist schwanger laut Cissy. Sie wollen zusammenrücken, um zu vermeiden, dass mehr schmutziges Blut hineinkommt.“

„Aber da müssen doch andere reinblütige Mädchen da draußen sein“, argumentierte James. „Und ich dachte sie und dieser Malfoy-Widerling gehen miteinander?“

„Tun sie“, nickte Sirius, „Sie ist so verärgert wie ich, glaubt mir. Da reden wir von Eheglück.“

„Was ist mit Regulus?“, fragte James. Er sah aus, als würde sein Verstand mit einer Meile pro Minute arbeiten.

„Was ist mit ihm?“, sagte Sirius bitter. „Glaubst du, er schwärmt für sie stattdessen?“

„Sie ist ziemlich hübsch“, sagte Peter kleinlaut. Sirius gab ihm einen Blick, der Glas zerbrechen könnte.

„Sie ist meine _Cousine_ , du Depp.“

„Schon gut.“ James hielt eine autoritative Hand. „Kein Grund für Schimpfwörter, wir versuchen nur zu helfen.“ Remus konnte nicht sehen, wie genau Peter half, aber er biss sich auf die Zunge und ließ James fortfahren. „Ich meinte, hat Regulus etwas gesagt? Er war da, oder?“

„Kein. Einziges. Wort.“, grummelte Sirius und keiner erwähnte seinen Bruder wieder.

„Richtig, gut.“ James schob seine Brille auf seiner Nase hinauf. „Wir haben bis nächsten Sommer. Und wir haben Narcissa auf unserer Seite, glaubt es oder nicht. Also, ich würde sagen, es ist nicht hoffnungslos.“

„Du weißt nicht, was hoffnungslos ist, bis du meine Mutter getroffen hast“, sagte Sirius.

„Und _sie_ weiß nicht, was ein Rumtreiber ist“, sagte James fest. „Gentlemen“, er schaute sie der Reihe nach einzeln an. Remus konnte nicht wirklich sehen, was kommen würde. „Wir haben eine neue Mission.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die _Top of the Pops_ -Performance, an die Remus sich erinnert, ist auf YouTube zu finden:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mYtRp9UNx8Y  
> oder einfach ‘Star Man, Top of the Pops‘ suchen


	28. Zweites Jahr: Annahmen

_Wie um alles in der Welt kam man aus einer Verlobung heraus?_ fragte sich Remus, als er sich am Sonntagabend auf den Weg hinunter in die Kerker machte. Er war allein; Lily hatte ihn gebeten, den Trank, an dem sie arbeiteten, noch einmal zu überprüfen, bevor er ihn am nächsten Tag abgab. Er persönlich hielt es für übertrieben, war sich aber auch schuldbewusst, dass Evans bisher den Löwenanteil der Arbeit geleistet hatte. 

Sirius' Problem tickte schon den ganzen Tag in seinem Hinterkopf. James hatte sie alle beauftragt, sich bis Weihnachten eine Lösung einfallen zu lassen, aber Remus konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was man tun könnte. Er hatte noch nie über Verlobung, Heirat oder Familienehre nachgedacht. Das waren alles erwachsene Dinge. Dreizehnjährige Jungen sollten sich sicherlich keine Sorgen um sie machen. Aber dann, so vermutete er, als er um die letzte Kurve der Treppe bog, sollten sich _zwölfjährige_ Jungen auch nicht darum kümmern, sich einmal im Monat in ein Monster zu verwandeln.

Er seufzte schwer und schob die Tür zum Zaubertränke-Klassenzimmer auf. Zu seinem Ekel war Severus Snape schon drin und rührte seinen eigenen Trank. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Remus erstarrte für einen Moment, bevor er die Schultern straffte, sein Kinn hob und geradewegs zu seinem eigenen Kessel hinüberging, wobei er sich entschied, den anderen Jungen zu ignorieren. 

Aber er konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass sein Trank eine etwas andere Farbe hatte als der von Snape, was kein gutes Zeichen sein konnte. Ihrer war ein kräftiges, königliches Blau, viel dunkler als es sein sollte. Snape hatte es offensichtlich auch bemerkt. 

"Du musst mehr Lavendel hinzufügen." sagte dieser nasal, ohne von seinem Rühren aufzuschauen. "Wenigstens noch einen Teelöffel." 

"Ja, richtig." Remus runzelte die Stirn: "Wenn ich schon Ratschläge von dir annehme." 

"Ich werde wohl kaum Lilys Trank ruinieren, oder?!" Snape spuckte zurück.

Remus überlegte sich das. Es stimmte, dass trotz Severus' allgemein unangenehmen Auftreten das Einzige, was die Rumtreiber noch über ihn wussten, war, dass er für Lily Evans fast alles tun würde. Es war seltsam, aber Remus war nicht jemand, der andere dafür verurteilte, seltsam zu sein. 

Er löffelte noch etwas Lavendel hinein und rührte um. Sofort nahm der Trank einen helleren, himmelblauen Farbton an, und ein herrlich verträumter Duft stieg von ihm auf. Snape machte ein süffisantes Schnalzen mit der Zunge, schloss den Deckel seines eigenen Kessels und machte sich bereit zu gehen. 

"Hiya Sev!" kam eine Stimme vom Türrahmen, "Oh, Remus. . ." 

Es war Lily. Sie sah ein wenig verlegen aus. 

Remus runzelte die Stirn. "Ich dachte, wir hätten uns darauf geeinigt, dass ich ihn heute Nacht überprüfe?" 

"Ähm, ja, haben wir. . . ich wollte nur. . . doppelt nachsehen." Ihre normalerweise blassen Wangen waren knallrot. 

"Dachtest du, ich würde nicht auftauchen?" 

Snape schnaubte auf dem Weg nach draußen spöttisch. Remus kämpfte gegen den Drang an, einen Löffel an seinen fettigen Hinterkopf zu werfen. Lily bemerkte es nicht, sie hatte bereits den Raum durchquert und schaute in den Kessel hinunter. 

"Na ja, du sitzt ja auch oft nach", sagte sie diplomatisch. Severus fegte aus dem Zimmer. "Oh wow, es sieht viel besser aus als heute Morgen. Hast du etwas gemacht?" 

"Hab mehr Lavendel hinzugefügt." 

"Wirklich? Der sieht jetzt genau richtig aus." 

"Nun . . .", er rieb sich den Hinterkopf und blickte zur Tür. Snape war nicht in Hörweite. "Ja, ich dachte nur, es bräuchte etwas, denke ich." 

"Es gibt also nichts mehr zu tun. Bist du auf dem Weg zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum?" 

"Ja." 

Sie gingen zusammen. Lily war gut gelaunt: 

"Wir arbeiten ganz gut zusammen, nicht wahr?" Sie lächelte ihn an. "Es ist sowieso eine nette Abwechslung zu Sev, du bist viel lockerer." 

Remus hatte sich noch nie für leichtlebig gehalten. Es war eine nette Sache, die sie sagte, aber im Vergleich zu Snape könnte jeder entspannt wirken. 

"Was ist das überhaupt für eine Sache mit dir und ihm?" fragte er.

"Er ist mein bester Freund.” antwortete Lily prompt, als müsse sie sich die ganze Zeit rechtfertigen. "Wir kennen uns schon ewig." 

"Oh, richtig." 

"Er ist nicht so schlimm, wie du denkst", sagte sie und schaute ihn von der Seite an, "er kann wirklich nett sein. Und lustig. " 

"Warum treibt er sich dann mit Mulciber und den Reinblütern herum?" 

"Nun, wenn wir unsere Vermutungen über Leute auf der Grundlage ihrer Freunde anstellen wollen", sah Lily ihn sehr spitz an. 

"Was ist mit meinen Freunden los?!" Remus war schockiert. Alle liebten James und Sirius. Lily rollte mit den Augen. 

"Sie sind alle Erben von Häusern reinen Blutes, nicht wahr?" Sie warf ihre kastanienbraunen Locken durcheinander: "Außerdem sind sie riesige Angeber. Potter denkt, er sei ein Geschenk Gottes und Black ist. . . nun, er ist ein Black, oder? Sogar ich weiß von ihnen, und ich bin muggelstämmig. Ich schätze, Peter ist in Ordnung, aber es ist traurig, wie er ihnen überall hin folgt."

"Ich folge ihnen auch überall hin." 

"Ja, das tust du." Sie schaute ihn wieder frech an.  
"Du irrst dich in ihnen." sagte Remus. "Ich meine. . . ok, du hast Recht damit, dass sie angeben, aber sie sind nicht nur. . . da steckt mehr dahinter." 

"Nun, dann musst du einfach akzeptieren, dass es mehr zu Severus gibt, nicht wahr?" 

Mit ihr war es noch schwieriger zu streiten als mit Sirius. Remus zuckte unverbindlich mit den Schultern. Es kam ihm in den Sinn, dass Lily in der Lage sein könnte, bei ihrem derzeitigen Rätsel zu helfen. Schließlich waren Hochzeiten und Verlobungen doch Mädchensachen, oder nicht? Zumindest könnte sie eine andere Perspektive bieten. 

"Evans?" sagte er nachdenklich: "Du bist ziemlich clever. . ." 

"Oh, vielen Dank." 

"Entschuldigung. Ich meine - du bist schlauer als ich." 

"Viel besser." Er grinste und rieb sich den Hinterkopf. 

"Was würdest du tun, wenn deine Familie dich zwingen würde, jemanden zu heiraten, den du nicht willst?" 

Sie runzelte die Stirn, als ob das ganz und gar nicht das war, was sie erwartet hatte.

"Meinst du eine arrangierte Ehe? Ich dachte, du lebst in einer Pflegefamilie?" 

"Ein Kinderheim", korrigierte er. "Die sind anders. Wie auch immer, es geht nicht um mich, sondern um. . . jemand anderem." 

"Ähm . . ." Sie sah ratlos aus, was Remus nicht viel Hoffnung machte. "Mensch, ich meine, das ist nichts, was meine Eltern jemals tun würden. Aber wenn sie es täten. . . wäre ich natürlich sehr wütend. Und verletzt." 

"Verletzt?" fragte er verwirrt. 

"Nun, offensichtlich. Deine Eltern sollen dich lieben und das Beste für dich wollen . . . so eine Entscheidung für dich zu treffen, ist das komplette Gegenteil." 

"Richtig", nickte er, obwohl er es nicht wirklich verstand, "Also diese Person äh. . . kommt mit ihren Eltern sowieso nicht wirklich klar." 

"Trotzdem", zuckte Lily mit den Schultern, "heißt das nicht, dass es sie nicht schmerzt. Sie sollten den Menschen vertrauen können, die sie großgezogen haben."

"Oh, ok." Remus wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Er hatte ein schreckliches Gefühl in der Magengegend - das gleiche Gefühl, das er immer bekam, wenn er aufgefordert wurde, laut zu lesen. Lily hatte es nicht bemerkt. Sie waren jetzt fast am Gemeinschaftsraum.

"Ich weiß immer noch nicht, was ich tun würde", seufzte sie. "Es ist, als ob die einzige Möglichkeit wäre, ihnen zu trotzen - den Eltern. Aber das wird zu allen möglichen Problemen führen. . . Um wen geht es hier? Los, sag es mir!" 

Remus schüttelte den Kopf: "Geht nicht. Entschuldigung." 

Lily nickte verständnisvoll. Remus lächelte sie an. Sie hatte eine ungemein beruhigende Ausstrahlung. 

" _Flibbertigibbet_ ", sagte Lily zum Porträt, das aufschwang, damit sie hindurchkriechen konnten. 

James war noch nicht lange vom Quidditch-Training zurückgekehrt und trug immer noch seinen roten Umhang. Er saß auf einem der Sofas und schnippte Zonkos platzende Bohnen in den Kamin, wo sie in einem Farbenrausch wie ein Miniaturfeuerwerk zerplatzten. Sirius lag auf dem Teppich unter ihm und las ein Buch über Verhexungen, das er von zu Hause mitgebracht hatte.

"Alles klar, Lupin?" James grinste. Remus nickte Lily zu und ging zu seinen Freunden hinüber. Der Rotschopf ging geradewegs die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal hinauf. "Du hast uns für Evans sitzen lassen, oder?" fragte James schmunzelnd. 

"Zaubertränke". antwortete Remus. 

"Richtig. Bist du jetzt mit ihr befreundet?" 

"So ungefähr", zuckte Remus mit den Schultern, "sie ist in Ordnung. Sie hasst euch beide." 

"Was?!" Sie setzten sich beide auf und sahen beleidigt aus. 

"Aber alle mögen uns!" sagte Sirius. "Wir sind liebenswerte Schurken!" 

"Sie denkt, ihr seid Angeber." 

James keuchte, dramatisch. "Wie kann sie es wagen! Wir müssen sie für uns gewinnen." 

"Wozu die Mühe?", wandte sich Sirius wieder seinem Buch zu, "Sie ist mit Snivellus befreundet, sie hat eindeutig keinen Geschmack." 

"Hat sie das wirklich gesagt?" fragte James Remus. 

Er nickte: "Sie sagte, du hältst dich für ein Gottesgeschenk." 

"Was bedeutet das?"

"Das ist ein Muggelausdruck", erklärte Remus, "Es bedeutet, dass sie denkt, du bist eingebildet. "

"Sie denkt das?" 

"Nun", Remus sah ihn an, "das bist du ja auch irgendwie, um ehrlich zu sein." James lachte.

Remus setzte sich neben ihm, schnappte sich selbst eine Handvoll der Zonko-Bohnen und warf sie ins Feuer, eine nach der anderen. Er und James machten bald ein Spiel daraus, wer die größten Explosionen erzeugen konnte, indem sie die Glut genau richtig trafen. 

"Ich vergaß zu sagen", sagte James, als die Tüte mit den Bohnen leer war, "ich habe heute die Eule von Dad bekommen - er hat mit McGonagall gesprochen und die Erlaubnis bekommen, dass wir dich über Weihnachten haben dürfen." 

"Was? Wirklich?!" Remus war fasziniert. Warum sollte ein Erwachsener, der ihm noch nie begegnet war, für ihn intervenieren wollen? Er machte sich eine mentale Notiz, nie wieder die Macht von James' Willen zu unterschätzen.

"Ja, er glaubt aber nicht, dass er dich für den Sommer bekommen kann. Entschuldigung." 

Remus schüttelte den Kopf, wortlos. Er sollte sich bedanken, aber er wusste kaum wie.

"Ich warte jetzt nur noch auf dich, Kumpel", stupste James Sirius mit dem Fuß an, "Hast du das mit deiner Mum geklärt? Sag, dass du wieder zu den Pettigrews gehst." 

"Nicht nötig", antwortete Sirius, immer noch lesend, "ich gehe einfach zu dir, ohne etwas zu sagen." 

Sirius hatte nur selten Kontakt zu seinen Eltern, aber seit der Entwicklung mit Narcissa hatte er ihre Eulen völlig ignoriert. Remus war sich nicht sicher, ob Schweigen die beste Art für Sirius war, seine Unzufriedenheit auszudrücken, aber wie Lily ihn gerade daran erinnert hatte, wusste Remus sehr wenig über Familien. 

"Mum wird es nicht gefallen", kaute James auf seiner Lippe. 

"Dann sag es ihr nicht." Sirius blätterte die Seite um. 

James und Remus tauschten einen Blick aus. Sie mussten bald etwas wegen der Verlobung unternehmen; der Gedanke, dass Sirius noch fünf Jahre in dieser Stimmung bleiben würde, war in der Tat sehr düster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flibbertigibbet: Plaudertasche


	29. Zweites Jahr: Dezembermond

Der Hogwarts-Express verließ den Bahnhof in Hogsmeade für Weihnachten am Samstag, den 16. Dezember dieses Jahr, was bedeutete, dass James, Sirius und Remus einen anderen Weg zum Zuhause der Potter-Familie finden mussten, sobald der Vollmond vorbei war.

McGonagall war verständnisvoll für die Wünsche der Rumtreiber und erlaubte ihnen die Flohverbindung in ihrem Büro zu nutzen ("Nur dieses eine Mal"), nachdem sie Remus einen Vortrag darüber gehalten hatte, dass er keinen anderen Schülern sein Geheimnis erzählen durfte. Remus machte der Vortrag nicht so viel aus, aber ihn graute die Benutzung des Flohnetzwerks das erste Mal. Er hatte alle möglichen Horrorgeschichten von anderen Schülern gehört und es half nicht, dass er normalerweise immer für ein paar Tage nach dem Vollmond gereizt war.

Sirius erhielt einen Heuler jeden Morgen nach dem 16., der verlangte, dass er sofort heimkommen sollte, aber er schmiss die scharlachroten Umschläge einfach in den Kamin, wo Walpurga Blacks Schreie im Schornstein hallten. James war eindeutig entnervt von diesem Verhalten, aber er sagte nichts. Sirius war in letzter Zeit immer bereit für einen Streit und es war besser ihn einfach zu meiden. Leider, als der Vollmond näher kam, hatte auch Remus eine sehr kurze Sicherung. Die zwei Jungs zankten sich wegen allem und jedem und der arme James musste mehr als einmal zwischen das Paar treten.

„Schreib ihr einfach zurück, um Himmels willen“, stöhnte Remus am Morgen des 20. und warf ein Kissen von seinem Bett auf Sirius. Er wurde den dritten Morgen hintereinander von einem Heuler früh geweckt.

„WENN DU DENKST, DU KANNST DEINEM GEBURTSRECHT IN DIESER FEIGEN ART ENTKOMMEN, KOMMT NOCH EINE ANDERE SACHE AUF DICH ZU!“, heulte er und hallte durch den Gryffindorturm wie eine Todesfee.

„Halt dich da raus, Lupin.“ Sirius schleuderte das Kissen auf ihn zurück.

„Wie soll ich mich da raushalten, wenn es in unserem verdammten Schlafzimmer jeden Morgen ist?!“, knurrte Remus und stand auf.

„Es tut mir _so_ leid, dir Unannehmlichkeiten zu bereiten!“, konterte Sirius vor Sarkasmus triefend. Er sah rau aus, als hätte er überhaupt nicht ordentlich geschlafen, aber Remus war in einer zu schlechten Stimmung, um sich darum zu kümmern und seine Verwandlung war nur Stunden entfernt.

„Wie wäre es damit, für fünf Minuten kein verwöhntes Balg zu sein!?“, schnauzte er. „Du bist so verdammt egoistisch.“

„Ich _frage_ nicht danach, dass sie sie schickt! Wenigstens bekomme ich Post, wenigstens _kümmern_ sich Leute genug um mich zu–“

Remus schmiss sich auf Sirius und begann damit mit voller Kraft auf ihn einzuschlagen, heiß vor Wut.

„HALT. DEN. MUND.“, knurrte er und landete einen anständigen Schlag direkt auf Sirius‘ linker Wange. Sirius, obwohl extrem geschickt mit bissigen Beleidigungen, war nicht wirklich ein Kämpfer. Er keuchte und versuchte Remus wegzudrücken und erreichte schließlich seinen Zauberstab.

„ _Mordeo_!“, zischte er und zielte auf Remus‘ Gesicht. Unmittelbar ließ Remus ihn los, stolperte rückwärts auf sein Bett und griff sich an die Stirn. Ein entsetzliches, stechendes Gefühl ging von der Stelle aus, die Sirius verflucht hatte.

„Du Wichser!“, schrie er und fühlte, wie sich sein Gesicht straffte und anschwoll.

„Du hast es verdient!“

„Sirius!“, James kam zu spät aus seinem Bett. „Du hast ihn _verflucht_! Du hast ihn verdammt noch mal _verflucht_?!“

Sirius sah jetzt weniger selbstsicher aus.

„Er hat angefangen!“

„Er hatte nicht einmal seinen Zauberstab an sich!“

Remus war aus dem Bett geklettert und starrte sich im Spiegel des Kleiderschrankes an. Er sah aus, als wäre er rückwärts in einen Brennnesselstrauch gefallen. Seine Haut war rot und glänzend, gespannt und schwoll in alarmierender Geschwindigkeit an.

„Tut es weh?“, fragte James zögerlich.

Remus schüttelte seinen Kopf, obwohl es weh tat – sehr.

„Ich gehe in den Krankenflügel“, sagte er. „Kommt nicht mit“, fauchte er, als er James sah, der seinen Hausmantel anzog. Als er noch im Pyjama aus dem Raum marschierte, hörte er James murmeln: „Jemanden zu attackieren, der unbewaffnet ist, ist wirklich fucking schwach, Black.“

* * *

Madam Pomfrey heilte ihn schnell mit einem Gegenzauber, aber sie war sehr verärgert darüber.

„Wer hat es getan?“, fragte sie ihn. „Wenn es Potter oder Black war, dann will ich es hören – ich habe Minerva _gesagt_ , dass es eine schlechte Idee war, dich über Weihnachten weggehen zu lassen.“

„Warum sollte ich nicht gehen?“, fragte Remus aufgebracht. „Sirius geht auch!“

„Mr. Black hat nicht deine Einschränkungen.“

„Aber wir gehen nicht bis morgen, es ist gleich _nach_ dem Vollmond, das ist der sicherste–“

„Ich denke über _deine_ Gesundheit nach, Remus! Du bist sehr schwach–“

„Ich bin **nicht** schwach!“, kochte Remus.

„Natürlich nicht, Lieber“, sagte sie, hörte ihm nicht wirklich zu. „Jetzt setz dich hier ruhig für eine Weile hin, hm? Hattest du schon Frühstück?“

Madam Pomfrey sorgte dafür, dass er den ganzen Tag im Pyjama im Krankenflügel verbrachte. Die Heilerhexe hatte an einem neuen Zaubertrank gearbeitet, von dem sie hoffte, dass er die Verwandlung einfacher machen würde. Sie ließ ihn einige ihrer Bücher ausborgen, also war es nicht zu schlimm, aber er fühlte sich trotzdem wie ein Pflegefall. Sein Gesicht war noch immer ein wenig kribbelig von Sirius‘ Fluch, aber die Schwellung war erheblich zurückgegangen. Es wäre vielleicht ein guter Fluch für Snape, er machte sich eine mentale Notiz, sich daran zu erinnern, Sirius zu fragen, wie genau er es gemacht hatte.

Um ungefähr ein Uhr, gleich nach dem Mittagessen, kamen James und Sirius, um ihn zu sehen. Madam Pomfrey gab ihnen vorher noch eine Standpauke.

„Euren Hauskameraden zu verfluchen! Euren _Schlafsaal_ kameraden zu verfluchen, um Himmels willen! In meinen Tagen wärt ihr gepeitscht worden! Und Professor McGonagall hat mich darüber informiert, dass ihr über seine spezielle Situation wisst! Man könnte denken, ihr hättet mehr Verstand!“

James machte ausgiebige Entschuldigungen und Sirius, der bei dem wüsten Geschrei seiner Mutter kaum noch zusammenzuckte, ließ seinen Kopf jetzt zutiefst beschämt hängen. Schließlich vermutete Remus, dass das genug sein musste, um die Schulheilerin zu befriedigen, die ihnen erlaubte ihn zu sehen. Sie standen am Ende seines Bettes wie Trauernde, trafen kaum seine Augen.

„Es tut uns wirklich leid, Remus“, startete James. Remus schnalzte mit der Zunge.

„ _Du_ hast nie etwas gemacht.“

James kickte Sirius, der auch aufsah.

„ _Mir_ tut es wirklich leid, Remus.“ Er hatte einen dunklen, blauen Fleck hoch auf seiner linken Wange und seine Augen sahen ein wenig zu hell aus, Remus wunderte sich, ob Sirius deswegen geweint hatte. Der Gedanke daran gab ihm ein komisches Gefühl. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, nicht mehr wütend.

„Ich habe angefangen. Entschuldigung, dass ich dich geschlagen habe.“

„Entschuldigung für den Heuler.“

„Entschuldigung, dass deine Mutter ein Albtraum ist.“

„Entschuldigung, dass du ein Werwolf bist.“

Sie lachten beide und alles war vergeben.

„Wird sie dich jetzt entlassen?“, fragte James. „Ein paar Stunden noch bis zum Mond.“

Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, sie will einen neuen Zaubertrank probieren.“

„Ich wusste nicht, dass es eine Heilung gibt!“

„Da ist keine“, sagte Remus schnell. „Das ist nur ein… Ich glaube, es ist, damit die Verwandlung, ihr wisst schon. . . einfacher wird.“

Die beiden sahen ihn verwirrt an. Er rutschte unbehaglich hin und her.

„Wie ein Schmerzmittel, glaube ich. Die der Muggels funktionieren nicht.“

„Tut es also weh?“, fragte Sirius mit schiefen Kopf. Jetzt als der Sturm vorbeigezogen war, sah er Remus wieder wie ein interessantes Exemplar an.

„Naja, ja.“ Remus runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte angenommen, dass sie eine Menge mehr als er wussten, weil sie in der Zauberwelt aufgewachsen sind, also war er überrascht, dass sie nichts von den Schmerzen wussten. Eine lange Zeit war der Schmerz das Einzige, das er wusste.

Zu seiner Überraschung und Freude entschieden James und Sirius, mit Remus den restlichen Nachmittag im Krankenflügel zu bleiben. Sie spielten ein paar ausgelassenen Spiele Zauberschnippschnapp, bevor Madam Pomfrey ihnen streng befiel, leiser zu werden, also wechselten sie zu Koboldstein. Als der Abend eintraf, gingen sie nicht hinunter zum Abendessen, sondern aßen dasselbe Krankenflügelessen wie er.

Das war kein großes Ding für sie – James und Sirius behandelten es wie jeden anderen Nachmittag; das Krankenbett war nur eine Erweiterung ihres Schlafsaales. Für Remus war es alles – es war Zeit, die er sonst unruhig und allein verbracht hätte. Es war das Nächste zu Familie, das er sich vorstellen konnte.

McGonagall kam und jagte sie irgendwann fort, bereit, Remus zur Hütte zu führen. Er ging friedlich, mit einem sanften Lächeln auf seinen Lippen und Lachen, das noch in seinen Ohren nachhallte. Madam Pomfreys Schmerzmitteltrank hatte keine Wirkung – aber Remus fand die Verwandlung dennoch leicht erträglicher.

* * *

James und Sirius kamen gleich als Erstes am Morgen. Remus döste auf seinem Bett, er war zu Sonnenaufgang zurück ins Schloss gebracht worden. Sein Gesicht schmerzte und er wusste, es war nicht mehr von dem Fluch. Madam Pomfrey hatte ihm einen Handspiegel auf seinem Nachttisch gelegt, Glas nach unten, aber er war bis jetzt zu müde gewesen nachzusehen. Er wurde von einem scharfen Keuchen aufgeweckt, der entweder von James oder von Sirius kam, er war sich nicht sicher von wem. Als er seine Augen öffnete, hatten sie beide ihre Gesichtsausdrücke zu stoischer Freude umgewandelt.

„Alles klar, Kumpel?“, sagte James mit einem halben Lächeln, wie man vielleicht ein Kind ansprechen würde.

„Alles klar“, krächzte Remus und zog sich hoch. Es musste schlimm sein. Er hob den schweren Spiegel und drehte ihn zu seinem Gesicht. Ah.

Der Schnitt sah schon halb geheilt aus, dank Pomfreys Fürsorge, aber es war trotzdem ein Schock. Die Kruste war hart und schwarz, umrahmt von zarter, roter Haut. Er streckte sich vom inneren Augenwinkel über den Sattel seiner Nase diagonal hinunter zur Mitte seiner gegenüberliegenden Wange. Er konnte sich nicht an viel erinnern, aber es sah so aus, als hätte er fast sein Gesicht weit gespaltet.

„Mein schönes Gesicht“, sagte er schwach, im Versuch von Sarkasmus, aber er fühlte sich furchtbar. Jetzt würde es jeder wissen. Bis jetzt war es ihm gelungen, die schlimmsten Narben unter seinen Roben zu verstecken, aber er wusste jetzt, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bevor sein Glück, was das betraf, ausging.

„Es ist nicht so schlimm“, sagte James schnell. „Es heilt wirklich schnell, ich wette. . .“

„Wie hast–“, begann Sirius, aber er wurde unterbrochen von Madam Pomfrey, die hinübergestürmt kam.

„Ihr zwei wieder zurück!“ Sie wichen schnell zurück, als hätten sie Angst vor ihr, und zeigten Respekt, den sie McGonagall nie gezollt haben. Die Heilerin zog die Vorhänge um Remus’ Bett zu und schloss sie vor ihren Gesichtern. „Ah, du hast nachgesehen, oder?“ Sie sprach jetzt Remus an, in einem viel sanfteren Ton. „Ich weiß, es sieht schlimm aus, aber sie wird verblassen wie die anderen. Sollte kaum mehr auffallen zum neuen Jahr.“

Remus glaubte ihr irgendwie nicht – sogar seine am meisten verblassten Narben waren noch auffällig. Sie nahm einen näheren Blick und schmierte dann farblose Salbe über den Schnitt.

„Nimm das mit“, wies sie an und gab ihm die Dose. „Verwende sie jeden Morgen und Abend. Tut es noch weh?“

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Sie schnalzte skeptisch mit der Zunge. „Gut, trotzdem. Es juckt vielleicht etwas, während es heilt. Vielleicht könnten wir nächstes Monat versuchen, deine Nägel zu schneiden? Obwohl ich glaube, die Klauen kommen trotzdem.“ Sie seufzte und hörte sich frustriert an. „Dein Gesicht muss noch immer irritiert sein, auch nachdem die Schwellung schon zurückgegangen ist.“

„Es ist in Ordnung.“ Remus tat es mit einem Achselzucken ab. Er war sich aufmerksam seiner Freunde auf der anderen Seite des Vorhangs bewusst und wollte, dass sie wegging. „Kann ich jetzt gehen? Ich fühle mich okay.“

„Würdest du nicht lieber noch etwas Schlaf bekommen?“

„Nein.“ Er schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Ich bin hungrig – ich will hinunter zum Frühstück gehen.“ Er wusste, das würde funktionieren; sie wollte immer, dass er mehr aß.

„Gut. . . okay. Zieh dich an und ab mit dir.“

Sirius war sehr still während des Frühstücks und ließ James und Remus das Gespräch aufrechterhalten – manchmal hatte keiner von ihnen viel Übung mit sich selbst zu sein. Als sie satt waren, gingen sie hinauf zum Packen, weil Sirius und Remus es zur letzten Minute aufgeschoben hatten. James, frustriert wegen ihrer fehlenden Voraussicht, marschierte zu McGonagalls Büro, um zu sehen, ob alles für die Reise bereit war und ließ sie allein.

Remus packte ein paar Dinge – er hatte den anderen keine Geschenke besorgt und er hatte sie alle versprechen lassen, ihm auch nichts zu schenken. Es war nicht fair. Die Hausmutter hatte ein kleines Päckchen vorausgeschickt, also gab es das. Er schmiss ein paar Kleidungsstücke hinein – die anderen trugen wahrscheinlich Roben zuhause, aber die einzigen Roben, die Remus besaß, war seine Schuluniform (und er war sich nicht sehr sicher, ob er sie wirklich besaß oder ob sie nur geborgt war), also schob er seine Muggelkleidung hinein.

"Gepackt?" Remus drehte sich um und sah Sirius direkt hinter ihm stehen, er sah noch schlimmer aus als am Tag davor.

„Was ist los?“, fragte Remus verwundert.

„Es ist meine Schuld“, erwiderte Sirius, seine Stimme seltsam flach. „Ich habe gehört, was Pomfrey gesagt hat.“

„Eh?“

„Dein Gesicht. . . ich habe es verflucht, dann als du dich verwandelt hast, hast du es zerkratzt. . .“

„Oh.“ Remus hob seine Finger unsicher zu seinem Gesicht. Sirius sah weg. „Es ist nicht wirklich deine Schuld“, sagte Remus ungeschickt. „Ich meine, ich kratze mich überall anders auch. Es musste irgendwann so kommen.“

„Warum machst du es?“

Sirius hatte das zuvor schon gefragt, als er sich seine alten Narben angesehen hatte. Dieses Mal konnte Remus sagen, dass er wirklich verstanden hatte, was er fragte. Aber Remus hatte noch immer keine Antwort.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern.“

„Du kannst dich an gar nichts erinnern?“

„Nicht wirklich. Ich weiß, dass ich immer hungrig bin – als hätte ich mein ganzes Leben gehungert. Und wütend.“

„Über was?“

Remus schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Nur wütend.“

„Es tut mir so leid, Remus.“ Sirius sah wieder traurig aus. Remus konnte es nicht aushalten.

„Oh, halt die Klappe“, sagte er halb scherzend. „Du würdest nicht zweimal darüber nachdenken, James oder Peter zu verfluchen.“

„Ja, aber du bist. . .“

„Sag es nicht.“ Er hatte Angst gehabt, dass das vielleicht passieren könnte. „ _Bitte_ behandle mich nicht, als wäre ich krank oder anders oder was-auch-immer. Es ist eine Nacht im Monat. Wenn ich dich schlage, darfst du mich verfluchen, okay?“

Sirius sah aus, als würde er lachen wollen.

„Sagst du gerade, dass du vorhast, mich wieder zu schlagen?“

Remus schmiss eine Socke auf ihn.

„Wenn du dich nicht um diese blöden Heuler kümmerst, vielleicht.“

* * *

Mit Flohpulver zu reisen war nichts im Vergleich zum Gefühl, dass seine eigene Wirbelsäule jeden Monat gestreckt wurde, und Remus war sich nicht sicher, worüber all dieser Wirbel veranstaltet wurde. Er war der Zweite, der aus dem Kamin in das Wohnzimmer der Potters trat, nach James. Er klopfte sich den Ruß von seinen Schultern, während er schnell vom Kaminteppich hinunterhüpfte, um Platz für Sirius zu machen, und sah zu, wie James in eine herzliche Umarmung von seinen beiden Eltern gedrückt wurde.

Mr. und Mrs. Potter waren ein ziemliches Stück älter, als Remus sie sich vorgestellt hatte, aber beide hatten freundliche, fröhliche Gesichter, die ähnliche Züge mit ihrem Sohn teilten. Mr. Potters Haare waren weiß wie Schnee, aber standen in allen Winkeln auf, genau wie James‘. Mrs. Potter hatte sein einnehmendes Lächeln und seine warmen, haselnussfarbenen Augen. Sie umarmten Sirius auch, während Remus zurückwich, er fühlte sich schrecklich fehl am Platz.

Endlich drehte Mrs. Potter ihr sonniges Lächeln zu ihm. Glücklicherweise umarmte sie ihn nicht, vielleicht nahm sie wahr, dass er sich unbehaglich fühlte. Sie nickte ihm einfach sanft zu.

„Hallo Remus, wir haben so viel von dir gehört, ich bin so froh, dass du Weihnachten bei uns verbringst.“

Remus lächelte schüchtern zurück, aber konnte sich nicht dazu bringen zu sprechen. Es machte nichts; James und Sirius plapperten wie ein Wasserfall mit Mr. Potter, der selbst wie ein Schuljunge aussah, Augen funkelnd vor Spaß und Unfug.

Das Wohnzimmer – Remus vermutete, es war das Wohnzimmer, da es drei Sofas hatte – war das größte, in dem er jemals gewesen war, mit weiten, hohen Fenstern, die das sanfte Wintersonnenlicht hineinließen, das sich auf den polierten Parkettboden ergoss. Ein gigantischer Weihnachtsbaum stand in einer Ecke, glimmerte mit Silberstaub und war umrundet von einem Berg aus bunt verpackten Geschenken.

Papierketten und Luftschlangen hingen an der Decke und entlang der Fotoschienen, und sogar magische Portraits hatten ihre Rahmen mit Lichterketten dekoriert. Als sie durch das Haus geführt wurden („Um Himmels willen, Fleamont, lass die Jungs ihre Sachen wegpacken, bevor ihr anfangt zu planen, was-auch-immer es ist, von dem ich weiß, das ihr plant.“) fand er heraus, dass jeder Raum, sogar die Gänge, mit Lichtern, Lametta und hunderten und hunderten von Festtagskarten dekoriert war. Die Potters mussten wirklich bekannte Zauberer sein. Sie waren eindeutig reich – die ausladende Mahagonitreppe ging drei weitere Etagen hinauf.

James‘ Schlafzimmer war groß genug für alle drei von ihnen – größer als ihr Schlafsaal in Hogwarts mit einem breiten Himmelbett, aber Remus war überrascht herauszufinden, dass es vier weitere gleich große Schlafzimmer gab, die nicht belegt waren. Sirius hatte bereits das neben James‘ beansprucht, also trug Remus seine Tasche in den dritten Raum und wunderte sich, wie es sein würde, das erste Mal allein zu schlafen.

„Kommt schon, Jungs!“, schrie Mr. Potter mit donnernder Stimme die Stiege hinauf. „Es hat den ganzen Nachmittag geschneit und ich habe die Schlitten bereit gemacht!“


End file.
